


The Sillent Ballad (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Dying Elf, Father son relationship, Grey Havens, Implied Legolas/Haldir, M/M, Mention of Kíli and Tauriel, Misunderstanding, Protective Legolas, Stubborness of Dwarves, They are too proud, Thorinduil-freeform, Thranduil wants to travel
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 101,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thế giới xinh đẹp, những ngọn núi sừng sững, Vào Những Ngày Xa Xưa ấy, trước khi mọi thứ sụp đổ.”<br/>Thranduil đã làm việc mà chưa có Tiên nào từng làm trước đó, Thorin đã ra quyết định với sự kiêu ngạo rằng sẽ phớt lờ những dấu hiệu của chuyện thực sự đang xảy ra giữa cả hai người.</p><p>Có lẽ, Thorin nên thận trọng vì chỉ có một thứ bệnh tật có thể tước đoạt sinh mệnh của Tiên và với vết thương trong tim chỉ có một phương thuốc duy nhất để tránh khỏi cái chết chắc chắn là rời khỏi bờ biển Trung Địa. Liệu Thorin có vượt qua niềm kiêu hãnh và sự tức giận để giành lại thứ gã ham muốn nhất hay gã sẽ đứng yên trong khi Thranduil biến mất dần dần cho đến khi sự cứu rỗi cuối cùng cho ngài là rời đi đến Miền Đất Vĩnh Cửu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silent Ballad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645751) by [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai). 



> Dành tặng những ai yêu chuyện tình giữa một gã Người Lùn kiêu ngạo và hay cáu bẳn với một vị Tiên kiêu hãnh và xinh đẹp. 
> 
> Hoan nghênh mọi comment và kudos. :3
> 
> Permission: 
> 
> Anki_Shai: You left me speechless...I will be honored if you were to translate it, so you have my permission and let me tell you I find it amazing that you speak Vietnamese and have such a good English. My own language is Spanish but for some reason I can only write stories in English. I am very glad you like and enjoy my story, that it was something meaningful to you and that was a nice way to finish the Hobbit. I also need something to make the end different because I think in a way it wasn't fair. Thank you so much for your review, you don't know how much it means to me so, thank you.

**Chương 1:**

“Thế giới xinh đẹp, những ngọn núi sừng sững,

Vào Những Ngày Xa Xưa ấy, trước khi mọi thứ sụp đổ.”

 

**-Trích đoạn Bài ca của Durin-**

 

Ánh sáng leo lét bọc lấy những sảnh vĩ đại của Erebor. Âm thanh duy nhất vào giữa đêm là của những lính canh đi qua đi lại tại chỗ canh gác của họ, thì thầm chuyện trò. Thành phố chìm vào giấc ngủ như những vì sao trên nền trời đen tỏa sáng với ánh sáng từ những Ngày Xưa Cũ. Gió lùa trong lòng núi lạnh ngắt và báo hiệu mùa đông đang đến gần.

 

Chính cơn gió là kẻ âu yếm cái cổ trắng ngần, vẫn còn ấm và sáng lấp lánh những giọt mồ hôi sau những hoạt động vừa diễn ra. Vua Thranduil quay người qua một phía, mắt ngài nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, môi nở nụ cười thích thú khi ngài cảm thấy hàm râu thô ráp áp vào vai mình.

 

 

“Ta có thể thấy sức dẻo dai của tộc Người Lùn không phải là một truyền thuyết.” vua Tiên kìm lại tiếng rên khi hàm răng sắc để lại dấu trên vai ngài, bàn tay cứng cáp di chuyển theo đường cong hông xuống chân ngài, truyền đi những đợt sóng cảm xúc khắp người. Ngài thấy đùi mình bị giật mạnh và bất ngờ ngài mở rộng mình theo bất kì ước muốn nào của gã người tình.

 

Thranduil không phải kẻ hay van nài, nhưng sự tra tấn ngọt ngào của những ngón tay và đôi môi đang khiến ngài phát rồ, “Điện hạ có vẻ thèm khát hôm nay. Ta có thể biết lý do cho sự thèm muốn này không?”

 

 

Đáp lại ngài chỉ có tiếng gầm gừ thấp và lần này Thranduil không che giấu khoái cảm ngài đang cảm thấy nữa. Âm thanh đó thoát ra khỏi môi ngài và người đằng sau tiến vào ngài với sức mạnh của tộc người gã. Tay Thranduil bấu lấy tấm trải giường và Vua Tiên thấy mình bị xâm chiếm bằng những cách mà ngài chưa từng cảm thấy.

 

 

“Thorin,” ngài thì thầm trong bóng tối và Hoàng tử trẻ nhếch môi cười, đánh dấu lên làn da không tì vết dưới tay và môi gã trong khi hông gã di chuyển nhịp nhàng theo cảm xúc lớn dần.

 

 

Phải cần tất cả sự kiềm chế của Thranduil và sự cứng đầu của Thorin để kết thúc quá sớm. Họ đã dành hầu hết buổi tối hòa mình vào cảm xúc. Thỉnh thoảng Thorin sẽ là người khởi xướng và khi khác chính Thranduil là người khao khát hơn cả. Chuyện này đã trở nên bình thường kể từ khi vua Tiên bắt đầu liên minh với ông nội của Thorin, Thrór.

 

Nó bắt đầu… xem nào, nó bắt đầu với tất cả đam mê và sự lãng mạn. Và cả sự tò mò.

 

Thranduil bị thu hút bởi người kế vị trẻ của Dòng dõi Durin, và Hoàng tử trẻ như bị mê hoặc bởi vẻ đẹp mà không thứ đá quý nào có thể sánh bằng. Họ nhìn thấy vẻ đẹp và ngọn lửa đam mê trong nhau và chính chúng lại mang khổ đau đến cho họ.

 

 

“Nói đi.” Thranduil rên rỉ với giọng nói quyền uy bên tai, ngài run rẩy khi Thorin nắm lấy phần cương cứng của ngài và xoa nắn nó với cùng sự mãnh liệt mà gã đang đẩy vào ngài. “Ta muốn nghe giọng của ngài.”

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt, thở nhẹ, nắm lấy thành giường khi ngài cố tìm những chữ Thorin muốn nghe, cần nghe trước khi gã phóng vào bên trong vị Tiên.

 

 

“Làm ơn, Điện hạ của ta.”

 

 

Ngón tay chai sần lướt qua phần đỉnh đang rỉ ra của Thranduil và tiếng càu nhàu xen lẫn rên rỉ của Thorin và cả hai đạt đến đỉnh điểm gần như cùng lúc.

 

Cả hai người nằm nghỉ cùng một vị trí, tận hưởng cảm giác sau khi lên đỉnh. Thranduil cảm thấy cái ôm quen thuộc trên tim mình khi cánh tay Thorin vòng quanh ngài, biết rằng Thorin vẫn ở đó, dụi mũi vào cổ ngài và hôn lên lưng ngài, khi cảm nhận gã sâu bên trong mình trong khi họ lấy lại nhịp thở.

 

Vua Tiên từ lâu đã chấp nhận số phận và chỉ là vấn đề thời gian cho đến khi ngài có được sự tin tưởng vô điều kiện vào mối quan hệ này để đạt được thứ mà ngài khao khát. Ngài chưa từng cảm thấy ngọn lửa đam mê nào như vậy trong tim, ngài chưa từng trao tất cả nhịp đập của nó cho ai trước Thorin nhưng bây giờ… Thranduil mỉm cười, bây giờ những cuộc họp chán chường với Thrór cuối cùng cũng mang lại lợi ích.

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt và nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu như ngài chưa từng có kể từ khi còn trẻ.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Chính là giọng cười khiến gã ngạc nhiên nhất.

 

Nó khiến gương mặt ngài rạng rỡ, để lộ tia sáng thích thú và tinh nghịch trong đôi mắt xanh. Ánh sáng ngài mang theo có vẻ sáng và ấm hơn và Thorin cảm thấy bối rối vì gã không biết gọi nó là gì.

 

Gã quan sát với cặp mắt sắc bén từng cử chỉ, từng lời nói, từng nụ cười trên gương mặt vua Tiên, bị mê hoặc bởi tất cả những cảm xúc trên gương mặt lạnh lùng đó. Thorin cảm thấy tình cảm của mình tăng lên cùng lúc với sự sợ hãi không giống với thứ gì trước đó nhen nhóm tận sâu trong trái tim gã.

 

Cả hai, Người Lùn và Tiên bị nguyền rủa hiểu lầm nhau cả đời và tình hình nghiêm trọng hơn ở phía người của Thranduil. Thorin không bao giờ quên Nauglamír và Thranduil không bao giờ quên Doriath và Vua của ngài.

 

Và ngay giữa những sự kiện này, cả hai người họ đều tìm ra điểm cân bằng trong những thứ cả hai chia sẻ. Mà chính xác thì họ đang cùng chia sẻ điều gì? Thorin không biết và cũng không dám hỏi vì sợ nó sẽ chấm dứt những cuộc gặp của họ.

 

Hoàng tử đã chiếm hữu thân xác và ở cạnh vua Tiên quá lâu và một phần trong gã chưa sẵn sàng từ bỏ ngài. Thranduil tiếp tục nói, cơ thể và gương mặt thư giãn, giọng của ngài đang kể một câu chuyện khác trong khi Thorin đang nghĩ nhiều hơn về tình cảnh của họ.

 

Điều khiến Thorin băn khoăn thật ngu ngốc. Cái nhìn của Đội trưởng Cận vệ của Thranduil, Galion, cho vua của anh ta đủ để thuyết phục Thorin rằng gã không phải người duy nhất từng chia sẻ và nếm qua vẻ đẹp của vua Tiên. Ánh nhìn của Đội trưởng và sự có mặt của con trai Thranduil: Legolas đã nói lên tất cả.

 

Thorin nghĩ đến những đêm họ có với nhau. Thranduil đã chung giường với bao nhiêu người? Chắc chắn, sau nhiều thế kỷ vị Vua có cả một hàng dài những người ngài yêu thích xếp hàng và chờ đợi khi mà Thorin không có ở đó. Sống lâu như vậy mà không vướng vào sắc dục là điều Thorin không hiểu được. Chính bản thân Thorin cũng tự cho là gã sẽ cặp với vài cô gái trẻ đẹp và vài chàng trai dũng mãnh trước khi ổn định với Người Đó.

 

 

“Trông ngài có vẻ suy tư tối nay, Thorin,” Giọng nói du dương của Thranduil mang Thorin trở lại từ nơi tối tăm gã vừa ghé thăm. Thorin quan sát Thranduil và nhận ra không có gì ở vị vua Tiên hứa hẹn lòng chung thủy và hạnh phúc. Tất cả đều xảy ra trong giây phút này thôi, tận hưởng khoái cảm xác thịt và làm trọn vai trò của một vị Vua. Dù sao thì, Tiên sống mãi trong khi cuộc đời Người Lùn bị giới hạn bởi thời gian.

 

“Ngài sẽ lên đường vào ngày mai,” Thorin hếch đầu sang một bên và trở lại chú tâm nhìn lò sưởi, gã không bao giờ nhận ra sự mềm mại trên gương mặt Thranduil, hay cặp mắt xanh đó trở nên ấm áp dường nào.

 

 

Cứ như thể định mệnh muốn họ bỏ lỡ những điều quan trọng đang diễn ra giữa họ. Thranduil không bao giờ nhìn thấy trước những nghi ngờ và sự sắt đá của trái tim Thorin. Và Thorin không bao giờ nhận ra món quà được trao cho gã, món quà mà trước đó chỉ có Beren được nhận.

 

Một lần nữa, lời nguyền dòng tộc họ lại áp lên cả hai và Thorin lẫn Thranduil đều không thể làm gì.

 

 

Thranduil rướn về phía trước, hôn lên đường nét cứng cáp của hàm gã Người Lùn. Tay ngài vuốt ve mái tóc và gáy của Thorin, “Vậy thì, Hoàng tử Thorin, hãy để đêm nay là một đêm đáng nhớ.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Nhiều tháng trôi qua và theo đó là mối quan hệ giữa Vua và Hoàng tử nảy nở dần. Nhưng, kể từ khi Thorin bắt đầu băn khoăn về hai người họ, hạt giống nhỏ của sự nghi ngờ và bóng tối đã nảy mầm trong tim gã.

 

Cần nhiều thời gian để vị Hoàng tử trẻ đi đến kết luận về chuyện xảy ra bên trong bức tường của Vương quốc Rừng. Phần nguy hiểm là tiếng sấm rền Thorin cảm thấy trong tim khi suy nghĩ của gã xuất hiện hình ảnh Thranduil và những người tình khác. Nó làm Thorin bối rối, bởi thời gian của gã với Thranduil chỉ để thỏa mãn ham muốn xác thịt. Không gì khác, không cần phải có cảm xúc, không cần phải có lời hẹn thề mãi mãi.

 

Và vì thế, Thorin quyết định đã đến lúc gã cần tìm một người khác để làm ấm giường mỗi đêm.

 

Balin sẽ không nói rằng Thorin là một chàng trai không cảm xúc. Nhưng, tính khí gã chưa từng thất thường như thế kể từ khi gã còn nhỏ. Thỉnh thoảng, bóng đen lướt qua trên gương mặt vị Hoàng tử và Balin chỉ có thể đoán chuyện đau khổ nào đang chiếm tâm trí gã. Những ngày khác Thorin có vẻ _vui vẻ_ mà thành thật theo Balin thì nó còn đáng sợ hơn khi gã có tâm trạng xấu.

 

Nhưng điều khiến Balin ngạc nhiên là khám phá ham muốn tình dục bất ngờ từ Thorin. Tất nhiên, vị Vua và con trai ngài đang _say mê_ điều đó, cả hai đều nghĩ Thorin né tránh thú vui xác thịt một cách kỳ quặc. Và họ càng lo lắng hơn khi gã tập trung nhiều hơn vào cái rìu và kỹ năng chiến đấu thay vì nghĩ đến tương lai Vương quốc. Khám phá mới mẻ này chỉ có nghĩa là Hoàng tử đã sẵn sàng để đẩy nhanh quá trình học tập của mình và sẵn sàng là người thừa kế và đây là lúc để gã _yên bề gia thất_.

 

Tuy nhiên, Balin không phải kẻ ngốc, và Dwalin cũng chia sẻ lo lắng này với ông. Tất nhiên, trong số họ, Balin là người duy nhất biết về mối quan hệ nồng cháy giữa Vua Tiên và Hoàng tử Người Lùn.

 

 

“Trông anh có vẻ lo lắng.” Dwalin nhận xét, mắt anh ta nhìn theo Thorin đang làm tình với một người Lùn trông có vẻ thỏa mãn phía sau ban công gần nhất.

 

“Anh đúng là đang lo,” Balin đáp lại, lắc đầu và đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ về cuộc vui của vị Vua. “Đây không phải Thorin, Dwalin. Cậu biết ngài ấy sẽ không đi lòng vòng và…”

 

“Làm tình với bất cứ gì ngài ấy thấy?” Dwalin giúp anh trai kết thúc câu nói khi suy nghĩ của ông lạc mất; Balin rụt người lại vì sự thô lỗ nhưng gật đầu. Dwalin xoa cằm và cũng gật đầu.

 

“Anh giống như cái bóng của ngài ấy, Balin. Anh có nghĩ ngài ấy…?” Dwalin nhướng mày, bắn một tin nhìn đầy suy tư cho Balin. Balin im lặng suy nghĩ, đánh giá bạn mình, cố khám phá ra thời điểm mà thói quen này bắt đầu.

 

 

Nhưng tất cả suy luận của ông đều hướng về một người. Vua Tiên có vẻ như đã bắt đầu sự mê hoặc mà Thorin không thể hiểu và Balin không chắc muốn chỉ ra cho gã.

 

 

“Em nghĩ chúng ta nên nói chuyện với ngài ấy sau khi ngài xong việc ở đây.” Dwalin nhướng mày, khịt mũi.

 

“Chúng ta?” Balin tròn mắt, xua tay.

 

“Được rồi, em thôi. Em sẽ nói chuyện với ngài ấy.”

 

“Vậy thì chúc may mắn.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Legolas hiểu ra quá muộn lý do đằng sau vẻ mặt hạnh phúc của vua cha.

 

Chàng nghĩ nó là vì liên minh mới mà cha mình vừa thiết lập với tộc Người Lùn. Tuy vậy, vì sao Thranduil lại vui mừng vì thiết lập được liên minh với bọn người đó thì lại nằm ngoài sự hiểu biết của Hoàng tử. Nhưng Legolas nghĩ có thể là vì mâu thuẫn giữa hai tộc đã kéo dài bao lâu rồi. Liên minh này mang lại cơ hội tốt cho thương mại và sự bảo vệ tốt hơn khỏi bóng đêm đang lớn dần trong khu rừng.

 

Dù lý do là gì, Legolas cũng không thể không cười theo cha mình, tận hưởng giây phút cả hai chia sẻ suốt buổi săn hay cuộc dạo chơi trong rừng. Thật vậy, quyền năng của Vua Tiên của Mirkwood không vĩ đại như quyền năng của Phu nhân của Lothlórien hay Lãnh chúa Elrond ở Imladris nhưng cũng đủ để mang ánh sáng đến những nơi bóng đêm đang ẩn náu.

 

Thranduil bắn mũi tên với sự chuẩn xác và lực của bậc cung thủ lão luyện, mũi tên bay vòng trong gió đến khi nó cắm vào đích đến. Một tiếng la kinh hoàng vang lên và những Tiên còn lại tiến tới để xem xét tên Orc cuối cùng dám cả gan xâm nhập vào lãnh địa của Vua Tiên.

 

“Hôm nay người có vẻ sung sức, thưa vua cha,” Legolas nghiêng đầu, nheo mắt trước nụ cười dễ chịu xuất hiện trên gương mặt Thranduil. “Thật ra thì dạo gần đây trong người phấn khởi khác thường.”

 

“Vua cha của con và Vua có tâm trạng tốt là điều xấu sao?” Legolas mỉm cười lắc đầu.

 

“Không, dù nó hơi kì lạ. Nụ cười của người… con không nhớ nó rạng rỡ đến vậy,” Thranduil khịt mũi, quay đi để che giấu gò má ửng hồng.

 

“Đừng có bạo gan với ta, chàng trai vì ta vẫn là Vua. Dù có cười rạng rỡ hay không.”

 

“Con không dám nghĩ đến chuyện đó, thưa Cha.” Legolas nhíu mày khi nghe vị Đội trưởng tiến đến họ. “Có lẽ người có thể nói cho con nghe điều gì khiến tâm trạng người tốt như vậy?”

 

“Có thể,” Thranduil đáp, xuống ngựa và bước về phía Đội trưởng Tiên.

 

“Hiện tại, ta cảm thấy không yên tâm vì cuộc tấn công mở rộng của lũ orc,” Thranduil đứng nhìn những Tiên khác kéo những cái xác lại với nhau và chuẩn bị đốt chúng.

 

“Đây không phải lần đầu chúng làm thế.” Legolas bình luận, kéo theo cái lườm của cha chàng. Thranduil không nói gì và chỉ thị cho Đội trưởng của ngài có thể bắt đầu báo cáo về phát hiện của anh ta.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Mùa đông lại đến gần.

 

Lần này Thranduil được mời đến dự lễ hội mùa với Vua Thrór và Vương quốc của ông ta. Legolas đã quen với những chuyến viếng thăm kì lạ đến Vương quốc Người Lùn, đây là điều mà vị Hoàng tử không thể hiểu vì chàng biết rõ lòng căm hận vua cha dành cho Người Lùn.

 

Nhưng có gì đó đã thay đổi trong hai năm qua. Phải chăng vì Thrór và Thráin không có gì giống cha ông họ? Legolas khịt mũi với khả năng đó, chàng biết cả hai đủ để biết lòng tham và sự kiêu ngạo tràn ngập vị Vua và sự thờ ơ và định kiến ngự trị Thráin. Nhưng có thể, cha của chàng thấy được gì đó mà Legolas chưa có cơ hội thấy. Và vị Hoàng tử trẻ luôn tin tưởng vào sự đánh giá của vua cha.

 

Sảnh của Erebor được trang hoàng bởi vàng và bạc, có đá opal và ngọc lục bảo và tất cả những loại đá quý tốt nhất làm rực rỡ thêm Sảnh Chính. Như thường lệ, Thrór đón Thranduil với vinh dự lớn nhất, thông báo liên minh đang lớn mạnh và tình bạn của họ khi giới thiệu Thranduil và đoàn tùy tùng của ngài với những thú giải trí tốt nhất.

 

Thranduil cảm thấy xấu hổ đôi chút cách ánh mắt ngài vội vã tìm kiếm người thừa kế của Thrór và Thráin đến thế nào. Ngài ngồi thẳng bên phải nhà vua với lớp mặt nạ lạnh nhạt. Nhưng dù tìm kiếm cỡ nào Thranduil cũng không thấy Thorin.

 

 

“Ta biết Tiên thích âm nhạc,” Thrór nhận xét sau khi buổi tiệc bắt đầu, vị vua Người Lùn nghiêng người gần về phía Thranduil, “có lẽ đây khá xa lạ với những gì ngài quen nghe nhưng ta chắc chắn ngài sẽ thích nó.”

 

 

Vua Tiên không nói gì; ngài gần như nghiêng đầu với cặp mắt xanh, ngắm nhìn chốc chốc khắp phòng. Khi âm nhạc ngập tràn các sảnh và tiếng vang mang lại những nốt nhạc mạnh mẽ, Thranduil nhận ra đám tùy tùng thân cận nhất của Thorin đã ở đó. Người duy nhất đáp lại cái nhìn chòng chọc của ngài là Balin, con trai của Fulin. Gã Người Lùn nhìn ngài thật lâu và đăm chiêu trước khi nghiêng đầu. Thranduil nhận ra và đáp lại cử chỉ đó và che giấu sự nóng lòng của mình, quay trở lại chương trình chính.

 

Hai tiếng trôi qua và sự thật rõ ràng với Thranduil là Thorin sẽ không đến dự tiệc chúc mừng. Vua Tiên cảm thấy bóng đêm thất vọng trong tim và nó chỉ khiến ngài càng cảm thấy không thoải mái.

 

Khoảng một giờ sau, Thranduil không thể kiềm câu hỏi trong mình nữa. Ngài quay sang Thrór và nghiêng người về phía vị Vua để ông ta là người duy nhất nghe thấy ngài.

 

 

“Ta không thể không nhận ra là cháu trai của ngài, Hoàng tử Thorin không có ở đây.” Thranduil giữ mình trầm tĩnh khi Thrór ném cho ngài cái nhìn tò mò, “Ta hy vọng chàng ta vẫn khỏe? Ta vừa nghe tin có loại _dịch bệnh_ gì đó đang ảnh hưởng lên Người Lùn và Con Người ở Esgaroth và nghĩ là…”

 

“Hừm, Thorin khỏe mạnh hơn những kẻ bị nhiễm bệnh,” Thrór đáp lại cảm thấy hơi bị xúc phạm, Thranduil giữ lại cái đảo mắt và vị Vua tiếp tục. Vẻ mặt của vị Vua thay đổi và Thranduil cảm thấy thót tim vì cái liếc mắt không đứng đắn của Thrór.

 

 

_Lẽ nào ông ta đã nhận ra._

 

 

“Ồ không, nó không bệnh nhưng nó chắc hẳn đang vui vẻ với một vài cô gái hay chàng trai trẻ trong phòng.” Thranduil chết lặng đi, đột nhiên căn phòng ấm áp trở nên lạnh lẽo và vị vua Tiên nghiêng đầu để liếc nhìn xung quanh trước khi quay lại nhìn Thrór.

 

“Ta không nghĩ mình hiểu ý ngài…” Thranduil đanh mặt lại, dù biểu cảm vẫn giận dữ khi Thrór cười to làm mọi người chú ý.

 

“Ồ, ta cược là ngài hiểu, Vua Tiên!” Thrór rướn người tới như thể muốn chia sẻ một bí mật, “Thorin đang có thú vui ngủ với những ai nó thích. Ta nghe bảo cháu trai ta khá là dày dạn kinh nghiệm và kỹ thuật tốt so với người ở tuổi của nó. Nhưng, dù gì thì nó cũng là người thừa kế dòng họ Durin. Tất nhiên nó cũng thông thạo và có tài năng phong phú rồi.”

 

 

Thranduil ngẩng cao đầu để che giấu cảm xúc; ngài nắm lấy tay ghế thật chặt và cho rằng vua Thrór đã sai. Rằng có thể…

 

 

“Ý ngài là việc mời nhiều bạn tình đến giường của mình là chuyện bình thường?” Thrór lại bắn cái nhìn tò mò khác đến Thranduil nhưng ông ta mau chóng dẹp bỏ suy nghĩ đi và trả lời câu hỏi.

 

“Vâng, chuyện đó khá là bình thường cho đến khi chúng tôi tìm ra người nào đó.” Thrór vuốt râu khi tiếp tục nói, không nhận ra sự thay đổi đột ngột trong thái độ của Vua Tiên, “Đây là thởi điểm để luyện tập và vui chơi một chút. Dù sao thì tuổi trẻ là gì mà không phải là quá trình luyện tập bản thân cho tương lai chứ? Nhưng ta đoán Tiên luyện tập theo kiểu khác, cuộc sống trường thọ cho họ cái nhìn khác về mọi vật.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Ngài đã ở đâu vậy?” Thorin nhướng mày vì sự kích động trong giọng nói của Balin. Vị Hoàng tử trẻ nhếch môi cười và khoanh tay trước ngực. “Ta bầu bạn với một kẻ khá được, Balin.” Balin tròn mắt nhìn cả hai phía Sảnh, chắc rằng không ai ở gần.

 

“Ngài có lẽ cần nghĩ lại về những cuộc mây mưa của mình, Thorin. Vì ngài đang có vị khách danh dự chờ ngài ở Sảnh Chính.”

 

 

Balin đánh giá phản ứng của bạn mình; ông thấy mắt chàng cử động nhẹ, ánh nhìn và cái mím môi. Rồi vừa lúc biểu cảm đó xuất hiện rõ trên gương mặt Hoàng tử thì nó biến mất. Thorin quay đi, tự hào và ngang ngạnh trước người bạn thân của mình.

 

 

“Và, chuyện là gì?” Thorin đáp lại lạnh lùng. “Cũng chẳng phải ta cam kết trung thành với Tiên và ta chỉ làm y như những gì ông ta làm ở nhà của mình.”

 

“Thorin, ngài không thể cứ thế này. Tôi không vui khi ngài nói cho tôi nghe những cuộc mây mưa với Vua Tiên.,” Thorin giữ cái liếc không lay chuyển lên bức tường đằng xa với Balin thì thầm vội vàng “Nhưng rồi tôi thấy sự thay đổi trong ngài và tôi nghĩ nó có thể mang lại lợi ích cho ngài. Tình yêu…”

 

“Ai nói gì về tình yêu đâu?” Thorin phản bác, nhưng là sự giận dữ và kinh tởm khi chàng nói ra từ đó khiến Balin hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên.

 

“Đừng nhầm lẫn ham muốn nhục dục và những thời gian vui vẻ với bất cứ gì dính dáng đến tình cảm,” Thorin dựa lưng vào tường, chống trả ánh nhìn của Balin, “thứ ta có với Thanduil không gì hơn một chút thử nghiệm mà ta hy vọng sẽ không lập lại. Cũng vui khi có một trong những chủng tộc cao quý của loài Tiên quy phục trước mọi ý muốn của ta.”

 

Nhìn thấy sự hoài nghi trên gương mặt Balin, Thorin nổi cơn giận ngẩng cao đầu “Ông thật sự nghĩ ta cảm thấy gì ngoài ham muốn thể xác và sự khinh miệt trước sự hiện diện của kẻ thù của chúng ta?”

 

“Ngài ấy không phải kẻ thù của chúng ta, Thorin. Ngài ấy vừa trở thành đồng minh của chúng ta.”

 

 

Thorin nhìn chỗ khác nhún vai.

 

 

“Không quan trọng với ta. Ta nhớ những câu chuyện kể. Ông cũng nên thế.”

 

“Đã quá lâu rồi, Thorin,” Balin đáp, cảm thấy khó chịu, “Ngài thật sự không bao giờ có…”

 

“Cảm giác với Tiên?” Balin gật đầu và Thorin cười khúc khích.

 

“Không, chưa bao giờ và sẽ không bao giờ có.” Thorin phớt lờ tiếng tim đập và ngực bị ép lại đau đớn khi gã nói những lời đó. “dù ta thừa nhận, thời gian đã cho Tiên cơ hội để luyện tập những thứ mà chúng ta chỉ có thể tưởng tượng.”

 

“Làm ơn, tôi không cần sự tưởng tượng đó trong đầu.” Thorin vỗ lưng Balin, cười to.

 

“Đừng lo, bạn ta. Ta đã quyết định từ vài tháng trước là trò chơi của ta với Vua Tiên nên kết thúc.” Thorin mỉm cười dễ chịu với Balin, lời nói dối chỉ phản chiếu trong mắt chàng. Balin ghi nhận nhưng không mở miệng bình luận hay đáp lại. Với thời gian và những cuộc vui chơi, cuối cùng Thorin cũng phải thành thật, nếu không phải với chính mình thì cũng với bạn của gã.

 

“Ngoài ra, ta nghĩ Vua Tiên cũng đã tận hưởng nhiều như ta. Ông nghĩ liệu một vị Vua có thể từ chối ham muốn của chính mình bao lâu?”

 

 

Thorin và Balin tiếp tục bước đi, giọng của họ rời xa từ chỗ họ đứng vài phút trước. Nếu họ đi về lối đi bên trái họ đã thấy một hành lang khác ở đó và dựa lưng lên bức tường lạnh là Thranduil, Vua Tiên của Mirkwood.

 

 

 

Hết chương 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thế giới u tối, ngọn núi già cỗi, Lửa lò rèn nguội lạnh; Đàn hạc không gảy, búa không vung: Bóng tối trú ngụ trong ngôi nhà của Durin."

"Thế giới u tối, ngọn núi già cỗi,

Lửa lò rèn nguội lạnh;

Đàn hạc không gảy, búa không vung:

Bóng tối trú ngụ trong ngôi nhà của Durin."

**\- Bài ca Durin -**

 

Thranduil không biết mình đã đứng chết lặng ở đó trong bao lâu, mắt dán chặt lên một điểm trên nền đá. Không có nước mắt cũng như sự giận dữ; ngài chỉ đứng đó, cảm thấy ngực lạnh cóng và nặng trĩu.

 

Tiếng bang lớn vang lên gần đó, đánh thức Vua Tiên khỏi trạng thái đờ đẫn. Ngài giật mình, nuốt vào trong giọt nước mắt trực trào ra, đứng thẳng người đi về phía căn phòng Thorin chuẩn bị cho ngài. Thorin đi thong thả vào trong Sảnh Tiệc, bữa tối chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu và Thorin hy vọng có thể bắt kịp Thranduil. Nhưng hy vọng của gã vỡ vụn khi Hoàng tử Legolas thông báo rằng cha chàng cảm thấy không khỏe. Rồi Thorin nhận ra một điều gì đó rất khác, khiến máu trong huyết quản gã sôi lên khiến hoàng tử Người Lùn cảm thấy không thoải mái. Galion, Đội trưởng và Cận vệ của Thranduil cũng không ở đây.

 

Phủ nhận là một cảm giác thú vị làm sao. Nó cho người ta sự tự do để tin vào bất cứ thứ gì họ muốn.

 

Và vì thế, Hoàng tử Người Lùn nắm lấy cái ly bằng vàng của mình mạnh hơn cần thiết và quyết định ngay tại lúc đó rằng nếu Thranduil chọn phớt lờ gã thì Thorin cũng sẽ làm lơ ngài. Vì Thorin không thấy ghen tức, hay chiếm hữu, hay kể cả đau lòng.

 

Dù vậy sáng hôm sau, Thorin tỉnh dậy khá sớm để chắc rằng mình là người đầu tiên đến bàn ăn. Mắt gã lướt quanhphòng, tìm kiếm dángngười thanh thoát của Thranduil. Những người lùn khác bắt đầu bước vào, ngồi vô bàn và cuối cùng, nửa tiếng sau, tộc Tiên xuất hiện. Tuy nhiên, như đêm trước Thranduil cũng không đi cùng họ.

 

Nhưng lòng kiêu hãnh và những cảm xúc đối lập không cho phép Thorin hỏi câu hỏi mà gã muốn hỏi nhất. Nhu cầu mãnh liệt trong ngực gã tăng thêm khi Legolas bắt đầu nói chuyện với Thrór về những chủ đề mà chỉ Vua Tiên mới được phép thảo luận với Vua Người Lùn.

 

Cuối cùng, sau quá trình tự tra tấn dai dẳng, Thráin hỏi câu hỏi mà Thorin đang cần câu trả lời.

 

 

"Vua Tiên đâu rồi nhỉ?" Ngài ấy đã từ chối tham gia bữa ăn cùng chúng tôi hai lần rồi?" Tất nhiên, Thorin thích thêm vào sự thô lỗ với một chút thù địch vào giọng điệu. Legolas ngẩng đầu lên và liếc nhìn Thráin nhưng Thrór vẫy tay đi để Thráin im lặng.

 

"Hoàng tử trẻ đã nói với ta Vua Thranduil không được khỏe," Thrór lẩm bẩm, Thráin chớp mắt vài lần, quan sát Legolas đang nhìn vào đĩa thức ăn của chàng.

 

"Ta cứ nghĩ Tiên không bao giờ bị bệnh," Thorin buột miệng, Legolas nheo mắt khi nhấc cằm lên và đanh mặt lại.

 

"Đúng thế. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa từ năm này qua năm khác chúng tôi không thấy _mệt mỏi_ ," chàng đáp trả trôi chảy.

 

 

Thorin nhìn Legolas thật lâu đến khi chàng Tiên liếc đáp trả lại. Lúc đó Thorin mới nhìn sang chỗ khác và bắt đầu nói chuyện với Dwalin. Legolas quay trở lại với đĩa thức ăn của mình nhưng suy nghĩ của chàng hướng tới vua cha. Vua Tiên đã cư xử rất lạ đêm trước; ngài xa cách và lãnh đạm với ánh nhìn xa xăm. Legolas không thích để Galion ở lại với cha chàng nhưng Hoàng tử trẻ biết tình cảm Galion dành cho ngài và vì Thranduil đang trong tình trạng khó hiểu đó nên ai có thể canh chừng ngài tốt hơn là người yêu ngài chứ?

 

Dù thế, Legolas _biết_ có chuyện gì đó khác. Chính xác nó là gì? Legolas không thể chỉ ra nhưng chàng nghi ngờ Thorin con trai của Thráin biết câu trả lời.

 

 

 

Thật sự thì Thorin cũng không hiểu tại sao gã lại bận tâm.

 

Gã đã nói rõ với Balin rằng mối quan hệ với Thranduil chỉ là một sự sơ suất, dù tuyệt vời. Tất cả là vì khoái cảm, thử nghiệm và chơi đùa; chẳng có gì nghiêm túc từ cả hai người họ. Điều này lẽ ra không làm phiền Thorin, nhưng vấn đề là nó có và điều này chỉ khiến vị hoàng tử trẻ càng gàn dở và im lặng hơn bình thường.

 

Gã ngồi không yên khi Thranduil bước vào phòng riêng của ông nội gã và vội vàng tìm kiếm cái liếc mắt từ Thranduil nhưng Vua Tiên không làm thế. Tuy nhiên, ngay khi Vua Tiên bước vào phòng, con trai ngài Legolas và Đội trưởng Galion đi ngay theo sau. Gã Tiên không đáp trả cái liếc của Thorin và nụ cười nhỏ mỉa mai hiện trên môi hắn. Thorin không thể làm gì ngoài việc lườm với sự giận dữ và ghen tị chàng Tiên đẹp trai bên trái Thranduil.

 

Thrór không hỏi và Thranduil cũng chưa bao giờ giải thích. Ngài chuẩn bị rời đi và đây là lần cuối. Tuy nhiên, điều Thrór thích thú hơn là cái giá Thranduil sẵn sàng trả cho sự giúp đỡ của tộc Người Lùn đến Vua Tiên trong tương lai sắp tới. Gã Vua vừa định đòi cái vòng vổ làm bằng tay, vật gia truyền thuộc về vương quốc đã mất Doriath và được đồn rằng từng thuộc về Nữ Hoàng của họ.

Chuyện cũng tương truyền rằng nó là món quà từ Durin Kẻ Bất Tử. Không có cái giá nào cao hơn thế, trả lại cho người thừa kế chính thức của dòng họ Durin thứ mà họ từng được trao tặng.

 

Thranduil miễn cưỡng và đề nghị những vật phẩm khác nhưng Thrór không hề lung lay ý định, cuối cùng cẩn trọng và mệt mỏi Thranduil đầu hàng. Điều đó chỉ làm Legolas và Galion sững sốt nhìn vì họ biết cái vòng cổ được yêu quý đến dường nào. Legolas mở miệng định phản đối nhưng ánh mắt từ cha ngăn chàng lại. Thay vào đó, Legolas cau mày suy tư.

 

 

"Trước khi ta rời đi," Thranduil bắt đầu nói, đứng thẳng và ra hiệu cho Galion đến cái bàn. Vị Đội trưởng bước nhanh đến và đặt một loạt những cái hộp lên bàn, "Ta có mang theo quà tặng để kết thúc thương nghị của chúng ta trong hòa bình và tình bạn."

 

"Và chúng tôi nhận những món quà này với vinh dự và chấp nhận ý nghĩa của chúng," Thrór đáp, đứng dậy để nhìn kỹ mấy cái hộp.

 

 

Galion hắng giọng và cầm lên hai món vũ khí, một cây rìu và một thanh kiếm, tất cả đều được do Tiên rèn. Chuôi kiếm màu đỏ và đen trong khi cán rìu màu xanh lá và bạc. Galion giải thích cho họ những thứ này được rèn cho Người Lùn của Nogrod nhưng vì nhiều lý do nó đã không được chuyển đến họ. Không ai nhắc đến cái _nhiều lý do_ đó là sự sụp đổ của Doriath mà tất cả bọn họ đều nhớ khá rõ.

 

Thráin cười khinh thường nhìn xuống thanh kiếm nhưng mắt Thrór lấp lánh sự ngưỡng mộ và hám lợi quan sát lưỡi kiếm làm bằng Mithril và chuôi làm từ thứ kim loại ông ta chưa thấy bao giờ. Đây chắc chắn là món quà từ những ngày xưa cũ. Thorin quan sát chăm chú cảnh tượng, muốn nổi khùng vì dễ dàng bị bỏ xó, gã sốt ruột xen ngang khi cặp mắt xanh của Thranduil nhìn gã không rời.

 

Có gì đó trong đôi mắt ấy khiến Thorin lay chuyển. Sự buồn bã trong đó, Thranduil cho Thorin thấy sự sầu muộn mà gã chưa từng thấy trong cặp mắt tuyệt đẹp của ngài trước đây.

Thranduil ngần ngại một lúc; gã cúi đầu và mìm cười yếu ớt. Nếu tình huống thay đổi và vận may mỉm cười với vị Vua Tiên, tầm quan trọng của món quà sắp được mang lẽ ra sẽ rất khác.

 

 

"Còn một thứ nữa," ngài nói nhỏ nhẹ, đứng dậy đặt một cái hộp vuông lên bàn, "Ta có một thứ dành cho Hoàng tử Thorin."

 

 

Thrór nhướng mày nhưng Thráin trông không hài lòng như thế. Về phần Thorin, gã không hiểu được nhịp đậm trong tim mình, cái nóng đột ngột trên gò má. Gã nhìn Thranduil nhưng Vua Tiên lại nhìn xuống cái hộp; Thorin nhìn Galion nhưng chàng Tiên trông rất nghiêm túc.

 

Vua Tiênđưa tay ngăn Galion và tự mình mở hộp. Hàng loạt âm thanh ngưỡng mộ vang lên, nhưng chỉ có Legolas và Galion hiểu ý nghĩa đằng sau món quà.

 

 

"Cha..." Legolas sững sốt nói nhìn cha mình rồi lại nhìn Thorin. Thranduil bắn cho chàng cái nhìn cảnh cáo trước khi quay đi.

 

 

Bên trong hộp được lót lụa màu xanh dương và bạc, trên đó là một cây đàn hạc bằng vàng. Nhạc cụ được làm bằng gỗ vàng và dây bằng bạc, mềm như tơ nhưng chắc chư Mithril. Nó to hơn cái Người Lùn vẫn dùng, nhưng nó hoàn hảo với Thorin vì gã có thể cầm nó lên và cảm thấy thoải mái khi chơi. Cái khung được trang trí với hình ảnh ngọn núi và đất; khi cây đàn cất tiếng nó phát lên ý chí và tinh thần của người gảy. Những nốt nhạc mềm mại, ngọt ngào và xuất thần, đọng lại ký ức về những miền đất xa xôi và những truyền thuyết xa xưa trong đầu người nghe.

 

"Đây, đúng là, một món quà lớn," Thorin lẩm bẩm khi nâng niu nhạc cụ, gã đứng dậy và cúi đầu, "Ta cảm ơn vì món quà, Vua Tiên của Mirkwood."

 

Thranduil che giấu cảm xúc thật của mình, cũng nghiêng đầu đáp lại, "Ta rất hài lòng khi chàng thích nó."

 

"Có lẽ," Thrór mở lời, mỉm cười với Vua Tiên, "lần tới, Thorin có thể tặng ngài một bản nhạchay."

 

"Có thể," Thranduil trả lời mà không nhìn Thorin.

 

 

Đêm đó là đêm cuối cùng Thranduil ở lại Erebor trong một khoảng thời gian lâu, rất lâu. Không ai hay biết hay nghi ngờ bóng đêm đang bành trướng từ phía Bắc và vì thế mọi người tận hưởng thức ăn và âm nhạc, những cuộc tán gẫu và những thứ còn lại sau một ngày làm việc dài.

 

Thranduil không cảm thấy đói chút nào, ngài nghịch thức ăn của mình cho đến cuối cùng ngài từ bỏ. Ngẩng đầu, ngài nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Thorin. Đây là lần cuối Thranduil nhìn thấy sự bối rối và níu kéo trong mắt Thorin. Đây là lần cuối Thranduil nhìn thấy Thorin dưới ánh sáng này.

 

Là do định mệnh hay là do sự cứng đầu, không ai nói được. Tuy nhiên, cả Thranduil lẫn Thorin chưa từng nói ra suy nghĩ và nghi ngờ của mình và nó dẫn đến bi kịch chết người cho Vua Tiên. Phải mất rất nhiều năm để Thorin nhận ra gã đã ngốc nghếch đến thế nào.

 

 

 

Như mọi câu chuyện, luôn có một bi kịch đồng hành với một trái tim tan vỡ.

 

Không chỉ vì sự thật rằng có quá nhiều hiểu lầm giữa họ. Sự im lặng cũng không đủ để gây ra bi kịch hay sự chối bỏ đã tạo nên hổ sâu trước mặt họ.

 

Sự phản bội ở đúng dạng đầy đủ phải đến từ cả hai phía.

 

Thorin sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận công khai rằng gã cảm thấy bị tổn thương, tan vỡ và phản bội thế nào khi Thranduil nhìn sang bên chỉ để ngoảnh mặt đi mà không vươn tay ra giúp đỡ họ. Giúp đỡ _gã_.

 

Biểu cảm của Thorin thay đổi đột ngột và mắt gã phản chiếu tất cả thù hận, tức giận, khinh bỉ và phản bội mà gã cảm thấy. Và Thranduil... Thranduil đã gánh chịu thực tế phũ phàng của tình yêu đơn phương; cái liếc mắt như lưỡi dao cuối cùng cũng đâm xuyên qua trái tim vốn đã tan vỡ của ngài.

 

 

"Cha?" Legolas đặt tay lên đầu gối cha mình, quan sát chăm chú ánh mắt suy tư của ngài. Thranduil mỉm cười yếu ớt với con trai, từ chối bản thân nhìn lại.

 

 

Có quá nhiều lý do khiến ngài không giúp chống lại Con Rồng. Trái tim tan vỡ là một trong số đó, nhưng trên cả cảm xúc cá nhân, Thranduil vẫn là một vị Vua và thần dân của ngài luôn được đặt lên trước mọi thứ. Đó là điều Elu Thingol đã dạy Thranduil trước Sự Sụp Đổ của Doriath.

 

"Mang Galion theo con cùng với những người trị thương giỏi nhất của chúng ta và vài người khác có thể giúp con," vị Vua ra lệnh cho con trai, "mở rộng sự giúp đỡ và thiện ý của Mirkwood đến thành phố Dale. Giúp những ai con có thể."

 

 

Legolas nhìn cha trước khi cúi đầu tôn kính, ngay khi chàng vừa đi thì giọng của Thranduil vang lên.

 

 

"Legolas?"

 

"Dạ vâng?"

 

Thranduil ngần ngừ rồi nói, "Nếu con tìm thấy họ, nói vua Thrór sự giúp đỡ của ta vẫn còn, cho ông ta và người dân của ông ta."

 

 

Tất nhiên Thrór từ chối sự giúp đỡ. Lòng kiêu hãnh bị tổn thương sâu sắc bởi người ông gọi là bạn của Erebor. Thráin không ngạc nhiên và nguyền rủa Thranduil cùng người dân của ngài trước khi nói với Legolas sự hiện diện và giúp đỡ của chàng không được chào đón. Nhưng, Thorin, ừm Thorin bảo đảm Galion ghi nhớ từng lời thù hằn, tức giận và khinh miệt gã nghĩ ra sẽ đến tai Thranduil. Từng câu một trong số chúng.

 

Và ngài đã nghe thấy.

 

Galion đã phục vụ Thranduil trước cả trận Last Alliance và Người và Tiên. Hắn đã nhìn thấy chàng tiên trẻ, rồi Hoàng tử, dưới ánh sáng mặt trăng và hắn yêu ngài. Hy vọng sự phục dịch và cống hiến sẽ khiến ngài yêu hắn, Galion đẩy Thranduil vào con đường trầm luân khổ ải trước mặt vì ngài chưa từng có ý nghĩ nào dành cho hắn. Thực ra, Thranduil chưa từng bị cuốn hút bởi bất cứ ai sau cái chết của mẹ Legolas. Nhưng vị Đội trưởng trẻ không từ bỏ dễ dàng như vậy, vì thế hắn tiếp tục trung thành, phục vụ Vua của mình.

 

Hắn luôn trông chờ tình cảm của mình sẽ được hồi đáp. Tất nhiên điều đó là thế cho đến khi Thranduil gặp Thorin.

 

Ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên Galion nhìn thấy. Sự tận tâm, sự níu kéo, tình cảm, dục vọng, tình yêu. Tình yêu Galion cho là của mình nhưng gã Người Lùn đã cướp nó ngay dưới mũi hắn.

 

Vậy nên dù biết Thranduil sẽ cảm thấy đau đớn lúc này, Galion bảo đảm nó sẽ không kéo dài và cơ hội của hắn cuối cùng sẽ đến.

 

Nhưng Đội trưởng quân đội của Thranduil không nhận ra Thorin có thể tổn thương vua của anh nhiều đến mức nào. Anh không nhận ra con dao vô hình đã găm vào tim của Thranduil và từng câu chữ chỉ khiến lưỡi dao xoáy và giật khiến cơn đau gần như không thể chịu nổi.

 

Galion rời khỏi phòng nhưng Legolas bước vào sau đó không lâu.

 

 

"Cha con cần..." Legolas chạy lê đến và rất nhanh chàng thấy mình ôm cha trong tay, "Cha, cha chuyện gì vậy? Làm ơn, nói với con đi."

 

 

Thranduil không nói; ngài không nói một lời nào hay bất cứ âm thanh nào. Tất nhiên ngài khóc nhưng ngài khóc lặng lẽ với Legolas ôm chặt ngài trong tay để nước mắt của ngài chảy trên cổ và vai chàng.

 

 

 

Hết chương 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thứ khó giải quyết nhất là những bóng ma quá khứ.

"Thật dài con đường định mệnh làm họ chán nản,

Qua rặng núi xám ảm đạm,

Qua những sảnh phòng bằng sắt và cánh cửa tối,

Và cánh rừng kỳ nham bất tận.

Biển Chia Ly nằm giữa họ..."

**\- Bài ca của Beren và Lúthien -**

 

Legolas vuốt mái tóc của cha mình nhìn cha ngủ bình thản lần đầu tiên trong ba tháng qua. Chàng tiên trẻ cau mày nhớ lại ngày đó chàng đã sợ hãi thế nào khi nhìn thấy máu tuôn ra từ ngực cha mình.

 

Chàng biết có chuyện gì đó không ổn vào ngày hôm đó. Thranduil đã giấu đi những giọt nước mắt sau cái đêm đáng hổ thẹn đó. Ngài không nói một lời và yêu cầu con trai cũng không được hỏi gì. Legolas bất đắc dĩ vâng lời vì trái tim chàng muốn biết ai khiến cha mình đau khổ, vị Hoàng tử trẻ rất muốn bắn mũi tên xuyên mắt kẻ đó.

 

 

"Mấy giờ rồi?" Legolas dừng tay lại, nghiêng đầu sang phải.

 

"Gần sáng rồi ạ."

 

"Và con vẫn còn thức bên giường cha mình như thể con là một nhóc Tiên," Legolas mỉm cười nhìn xuống mặt cha, nhưng mắt Vua Tiên vẫn nhắm nghiền.

 

"Người đang bệnh," lần này Thranduil mở mắt, cảm thấy sự e dè trong cái nhìn của Legolas.

 

"Ta không bệnh chỉ bị thương chút đỉnh thôi," Legolas càu nhàu lắc đầu.

 

"Chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra với người, thưa Cha."

 

"Luôn có lần đầu cho mọi chuyện, con trai ta."

 

 

Legolas mở miệng rồi lại ngậm lại; chàng nhấc cằm lên, nghiêng đầu sang trái và thở dài thật khẽ. Chàng nhớ từng chi tiết cái cảnh cha chàng ngã khỏi ngựa, và bằng cách nào lưỡi kiếm của tụi orc đâm qua lớp vải của ngài và cái nhìn sững sốt trên mặt Thranduil.

 

Hoàng tử trẻ nhớ những giọt nước mắt, vẻ thiếu sức sống... sự thu hẹp của Mirkwood.

 

 

"Là ai vậy, thưa Cha, kẻ mà người cố gắng bảo vệ?" Legolas nhìn mặt cha mình và nhận cái liếc từ ngài, "ai là kẻ đã mang đau buồn đến trái tim người và..."

 

 

Thranduil nhăn mặt khi cố gắng ngồi dậy và Legolas định giúp nhưng cha chàng đẩy nhẹ chàng ra. Vua Tiên đặt tay lên cổ con trai và mỉm cười.

 

 

"Con lo lắng quá rồi."

 

"Con lo vừa đủ."

 

 

Thranduil thở dài đứng dậy, cảm nhận sức nặng của linh hồn mỏi mệt vì thế giới của ngài càng trĩu nặng hơn bao giờ hết. Ba tháng qua là địa ngục với Vua Tiên; ngài dồn hết hy vọng rằng cơn đau sẽ dịu đi và ký ức sẽ nhạt phai.

 

Nó không xảy ra.

 

Có những đêm, Thranduil có thể cảm thấy làn môi mềm trên da mình, những ngón tay điêu luyện để lại những dấu trêu đùa dọc làn da ngài. Ngài thấy làn môi đó trên môi mình, hơi thở ấm trêu chọc ngài mở rộng trong khi bàn tay chạm vào ngài một cách thân mật. Những đêm như vậy, Thranduil tỉnh giấc với tiếng nấc nghẹn lại trong họng khi ngài nhận ra thực tế trước mặt. Cái giường trống cho một trái tim rỗng. Trong những đêm đó cơ thể Thranduil như bị kim chích và trái tim ngài rỉ máu khi Thranduil ngồi lặng thinh cho đến hết đêm.

 

Có những đêm khác, Thranduil sẽ thấy nó. Nụ cười, đôi mắt đen, bóng tối của kẻ hành hạ nắm giữ quyền năng Vua Tiên chưa từng trao cho ai trước hắn. Ngài nhận ra mình đã ngu ngốc thế nào khi phê phán tình yêu của Nàng Lúthien dánh cho Beren lần đầu ngài nghe chuyện. Chỉ cần một ánh mắt từ người đó để bạn biết nó có ý nghĩa gì.

 

Tất nhiên, trong trường hợp của nàng, Lúthien đã may mắn trong khi Thranduil thì bất hạnh. Đốt nhiên, không cố ý gì nhưng Thranduil bắt đầu nói và từng lời nói ra ngài thấy không khí thoát ra khỏi phổi và những giọt nước mắt lại đọng trên khóe mắt.

 

 

"Ta nghĩ mình cảm thấy cảm xúc của bản thân thay đổi khi ta nhìn thấy chàng chơi đùa với lũ trẻ," Legolas nghe từng lời trong khi nhìn chằm chằm xuống đất, "Trẻ con thật sự là của báu và ta không bao giờ nghĩ chàng ta lại cẩn thận với chúng như thế. Chàng ta cũng khá hăng sức tối đó."

 

 

Legolas thấy má mình ửng đỏ và thấy xấu hổ môt chút vì lượng thông tin quá mức. Chàng cố bỏ qua vì giọng điệu cha chàng kể về mối quan hệ này.

 

Thranduil quay qua và nhanh chóng tựa người lên con trai, Legolas nhìn ngài và lo lắng cho thân hình xinh đẹp của ngài.

 

 

"Cha, hãy nghỉ ngơi đi. Sinh vật đáng nguyền rủa đó đã làm người đau thế và người..." Legolas tiến tới giúp cha mình nằm xuống giường. Vua Tiên kê đầu lên gối và cảm thấy ánh mắt nghiêm túc của Legolas.

 

"Người không có vẻ muốn chống lại kẻ thù hay vết thương."

 

 

Thranduil muốn nói với con trai rằng ngài sẽ ổn thôi, rằng vết thương chỉ là một vận rủi từ phía lũ orc. Thranduil muốn nói với con trai rằng ngài sẽ ổn, ngay cả khi ngài nhắm mắt và trở lại vùng đất của những giấc mơ, Thranduil biết mình đang nói dối.

 

Ngài đã làm mà không nghĩ và bây giờ ngài phải trả giá.

 

 

 

Thorin tỉnh dậy nhìn thấy những ngôi sao.

 

Gã thấy gió lạnh táp vào mặt; giọt mồ hôi lạnh chảy xuống lưng và ngực gã phập phồng lên xuống theo từng nhịp thở. Gã quay lại và thấy anh chị em mình đang ngủ say, ông nội và cha gã đã đi đến nơi mà họ cần phải đến. Thorin được giao trách nhiệm với người dân của mình, dẫn đường họ qua vùng đất hoang của Trung Địa để tìm kiếm công việc và một mái nhà.

 

Nhưng, với Thorin nhà luôn ở phía sau. Biết mình không thể ngủ lại nữa gã đứng dậy và đi đến bên Dwalin sau lều. Gã Người lùn nhích qua một bên bắt gặp ánh mắt của hoàng tử; Thorin ngồi xuống cạnh Dwalin nhìn vào đêm đen.

 

 

"Ngài không thể ngủ à?" Thorin lắc đầu, bắt chéo tay.

 

"Chúng ta cần rời đi vào sáng sớm. Ta nghe có nhiều việc làm dưới làng phía Tây."

 

"Ngôi làng trên đường đến Ered Luin?" Thorin gật đầu nhưng Dwalin cau mày, gã tạo ra âm thanh trong cuống họng rồi xoa cằm. "Tôi không tin lũ Lang thang đó. Con người chỉ là rắc rối chứ không gì khác."

 

"Và công việc. Họ đã giúp đỡ chúng ta rất nhiều khi chúng ta cố gắng sống ở Ered Mithrin,"Thorin đáp, Dwalin cằn nhằn đồng ý nhưng không nói gì thêm.

 

 

Thực tế, trong suốt chuyến lưu đày của họ đến giờ, Thorin chỉ cảm thấy biết ơn Dúnadan thủ lĩnh của những kẻ Lang thang ở phía Bắc.  Ông ta đã đến và chào Thorin với tên và tước vị của gã, lúc đầu vị Hoàng tử dè chừng vì trong số mọi người ông ta lại tỏ lòng tốt với gã. Gã Người lùn đã học được một cách đau đớn rằng lòng tốt có thể là một người bạn xảo trá.

 

Nhưng người lãnh đạo, Arathorn đã dành tình bạn và gửi lời chia buồn. Ông ta không hứa sẽ giúp tiêu diệt con rồng nhưng có hứa lập một hội đồng và tìm công việc cho tộc Người Lùn. Công việc cho Thorin và dân của gã có đủ tiền để sống sót qua những vùng đất hoang vu và một vài thị trấn họ đi qua. Lời khuyên cho họ là hãy đi về phía Tây, đến Ered Luin và, cuối cùng là Rặng Núi Xanh. Thorin không thích việc phải thương lượng với tộc Tiên nhưng Arathorn đã bảo đảm với gã rằng mình sẽ gửi lời đến đó trước.

 

 

"Đừng để lòng kiêu hãnh lu mờ lý trí của ngài, Thorin con trai của Durin. Círdan, thủ lĩnh của dân vùng Lindon sẽ giúp đỡ ngài đến Núi Xanh và, nếu điều đó khiến ngài thấy đỡ hơn, tôi sẽ gửi lời đến trước để khi mọi người đến thì mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng."

 

 

Thorin nghi hoặc và để cho người đàn ông biết điều đó nhưng khi gã quay lại nhìn dân của mình và gương mặt họ, Thorin quyết định gã sẽ nghe theo.  Đó đã là ba ngày trước và bây giờ Thorin lại không chắn chắn lần nữa. Gã đã thề thứ cuối cùng gã cần là sự giúp đỡ của Tiên.

 

 

"Đừng nghĩ nhiều quá về nó, chàng trai," Thorin quay lại và thấy Balin tiến đến gần, "hãy nhìn nó thế này; không phải Tiên mà chính Con Người đang giúp đỡ chúng ta. Tiên chỉ là những kẻ đưa tin."

 

 

Thorin khịt mũi cảm thấy cơn đau nghẹn ở tim đã bớt đi vì lời của người bạn. Chỉ cần Balin và Dwalin ở cạnh gã, Thorin biết gã có thể lãnh đạo người dân đến khu mỏ cũ; gã biết mình có thể cho họ một mái nhà mới. Ít nhất là cho đến khi thời cơ chín mùi và họ có thể lấy lại Erebor.

 

Buổi sáng đến nhanh và người dân Durin bắt đầu cuộc hành trình của họ. Vùng đất trước mặt họ có vẻ hoang vắng và ảm đảm, họ nhận nhửng cái nhìn không tin tưởng và sợ hãi từ người dân họ gặp trên đường. Sẽ ít có ai dám lại gần những kẻ vẫn còn bóng đen của con rồng trong mắt.

 

Trong suốt thời gian đó, Thorin không hề bỏ cuộc. Gã luôn tiến về phía trước với quyết tâm không lay chuyển; đầu gã tập trung đến điểm đến sắp tới làm gã bận rộn, ngăn gã không nghĩ đến người đó.

 

Tuy nhiên, vào ban đêm khi trại đã yên tĩnh và gã nghỉ ngơi, những ký ức sẽ tấn công gã bằng lực của búa nện xuống kim loại. Gã nhớ làn da trắng, lán mịn dưới ngón tay gã; gã nhớ vị ngọt của da thịt Tiên khi miệng gã chiếm đoạt cơ thể nằm bên dưới. Vào những đêm đó, Thorin sẽ tỉnh dậy với cơ thể nóng bừng vì ham muốn, nhưng gã từ chối tự thỏa mãn mình trong khi nghĩ về kẻ thù.

 

Và dù vậy, có những đêm trái tim gã mong nhớ vị Tiên. Gã mong nhớ cặp môi bĩu biểu hiện nụ cười thích thú hay cặp mắt xanh sáng khi chúng liếc nhìn có ý thích đến gã. Gã nhớ giọng nói của người ấy khi họ nói chuyện thâu đêm trước hoặc sau khi đã ân ái. Thorin thường nguyền rủa bản thân vì cảm giác nhung nhớ trong trái tim, vì cảm thấy từng nhịp đập trái tim đều dâng hiến cho Thranduil.

 

Những lần đó Balin luôn thấy gã, ông dõi theo người bạn của mình và học cách tìm ra bóng ma của Vua Tiên trong cử chỉ của Thorin. Ông không biết phải giải quyết vấn đề này thế nào vì ông biết Thorin bị tổn thương sâu đến mức nào vì sự phản bội của vị Tiên.

 

Sớm muộn gì Balin cũng sẽ biết rằng ông phải đối mặt với Thorin và chắc chắn rằng Hoàng tử sẽ ngừng phủ nhận và cuối cùng chấp nhận điều trái tim gã luôn biết. Có lẽ, một khi đã thừa nhận tình yêu và sự dâng hiến của mình, Thorin có thể buông bỏ mọi thứ và quên chúng.

 

 

 

Tám tháng sau đợt tấn công của Smaug, Thorin và người dân của gã đã đến biên giới Lindon và Núi Xanh. Rặng Núi Xanh đứng sững sững tự hào trước mặt Thorin; nó bọc trong ánh sáng mặt trời và màu của bầu trời. Có những mảng cây xám và nâu mang lại cho khu rừng quanh núi vẻ trẻ trung và trường tồn. Tuy nhiên, vùng đất này đã ở đây từ trước khi tổ tiên của Người Lùn đặt chân đến Trung Địa.

 

Círdan, Chúa tể Lindon và Bờ Biển Tiên ghi nhớ thời gian đó; ngay cả trước khi Núi Xanh bị chia tách và Vịnh Lhûn được hình thành. Lãnh chúa Tiên bước đến trước từ cái cây ông đã chờ và mỉm cười dịu dàng với Thorin. Círdan thu nhận Thorin và người của gã, cũng như ông đã làm trước đó với tổ tiên của họ ở lần gặp đầu tiên; nếu bạn muốn hỏi có điều gì khác biệt, Círdan sẽ nói đó là cách họ ôm nhau.  Thorin và người của gã mang vẻ mặt ám ảnh, bóng đen xâm chiếm đôi mắt họ nói lên sự kinh hoàng và những gian khổ trong chuyến lưu đày của họ. Quần áo của họ sờn cũ và gương mặt cho biết họ đã mệt mỏi đến mức nào.

 

 

"Xin chào, Thorin, con trai của Thráin, con trai của Thrór, Vua trong lòng Núi," Círdan phớt lờ cái nhìn giận dữ ông nhận từ bạn bè của Thorin và cách Thorin căng thẳng khi nghe những lời đó. Círdan cúi đầu chào với cử chỉ bàn tay giới thiệu ngọn Núi và con đường được giấu kĩ. "Chào mừng đến Ered Luin."

 

"Chúng tôi đã đánh mất nhà và vương quốc của mình," Thorin nói như một lời chào. Gã liếc nhìn vị Tiên bằng ngọn lửa giận dữ của tộc gã vì dám tuyên bố ông nội gã là vua sau sự bất hạnh của họ.

 

 

Không lâu sau đó một nhóm Tiên xuất hiện sau Círdan và đám Người Lùn cảm thấy căng thẳng và sẵn sàng vũ khí với biểu cảm thù địch liếc nhìn dữ dội những con người xinh đẹp. Tuy nhiên Círdan nghiêng đầu qua một bên nhìn Thorin một lúc lâu trước khi vẫy tay để trấn an người của ông.

 

 

"Một vị Vua mất nhà vẫn là một vị Vua, cũng như Hoàng tử vẫn là Hoàng tử," Lãnhchúa Tiên cúi đầu đáp lần nữa, "làm ơn hãy bình tĩnh Hoàng tử Thorin vì chúng tôi đã nhận được thông điệp từ Dúnadan và bạn của ông ta luôn được chào đón ở đây.

 

Dwalin càu nhàu bước lên trước Thorin, "Chúng tôi quá biết bạn của Tiên được đối xử thế nào rồi. Tôi không nghĩ bọn tôi muốn bị đâm sau lưng lần nữa."

 

 

Các Tiên nhíu mày nhưng Círdan không nói gì, Thorin đặt một tay lên vai Thorin và tiến lên trước.

 

Thorin nhìn Círdan, quan sát vẻ ngoài kì lạ của vị Tiên. Ông ta chắc chắn không giống như những Tiên khác Thorin từng gặp. Ông ta có râu là điểm lạ đầu tiên, râu đầy mặt ông ta và dù vậy nó không làm mất đi những đường nét xinh đẹp của tộc Tiên. Cặp mắt đó, xám và ấm áp, rất khác so với cặp mắt xanh gã đã quen trong tâm trí. Vị Tiên kiêu hãnh trong cách ông ta giữ mình trước Thorin và người của gã, ông không cần phải nói để người của ông tuân lệnh nhưng điều thật sự khiến Thorin chú ý là ánh sáng từ người ông. Một ánh sáng tuyệt đẹp nhưng kể cả trong ánh sáng rực rỡ nhất cũng không thể so sánh với ánh sáng của Thranduil.

 

Trong một phút ngắn, Thorin thấy lông mày vị Tiên nhướng lên và môi cong lên trên. Thorin tự hỏi liệu có phải ông ta có thể đọc ý nghĩ của gã không nhưng gã gạt ý nghĩ ấy đi, hắng giọng để nói.

 

 

"Chúng tôi có lịch sử chua chát với họ hàng của ngài, Círdan của Lindon," Thorin bảo đảm giữ mắt mình nhìn vào vị Tiên khi gã nói, "tuy nhiên, từ tình bạn và hội đồng từ Dúnadan ta chấp nhận sự giúp đỡ của ngài và cảm ơn ngài vì điều đó."

 

 

Điều này khiến toàn bộ Người Lùn ngạc nhiên nhưng không ai dám chất vấn quyết định của Thorin. Nếu thủ lĩnh của họ có thể làm hòa với Tiên vào lúc này thì họ cũng có thể làm vậy.

 

Círdan mỉm cười khẽ dẫn đường Hoàng tử trẻ qua lối đi, cả hai đều đi phía trước đám Người Lùn. Họ im lặng và vị Tiên quan sát kĩ với sự thích thú nhất định những cái liếc mắt Thorin dành cho con đường và ngọn núi bên phải.

 

Trong tim Thorin hoài niệm khi gã nhận ra khu rừng này khác biệt thế nào so với khu rừng ở chân Núi Cô Đơn. Gã nhớ đã đến đó khi còn nhỏ, cung và tên trong một tay và cái rìu ở tay còn lại. Gã, Balin và Dwalin đi săn và khám phá và, khi trời sụp tối, họ trở về nhà uống rượu và cười nói.

 

Thorin dứt mắt khỏi ngọn núi với cảm giác nhớ nhà trong tim. Gã nhìn trái nhìn phải, lên và xuống để người của gã luôn tiến đến trước, luôn tìm kiếm một nơi họ có thể gọi là nhà. Nhưng Erebor sẽ luôn là nhà và có thể, một ngày nào đó Thorin có thể mang người của gã trở về đó. Còn bây giờ...

 

Thorin quay sang nhìn Dís mắng chồng cô và em trai của gã. Cô đánh cả hai, giận dữ và chỉ trỏ bằng tiếng Khuzdul và một nụ cười nhẹ hiện lên trên mặt Thorin. Có thể họ không thể gọi Erebor là "nhà" nhưng điều đó cũng ổn thôi; gã cần tìm một nơi cho đứa cháu trai hoặc cháu gái tương lai của mình, cho những ai vẫn theo gã kể cả sau khi ông nội gã rời họ trong một nhiệm vụ bí mật.

 

Hiện tại, gã sẽ tìm một nơi họ có thể bắt đầu xây dựng một cuộc sống mới.

 

 

Círdan tặc lưỡi lắc đầu, "Đây chắc chắn là một tình huống oái ăm khi thấy một phụ nữ Người Lùn mang thai."

 

Thorin cau mày và vị Tiên nghiêng đầu, "Thứ lỗi cho tôi, vì đã lâu rồi chúng tôi không có điều tuyệt diệu đó ở vùng đất này. Và em gái ngài có vẻ rất sung sức kể cả trong tình trạng đó."

 

"Chúng tôi chịu đựng tốt hơn Tiên hay Con Người," Thorin làu bàu, "và Dís thuộc dòng dõi Durin, tất nhiên em ấy tràn đầy năng lượng, những kẻ ngốc kia không nên bảo em ấy nên ngồi xuống và nghỉ ngơi bao giờ."

 

 

Thorin nhìn Círdan dẫn ngã qua một đường hầm nhỏ, vị Tiên này rất lạ. Thorin không tìm ra được điều gì từ ông ta nhưng suy nghĩ của gã nhanh chóng biến mất khi mắt gã nhìn thấy cảnh đẹp trước mắt.

 

Thành phố là công trình của Những ngày xưa cũ; nó sáng bừng dưới ánh sáng mặt trời khi những phiến đá cẩm thạch phản chiếu ánh sáng từ bên trên. Thành phố có nhiều cây và những ngôi nhà, tất cả chúng đều làm từ đá và cây. Trắng, bạc và vàng là những màu sắc được ưa chuộng để trang trí những tòa nhà và con đường. Và ở đó, phía trên thành phố là ba con thuyền lớn.

 

Thorin chưa bao giờ đến gần bờ biển, nhưng gã đã thấy thuyền trước đây. Những chiếc này trông không giống gì những chiếc được làm ở Dale. Chúng có màu trắng và xanh dương, một số có hình chim thiên nga hay gương mặt cương nghị của một giống cá nào đó. Ngẩng đầu lên trời, hơi muối trong không khí xộc vào mũi của Thorin, gã mở mắt và ở đó trên bầu trời xanh gã thấy những con mòng biển.

 

 

"Lạy Mahal nhân từ..." Thorin nghe thấy em gái gã đằng sau và một vài Người Lùn khác lẩm bẩm và chỉ vào thành phố.

 

"Đây là Mithlond, thành phố của tôi và là nơi trú chân cuối cùng cho những ai tìm kiếm bình yên và nghỉ ngơi," Círdan nói nhìn xuống Thorin, "đây cũng là cảng cuối cùng của Tiên nơi tộc của ta đến và rời vùng đất này khi linh hồn và trái tim họ mang gánh nặng đau thương và cái chết gần kề, hay sự mệt mỏi của thế giới này cuối cùng cũng chạm đến họ.

 

 

Thorin nhìn Xưởng đóng tàu tò mò, gã quay lại để nhìn những con tàu ngoài xa trước khi lên tiếng.

 

 

"Tôi không biết Tiên cũng mệt. Hay cảm thấy đau buồn và nỗi đau cái chết," Thorin lẩm bẩm với tâm trí và trái tim hướng chặt về thái độ lạnh lùng của Thranduil và rồi sự "mệt mỏi" đột ngột ngài gặp phải ở lần cuối viếng thăm Erebor.

 

Círdan vuốt râu thở dài, "Mọi vật đều có thời gian sống và chết. Tuy nhiên, Tiên có thể chịu đựng được thời gian nhưng không thể chịu được tổn thương người khác gây ra cho trái tim họ hoặc sự mệt mỏi họ cảm thấy sau nhiều năm chứng kiến sự đổi thay của vùng đất."

 

Thấy cái nhìn ngờ vực từ Thorin, Círdan mỉm cười dịu dàng với Hoàng tử, "Đừng bao giờ đánh giá thấp sự mong manh của trái tim Tiên, Thorin con trai của Thráin. Trái tim chúng tôi có thể tan vỡ nếu người làm điều đó là người ấy và sau hành động đó gần như không còn hy vọng cho chúng tôi phục hồi.

 

"Hmmm, ngài phải thứ lỗi cho tôi vì tôi biết một vài Tiên có lẽ chẳng có trái tim để mà tan vỡ."

 

 

Trước khi Círdan kịp nói gì khác thì Thorin đã quay đi rời khỏi đó. Những người đóng tàu nhìn Người Lùn một hồi lâu rồi lắc đầu với biểu cảm buồn bã trên mặt.

 

Thorin giả vờ lắng nghe khi Tiên ra hiệu cho họ đến một cánh đồng nhỏ ngay bên ngoài thành phố nơi họ có thể nghỉ ngơi và dựng trại cho đến khi nào họ cảm thấy cần thiết. Tuy nhiên, tâm trí vị Hoàng tử trôi xa đến rừng Mirkwood sâu thẳm. Tại sao lại đau đến thế khi cho rằng Thranduil là một tên khốn không có trái tim? Tại sao Thorin lại đột ngột cảm thấy đau khi nghĩ rằng có thể Thranduil chỉ đùa chơi với gã?

 

Những ngày sau đó là sự khám phá với Người Lùn. Thành phố không chỉ có Tiên mà Con người và những Người Lùn khác cũng đến đây buôn bán kinh doanh. Người Lùn từ những dòng dõi thấp hơn thường buôn những thứ họ lấy được từ mỏ, hoặc với những món đồ họ chế tạo để đổi lấy thức ăn và những nhu yếu phẩm khác. Con người thường lui tới đây là ngư dân hoặc thương nhân ở những thị trấn gần đó đến từ nơi xa hoặc đang trong một chuyến thám hiểm khác.

 

Với Thorin những Người Lùn này là phát hiện mới và gã cố gắng nói chuyện với họ lâu chừng nào gã có thể. Gã phát hiện ra nhiều kẻ trong số họ đã biết về con rồng, một vài người dè chừng những kẻ mới đến vì điều đó có nghĩa công việc sẽ khan hiếm hơn và tiền công sẽ ít hơn. Với những người khác, đây là vận may cuối cùng đã mỉm cười với họ; những kẻ thừa kế Durin này có thể giúp xây dựng lại các khu mỏ ở Ered Luin.

 

Thorin không dám xác nhận hay từ chối danh xưng đó nhưng người của gã đã thì thầm về chuyện này và Hoàng tử trẻ đang nghĩ có thể như Arathorn nói là điểm khởi đầu mới cho họ.

 

Nó xảy ra vào một ngày, cha và ông nội của gã đến giữa sự tung hô lớn. Những người xung quanh họ vui mừng thấy Vua của mình và con trai ngài đến; cuối cùng, đến nơi mà Hoàng tử của họ đã dẫn họ tới. Có rượu và âm nhạc và cả hai đều tận dụng cơ hội để lui về lều riêng và hội thảo với Thorin.

 

 

"Con đã hoàn thành xuất sắc công việc lãnh đạo người dân, Thorin," ông nội gã nói trong khi uống rượu, có sự mệt mỏi và điều gì đó khác trong giọng của ông, bọn ta đã theo sát sau lưng con và ta phải nói ta rất ấn tượng."

 

 

Thorin cảm thấy hài lòng và tự hào dâng lên trong lồng ngực, cha gã quay sang mỉm cười với con trai.

 

 

"Một ngày nào đó con sẽ là một vị Vua tốt."

 

"Con mong điều đó sẽ ở rất xa, thưa Cha. Người dân còn cần cha và Vua để dẫn đường họ." Thorin đáp. Thráin và Thrór nhìn nhau trước khi quay sang nhìn Thorin.

 

"Nó không dễ dàng gì nhưng nó đã có thể dễ hơn nếu hai người ở cùng bọn con. Nói con nghe, hai người đã ở đâu?"

 

 

Thrór và Thráin chia sẻ một ánh mắt trước khi Thrór gật đầu. Thráin nhìn quay như thể để chắc rằng không có ai đang nghe trộm họ.

 

 

"Bọn ta đã đi gặp Bảy Tộc Người Lùn," Thrór tiết lộ, Thorin nhướng mày, hy vọng sáng lấp lánh trong mắt. Nhưng nó không kéo dài vì những lời tiếp theo từ ông nội gã mang đến sự giận dữ cho Hoàng tử.

 

" Chúng ta đã nói chuyện và nhờ giúp đỡ nhưng họ đã từ chối."

 

"Cái gì?! Tại sao?" Thorin không làm gì khác mà hét lên, "Không phải chúng ta là gia đình à? Không phải chúng ta là họ hàng à? Tại sao họ lại bỏ rơi chúng ta?!"

 

Thráin thở dài lắc đầu, "Họ không sẵn sàng hy sinh hòa bình mong manh của quê nhà vì mục đích vô nghĩa. Con rồng rất mạnh, Thorin, và chúng ta không có vũ khí hoặc thứ mà cha ông chúng ta từng có."

 

"Họ sẽ không đến và không giúp chúng ta bằng bất cứ cách nào," Thrór tiếp lời, "chúng ta phải tự giải quyết thôi."

 

 

Đêm đó sau khi ông nội và cha gã đã ngủ Thorin tỉnh dậy ra khỏi trại của họ. Gã tìm thấy một bến cảng tách biệt trên đồi nhìn xuống thành phố tộc Tiên, mắt gã tìm kiếm bờ biển và nhìn chăm chú mặt nước tối đen khi âm thanh của sóng biển chạm đến tai.

 

Thorin tựa đầu lên tảng đá và nhắm mắt. Ngay khi làm thế gã nhớ... cái đêm giống như đêm nay, tiếng cười nhẹ nhàng du dương tràn ngập giác quan của gã với cặp mắt xanh thích thú nhìn gã. Thranduil đã khá tinh nghịch dạo đó và Thorin không thể kiềm được bản thân gã muốn nhiều hơn. Vị Vua Tiên sau đó đã kể về những chuyến thám hiểm khi ngài còn nhỏ; ngài nói về những người bạn và những cô gái trẻ xinh đẹp, về thời gian hòa bình. Thorin thích lắng nghe giọng nói nhẹ của Vua Tiên, thư giãn và hoàn toàn không lạnh lùng như nó vốn dĩ.

 

Thranduil sau đó đã kết thúc đêm bằng nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt, ngài đã gần như tôn thờ cơ thể Thorin đêm đó theo đúng nghĩa đen. Điều đó rất khác và Hoàng từ không thể nhìn Thranduil vào sáng hôm sau mà không cảm thấy má mình dần ửng đỏ khi nhớ lại.

 

Thorin mở mắt và gầm gừ. Kể cả ở đây vị Tiên đáng nguyền rủa đó cũng không để gã yên. Tại sao? Tại sao Thorin không thể dừng nghĩ và khao khát ngài?

 

 

 

Quá trình diễn ra chậm chạp, gần như không thể nhận ra.

 

Nó bắt đầu với những điều nhỏ nhặt như mất khẩu vị; Thranduil luôn thích nhiều loại dồ ăn khác nhau trên bàn. Tất nhiên ngài sẽ ăn vì những ánh mắt tò mò luôn dõi theo từng cử động của ngài nhưng khi ngài biết chắc không có ai đang nhìn ngài sẽ đặt đồ ăn xuống lại đĩa và đẩy nó ra khỏi tầm mắt.

 

Nhưng mất khẩu vị chỉ là sự khởi đầu.

 

Legolas quan sát ánh sáng của cha mình tan biến từng ngày một. Một vài ngày trông nó sáng hơn lại và nụ cười lại xuất hiện trên gương mặt cha chàng chỉ để thay thế cho ký ức đau buồn xưa.

 

Ngài không còn cười nữa và nụ cười của ngài có vẻ như bị ép buộc và đau khổ. Nhưng điều gây tò mò về Thranduil là bằng cách nào ngài đã diễn trọn vai vị Vua vui vẻ. Ngài sẽ nói chuyện và giả vờ vui vẻ với những lễ hội và khi không có ai nhìn, ngài sẽ rời đi về phòng riêng.

 

Sau sự cố với tên Orc Legolas đã lo sợ. Đây không phải cha chàng! Sinh vật đang chết dần này chào đón thần chết không phải Vua Tiên của Mirkwood và không phải lần đầu Legplas ước chàng biết tên của kẻ tội đồ đã phá hủy cha chàng như thế này.

 

 

"Nói ta nghe, chuyến đi săn thế nào?" Legolas quay sang nhìn cha đang ngồi tựa lưng lên một cái cây, nước từ vòi phun mân mê những đầu ngón tay của Vua Tiên. Từ chỗ Legolas đang đứng cha chàng trông mệt mỏi, thận trọng và già cỗi.

 

 

Mặt Legolas dịu lại và chàng di chuyển ngồi xuống cạnh cha và bắt đầu kể cho ngài nghe về chuyến đi săn.

 

Thranduil nhìn con trai kể chuyện với sự đam mê trong từng phần của cuộc săn đuổi, sức sống và nụ cười nhẹ cũng đủ để khiến Thranduil mỉm cười đáp lại. Nếu ngài thành thật với bản thân, sau gần hai năm, Thranduil nghĩ trái tim ngài có thể được chữa lành. Ngài nghĩ, có lẽ kể cả hy vọng tình cảm dành cho Thorin không là gì ngoài sự si mê và tình yêu không phải là thứ ngài cảm thấy với tên Lùn.

 

Nhưng bây giờ, Thranduil biết sự thật và nhận ra ngài không còn ở lại lâu nữa trên vùng đất này vì ngài đã nhìn thấy cuộc sống tàn dần theo từng ngày trôi qua. Ngài cảm thấy yếu và mệt mỏi hầu như mọi ngày, mất khẩu vị kéo theo thiếu ngủ.

 

Và như thể nhiêu đó chưa đủ ngài còn thường xuyên bị đàn áp bởi hình ảnh về Thorin. Nhìn quanh, Thranduil hối tiếc đã không mang Thorin đến cung điện của ngài; ngài lẽ ra đã có thể chỉ cho tên Lùn chỗ này có lẽ còn để Thorin ân ái với ngài trong khu vườn riêng.

 

 

"Người đang nghĩ gì vậy, thưa Cha?" Thranduil ngẩng đầu và dán mắt lên Legolas.

 

"Ta nghĩ con sẽ là một vị Vua tuyệt vời," Legolas nhíu mày chớp mắt chậm rãi nhưng cha chàng mỉm cười, "và, rằng con biết Galion sẽ sợ thế nào nếu anh ta nhận ra đã mất con."

 

Legolas tặc lưỡi nhún vai một cách ngây thơ, "Sao cha hành hạ anh ta nhiều vậy?"

 

Legolas nhíu mày, nheo mắt nhìn cha, "Cha không biết à?"

 

Thranduil nhướng một mày, "Anh ta là Đội trưởng tốt và đã phục vụ ta từ rất lâu."

 

"Anh ta thích cha," Thranduil nhăn mặt liếc mắt nhìn con trai, Legolas cười khẩy lắc đầu.

 

"Ta không nghĩ về anh ta theo cách đó."

 

"Con biết. Cha yêu người khác," và ngay lập tức niềm vui thú chàng vừa mang lại cho Thranduil biến mất khỏi mặt ngài và được thay bằng cái nhìn ám ảnh Thranduil chỉ biểu hiện ra khi một mình trong phòng.

 

"Con xin lỗi con không..."

 

"Đúng, ta yêu một người khác," Legolas thở dài nắm lấy tay cha.

 

"Cha không nói tên hắn ta cho con biết sao? Con hứa sẽ không làm hại hắn ta vì đã làm người đau khổ thế này đâu."

 

 

Thranduil ngắm nhìn con trai, ngài tưởng tượng phản ứng của chàng nếu phát hiện ra Thorin và mối quan hệ của họ trong suốt những chuyến viếng thăm Erebor ấy.

 

 

"Nói ta nghe, Legolas, con nghĩ sao về việc giao thương với Thị Trấn Bên Hồ?" Legolas chớp mắt vì đổi chủ đề đột ngột và chủ đề kỳ lạ mà Thranduil chọn. Thông thường, Legolas sẽ chỉ lắng nghe mà không tham gia vào bất cứ quyết định nào hoặc ra ngoài làm bất cứ gì chàng thích khi cha chàng bàn về những kế sách trị vì vương quốc.

 

 

Legolas nghĩ những gì chàng biết về việc giao thương, chàng nhìn cha mình đang nhìn lại chàng một cách điềm tĩnh. Rồi, Hoàng tử Tiên bắt đầu nói, chia sẻ ý kiến của mình về quan hệ giữa Mirkwood và Thị trấn Bên Hồ.

 

Đêm đó Thranduil tựa trán lên đá lạnh của bức tường. Ngài sốt; cổ họng đau và tay chân nặng trịch. Legolas đã trả lời gần như tất cả câu hỏi một cách hài lòng; chàng biết những điều cơ bản, cách vận hành công việc và làm thế nào để bảo vệ Mirkwood.

 

Dù vậy, Legolas vẫn còn quá trẻ để làm Vua, và chàng còn thiếu kinh nghiệm về một số chủ đề nhất định. Nó không dễ dàng gì nhưng Thranduil tự hứa sẽ rèn luyện Legolas hết khả năng có thể trước khi rời đi đến Grey Havens.

 

 

 

Hết chương 3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galariel và Círdan biết nhiều hơn những gì họ tiết lộ. Thranduil rất giỏi che giấu nhưng Thorin thì không.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghi chú  
> *Henig: nghĩa là "con ta". Tôi hy vọng các bạn tha lỗi cho việc thay đổi ngày giờ và sự kiện.

"Khi mùa đông bắt đầu đến

và đá nứt ra vào đêm lạnh giá,

khi các hồ nước đen ngòm và cây cối gồng mình,

là lúc quỷ dữ lộng hành trong Chốn Hoang Vu."

**\- Bài ca Mùa Đông của Bilbo -**

 

Thành thật với bản chất và cảm xúc của mình, Galion đã theo hầu Vua Thranduil từ rất lâu rồi theo hắn nhớ. Hy vọng luôn hiện diện trong cuộc đời hắn, hy vọng rằng Vua Tiên sẽ nhìn hắn với ánh mắt khác, hy vọng rằng Thranduil cuối cùng sẽ nhận ra hắn là người có thể yêu ngài như chưa từng thế.

 

Rồi gã Người Lùn xuất hiện.

 

Galion không đặc biệt thù oán tộc Người Lùn, cho đến khi Thorin xuất hiện. Dòng giống Durin dơ bẩn đánh thức lòng căm ghét dữ dội và ghen tị ngay lúc Galion nhận ra sự quan tâm của Thranduil dần hướng về phía gã. Rõ ràng là không chỉ như thế nhưng nhìn từ bên ngoài thì cả hai bọn họ đều chia sẻ cùng đam mê, cùng ham muốn... _cùng xúc cảm_.

 

Dù vậy gạt gã Lùn qua một bên thật dễ dàng. Galion biết Vua của hắn sẽ bị tổn thương và sẽ cần một bờ vai để khóc; và Galion hoàn hảo với vị trí đó. Vị Đội trưởng không bao giờ nghĩ thuyết phục Thorin về mối quan hệ không có thật giữa hắn và Vua Tiên lại dễ đến vậy và, Galion không bao giờ nghĩ khiến Thranduil nhận ra sự phản bội của gã Lùn lại cũng không kém phần giản đơn như thế.

 

Nhìn chung, chuyện có vẻ đi theo hướng thuận lợi cho vị Đội trưởng. Con rồng tấn công, Thorin không còn ở gần nhưng Vua Tiên... thì đang đau khổ. Bất kể bao nhiêu lần Galion tự dâng mình, bất kể bao nhiêu lần hắn nói với Vua Tiên về tình cảm của mình và Galion sẽ dùng mọi cách để đảm bảo ngài được hạnh phúc, hắn luôn bị chối từ.

 

Dù vậy, Galion rất kiên trì. Hắn luôn chắc chắn sẵn sàng bên cạnh Đức Vua, nhất là gần đây khi sức khỏe ngài có vẻ như suy yếu từng chút một.

 

Galion dõi mắt theo Vua Tiên khi ngài bước loạng choạng, và phút sau thì Thranduil ngã xuống sàn. Hắn di chuyển nhanh đỡ lấy Vua Tiên trước khi ngài chạm đất. Galion giữ chặt lấy Đức Vua trong tay nhìn xem liệu Thranduil có tự làm đau mình không trong khi Legolas chạy đến cùng Tauriel.

 

 

"Cha!" Legolas ôm lấy mặt cha mình trong tay, nâng lên, cảm giác làn da nóng rực trên ngón tay, chàng trắng bệt với ánh mắt lạc lõng rồi hồi tỉnh lại và quay sang Galion. "Đỡ người lên và theo ta. Cả hai người."

 

 

Galion tuân lệnh, cảm giác mâu thuẫn vật lộn trong ngực hắn đòi quyền chiếm hữu. Hắn thấy sợ vì đây là lần đầu hắn thấy vua Thranduil chịu thua cơn sốt. Nhưng, cùng lúc, hắn cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì ôm ngài trong tay, cảm nhận hơi ấm cơ thể ngài thật gần với mình. Một phần nhỏ trong hắn, phần cao quý nhỏ bé của Galion, cảnh báo hắn về tình cảm này nhưng Galion đã học được cách không lắng nghe nó từ lâu rồi.

 

Legolas dẫn tên Tiên đang đỡ lấy cha mình đi sâu vào hành lang đến phòng riêng của Thranduil. Chàng mở cửa và dẫn Galion đến giường của cha; Galion đặt Đức Vua lên giường, giữ lại vài giây, mắt hắn nhìn ngắm thân hình bất tỉnh của Thranduil.

 

 

"Galion!" Hắn di chuyển thật nhanh, cúi mắt xuống nhưng vẫn biết Legolas đang lườm mình.

 

"Hoàng tử, chúng ta nên làm gì?" Legolas quay sang Tauriel rồi Galion, chàng không muốn để lộ sự lo lắng dành cho cha mình nhưng chàng không thể kiềm chế được. Đây là cha chàng! Vị Tiên chàng yêu quý và kính trọng hơn tất thảy!

 

"Mang cho ta ít nước sạch và thảo dược từ người bào chế." Legolas nói với Tauriel trong khi nàng Tiên gật đầu. "Và, nhớ mang theo một ít trà và thứ gì đó để ăn."

 

"Cho ngài và Vua Thranduil?" Legolas gật đầu, Tauriel cúi mình rồi rời đi.

 

 

Legolas quay sang Galion, đang nhìn tới nhìn lui giữa Thranduil và Legolas, Hoàng tử Tiên cau mày và đứng chặn giữa Thranduil và tầm mắt của Galion.

 

 

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Galion nhìn vào mắt Legolas và nhìn thấy hình ảnh của cha chàng phản phất trong đó. Trong hơn năm năm Đội trường Đội Cận vệ cùa Thranduil đã nhận thấy quá trình rèn luyện khôn khéo Thranduil dành cho con mình.

 

 

Bây giờ Đội trưởng có thể thấy kẻ trị vì đang định hình đằng sau cặp mắt đó, chỉ cần nhiều bài huấn luyện nữa và vài năm nữa thôi thì Legolas có thể trở thành một vị vua tốt.

 

 

"Vua Thranduil đang đi đến Phòng Vẽ để nghỉ giấc chiều." Legolas gật đầu biết rõ cha mình tận hưởng những giờ phút đó nơi ngài có thể ngồi xuống và đọc trong khi lắng nghe tiếng thở hổn hển vui tai của những nhóc Tiên trẻ nhất trong tộc Tiên sống tại Mirkwood.

 

 

Sau nhiều năm Thranduil đã có thói quen để những vấn đề quan trọng của Vương quốc cho con trai mà về nghỉ ở chốn tách biệt để có thể suy nghĩ, đọc và chỉ đơn giản là nghỉ ngơi. Đầu tiên, Legolas đã theo ngài nhưng rồi rất nhanh chàng cảm thấy hầu hết công việc đều đặt trên vai mình và cha chàng luôn đến với chàng khi nào Legolas không thể giải quyết được. Legoals nhận ra với âm thanh buồn bã vang trong tim rằng thay vì hồi phục, sức khỏe của cha chàng đang xấu đi.

 

 

"Chuyện gì xảy ra sau đó?"

 

"Thần không chắc, ngài bắt đầu run rẩy rồi ngài gần như ngã xuống sàn. Nếu thần không ở đó, thần chắc ngài đã làm đau mình hơn thế." Legolas quan sát sự lo lắng chân thành trên mặt Galion và dù vậy... dù vậy, trái tim Hoàng tử trẻ khuyên chàng nên thận trọng với vị Đội trưởng.

 

"Ngài có ăn gì không?" Legolas hỏi vì chàng biết cha mình đang ăn ít đi, Galion gật đầu và bắn cái nhìn lo lắng qua vai Legoals.

 

"Nhưng, thần lo về cơn sốt, Hoàng tử."

 

"Ta cũng vậy."

 

 

Tauriel đến không lâu sau đó, nàng Tiên để vài người hầu đặt bộ đồ dùng và thức ăn bên ngoài phòng Đức Vua và cho họ lui trước khi gõ cửa. Legolas thầm cảm ơn nàng vì chàng chưa sẵn sàng cho những người còn lại biết tình trạng của Thranduil. Một khi mọi thứ đã đâu vào đấy, Legolas cho Galion và Tauriel lui, Galion miễn cưỡng nhưng tuân lệnh khi Legoals đanh giọng lại và ra lệnh cho hắn lui ra. Tuy nhiên, Tauriel được lệnh canh gác ở sảnh và không cho phép ai vào trừ khi có chuyện khẩn cấp.

 

Legolas đến bên giường cha mình, hoàng tử rướn người tới và mắt chàng nhìn cơ thể của cha. Trong quá khứ, Vua Tiên của Mirkwood có vẻ mặt lãnh cảm, làn da trắng lán mịn sáng dưới ánh trăng hoặc ánh mặt trời. Đó là gương mặt tràn đầy sức sống và vẻ đẹp của dòng Sindarin không có bất cứ sự đau khổ hay bóng tối ưu phiền nào. Legolas đặt tay lạnh lên trán Thranduil, vuốt ve làn da thật cẩn thận trong khi lẩm bẩm những câu thần chú chàng học được từ một số người trị thương.

 

Tất nhiên, chuyện không mới mẻ gì. Sau nhiều năm, tình trạng của Thranduil đã xấu đi nhưng ngài vẫn thành công trong việc che giấu nó. Dù vậy hiện tại, người dân của ngài tin rằng Thranduil có vẻ như khám phá ra con người thích nghiên cứu trong mình và tận hưởng lợi thế của việc có người thừa kế. Hoàng tử trẻ chăm lo những chuyện nhỏ và, khi chuyện gì đó quan trọng xảy ra, Thranduil sẽ là người tiến hành cuộc họp hoặc ra quyết định.

 

Nhưng Legolas biết rõ hơn thế, chàng phát hiện ra sự thật sau nhiều cuộc họp riêng với cha. Chàng ghét chuyện đó. Chàng ghét cảm thấy bất lực không thể giúp Thranduil; chàng ước gì mình có thể khiến gã yêu cha, để mang hạnh phúc về lại cuộc sống của Vua Tiên. Legolas thấy nước mắt lăn xuống má, chàng quệt chúng đi giận dữ thề rằng chàng sẽ làm bất cứ gì trong khả năng để khiến cha tự hào, để ít nhất mang lại chút hạnh phúc cho trái tim ngài.

 

Một phần trong chàng cũng thề rằng sẽ bắt gã phải trả giá cho tất cả những đêm không ngủ, những giọt nước mắt, những giờ phút Thranduil dành để nghĩ về gã và những gì không thể có.

 

 

 

_"Nói_ _đi_ _." Thranduil run rẩy dưới_ _uy lực_ _của giọng nói, ngài cảm thấy bàn tay ấm áp vuốt ve trên vùng bụng và hàm râu trên má mình hít thở thật kh_ _ẽ_ _trên tai. "Ta muốn nghe ng_ _ài_ _."_

_Thanduil cảm thấy cổ họng khô đi, ngài quay sang nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Thorin, "Vua của ta."_

_Thorin nhếch môi cười nhưng với tư thế thống trị của mình Thranduil cũng có thể thấy nét mềm mỏng trong cặp mắt đen, ngài có thể cảm thấy Thorin đang vỗ về mình. Đột nhiên Thranduil không thể nghĩ gì được nữa vì làn môi mềm đang ép lên môi ngài và ngài thấy mình bị ném lên giường và chìm trong nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt._

 

Thranduil tỉnh dậy và thấy những gì sao.

 

Tim ngài đập nhanh, da nóng rực và đổ mồ hôi; Vua Tiên nhìn lên trần phòng và biết tất cả chỉ là mơ. Một trong số những giấc mơ ám ảnh ngài hàng đêm và những kỉ niệm khiến tim ngài đập trong đau đớn với từng ký ức.

 

Ngài run lẩy bẩy cảm thấy lạnh cóng nhưng ngài biết căn phòng vẫn ấm. Rùng mình ngài ngồi dậy nhìn quanh và cố nhớ ra làm sao mình vào được đây. Mắt ngài nhìn xuống dáng người đang ngủ của Legolas và Vua Tiên mỉm cười, đứng dậy và tiến đến bên Legolas.

 

Hoàng tử Tiên ngủ say với cái đầu nghiêng qua một bên và vụn bánh mì đầy mặt cũng như ngực chàng. Chúng mang lại nụ cười chân thật trên mặt Thranduil khi ngài nhớ lúc Legolas làm điều tương tự khi chàng còn nhỏ.

 

 

Vua Tiên nhận ra con trai mình đã canh chừng ngài suốt cả buổi chiều. Thranduil chùi miệng cho con trai, thì thầm ấm áp, "Henig..."

 

 

Legolas cựa mình, mắt chàng hé mở; chàng thẳng người dậy ngay lập tức đỡ cha mình trong tay.

 

 

"Ada." Thranduil mỉm cười đáp lại cái ôm của con trai, Legolas đẩy cha ra, nhìn cau mày. "Cha làm con lo."

 

"Ta xin lỗi." Legolas lắc đầu khẽ mỉm cười.

 

"Đừng thế, con vui vì cha đã tỉnh và thấy khỏe hơn." Thranduil gật đầu nhìn cái bàn trống bên cạnh Legolas; chàng Tiên trẻ ửng đỏ hắng giọng.

 

"Con... Con định đánh thức cha dậy và cho cha ăn gì đó nhưng con nghĩ... con ăn hết mất rồi."

 

 

Thranduil bật cười và âm thanh đó gần như làm Legolas ngạc nhiên rồi chàng cũng cười theo. Thranduil đặt một tay lên gáy con trai, tay còn lại lau vụn bánh mì vẫn còn trên ngực Legolas.

 

 

"Ta thấy rồi. Con không lộn xộn thế này kể từ khi con còn nhỏ." Thranduil mỉm cười và Vua Tiên thấy con ngài cười lại, với hy vọng dành cho ngài. "Đến đây, ta nghĩ mình đói rồi và muốn ăn gì đó."

 

 

Legolas vui mừng khôn xiết vì đây là lần đâu, trong một khoảng thời gian lâu, chàng nghe thấy tiếng cười của cha. Đây cũng là lần đầu ngài yêu cầu thức ăn, không để phí thời giờ nữa Legolas rời đi để sắp xếp mọi thứ cho Thranduil.

 

Thranduil nhìn con trai đi, ngài nở một nụ cười nhưng nó biến mất ngay khi con trai ngài đi khỏi. Ngài thở dài sâu, ôm chặt lấy ngực. Giá như...

 

 

 

Đến cuối năm, Mirkwood có một chuyến viếng thăm bất ngờ.

 

Đã nhiều năm rồi, nhưng Thranduil vừa hài lòng vừa phiền lòng khám phá ra rằng bạn ngài đã thay đổi chút ít. Vua Tiên đứng trước ngai vàng của mình với Legolas ở bên phải. Vào thời điểm này, Thranduil đội vương miện mùa đông trên đầu. Gương mặt ngài, trong khi cao quý và phẳng lặng, có dấu hiệu mệt mỏi nhưng chính là ánh mắt ngài mới khiến vị khách chú ý.

 

 

"Chào ngài, Vua Tiên của Mirkwood." người dẫn đầu của đoàn người, cao và dáng cân đối cho một Tiên, chàng Tiên đứng thẳng dậy sau khi cúi chào Thranduil. Anh mỉm cười dù vẻ lo lắng lướt qua mắt anh. Thranduil đáp lại nụ cười bước vài bước lên ngai của ngài.

 

"Lâu quá rồi, Haldir của Lórien." Haldir quan sát Thranduil; Đức Vua đặt một tay lên vai anh nhìn chăm chú. "Đúng vậy, thật bất ngờ khi thấy những người anh em của chúng ta từ Rừng Vàng đến vùng đất này. Điều gì đã đưa anh đến đây, người anh em?"

 

"Chúng tôi tìm kiếm chỗ nghỉ, thưa Đức Vua. Và có đôi lời với ngài." Thranduil suy đoán ý định của Haldir; ngài gật đầu nhanh rồi quay sang con trai.

 

"Legolas, hãy chuẩn bị mọi thứ sẵn sàng, chúng ta sẽ đón họ với tiệc mừng xứng tầm Mirkwood." Legolas mỉm cười cúi người trước khi rời Sảnh Ngai, trái tim nặng trĩu của vị Hoàng tử nhẹ đi khi thấy nụ cười của cha, nhìn thấy cha đã sẵn sàng để vui vẻ trở lại.

 

"Con trai ngài đã lớn rồi." Haldir nhận xét, Thranduil nheo mắt lại trước Marchwarden của Lórien; Haldir tặc lưỡi đưa tay phòng vệ. "Cậu ấy nhìn giống ngài khi ngài còn trẻ."

 

Thranduil dịu lại, gật đầu. "Đúng thế. Hãy hy vọng nó không ngu ngốc như cha nó đã từng."

 

"Hừm... tôi đồng ý." Haldir nhận xét bông đùa. "Nếu Legolas biết nửa những điều tôi biết về ngài..."

 

Thranduil nhăn mặt lườm khi Haldir gần như tặc lưỡi, "Nói tôi nghe, bạn hiền, anh dạo này thế nào?"

 

 

Galion nhìncảnh tượng với biểu cảm lạnh băng nhưng hắn dừng nghe những gì họ nói vì Haldir và Thranduil đang thì thầm khe khẽ với nhau. Tauriel hắng giọng nhướn mày nhìn Galion; tên Tiên thấy má nóng bừng mắt nhìn thẳng vào Tauriel đang có vẻ thích thú.

 

 

"Đến đây, Galion. Tôi không nghĩ Vua Thranduil cần chúng ta cho hết buổi chiều đâu."

 

 

Legolas làm giỏi hơn mong đợi khi chàng đã chuẩn bị xong tiệc mừng trong thời gian ngắn. Có thức ăn và rượu, âm nhạc và những điệu múa và các Sảnh và khu vườn của Mirkwood đầy người. Ánh sáng được chọn để giống với màu mùa đông và Ngai vàng được đặc dưới cái cây đặc biệt cao mà Thranduil luôn thích.

 

Vua Tiên ngồi buồn chán với cái ly vàng trong tay phải, mặt tựa trên tay trái. Haldir ngồi bên trái ngài quan sát chăm chú Vua Tiên và buổi tiệc. Legolas cảm thấy trẻ lại, luôn cố gắng làm nụ cười chân thật đó trở lại trên mặt cha chàng.

 

Haldir quan sát khi cha và con trao đổi, Legolas sẽ nhận xét và Thranduil sẽ mỉm cười hoặc cười to phụ thuộc vào chuyện mà họ đang nói. Rồi Thranduil rướn qua và con trai ngài đỏ gay thú vị lắc đầu trước khi đứng lên và yêu cầu thêm rượu. Thranduil nhoẻn miệng cười chiến thắng trước khi ngả lưng ra sau cái cây.

 

 

"Ngài đã thành một kẻ nói dối cừ khôi." Vua Tiên che đi biểu cảm thay đổi của mình với cái ly vàng, ngài nhìn qua góc đến Haldir người đang nhìn thẳng vào ngài.

 

"Thế anh muốn ta cho nó thấy ta đang thật sự cảm thấy thế nào?"

 

"Không, cậu ấy trông hạnh phúc. Cậu ấy nói với tôi lúc sớm là ngài có vẻ vui khi thấy tôi và liệu tôi có thể ở lại lâu hơn." Haldir lắc đầu uống thêm một ngụm. "Cậu ấy thật sự yêu thương ngài, Đức Vua."

 

"Ta biết." Haldir im lặng nghiền ngẫm xem liệu anh có thể nói gì thêm, anh nhìn xuống chất lỏng đỏ trong ly và quyết định nói.

 

"Vậy thì, tại sao lại ra đi?"

 

"Ta thấy những thứ trước cả những gì Phu nhân Galadriel thấy dù phu nhân vẫn còn quyền năng như trong huyền thoại của Những Ngày Xưa Cũ."

 

 

Có sự cay đắng trong giọng của Thranduil, ngài liếc nhìn rượu trong ly trước khi đổ nó lên đất phía sau lưng. Ngài đứng dậy gật đầu ra hiệu cho Haldir đi theo.

 

 

"Đến đây, ta có chuyện muốn nói với riêng anh, chỉ anh và ta." Haldir cau mày nhìn Thranduil, thật sự nhìn ngài lần đầu tiên.

 

 

Marchwarden của Lórien nhận ra những gì chỉ có ai biết Thranduil mới có thể chỉ ra. Thranduil còn không ở trong phòng, mắt ngài xa xăm đau khổ cô đơn và mặt ngài vẫn đeo vẻ mệt mỏi của những ngày xưa.

 

 

"Ngài không để đến sáng hãy nói chuyện được sao?" Haldir nỏi, đứng dậy. "Ngài trông mệt."

 

"Đã nhiều ngày rồi từ khi ta không tìm thấy chút thoải mái nào vào đêm." Thranduil đáp lại lẩn tránh cái nhìn của Haldir. "Nếu như anh không phản đối hay quá mệt thì ta muốn nói ngay lúc này. Ta muốn biết ý của Phu nhân Galadriel về chuyện gửi anh đến đây."

 

 

Haldir gật đầu, một nụ cười nhỏ hiện lên trên mặt, mắt anh nhìn quanh phòng đến khi mắt anh nhìn thấy người đã liếc nhìn họ cả tối. Galion đáp lại với cái nhìn bối rối dành cho Haldir. Chàng Tiên Lórien lắc đầu và đứng dậy đi theo sát phía sau Thranduil.

 

Legolas nhìn cha mình rời đi cùng Haldir; chàng cau mày ngần ngừ một lúc. Chàng uống nhiều hơn trước khi bỏ đi với quyết định và sự tò mò trong tim.

 

Họ bước đi trong vài phút đến khi Thranduil dẫn Haldir đến một căn phòng liền kế bên phòng ngài. Đây là phòng khách của Vua, nơi đón những vị khách riêng với gia đình ngài khi phòng chính không cần thiết. Lò sưởi đã cháy củi và căn phòng có mùi mùa đông và hoa tử đinh hương. Haldir ngồi lên cái ghế Haldir chỉ cho anh và chờ Vua Tiên ngồi xuống. Nhưng Thranduil lại bước đến cửa sổ gần nhất và dựa sức nặng cơ thể lên cạnh cửa.

 

 

"Tôi cứ nghĩ Phu nhân Galadriel nói quá." Haldir bắt đầu, Thranduil nghiêng đầu và nhìn chàng Tiên qua góc mắt. "Tôi cảm thấy xấu hổ phải thừa nhận rằng tôi đã nghĩ bà ấy nói dối."

 

"Bây giờ, tôi đã thấy sự thật và tôi phải hỏi vì tôi chưa từng thấy ngài như thế này trước đây, chuyện gì đã xảy ra cho ngài vậy Thranduil?" Haldir tìm kiếm ánh mắt của Vua Tiên khi Thranduil nhìn vòng quanh. "Ngài trông..."

 

"Chán sống?" Haldir gật đầu và Thranduil mìm cười cay đắng. "Bà ấy đã thấy những gì và đã nói cho anh biết những gì?

 

Haldir gầm gừ với lời ám chỉ, "Tôi đoán bà ấy thấy nhiều hơn thứ bà ấy kể với tôi. Bà ấy chỉ gửi lời hỏi thăm và quan tấm đến ngài. Nhưng, về lý do cho tình trạng của tâm trí và trái tim ngài bà ấy không tiết lộ gì hết."

 

 

Cả hai quan sát nhau hồi lâu, đánh giá thay đổi đã xảy ra với đối phương suốt những năm qua. Lần cuối họ gặp nhau và làm việc cùng nhau như những người bạn đã là trong trận chiến Last Alliance. Dù vậy, Thranduil vẫn có thể nhìn thấy Haldir mà ngài đã gặp ở Lindon, người cười với ngài và muốn kết bạn với ngài sau khi mái nhà của ngài đã bị cướp mất.

 

Galadriel thật sự nhìn thấy rất xa, vì nếu có ai mà Thranduil có thể thành thật thì chỉ có thể là Haldir.

 

 

"Bà ấy có lời khuyên gì gửi đến ta, người bà ấy đã quên từ lâu?" Thranduil hỏi, không có ác ý trong giọng nói, dấu hiệu mệt mỏi rõ ràng vì Haldir nhớ ngọn lửa và sự kiêu ngạo nhiều lần thoáng qua trong giọng Thranduil.

 

 

Một phần trong Thranduil sẽ luôn đổ lỗi cho dòng dõi của Galadriel vì sự sụp đổ của Doriath, kể cả khi chính bà đã đứng lên chiến đấu bảo vệ cho vương quốc suy tàn.

 

 

"Bà ấy nghĩ có lẽ ngài cần một người bạn." Haldir nheo mắt trong khi nhìn Thranduil thận trọng, nhưng Vua Tiên bảo đảm mắt ngài luôn nhìn vào thứ gì đó khác mà không phải mắt Haldir. "Tôi không tin ngay lần đầu. Thranduil, là Thranduil nói với ngọn lửa và sự say mê, người yêu vợ mình nhưng không bao giờ rơi lệ khi nàng chết, người sẽ làm bất cứ gì cho con trai, bạn bè và người dân của mình... Mệt mỏi với Trung Địa? Bệnh vì đau buồn?"

 

Haldir lắc đầu cố gắng nắm bắp ý nghĩa câu hỏi của chính mình, "Phu nhân Galadriel cảm thấy nghi ngờ của tôi, và tôi nhớ nụ cười của bà buồn thế nào khi bà nói với tôi nếu không làm gì đó thì ngài sẽ rời khỏi đây mãi mãi."

 

Thranduil nghiêng đầu, né tránh thành công ánh mắt của Haldir, "Tôi biết ngài! Tôi nói với bà mọi điều. Tôi biết nếu có ai đó sẽ chịu đựng những gian khổ của Trung Địa thì đó chính là ngài. Nhưng Phu nhân Galadriel thông minh và mắt bà có thể thấy xa hơn hầu hết những gì Tiên có thể thấy."

 

"Bà ấy không cần phải gửi anh đến đây." Thranduil nhận xét. "Ta không lên kế hoạch để chết... dù sao cũng không phải lúc này."

 

"Vẫn cứng đầu như thế." Thranduil nheo mắt thẳng người dậy.

 

"Anh không thể cư xử như thế với ta, đây là Vương quốc của ta, Haldir." Haldir khịt mũi nhún vai.

 

"Tôi nghe là con trai ngài đang là người xử lý hầu hết mọi việc lúc này."

 

 

Cả hai người đối mặt nhau trong một lúc, Thranduil cảm thấy cơ thể mệt mỏi lấn át ngài. Haldir cau mày, dịu giọng lại.

 

 

"Tha lỗi cho tôi, Vua Thranduil, tôi không có ý làm ngài phật lòng." Thranduil mỉm cười gượng.

 

"Có đấy. Đây cũng là ý của bà ấy?" Haldir tặc lưỡi lắc đầu.

 

"Có thể."

 

"Tôi có thể nói với ngài, như một người bạn không?" Thranduil gật đầu và Haldir thay đổi biểu cảm thành nghiêm trọng. "Tôi được gửi đến với thông điệp từ Phu nhân Galadriel. Bà nói tôi sẽ thấy ngài bệnh và tràn đầy đau buồn với bóng đêm của Grey Heavens trong tâm trí."

 

 

Haldir thấy Thranduil căng thẳng, mắt ngài nhìn xuống, lẩn tránh cái liếc của Haldir. Lòng chàng Tiên từ Lórien chùng xuống khi chàng nhận ra Galadriel đã nói đúng thế nào. Chàng có thể cảm thấy nó, sự sống của Những Đứa Con Đầu Tiên đang rời bỏ Thranduil chậm rãi, cơ thể ngài lạnh và yếu dần, bóng tối của nỗi đau trong mắt. Haldir chỉ mới thấy triệu chứng này một lần và cảnh tượng không đẹp chút nào, chàng cảm thấy tim bị bóp nghẹt mỗi lần nhớ lại.

 

 

"Bà ấy đúng, như mọi lần." Đây là lần đầu Thranduil nói to suy nghĩ của mình. Tất nhiên, không phải ngài mà là Phu nhân Galadriel đã khám phá ra ý định của ngài. Nếu Thranduil thật lòng thì điều này không làm ngài ngạc nhiên vì ngài biết Phu nhân Melian đã chắc là Galadriel cũng có quyền năng vô hạn như bà.

 

"Bạn của tôi, ngài có thể nói tôi nghe chuyện gì đã xảy ra được không?" Thranduil suy nghĩ hồi lâu, ngài nhìn Haldir và cảm thấy hai má nóng bừng.

 

"Ta chỉ mệt thôi. Ta cảm thấy thời gian đang trôi tuột khỏi mình và cách cứu rỗi duy nhất là ở bờ biển của Lãnh chúa Círdan."

 

 

Haldir quan sát Thranduil thật kĩ; anh nhớ lại lời của Galadriel trước khi khởi hành. Anh nhớ sự khăng khăng trong lời nói và sự khẩn cấp trong thông điệp của bà. Bà cũng nói với Haldir điều chàng nên nói nếu Thranduil quyết định giữ im lặng.

 

 

"Ngài có biết Vua Thrór đã qua đời tám tháng trước không?"

 

"Sao?" Haldir nhướng mày vì sự vội vã và đau buồn trong giọng nói và ánh mắt của Thranduil. Anh đã nghi ngờ lời khuyên của Phu nhân Galadriel vì: Thranduil có hứng thú gì với tộc Người Lùn chứ?

 

 

Và như mọi khi, Phu nhân Galadriel cho thấy sự sáng suốt một lần nữa.

 

 

"Anh nói qua đời nghĩa là sao? Ông ta bị bệnh?"

 

"Không, ông ta cùng người của mình cố gắng giành lại Moria." Haldir run rẩy khi nhắc đến cái tên và Thranduil thì nhợt nhạt hẳn đi. Đây là lần đầu trong năm năm ngài nhận được tin tức thực sự về Thorin và người của gã.

 

Thranduil chần chừ nhưng khát khao cần muốn biết lấn át ngài, "Con trai ông ta... thì thế nào? Cháu trai ông ta thì thế nào?"

 

Haldir quan sát Thranduil thật lâu và những mảnh ghép bắt đầu khớp vào nhau từng mảnh một, "Ý ngài là, Thráin? Chúng tôi không biết. Ông ta đau buồn và rời khỏi trận đánh. Là đứa cháu trai, Thorin, là kẻ đã lãnh đạo đôi quân Người Lùn và xông lên đánh vào cánh cửa và bọn orc.

 

 

Mặt Thranduil xụ xuống nhìn quanh với ánh mắt lấp lánh nước trên khóe mi. Haldir cảm thấy vừa ngộ ra điều gì đó khiến không khí bị rút khỏi người anh. Trong tất cả những khả năng, trong tất cả những điềm kiêng kị...

 

 

"Chàng ta... Chàng ta có sống không?"

 

"Thật ra thì gã ta có cái tên mới." Haldir đáp lại với giọng không tin được.

"Thorin Oakenshield, bây giờ gã ta được gọi như thế. Và gã đã trở thành thủ lãnh của Người Lùn ở Ered Luin. Nên vâng, gã sống với cái giá đắt."

 

 

Sự nhẹ nhõm hiện rõ trên mặt Thranduil và, khi Vua Tiên quay về phía người bạn, ngài biết mình đã bị phát hiện.

 

 

"Ngài có yêu gã không?" Haldir hỏi sững sốt và bối rối, Thranduil nhìn Haldir trước khi cúi đầu xuống.

 

"Có."

 

"Thranduil, gã là..." Thranduil liếc nhìn Haldir.

 

"Anh tưởng tôi không biết chắc?!" Haldir giơ tay xin lỗi; anh xoay ghế trước khi hỏi nhẹ.

 

"Chuyện xảy ra... thế nào?" Thranduil nhìn hoài nghi lúc đầu nhưng Haldir khẩn cầu bằng ánh mắt. "Làm ơn, tôi muốn hiểu. Chuyện này... Ý tôi là; gã là Người Lùn, Thranduil! Ít ra, Tiểu thư Lúthien trao trái tim cho một con người nhưng gã..."

 

Thranduil mỉm cười cay đắng, giọng đầy cảm xúc, "Và tôi thì trao cái của tôi cho một Người Lùn."

 

 

Thranduil thở dài; ngài quay sang nhìn ngọn lửa trước khi mở miệng và nói. Thranduil và Haldir không biết rằng Legolas đang đứng bên ngoài cửa phòng. Chàng nhìn vào bức tường ở xa, tay nắm chặt lại và sự giận dữ sâu trong đôi mắt khi cuối cùng chuyện đằng sau sự phai nhạt của cha chàng cũng được tiết lộ. Chàng cảm thấy cơn giận từ sâu trong tim vì nghi ngờ của chàng đã đúng và một phần trong chàng sẽ luôn nguyền rủa Thorin con trai của Thráin vì dám làm tổn thương cha chàng.

 

Haldir vẫn im lặng sau khi Thranduil kể xong câu chuyện. Anh không biết phải nói gì nên chọn im lặng. Nhìn Vua Tiên, Haldir có thể thấy sự thành thật ở đó và anh cảm thấy thương cảm cho bạn mình.

 

 

"Gã đã dựng nên một Vương quốc phồn thịnh ở phía Tây." Haldir đột ngột nói. "Tin đồn nói thế; gã ta đến đó năm năm trước và đã xây dựng lại các mỏ ở Ered Luin. Cho đến lúc này thì kế hoạch của gã đã thành công."

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy tim đập nhanh hơn, mắt ngài tràn đầy sự ấm áp và hy vọng khi Haldir tiếp tục nói. Nếu có thứ tra tấn Vua Tiên ngày lẫn đêm thì đó chính là việc không nhận được tin tức nào, sau khi Thorin và người của gã biến mất khỏi Thị trấn Bên Hồ thì gần như Mirkwood không nhận được tin tức nào về nơi trú chân của họ nữa. Cho đến hôm nay.

 

 

"Tuy nhiên, việc mất đi ông nội là một gánh nặng lớn và Thráin được cho là đã hóa điên vì đau buồn."

 

"Thráin luôn yêu tha thiết cha mình, ta tin đây là cú sốc lớn cho ông ta." Haldir gật đầu nhìn thấy cái nhìn trên gương mặt Thranduil và chấp nhận tình cảm của Vua Tiên là điều gì đó có thật. Điều gì đó chân thực sinh ra từ nơi sâu nhất trong trái tim Thranduil.

 

"Anh có..." Thranduil ngập ngừng một lúc. "Anh còn biết gì nữa không?"

 

 

Haldir dựa vào ghế, mắt nhìn ngọn lửa, anh xem xét câu hỏi để tìm câu trả lời mà anh biết sẽ khiến trái tim Thranduil thêm tổn thương. Nhưng anh không thể giấu ngài điều gì, không phải lúc này khi anh đã biết lý do đằng sau quyết định rời Trung Địa của Thranduil.

 

 

"Thorin Oakenshield ghét Tiên." Thranduil hạ ánh mắt để giấu đi nỗi buồn. "Gã đã thề rằng sẽ không bao giờ tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ từ người của chúng ta. Và, theo Círdan cho đến nay gã đã làm được điều đó. Thật ra thì, Tiên duy nhất mà gã có vẻ khoan dung là Lãnh chúa Círdan."

 

"Ừ thì ít ra Thorin cũng có ai đó đầu óc sáng suốt để cho lời khuyên từ lần này qua lần khác." Đó là cách ngài nói ra cái tên Thorin, cách nó xoay tròn ra khỏi miệng ngài với sự dịu dàng và dâng hiến. Haldir đứng dậy và đặt tay lên trên tay bạn mình.

 

"Ngài thật sự yêu gã" là tất cả những gì Haldir có thể nói sau khoảng lặng dài. Thranduil gật đầu mỉm cười buồn bã.

 

"Ta thật sự yêu chàng."

 

"Vậy, đến lúc cho ngài biết lời khuyên từ Phu nhân Galadriel rồi."

 

 

*****

Một tuần sau, Haldir và anh em của anh rời đi để lại một Thranduil rất mâu thuẫn đằng sau. Legolas nhìn cha mình tò mò, nhưng chàng mỉm cười khi cha mình yêu cầu chàng đi cùng ngài một chuyến vào rừng.

 

_Ngài được yêu thương, Thranduil của Mirkwood. Đừng tuyệt vọng vì ngài sẽ tìm thấy sự nghỉ ngơi và trái tim ngài sẽ được hàn gắn nếu như ngài kiên nhẫn chờ. Tuy nhiên, nếu như ngài tin rằng sức nặng của nỗi đau và trái tim ngài đã từ bỏ, đừng chần chừ lên thuyền vì đó là cơ hội cuối cùng để ngài tránh khỏi cái chết._

 

Thranduil chưa từng sợ lời của Galadriel đến vậy. Ngài thấy tim mình đập khẽ, tay ngài lạnh cóng và thiếu sức sống. Năm năm chỉ làm tăng thêm đau buồn và tổn thương thay vì làm chúng phai nhạt. Nhìn quanh Thranduil thấy con trai đang mỉm cười với mình và Vua Tiên nhận ra mình đã trì hoãn sự thật hiển nhiên chỉ vì con trai. Legolas chưa sẵn sàng để gánh vác Vương quốc nhưng chàng sẽ có thể trong vài năm nữa, rồi... rồi, Thranduil sẽ không còn lý do để ở lại nữa và ngài sẽ phải rời vùng đất này hoặc chết tại đây.

 

 

"Cha, người có muốn đua không?" Legolas hỏi kéo Thranduil ra khỏi sự hồi tưởng của ngài, con trai ngài mang vẻ mặt hết sức vui sướng nên Thranduil không muốn mang bóng tối đau buồn của riêng ngài đến với chàng.

 

"Tất nhiên rồi." Ngài mỉm cười đáp lại.

 

"Người thua sẽ phải hát ở lần lễ hội tới!" Legolas tuyên bố bật cười khi mình giành ưu thế, Thranduil lắc đầu thích thú và theo sát phía sau con trai.

 

 

Thranduil nghĩ về những lời của Phu nhân Galadriel nhiều lần nhưng trái tim và tâm trí ngài không dám hy vọng hay tin rằng chúng là thật. Ngài đã chấp nhận sự thù ghét của Thorin từ lâu rồi, khi họ thấy nhau lần cuối vào ngày Smaug tấn công, ngài đã biết cảm giác thật Thorin dành cho mình vào lần viếng thăm cuối đến Erebor.

 

Không, Phu nhân Galadriel đã sai. Ngài không được yêu. Ngài bị ghét và sự căm ghét đó ăn mòn trái tim ngài từng ngày.

 

 

 

 

 

Thorin đóng cửa phòng bước đến cái bàn của gã. Gã đã từ chối lời mời tham gia của một anh chàng xinh trai suốt bữa tối. Hoàng tử thở dài nắm lấy cái hộp trên bàn, tự làm phân tâm mình khỏi những sự kiện chiều nay. Gã nghe tiếng mở cửa và biết Dwalin và Balin ở đây.

 

Thorin đã dừng mang người lên giường gã kể từ khi rời Erebor.

 

Lo lắng trong chuyến lưu đày, sự tức giận vì bị phản bội, sự cần thiết phải dẫn người dân đến nơi an toàn và nhiều trách nhiệm khác đã ngăn gã tìm kiếm một bạn đời. Rồi, gã đến Ered Luin và gã lo lắng đảm bảo cho người của mình có thể định cư và rằng cha và ông nội gã sẽ lên lãnh đạo. Có quá nhiều thứ trong đầu gã; Thorin không cần sự phức tạp của đời sống xã hội xen vào nữa.

 

Trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó, Thorin đã từ chối bất cứ sự đồng hành nào ngoại trừ bạn gã. Và tò mò thay sự đồng hành và tình bạn của Lãnh chúa Lindon: Círdan.

 

Tình bạn này gây hiếu kì, và kì quái. Nó bắt đầu với công việc Lãnh chúa Lindon giao cho gã bốn năm trước.

 

Một cái vòng cổ bằng bạc và vàng trắng với ngọc lục bảo và sapphire gắn trên đó. Một món đồ xinh đẹp bị phá hủy đến không dùng được nữa. Círdan đã nhờ Thorin, và chỉ Thorin, dành thời gian và khả năng của gã sửa chữa nó, Lãnh chúa của Grey Heavens nói với Thorin ngài chỉ tin tưởng một mình bàn tay hoàng tử và ngài sẽ rất vinh dự nếu Hoàng tử trẻ nhận việc này.

 

Tất nhiên, Thorin đã nghi ngờ và do dự, nhưng sau khi gã được trả trước và cái vòng được để lại nói rằng gã có thể thong thả sửa nó... thì Thorin đã nhận; điều này khiến gã phải tìm kiếm ký ức của Círdan để xem cái vòng trông như thế nào trước đây, xem ngài có chỉ dẫn gì cho nó và, từng chút một, cuộc đối thoại dừng ở lại cái vòng và chuyển sang những chủ đề khác.

 

Với Thorin, thật dễ để giả vờ Círdan không phải Tiên, có lẽ ngài trông giống một phù thủy hơn, già và thông thái và Thorin vui mừng với điều này vì sự cay đắng dành cho tộc Tiên vẫn luôn ở đó.

 

Sau những cuộc đối thoại, Thorin sẽ về lại Núi Xanh và vờ như làm việc trên cái vòng cổ.

 

Nó là một món trang sức tuyệt đẹp, thứ Thorin nghi ngờ là tác phẩm của Người Lùn. Gã đã thấy cái vòng mỗi đêm trước khi đi ngủ và, dù là do cái vòng hay chính suy nghĩ không ý thức của gã, những đêm đó gã mơ về ngài.

 

Kiểu tra tấn ngọt ngào và kiếp sống khổ sở của gã.

 

Nó bắt đầu với ký ức về Erebor, trong tất cả mọi nơi và những lúc Thranduil đầu hàng trước Thorin. Rồi, ký ức thay đổi và Thorin thấy mình nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh, nụ cười hiền... gã có thể cảm thấy như Thranduil đang tựa đầu lên ngực gã hay nằm bên cạnh nhìn gã. Những câu chữ, ngọt ngào và ngẫu nhiên trong cuộc đối thoại của họ luôn làm gã nhung nhớ.

 

Ba tuần sau khi cái vòng cổ được giao cho gã sửa Thorin bắt đầu thấy cái vòng trên cái cổ vương giả của Thranduil. Những giấc mơ bắt đầu có hình dáng của những ngày bình thường.

 

Mọi thứ đều quanh quẩn trong nhà. Nó khiến Thorin sợ hơn bất cứ gì vị Hoàng tử chấp nhận.

 

Bạc và vàng trắng sẽ tương phản với mái tóc vàng của Thranduil, như mặt trăng chúng sẽ sáng lên tùy theo giờ trong ngày và sẽ luôn mang lại ánh sáng thanh tao cho gương mặt Vua Tiên. Màu xanh ngọc lục bảo sẽ đối lập với quần áo ngài, bổ sung vào bộ quần áo hoàng tộc và cái vương miện trên đầu ngài... nhưng chính sapphire mới là thứ Thorin thích.

 

Những viên sapphire sẽ làm mắt Thranduil sáng hơn hay tối hơn tùy theo tâm trạng của ngài, nó sẽ khiến ngài còn hơn cả đẹp và Thorin muốn vuốt ve khuôn mặt đó cho đến khi gã nhận ra tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ.

 

Đã sáu năm rồi và thỉnh thoảng, Círdan sẽ gửi lời hỏi về việc Thorin ở lại ngọn núi, về tâm trạng của gã và cuối cùng sau tất cả những lời nhận xét lịch sự ngài sẽ hỏi về cái vòng cổ.

 

Hoàng tử Người Lùn không thể chịu sự tra tấn lâu hơn, gã không thể mơ và mong ước và nhớ và tình y... Không còn nữa!

 

Vì thế, khung cảnh làm việc với Thranduil luôn lẩn khuất trong tâm trí gã (và cả trong trái tim).

 

Thorin đặt cái hộp ra xa và quay đi nhìn thấy Balin và Dwalin ở đó. Gã gầm gừ bước đến cánh cửa. Balin ở gần và ông thấy sự tò mò, nhưng cái nhìn vui nhộn từ Thorin và Hoàng tử biết Balin nhận ra chuyện gì đã xảy ra đêm trước.

 

 

"Mọi thứ sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu ngài thừa nhận nó." Balin nói nửa vui thích nửa khiêu khích.

 

"Ta chẳng có gì để chấp nhận cả." Thorin bảo đảm mình có đủ mọi thứ để tránh cái nhìn thấu hiểu của Balin. "Ta đi đây; ta sẽ về trong vài giờ nữa, một ngày là cùng."

 

 

Balin nhìn khi người bạn cứng đầu của mình rời đi để trao lại cái vòng cổ cho chủ nhân của nó, sau ông Dwalin xuất hiện cùng với tiếng gầm gừ.

 

 

"Ít ra chúng ta biết ngài ấy sẽ không phịch cái này." Dwalin kêu lên và liếc Balin người vừa đánh gã một cái thật mạnh lên ngực.

 

"Đừng có thô lỗ nữa. Em cũng biết như anh là Thorin sẽ không bao giờ đụng vào ai khác sau khi rời Erebor và hiển nhiên là sau ngài ấy."

 

"Khá là lạ vì ngài ấy phịch bất cứ ai có thể trong lúc ngài còn ở đó." Balin gật đầu nhưng trong đầu ông biết chuyện phức tạp hơn thế. Thorin đã làm việc đó vì giận dữ, vì ý thức che giấu của gã. Chuyện đã diễn tiến xấu và đã bắt đầu một sự thay đổi kì lạ trong Thorin.

 

Nếu Balin phải chỉ ra lúc Thorin quyết định thành thật với mình và với tình cảm dành cho Thranduil, ông sẽ nói đó là sau khi Thranduil rời đi và tặng Thorin cây đàn hạc. Nhưng rồi, trước khi mọi chuyện được làm hay nói Smaug tới và mọi thứ đổi thay.

 

 

 

Thorin đến biên giới của Lindon vào tối muộn hôm đó. Gã chờ cho đến khi một trong những lính canh cổng gửi lời đến Lãnh chúa của Thành phố về chuyến viếng thăm. Chính Círdan tự mình ra chào Thorin với nụ cười nhẹ và cái cúi mình tôn kính.

 

 

"Ngài Người Lùn, điều gì khiến ngài đến đây vào giữa tối?" Círdan tò mò hỏi, ngài nhìn Thorin và thấy gã không thoải mái thế nào. Rồi gã Người Lùn bỏ cái hộp từ trong áo xuống và Lãnh chúa Lindon hiểu ra.

 

"Ta mang cho ngài nhiệm vụ ngài giao cho ta." Thorin cảm thấy ngu ngốc vì lẽ ra gã nên chờ đến sáng hãy lặn lội đến thành phố của Tiên nhưng gã cần phải ra ngoài. Tâm trí gã cần được giải tỏa trước khi trở lại nghĩ về trách nhiệm của mình và Thranduil.

 

Círdan nở nụ cười và ông gật đầu hướng về thành phố, "Tất nhiên rồi. Làm ơn, theo ta. Ta chắc ngài đã mệt và có lẽ ngài sẽ không từ chối một tách trà và thứ gì đó để ăn.

 

 

Thorin do dự nhìn thành phố với vẻ không tin tưởng, tay di chuyển vô thức đến chuôi kiếm. Círdan lắc đầu nhưng không nói gì về chuyện đó.

 

 

"Ở vùng đất này, ngài nằm trong sự bảo vệ của ta; không ai có thể hại ngài, Ngài Người Lùn." Thorin mím môi nhìn Círdan rồi nhìn thành phố; gã bước vài bước lên trước và rất nhanh gã theo Círdan đến ngôi nhà xinh đẹp bên cạnh biển.

 

 

Thorin uống tách trà, mùi hương hoa tử đinh hương xộc mạnh vào mũi gã. Gã nhăn mũi ngửi thêm chút nữa trước khi nhấp một ngụm. Chất lỏng ấm nhưng không nóng, nó mang lại cảm giác dễ chịu trên lưỡi gã và rất nhanh Thorin thấy như được truyền sinh khí.

 

 

"Thức uống kì lạ." Thorin lẩm bấm uống thêm chút nữa. "Ta không biết loại trà này, ngài lấy nó ở đâu vậy,

 

"Thức uống kì lạ." Thorin lẩm bấm uống thêm chút nữa. "Ta không biết loại trà này, ngài lấy nó ở đâu vậy, Ngài Círdan?"

 

Vị Tiên nghiêng đầu suy xét câu trả lời, "Từ một người bạn của ta ở cánh rừng phía Đông, thỉnh thoảng gửi cho ta trà của ngài ấy."

 

Đột nhiên, Thorin ngừng uống tay nắm lấy tách trà với lực quá mạnh và mắt gã cháy bừng nhìn chất lỏng. "Rừng phía đông, ý ngài là Mirkwood?"

 

"Vâng, là Mirkwood. Ta nhận trà để đổi lấy một ơn huệ ta làm cho Vua của họ từ lúc trước." Thorin tiếp tục nhìn ly trà với mùi hương hoa tử đinh hương làm gợi lại hình ảnh nửa thích thú của Thranduil trong tâm trí. Thorin định đẩy tách trà ra thì bàn tay Círdan dừng gã lại.

 

"Đừng. Không phải ai cũng có cơ hội nếm những chiếc là trà dành riêng cho Vua Thranduil đâu. Nó được làm để ngài ấy thấy khỏe hơn." Thorin gầm gừ phân vân giữa việc tranh cãi để sỉ nhục chủ nhà và ném tách trà đi hoặc giữ lại uống tiếp. Dù sao thì trà cũng khá ngon.

 

"Ta không thấy thoải mái nhận thứ gì từ nơi nguyền rủa đó."

 

"Vậy thì nhìn theo cách này đi, là ta đưa nó cho ngài và Vua Tiên sẽ không bao giờ biết."

 

 

Thorin càu nhàu mãi trước khi uống hết cái tách với nhiều phẩm giá nhất mà gã có thể tập trung. Círdan kiềm lại vì nếu ngài cười hay đảo mắt Thorin sẽ coi đấy là hành động lăng mạ. Rồi Hoàng tử đưa ra cái hộp gã mang đến cho Círdan trong khi vị Tiên rót thêm trà cho gã.

 

 

"Àphải. Cái vòng cổ. Ngài đã sửa xong rồi."

 

"Phải. Ta xin lỗi vì đã mất nhiều thời gian đến thế trong khi ngài đã trả trước cho ta và..."

 

"Ồ, không! Ta có nói là ngài cứ thong thả mà." Círdan tử tế đáp lại, ngài nhận cái hộp và mở ra, thở ra một hơi hài lòng. "Thứ này chỉ được nhìn rõ sau những gì xảy ra ở Trận chiến Azanulbizar. Lần nữa, ta xin lỗi về chuyện của ông nội ngài."

 

Vẻ ngoài của Thorin thay đổi, để lộ ra sự đau buồn còn mới về việc mất người thân. Không chỉ ông nội gã qua đời mà cha gã cũng hóa điên những ngày sau đó. "Cảm ơn, cũng đã lâu rồi và chúng tôi đang hồi phục. Nhưng thứ này đã giúp tôi tự phân tâm mình khỏi nỗi buồn."

 

"Ta vui khi nghe nghe ngài nói vậy." Círdan quay lại nhìn cái vòng cổ, cảm thấy kim loại bên dưới tay ngài. "Đẹp quá."

 

"Ta không chắc nó trông ra sao khi nó bị hủy, tuy nhiên ta nghĩ đến một cái cổ thon, vai rộng và dáng cứng cáp có thể phù hợp để đeo cái vòng này."

 

 

Khi nói Thorin có thể thấy má mình nóng lên, cái nhìn da diết lên cái vòng và làm cách nào miêu tả cụ thể đó phù hợp với người mà gã biết. Gã ngẩng đầu lên và gần như chửi ra tiếng khi nhận ra vị Tiên nhìn chằm chằm xuống mình.

 

 

"Bạn đời của ngài sẽ rất hài lòng, tôi hy vọng." Thorin lẩm bẩm nhìn sang chỗ khác. Círdan lắc đầu, mắt nhìn lên trời, biểu cảm kiểu cứu ta khỏi sự ương ngạnh của Người Lùn!

 

"Ta không có bạn đời nhưng cái vòng cổ có giá trị với ta và người của ta." Círdan đáp lại, nhìn món trang sức và rồi nhìn Thorin, ngài ra hiệu bằng tay đến cái ghế và Thorin miễn cưỡng ngồi xuống.

 

"Để ta kể cho ngài nghe chuyện về chiếc vòng này." Thorin quan sát khi Círdan đặt cái vòng vào trong hộp và mân mê nó thật nhẹ. "Nó thuộc về một Nàng Thiếu nữ xinh đẹp, con gái vua Thingol và Nữ hoàng Melian của Doriath. Có lẽ ngài đã nghe câu chuyện về Tiểu thư Lúthien và chàng người trần Beren."

 

Thorin nhún vai, "Chuyện của Tiên chưa bao giờ gây hứng thú cho ta hay người của ta."

 

"Tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng ta nghĩ ngài đã từng nghe qua câu chuyện này." Thorin nheo mắt nhưng Círdan phớt lờ nó và tiếp tục.

 

"Beren đến khu rừng của Doriath và nhìn thấy Lúthien tại đó và chàng yêu nàng gần như ngay lập tức." Thorin nghe Círdan kể chuyện về tình yêu giữa một gã người trần và con gái của vị Vua Tối cao của tộc Tiên.

 

 

Gã cảm thấy như có nhát dao đâm vào ngực vì suy nghĩ và những hình ảnh của câu chuyện trộn lẫn với câu chuyện của chính gã. Círdan nói gã nghe về chuyện tình bị cấm đoán giữa người trần và tiên, và làm cách nào Lúthien và Beren chiến đấu lại chính định mệnh của họ để có thể ở bên nhau.

 

Cuối cùng, Círdan đưa cho Thorin cái vòng cổ và gã nhận lấy không suy nghĩ gì.

 

 

"Beren hỏi nhờ người sáng tạo giỏi nhất của tộc Tiên dạy chàng cách tạo ra thứ có thể sánh ngang với vẻ đẹp và vẻ uy nghi của nàng. Cái vòng cổ là một phần món quà Beren trao cho Lúthien trong ngày cưới của họ."

 

"Rồi tại sao lại để Người Lùn phá hủy món đồ?" Thorin hỏi bất chợt tay gã vuốt ve món đồ.

 

"Cái vòng cổ chỉ thực sự phô ra vẻ đẹp khi nó được làm từ tình yêu." Círdan mỉm cười bí ẩn với Thorin và gã Người Lùn cảm thấy khó chịu dưới cái nhìn đó. Gã bồn chồn và đưa trả lại cái vòng cho Círdan.

 

"Làm ơn, hãy giữ lấy nó."

 

"Ca-Gì cơ?! Không! Ngài vừa nói nó có ý nghĩa lớn với người của ngài! Ngài không thể đưa nó cho tôi!" Thorin đáp lại, đứng lên và cố đưa cái vòng cổ cho Círdan, nhưng Lãnh chúa Lindon lắc đầu.

 

"Phải, và vì nó được trao cho ta nên ta tự do tặng nó cho ai mà ta muốn." Círdan nắm lấy tay Thorin và ấn chặt nó vào cái vòng. "Và, ta quyết định, ngài cần nó hơn ta. Ta biết ngài sẽ tặng nó cho người ngài yêu như cách Beren đã yêu Lúthien. Tin ta đi, người để nó lại sẽ muốn ngài trao nó cho người nắm giữ trái tim ngài."

 

 

Thorin bảo đảm không người bạn nào của gã hay bất cứ ai thấy được cái vòng. Gã đặt nó ra xa cùng chỗ với cây đàn hạc Thranduil đã tặng gã gần sáu năm trước.

 

Hoàng tử mân mê nhạc cụ và nhớ cái nhìn sửng sốt của Hoàng tử Legolas và mớ xúc cảm ghen tị và sững sờ của Đội trưởng Galion. Thorin cảm thấy có gì đó khuấy động bên trong, một khao khát vượt trên da thịt Vua Tiên. Gã không chỉ muốn chiếm hữu cơ thể Thranduil mà còn cả tâm trí và linh hồn. Món quà có ý nghĩa quan trọng, ít nhất là với Tiên, và khi gã hỏi một học giả ở Erebor gã phát hiện ra ý nghĩa của âm nhạc đối với trái tim của Tiên. Tặng người khác âm nhạc là khẳng định sự dâng hiến không ngừng cho người đó.

 

Thorin cảm thấy hạnh phúc, nhưng rồi... Smaug đến và gã nhận ra gã đã ngu ngốc đến mức nào.

 

Cánh cửa phòng gã tung mở và Thorin nhìn quanh hơi kích động. Đứng ngay đó với nụ cười rộng là Fíli chạy đến ôm lấy chân gã.

 

 

"Bác Thorin!" Thorin mỉm cười rộng khi nhấc cậu Lùn nhỏ lên.

 

"Chào cháu, Fíli. Cháu có ngoan không đấy, khi ta ra ngoài?" Đứa trẻ hào hứng gật đầu nhìn ra sau Thorin tò mò. Fíli vật lộn thoát ra khỏi vòng tay ôm chặt của Thorin và khi đã ra khỏi cậu chạy ngay đến cái hộp.

 

 

Thorin há miệng phản đối khi Fíli kéo sợi dây đàn tạo. Cậu cười khúc khích và làm lại lần nữa, và lần nữa đến khi Thorin dừng tay cậu lại. Fíli nhìn lên với vẻ suy tư trong mắt và, giận dữ Thorin nhấc cây đàn hạc ra khỏi hộp.

 

 

"Đây, ngồi cạnh bác, bác sẽ dạy cháu cách chơi." Fíli leo lên ghế và quan sát khi Thorin bắt đầu gảy lên giai điệu đẹp.

 

Bên ngoài căn phòng, Dís mỉm cười nhìn khi Thorin di chuyển ngón tay với năng khiếu và sự cống hiến vùi mình vào âm nhạc mà không nhận ra Fíli không còn nghe nữa mà đã thiếp ngủ bên cạnh.

 

Nhiều năm trôi qua và Người Lùn ở Núi Xanh tăng dần lên về số lượng và của cải. Thorin và cha gã cùng trị vị với một hội đồng nhỏ để lập hòa bình với những Người Lùn đã sống ở đây từ rất lâu trước khi Thráin và người của ông ta xuất hiện ở ngọn núi.

 

Nhưng với nhiều người, và Thorin là một trong số đó, Erebor luôn là nhà. Những kế hoạch được lập ra nhưng chưa được thực hiện. Một vài người đổ lỗi cho Thrór vì đã quyết định giành lại ngôi nhà đầu của Durin, Moria, thay vì đi thẳng đến Erebor và giành lại quê nhà. Nhưng, kể cả sau trận chiến ở Moria, mọi người luôn thủ thỉ, luôn ước mơ, luôn tự hỏi khi nào họ sẽ quay về Erebor.

 

Chuyện được đẩy lên đỉnh điểm khi Thráin cùng với em trai Thorin, Frerin, bỏ đi với một nhóm người nhỏ để cố giành lại Erebor. Họ không bao giờ vượt qua được qua vùng đất bị nguyền rủa Angmar. Làm sao họ đến được đó? Không ai biết chỉ có vài tin tức họ thu nhặt được từ những thi thể bị phá hủy của Frerin và tin tức về sự biến mất của Thráin.

 

Thorin và Dís khóc thương cha và em trai họ, nhưng tiếp tục cố gắng cai trị thành phố bị giằng xé giữa khát khao quay về Erebor hay ở lại đây.

 

Chính là phù thủy Gandalf cùng với người bạn cũ của Thorin, Arathorn đã mang đến tin tức và một cái xác.

 

 

"Bóng tối đang lớn dần ở phía Đông và phía Bắc Trung Địa." Arathorn dũng cảm nói. "Tôi xin lỗi vì đã không đến kịp."

 

"Vớ vẩn." Thorin đáp lại. "Ít ra anh đã mang em trai ta về và ít ra còn có hy vọng là cha ta còn sống."

 

"Hy vọng nhỏ nhoi, nhưng có, vẫn còn hy vọng." Gandalf đáp. "Tôi đang chuẩn bị đi theo một vài tin đồn tôi nghe được về chuyện này; tôi không hứa gì được với ngài nhưng có thể tôi sẽ dành thời gian tìm kiếm."

 

 

Thorin cau mày, gã không tin phù thủy, không hoàn toàn như vậy nhưng gã cảm thấy biết ơn những kẻ lạ này vì đã vươn tay ra giúp gã. Thorin nhận lời và đề nghị Gandalf một khoản tiền hào phóng nhưng ông vẫy tay bảo Thorin món tiền tốt nhất với Thorin là nghe được lời khuyên mọi lúc.

 

Sau đám tang, Thorin đến nhà Dís nơi gã tìm thấy từng người bạn của mình đang đợi. Gã cười khi Fíli và Kíli mang cây đàn hạc đến và nhờ gã gảy một khúc.

 

Thorin chơi và tâm trí của gã cũng những người hiện diện tại đó được chuyển tới Sảnh Erebor, những căn phòng lộng lẫy và Ngai vàng được trang trí bởi ánh sáng mê hoặc của Arkenstone.

 

Dù vậy nó vẫn mất vài năm để chuyện đó thật sự xảy ra nhưng khoảnh khắc đó khi khao khát dâng lên trong trái tim Thorin và bạn bè gã, khao khát khôi phục những gì họ đánh mất và bị cướp đi.

 

Một phần nhỏ trong Thorin, phần mà gã chỉ để tự nhiên hiện ra trong suốt đêm, suy nghĩ về Thranduil và từ giây phút đó bản nhạc gã chơi lại còn hay hơn trước bội lần.

 

 

 

Hết chương 4.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin nhận được tin xấu, Galion tuyệt vọng và Thranduil sẵn sàng ra đi.

Dù vậy tại nơi cuối cuộc hành trình ta nằm

chôn trong bóng đêm thăm thẳm, trên cả những tòa tháp cao và hùng mạnh,

trên cả những rặng núi dốc đứng,

trên tất cả bóng đêm Mặt trời mọc

và Những Vì Sao mãi ngự trị:

Ta sẽ không nói Ngày đã qua,

hay chào tạm biệt Những Vì Sao.

**\- Bài ca của Sam về Bục cửa của Cirit Ungol -**

 

 

Bóng đêm lại trỗi dậy trong thế giới.

 

Những tin đồn về sự trỗi dậy của bóng đêm luôn chạm đến đôi tai cảnh giác của những người bảo vệ Trung Địa. Lũ orc và yêu tinh có vẻ tăng lên về số lượng và hiểm nguy luôn hiện diện trên các con đường. Với Mirkwood điều này có nghĩa là bóng đêm trong khu rừng sẽ lớn lên từng chút một, những sinh vật sống ở trung tâm Vương Quốc Tiên nhân lên về số lượng và sự ác độc.

 

Sự bảo vệ từng có của Thranduil bắt đầu lung lay khi sức khỏe của Vua Tiên bắt đầu suy giảm. Đến lúc này chuyện đã rõ rằng có chuyện đã xảy ra với vị Vua của Vương quốc Rừng và những tin đồn về chuyến đi sắp tới lan đi như ngọn lửa hoang dại. Ban đầu, tộc Tiên lo lắng cho đến khi họ nhận ra con trai của Vua đã chuẩn bị mọi thứ từ rất lâu trước đó. Chàng vẫn còn trẻ, thep tuổi của Tiên, nhưng gương mặt chàng có sự quyết tâm và ngọn lửa mà cha chàng từng có.

 

Legolas đã chứng tỏ mình là người học nhanh, chàng nắm những điều cơ bản về việc bảo vệ Vương quốc, bất kể bùa chú nào Thranduil từng dùng giờ đây đều do Legolas nắm giữ và Hoàng tử làm việc không ngơi nghỉ để bảo vệ Cung điện và thành phố. Dù vậy, thỉnh thoảng, chàng cũng phải rời bỏ nhiệm vụ bảo vệ bức tường và tham gia vào cuộc đi săn khi lũ nhện, orc và những sinh vật khác muốn thử vận may của chúng.

 

Với Galion, bóng đêm đang rộng dần là cơ hội để hắn luôn ở đó. Sự bảo vệ lúc đầu của hắn được Legolas trân trọng khi chàng nhìn thấy tình cảm Galion dành cho cha chàng như một động lực.  Nhưng, thời gian trôi và Thranduil cứ từ chối lời tán tỉnh của Galion, có gì đó lớn dần trong vị Đội trưởng. Thứ gì đó được nuôi bằng sự ghen tuông và những lần bị từ chối Galion cảm thấy trong tim; Legolas lo lắng nhưng những vấn đề cấp bách của Vương quốc cho chàng quá ít thời gian để cảnh giác; tuy nhiên điều này không xảy ra với vị Đội trưởng, Tauriel người đã quan sát Galion kỹ hơn rất lâu trước cả Lãnh chúa Mirkwood.

 

Và chính nhờ sự cảnh giác này mà Thranduil được bảo vệ trong lúc ngài dễ bị tổn thương nhất.

 

Thranduil đã lui về trú trong sự bảo vệ của căn phòng và sự cô quạnh của khu vườn, tận tưởng âm thanh của nước và gió khi ngài đọc hoặc vẽ trong thời gian một mình. Ngài luôn thích cảnh quan con sông dưới cửa sổ và luồng nước chảy nhanh không ngừng về hạ nguồn. Và âm thanh, ồ âm thanh âu yếm tai Thranduil và nó luôn giúp những giấc mơ của ngài tốt hơn.

 

Đã là nửa ngày khi Thranduil nhận ra có kẻ quan sát mình. Ngài nâng tầm nhìn, lời cảnh báo lớn dần trong ngài, khi ngài nhận ra Galion ở đó. Tên Tiên nhìn ngài chằm chằm, má hắn ửng hồng; Thranduil đặt quyển sách xuống và cong mày nhìn vị Đội trưởng.

 

 

"Có chuyện gì à, Galion?" Galion cúi đầu và quay người đi cầm thứ gì đó từ cái bàn gần đó. Thranduil quan sát cái khay đựng một tách trà, thức ăn và ấm trà.

 

"Thần xin lỗi, đức Vua. Nhưng thần nghĩ ngài cần thứ gì đó để dùng." Galion không chờ câu trả lời thay vào đó hắn tiến tới chỗ Thranduil và đặt cái khay lên cạnh Vua Tiên.

 

 

Thranduil căng thẳng nhưng cố gắng kiềm mình xuống. Vào lúc khác, trong một tình huống khác, ngài sẽ không cảm thấy bị đe dọa như vậy từ vị Đội trưởng, nhưng Thranduil đã thấy sự cương quyết mà Galion luôn dùng để tiếp cận ngài. Ánh mắt đó nhìn ngài với ham muốn như thế nào và Thranduil nhận ra mình lẽ ra nên chấp dứt điều này từ lâu.

 

Nhưng, điều khiến Vua Tiên lo lắng là sự khăng khăng vì ngài đã từng thấy nó trước đó và cả bóng dáng của tính chiếm hữu không phải điều tốt đẹp gì.

 

Galion phớt lờ cái liếc và phục vụ trà, nhìn sang Thranduil chốc chốc. Hắn ta đã chờ đợi cơ hội này, phút giây mà Hoàng tử Legolas ra ngoài và cha chàng chỉ có một mình. Galion cuối cùng có thể tiếp cận Vua Tiên mà không sợ bị gián đoạn. Hắn đã kiên nhẫn chờ đợi và sự chờ đợi của hắn cuối cùng đã mang đến lợi ích. Một khi đã phục vụ xong trà, hắn chắc chắn sẽ quỳ xuống ngay cạnh Thranduil, chỉnh giọng.

 

 

"Vua của thần..." hắn bắt đầu và cổ thì khô ran, Thranduil nhíu mày lại và Galion hít một hơi sâu. Hắn nên làm điều này trước khi Legolas đến và ngăn hắn.

 

"Thần đã thấy ngài từ lâu. Thần đã thấy ngài đau khổ và ngài đang phai nhạt dần..."

 

"Chính xác thì ngươi đang tìm kiếm điều gì Galion?" Thranduil đột ngột ngắt ngang, "Ta cũng đã thấy ngươi và ta có thể nói, ngay bây giờ cũng như ta đã nói với ngươi trước đó, ta không thể đáp lại tình cảm của ngươi."

 

 

Galion cảm thấy có thứ gì đó nứt vỡ trong ngực mình, nhưng hắn giữ tay mình bình thản lướt trên tay Thranduil, nhưng ngay khi hắn vừa chạm tay vào thì Thranduil rút tay lại.

 

 

"Làm ơn Bệ hạ. Nếu ngài để thần, nếu ngài cho thần một cơ hội thể hiện thần có thể khiến ngài hạnh phúc!" Galion nhìn thấy cái liếc lạnh băng của Thranduil và biết Vua Tiên đã quá xa tầm với của mình, "Thần biết mình có thể là... là người mà không ai có thể."

 

 

Sự tuyệt vọng trong giọng nói của hắn khiến Thranduil thấy thương hại. Thranduil biết sư đau khổ và nỗi đau đằng sau tình yêu đơn phương và đây là lý do khiến ngài không bao giờ có thể đáp lại tình cảm của Galion. Ngài quan sát Galion, bàn tay của tên Tiên giật nhẹ nắm lấy tay Thranduil, và có điều gì đó khác. Bóng đêm lẩn khuất trong mắt Galion mà trước giờ ngài không nhận ra.

 

 

"Ta xin lỗi, Galion. Nhưng ta không nghĩ chuyện này phù hợp," Thranduil nói với quyền uy trong giọng nói, "Ngươi nên tìm một người khác, kẻ có thể đáp lại tình cảm của ngươi vì ta không làm điều đó được."

 

"Có phải... vì ngài sắp ra đi không? Hay là vì..." Galion lạc giọng cắn lưỡi, hắn ta nhìn chòng chọc xuống đất trước khi tiếp tục, "hay, vì ngài đã yêu người khác?"

 

"Kể cả khi con trai ta đang coi sóc những công việc trong Vương quốc thì ta vẫn là Vua, Galion," Thranduil đáp lại với giọng lạnh dần và sự giận dữ âm thầm, "Ta không cần phải giải thích gì cho ngươi; tuy nhiên, vì ngươi đã là một Đội trưởng trung thành từ rất lâu ta sẽ trả lời ngươi lần này, và chỉ duy nhất lần này."

 

Galion nghiến răng cảm thấy cơn giận bùng cháy của Thranduil trong mắt ngài nhìn hắn, "Phải, ta sắp ra đi và ta nghĩ cách đó là tốt nhất với ta, nếu không phải cho con trai và thần dân của ta. Đây là một trong những lý do nhưng, lý do chính khiến ta không thể đáp lại tình cảm của ngươi là vì ta đã trao trái tim cho một người khác."

 

"Nhưng... nhưng... gã để mặc ngài chết dần!" Galion bất ngờ đáp khiến cả Thranduil cũng ngạc nhiên, "gã bỏ ngài! Gã không yêu ngài! Chưa bao giờ yêu ngài! Và sẽ không bao giờ! Thần yêu ngài! Thần là người duy nhất yêu ngài!"

 

"Galion!" chàng Tiên chớp mắt vài lần thấy mình đang vây lấy Thranduil. Hắn ta thấy tim mình đập nhanh hơn và mặt nóng bừng vì giận và xấu hổ và căm ghét. Sau chừng đó năm, sau tất cả những gì hắn có gắng làm...

 

 

Thranduil nheo mắt đứng dậy ngay khi Tauriel đặt tay lên vai Galion. Hắn quay lưng lại và thấy cái nhìn trong mắt Tauriel.

 

 

"Đi đi, và hãy cầu sự nhân từ của Lãnh chúa Mirkwood đủ lớn để tha cho hành động xấc xược xứng đáng bị lưu đày vừa rồi."

 

 

Galion nắm chặt tay cố gắng quyết định xem đáp trả lại có phải là điều khôn ngoan, hắn cúi đầu và rời đi trong giận dữ, không hề nhìn lại. Thranduil nhìn theo Đội trưởng và, khi hắn ta đã đi, ngài thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm và tựa lưng vào cái cây. Ngài nhìn Tauriel đang nhìn ngài với vẻ lo lắng trong mắt.

 

 

"Bệ hạ, thần nên làm gì?" nàng hỏi, "Thần có thể bắt giam anh ta và..."

 

"Không, ta cho là chuyện này sớm muộn gì cũng xảy ra," Thranduil nói mệt mỏi, ngài đặt tay lên trán và hạ mắt, "đừng nói cho Legolas chuyện vừa xảy ra ở đây và hãy sắp xếp Galion đứng canh ở chỗ khác. Được giám sát chặt chẽ."

 

Tauriel chần chừ, nàng nhìn Thranduil rồi cuối cùng nói ra lo lắng của mình, "Bệ hạ, thần nghĩ Hoàng tử Legolas nên được cảnh báo. Galion chưa từng làm thế này nhưng trái tim anh ta không xa lạ gì với một vài người bọn thần."

 

Thranduil ngồi xuống, bàn tay ngài run nhẹ, "Không, ta hiểu nỗi sầu khổ, ta hiểu anh ta. Cứ để như vậy lúc này đi nhưng nhớ canh chừng."

 

"Thần hiểu rồi."

 

"Tauriel, mang cho ta ít trà được không?"

 

Nàng nhìn cái ấm trước khi gập người xuống và cầm món đồ lên, "Vâng, thưa bệ hạ.Có ngay đây ạ."

 

 

Thranduil chỉ còn một mình nghiêng đầu và nhắm mắt để ngăn cơn nhức đầu. Những câu nói của Galion nhảy múa trong tâm trí khiến Thranduil tự hỏi những kẻ khác đã biết về Thorin từ lúc nào. Bởi Thranduil có thể đoán đằng sau những gì Galion nói rằng hắn ta đã biết về tình cảm của ngài dành cho Thorin.

 

_Gã để mặc ngài chết! Gã bỏ ngài! Gã không yêu ngài! Chưa bao giờ yêu ngài! Và sẽ không bao giờ!_

 

Thranduil cảm thấy cổ mình sưng lên, cơn đau đầu nóng bừng lớn dần khi nước mắt hình thành nơi khóe mắt. Cứ như thể ngài cần Galion nhắc ngài nhớ rằng Thranduil sẽ luôn cô đơn, chịu đựng sự khinh ghét của Thorin vậy.

 

Vua Tiên khó ngủ và ngài không tỉnh dậy cho đến khi ngài cảm thấy một bàn tay trên vai mình, lắc nhẹ.

 

 

"Ada?"

 

Ngài mở mắt mỉm cười với con trai đang đứng bên mình, Hoàng tử mang biểu cảm lo âu nhưng chàng giấu nó đi ngay lập tức khi đưa cho Thranduil tách trà, "Tauriel mang đến cho người. Nàng nói có thể người cần nó bây giờ."

 

 

Thranduil nắm lấy tách trà và nhận ra đêm đã bao phủ. Ngài đã thiếp đi bao lâu rồi?

 

 

"Cảm ơn," Thranduil tự dựng mình dậy, mắt ngài nhìn thân hình tả tơi của con trai. Ngài cau mày lo lắng khi nhận ra Legolas có máu trên lông mày, "Chuyện gì xảy ra với con vậy?"

 

"Ồ, cái này á," Legolas thì thầm hơi đỏ mặt trong khi đặt ngón tay lên vết thương, "Một tai nạn trong khi săn lùng bọn yêu tinh thôi ạ. Con tự đánh mình. Thật ra nó khá là xấu hổ."

 

Thranduil cong mày, giấu sự thích thú sau tách trà. Legolas nghiêng đầu và lần này lại đến chàng quan sát cha mình cẩn thận. Thranduil mặc một cái áo màu bạc cùng cái quần bó cùng màu; ngài không mang giày mà đi chân trần, tóc ngài được giữ bởi vương miện suốt chừng đó năm, nay thả tự nhiên quanh vai và mặt ngài. Thranduil ốm hơn năm trước, nhợt nhạt và trông lạnh lẽo hơn, Vua Tiên có vẻ thích sự cô quạnh trong khu vườn và phòng riêng hơn là các buổi tiệc giờ được Legolas chủ trì.

 

 

"Nhiệm vụ của con thế nào?"

 

"Nó tốt ạ," Legolas nhận xét rồi cau mày, "Thật ra, con đến đây là vì con cần lời khuyên của người và cần người có mặt trong phòng họp."

 

Thranduil cong mày tò mò nhưng ngài đứng dậy và bước lại vào phòng, "Ta tưởng con nói mọi chuyện đều ổn."

 

"Đúng vậy nhưng..." Legolas lạc giọng ở đây, "Con biết cha đã nhận ra bóng đêm đang lớn dần."

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu, vận đồ khác lên trong khi con trai ngài nói về đợt đột nhập gần đây nhất từ khu rừng. Tin tức báo động và bây giờ Thranduil hiểu tại sao Legolas lại đến tìm mình. Cả hai người họ đi đến phòng họp, ở đó có vài Đội trưởng khác trong đội quân của Thranduil và những người đã theo Legolas đến biên giới của Mirkwood. Kẻ duy nhất không ở đó là Galion, mắt Thranduil nhìn Tauriel, nàng lắc đầu đáp lại Vua Tiên.

 

Mọi người đứng dậy, tất cả cúi mình trước Thranduil, người vừa đội vương miệng lên cho cuộc họp này; ngài ngồi xuống với cái gật đầu ra hiệu cho Legolas bắt đầu nói. Kể cả khi có sự hiện diện của Vua Tiên trong cuộc họp thì chuyện rõ ràng với tất cả mọi người ở đây là Legolas là người chủ trì nó. Hoàng tử Tiên học rất nhanh, và cha chàng nhìn ngắm với sự tự hào khi Legolas đi vòng quanh phòng họp trình bày điều chàng tìm ra và chàng đã làm gì với nó.

 

Thranduil chống tay lên cằm, cảm thấy bình yên trong tim khi biết ngài có thể nghỉ ngơi mà không lo sợ chuyện với Legolas sẽ xấu đi. Trong những năm cuối Thranduil đã đảm bảo rằng những thành viên quý tộc trong cộng đồng Tiên ở Mirkwood tin tưởng Legolas theo cách mà họ đã tin ngài. Nó rất khó nhưng không phải bất khả thi.

 

 

"Ta nghĩ chúng ta nên tăng gấp đôi số lính canh và gửi thông điệp đến Imladris và Rừng Vàng, để thu thập thông tin về bóng đêm kì lạ đang lớn lên trong khu rừng," Legolas kết thúc, cuối cùng cũng thu được một vài lời xì xầm quanh phòng.

 

"Tại sao lại là Imladris và Lothlórien?" Legolas nhìn cha mình, người vừa hỏi một cách ngạc nhiên. Trong một chốc Hoàng tử trẻ chần chừ nhưng rồi chàng trả lời với cùng ngọn lửa mà chàng đã nói trước đó.

 

"Imladris là điểm chiến thuật, luôn mở cửa đón chào dân du mục: con người, tiên, kể cả Người Lùn, mọi lúc, bên cạnh đó, chúng ta có nghe tin Istari đang đến đó, có thể họ có thể soi sáng bí ẩn và giúp đỡ."

 

Thranduil nghiêng đầu và Legolas tiếp tục, "Rừng Vàng có vòng bảo vệ lớn xung quanh nó nhưng chúng ta biết, nhờ Haldir, rằng một vài Galadhrim đi ra khỏi khu rừng nhiều hơn chúng ta. Có lẽ gửi thông điệp để thu thập thông tin sẽ có ích."

 

"Đó là một ý kiến tuyệt vời, Điện hạ," một Tiên hoan hô, "Thần nghĩ chúng ta nên bắt đầu ngay và tăng gấp đôi lính canh."

 

 

Phần còn lại của căn phòng nhanh chóng bàn luận sôi nổi trong khi Legolas di chuyển đến bên cha chàng, chàng cúi xuống để có thể nói chuyện với Thranduil mà không ai nghe thấy.

 

"Cha nghĩ sao?" Thranduil mỉm cười tự hào với chàng.

 

"Ta nghĩ con đã sẵn sàng để tự mình giải quyết chuyện này," sự lo lắng và băn khoăn của Legolas nhanh chóng biến mất, thay vào bằng nỗi buồn.

 

"Con sẽ không bao giờ sẵn sàng để làm nó một mình. Con sẽ luôn cần cha giúp, thưa Cha," Thranduil đặt tay lên đầu Legolas nhưng không nói gì.

 

 

Legolas nuốt nước mắt vào trong và đứng thẳng dậy, quay lưng về phía cha. Chàng biết ngày đó đang đến gần nhưng... chàng không muốn thế. Cha chàng luôn ở đó và Legolas rất yêu người; chàng luôn hy vọng năm tháng sẽ làm lành trái tim tan vỡ nhưng Legolas đã đánh giá thấp tình yêu Thranduil dành cho Thorin Oakenshield.

 

Thranduil nhìn con trai bước đi, gương mặt ngài hằn lên sự đau đớn mà Legolas đang cảm thấy. Ngài đứng dậy và rời khỏi căn phòng, đi đến phòng riêng của mình, mệt mỏi vì những sự kiện ngày hôm nay.

 

 

 

Quyết định giành lại Erebor không hề dễ dàng.

 

Có nhiều yếu tố tác động lên quyết định của Thorin. Gã phải cân nhắc tiềm lực của mình, người dân, mái nhà tạm bợ và những hy sinh cần có. Thorin trầm ngâm rất lâu về những lựa chọn, gã luôn chắc mình có thời gian riêng để lập kế hoạch và cân nhắc lợi hại. Gã không muốn gánh chịu số phận tương tự ông và cha gã, gã có Fíli, Kíli và Dís để lo nghĩ, gã có thần dân ở Ered Luin và bạn bè của gã. Gã không thể ra ngoài đó và hy sinh mình vì sự tuyệt vọng và ý muốn phiêu lưu.

 

Rồi, Gandalf đến và mọi chuyện đã được quyết cho gã.

 

Tuy nhiên, Thorin chưa bao giờ nghĩ chính người của gã; Bảy gia tộc Người Lùn khác sẽ phản đối ý tưởng của gã. Thật đau đớn khi nhìn họ không tin tưởng, và còn không muốn, dòng dõi Durin lấy lại thứ thuộc về họ. Họ kết tội Thorin, cảnh báo về hành trình và cấm ý định cố gắng huy động quân đội giúp đỡ gã trong sự điên rồ này.Đến cuối cuộc họp, Thorin chưa từng cảm thấy đơn độc như thế trong đời.

 

Gã đi lòng vòng quanh Shire, nơi Gandaf chỉ định là điểm gặp mặt một trong những thành viên quan trọng của Đoàn Đồng Hành Thorin. Một cậu Hobbit. Thorin đã từng làm việc với sinh vật này trước đó. Họ khá là hài hước, dễ tính và bình thường. Họ có vẻ hạnh phúc sống trong sự thờ ơ với những gì đang xảy ra ở thế giới bên ngoài, họ không quan tâm và có vẻ không nghĩ những vấn đề đó có thể làm họ bận tâm. Thorin tự hỏi cậu Hobbit Gandaf tìm ra là người thế nào mà có thể phá vỡ quan điểm như vậy.

 

Thorin tựa đầu lên cái cây gần nhất; nhấc mắt nhìn bầu trời đen bên trên, những ngôi sao trắng trên nền xanh đen của đêm. Gã mỉm cười khi mắt nhìn thấy một ngôi sao nổi tiếng... ngôi sao mà ai đó đã chỉ cho hắn rất lâu trước đây.

 

_Eärendil_

 

Gã Lùn run rẩy vì nhớ những lời thì thầm trong tai, bàn tay lướt trên ngực và luồn xuống bên dưới và sâu hơn nữa. Ký ức của Thorin bị gián đoạn bởi âm thanh vui tai của một bản nhạc. Gió mân mê làn da ấm của Thorin, Hoàng tử rùng mình và mắt gã nhìn thấy cảnh tượng kì lạ.

Gã làu bàu nhanh khi một nhóm Tiên đang ca hát xuất hiện trước mắt. Tất cả họ bọc trong ánh sáng kì lạ, mặc những bộ đồ nhạt màu và hát khi bước đến từng bước vững chắc. Họ đi ở một khoảng cách an toàn và chỉ có những ai đứng trên đường mới có thể nghe và nhìn thấy họ. Thorin đứng đó cho đến khi gã nhìn Tiên cuối bỏ lại bóng đêm của khu rừng. Hoàng tử Người Lùn biết đích đến của họ là đâu: Grey Heavens.

 

Thorin không nhận ra mình siết chặt nắm tay đến khi gã cảm thấy đau. Gã nhìn xuống và nhớ một bài ca sầu thảm. Gã khịt mũi Tiên thì biết gì về nỗi đau và sự đau khổ chứ? Bọn họ thì biết gì về mất mát? Thorin đã tự thuyết phục mình từ lâu rằng họ không hiểu nỗi đau của tình yêu. Nỗi đau của tình yêu đơn phương mà trái tim gã mang.

 

*****

 

Thorin liếc nhìn hình dáng bất động của cậu Hobbit, gã liếc sang Gandalf rồi lại cậu Hobbit rồi lại Gandaf.

 

 

"Nói với ta ông đang đùa đi."

 

 

Gandalf càu nhàu nhìn xuống Thorin như thể ông đang nói chuyện với một đứa trẻ ngang bướng.

 

 

"Không," Gandalf nói rõ, đứng thẳng người và nhìn Fíli và Kíli mang Baggins về giường, "cậu ta là người ngài cần cho cuộc hành trình và với thời gian ngài sẽ hiểu vì sao."

 

 

Thorin mở miệng định đáp lại vì gã không nghĩ mình cần thời gian. Gã biết cái tên trộm đó không có trong chuyến phiêu lưu. Cậu ta trẻ và rõ ràng là kẻ nhát gan, thiếu kinh nghiệm và là người mà rõ ràng chưa từng làm việc hay đặt chân ra bên ngoài sự tiện nghi của ngôi nhà của mình trước đây. Mắt Hoàng tử bắt gặp mắt của Balin đang nhìn với biểu cảm nghiêm túc và lắc đầu. Một cách ganh tị, Thorin bắt chéo tay và ngậm miệng lại.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ không chịu trách nhiệm cho cậu ta đâu, Gandalf," là câu duy nhất gã nói trước khi quay đi và bước về phía căn phòng.

 

 

Khi đã ở đó, Kíli tiến đến gã với nụ cười nhỏ trên gương mặt, Thorin chần chừ nheo mắt với đứa cháu người trông còn quá ngây thơ.

 

 

"Bác, hát cho bọn cháu nghe đi!" Kíli nhảy vào phòng, kéo từ trong cái áo choàng của mình thứ cậu đã mang theo từ Núi Xanh. Nửa số mắt trong phòng nhìn Thorin người vừa đột nhiên cảm thấy khó chịu.

 

 

Fíli và Kíli luôn ngây thơ về xuất xứ của cây đàn hạc. Chúng chỉ biết nhạc cụ rất đẹp và âm thanh của nó quyền uy mỗi khi Thorin chơi nó. Bác của họ sẽ nhìn xa xăm và bình yên và nụ cười sẽ luôn hiện lên gương mặt lãnh cảm của Thorin. Fíli và Kíli thích nhìn Thorin hát vì đó là lúc mà bác họ sẽ bỏ xuống mọi bức tường quanh gã và họ có thể nhìn thấy phần mềm mỏng bên trong gã.Nhưng, một vài người ở đó biết ai đã tặng món nhạc cụ cho thủ lĩnh của họ và Balin, Dwalin, và vì lý do nào đó, Gandalf biết ý nghĩa thật sự đằng sau nhạc cụ. Họ biết nó có ý nghĩa gì với Thorin.

 

 

"Sao cháu lại mang theo thứ này?!" Thorin quát lên, liếc nhìn Kíli người đột nhiên trông hối lỗi và rồi nhìn Fíli rồi Ori. Những người còn lại trong đoàn im lặng và Thorin đứng đó yêu cầu lời giải thích.

 

"Cháu chỉ nghĩ... ý cháu là..." Kíli bắt đầu nhưng là Fíli kết thúc câu nói giùm cậu.

 

"Bác trông vui và thư giãn mỗi khi bác có cơ hội chơi gì đó," cậu nói, bồn chồn một chút, "đây sẽ không phải cuộc hành trình vui vẻ, sẽ có nguy hiểm và một vài người chúng ta sẽ không thể hoàn thành nó..."

 

"Bọn cháu chỉ muốn bác tìm thấy bình yên và hạnh phúc, ít nhất cho đến khi chuyện kết thúc," Kíli tiếp lời, tìm thấy sự dũng cảm sau những lời của anh trai.

 

"Và ngài có giọng ca hay tuyệt và ngài chơi rất đỉnh, Thorin," Ori lẩm bẩm, mặt ửng đỏ thú vị. Thorin đứng đó nhận ra ánh nhìn thích thú của Balin, Dwalin và Gandalf.

 

 

Thorin cầm cây đàn và, như hàng ngàn lần trước, gã nghĩ đến Thranduil và bắt đầu chơi. Họ không biết Bilbo Baggins nghe thấy mọi chuyện từ phòng. Chàng trai nhỏ người nhắm mắt tận hưởng giai điệu êm dịu của đàn hạc và giọng hát mạnh mẽ của Thorin Oakenshield. Trái tim cậu đã quyết định sẽ theo đám Người Lùn trong chuyến phiêu lưu của họ.

 

Gandalf thở dài vì ông có thể thấy tình cảm đằng sau lời hát. Ông đã quan tâm đến họ, cách này hay cách khác, những Người Lùn này có trái tim tốt bụng. Tất nhiên vàng là một phần ham muốn của họ, nhưng là tiếng gọi của mái nhà, của những vấn vương đã thúc đẩy họ. Tuy nhiên, Thorin có một mục tiêu khác, kể cả khi Hoàng Tử Người Lùn không chấp nhận nó. Thranduil luôn ở đó trong tâm trí gã; trong cách gã mau chóng trở về Erebor, trong cách gã thể hiện mình ghét Tiên thế nào.

 

Vị Phù thủy chỉ hy vọng chuyện sẽ kết thúc có hậu cho tất cả. Vì chuyến hành trình của họ đầy rẫy nguy hiểm mà kể cả ông cũng không thấy trước được.

 

 

 

Thranduil không nghĩ sẽ gặp lại Galion sớm thế.

 

Vua Tiên càu nhàu biết mình đang một mình với vị cựu Đội trưởng lần nữa. Tên Tiên nhìn Thranduil nhưng cái nhìn Thranduil thấy từ anh trống rỗng không cảm xúc, và Thranduil không thể đọc được ý định của Galion.

 

 

"Ngươi làm gì ở đây, Galion? Ta nghĩ mình đã nói rõ mọi thứ rồi lần trước chúng ta nói chuyện," Galion hạ ánh mắt và cúi đầu sát.

 

"Thần đến để tạ lỗi, Bệ hạ," hắn nói không ngẩng đầu dậy, Thranduil nheo mắt, ngài nhìn thấy Tauriel ở góc phòng gần đó và đột nhiên thấy nhẹ người.

 

"Thái độ của thần thật đáng hổ thẹn và đáng bị trừng phạt với mức nặng nhất," rồi Galion ngẩng mặt lên và nụ cười kì lạ trên mặt hắn ta, "Nhưng... thần không thể tưởng tượng nỗi đau nào lớn hơn của tình yêu đơn phương, phải không Bệ hạ?"

 

Thranduil nổi cơn thịnh nộ rồi Galion nói tiếp, "Thần sẽ đi. Thần đã hỏi Hoàng tử Legolas và ngài đã cho phép thần một vài ngày ngoài thành phố đến Thị trấn Bên Hồ và thực hiện một vài việc kinh doanh của chúng ta với con người ở đó."

 

"Vây ta tạm biệt ngươi nhưng đừng nghĩ trong một giây nào ta sẽ nhớ ngươi, Galion," Thranduil quay đi và bỏ Galion đứng chôn chân một chỗ. Cả Tauriel lẫn Thranduil không nhận ra bóng tối băng ngang mắt hay nụ cười tinh quái xuất hiện trên gương mặt Galion.

 

"Bệ hạ, người không sao chứ?" Thranduil gật đầu nhưng sự thật nói lên tất cả, ngài thấy không khỏe. Ngài thấy chóng mặt và cực kỳ mệt mỏi nhưng ngài đã hứa với Legolas sẽ dánh phần còn lại của ngày để chỉnh sửa khu vườn, một dự án mà Thranduil dành tặng cho con trai khi chàng còn nhỏ.

 

"Có lẽ, chúng ta nên báo cho Hoàng tử Legolas..." Tauriel bắt đầu nhưng Thranduil ngăn nàng.

 

"Không," Thranduil đứng trước nàng và nàng nhanh chóng nhận ra Vua của mình cao đến mức nào. Ngài có thể quyền uy và oai nghiêm đến dường nào khi ngài có thể tập trung đủ năng lượng từ sâu bên trong mình.

 

"Ta cũng sẽ rời đi nhanh thôi. Mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng và chỉ là vấn đề thời gian," Tauriel không thể dừng trố mắt nhìn, "Ta muốn, ít ra, có thể dành nhiều thời gian hơn với Legolas mà không khiến nó lo lắng cho ta."

 

 

Tauriel hứa sẽ không nói gì; nàng theo vị Vua và đứng bên ngoài khu vườn Legolas đã dựng từ khi chàng còn nhỏ. Khác với cái cha chàng từng có, khu vườn riêng của Legolas có những loại cây và ba loại hoa khác nhau mà chàng ưa thích; Haldir của Lórien đã mang một loài hoa đặc biệt trong một trong những chuyến viếng thăm đến Mirkwood. Anh không hứa nó sẽ mọc tươi tốt ở nơi xa quê nhà nhưng, có lẽ, Hoàng tử Legolas có thể thử trồng nó ở đây.

 

Bây giờ, bông hoa đang lớn chậm nhưng chắc chắn và Legolas sẽ bắt đầu nói với Thranduil về quá trình chàng đạt được. Và Thranduil sẽ trêu chàng, hay có một cuộc trò chuyện vui vẻ với chàng trong khi che giấu bệnh tật của mình.

 

 

"Nói ta nghe, đã có cô gái xinh đẹp nào trong Vương quốc khiến con để mắt chưa?" Legolas sặc nước và bắt đầu ho khù khụ như điên. Thranduil cong mày thích thú và vỗ vai con trai trong khi nhếch môi cười chàng.

 

"Vậy, ta có thể cho nó là có không?"

 

"KHÔNG!" Legolas đỏ mặt, giọng chàng thô lỗ vì ho và chàng liếc nhìn cha mình, người đang không giấu được sự thích thú, "Đó là một câu hỏi hoàn toàn không thích hợp, Ada!"

 

"Làm sao nó có thể phù hợp khi con can thiệp vào chuyện tình cảm của ta mọi lúc con có thể?" Thranduil đáp, bốc một vài miếng đồ ngọt trên cái đĩa bạc, Legolas cắn lưỡi vì chàng không muốn nói gì khiến bầu không khí trở nên buồn bã.

 

"Dù sao thì, cũng khá kì quặc khi người hỏi con chuyện đó lúc này."

 

"Lần nữa, tại sao lại thế? Ta phải bảo đảm con kế thừa dòng dõi gia đình ta," Mặt Legolas lại ửng đỏ một cách thú vị và Thranduil nhướng cả hai mày, "Đừng nói với ta là con đã nghĩ đến chuyện này rồi đấy."

 

"Ada, làm ơn..." Legolas nhìn xấu hổ và đặt một tay lên trán để cố giấu đi bất cứ gì có thể làm lộ suy nghĩ của chàng.

 

Thranduil nhếch môi cười thúc cánh tay Legolas, "Nói ta nghe, có phải là Đội trưởng dũng cảm và xinh đẹp Tauriel không?"

 

"Không!" Mặt Legolas hoảng hồn nhìn cha người đang tặc lưỡi vì kiểu cách buồn cười của con trai.

 

"Con không cần phải hoảng thế; ta không nghĩ nàng ta sẽ trân trọng điều đó," Legolas đảo mắt và tựa đầu lên đùi cha để Vua Tiên vuốt ve tóc chàng.

 

"Không phải nàng ấy; Nàng như là người chị mà con không có," Legolas mỉm cười với Thranduil, người đang nhìn lên bầu trời đêm phía trên họ.

 

"Ta mong con được hạnh phúc, Legolas," Thranduil hạ ánh mắt và Legolas không thể đối mặt với ý định đằng sau cái nhìn của vua cha.

 

"Con biết. Đừng lo cho con, Ada. Con sẽ hạnh phúc," khóe môi Thranduil cong khẽ và cả hai cha con cứ nhìn lên bầu trời đêm mà không nghi ngờ rằng có một người ở Imladris cũng đang chiêm ngưỡng cảnh tượng tương tự và cũng đang nhìn chăm chú vào cùng một vì sao.

 

"Chỉ cần con đừng nói với ta là con cảm thấy bị thu hút một cách kì quái bởi Haldir..." Thranduil nói, tặc lưỡi khi Legolas đặt tay lên gương mặt đỏ bừng.

 

"Làm ơn đi mà! Con chỉ... con không nghĩ..." Legolas lạc giọng, nhìn thấy cha mình đang nhìn lên trời, "Con không để ý ai lúc này hết. Cha là mối bận tậm chính của con bây giờ, Ada."

 

"Cha có... Cha có tự hỏi chuyện sẽ khác thế nào nếu... nếu gã..." Legolas không nói hết câu nhưng Thranduil có thể đoán được câu hỏi. Ngài mỉm cười và Legolas cảm thấy trái tim mình tan vỡ khi nhìn thấy vẻ cay đắng đằng sau nụ cười.

 

"Có, ta có nghĩ. Ta thường tự hỏi liệu chàng sẽ thích nơi này hay thích..." Thranduil dừng nói, rồi, "Ta luôn tự hỏi liệu chàng có đang nhìn cùng vì sao mà ta đang nhìn không và ta nhớ khi ta dạy chàng tên của vì sao ta thích nhất."

 

“Eärendil,” Legolas thì thầm trong khi nhắm mắt để cha mình và nỗi đau của ngài có sự riêng tư.

 

 

 

Gã cho rằng Imladris là một nơi khá tốt.

 

Thorin nhìn quanh không tin tưởng; gã càu nhàu trước sự hoan hỉ của một vài Tiên, với âm nhạc của họ, với những trò đùa chẳng ai hiểu ngoài họ và cả thức ăn. Gã nhìn Gandalf liên tục để bảo đảm rằng phù thủy biết gã đang khó chịu; nhưng gã cũng sẽ làu bàu tiếng cảm ơn những khi gã được đối xử tốt.  Gã sẽ không để mình bị xem là một gã Lùn thô lỗ trên đất của Tiên.

 

Thorin đi đến sảnh dẫn đến điểm mà gã và đoàn của gã nghỉ ngơi khi một cái bóng làm gã tò mò. Gã nhíu mày và dừng lại, có một cái bóng nhỏ nấp sau cây cột và Thorin nhìn thấy đôi mắt xám quan sát gã chăm chú.

 

Cả hai nhìn nhau một lúc và Thorin nhận ra kẻ đứng sau cây cột là một đứa trẻ. Giọng nói và tiếng cười đến từ bên dưới hành lang và đứa trẻ quay người về hướng đó trước khi nhìn lại Thorin.

 

 

"Đến đây, đừng nấp ở đó nữa," Thorin ra lệnh giang tay ra và nói với tông giọng nhẹ nhàng khác thường; cậu nhóc chần chừ nhưng cũng bước đến gã với sự quyết tâm.

 

 

Thorin phải dừng bản thân nói những thứ không phù hợp lại. Đứa trẻ là con người, không phải là một thằng nhóc Tiên. Nó có mái tóc đen với đôi mắt xám mạnh mẽ và Thorin nhìn thấy trong đứa trẻ hình ảnh của người bạn cũ.

 

 

"Ngài là Người Lùn," đứa trẻ nói tiến đến gần hơn, bây giờ nó nhìn gã tò mò. Thorin gật đầu và một nụ cười nhỏ hiện ra trên mặt gã.

 

"Đúng. Thorin Oakenshield, xin phục vụ cậu," Thorin nói cúi đầu trước đứa trẻ. Nó mìm cười bẽn lẽn cúi đầu lại trong khi làm Thorin ngạc nhiên với câu trả lời đúng mực.

 

"Estel, xin được phục vụ ngài và gia đình ngài."

 

"Estel, nói ta nghe cậu làm gì ở đây? Sao cậu lại nấp?" Estel ngần ngừ nhìn quanh trước khi quay lại nhìn Thorin.

 

"Cháu chưa thấy Người Lùn bao giờ. Ada nói họ rất ương bướng và rất dễ nổi giận," Thorin càu mày nhưng Estel chưa nói xong, cậu chạm vào cái đai lưng của Thorin và rồi nhìn thanh kiếm của gã, "Nhưng cha cũng nói họ cao quý, dũng mãnh trên chiến trường và trung thành với dân của họ."

 

 

Đến lúc này, Thorin cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng. Không nghi ngờ gì đứa trẻ trước mặt gã là con trai của Arathorn. Đứa trẻ giống hệt cha nó trừ chiều cao, và dù vậy nó không nói chuyện như đứa trẻ Loài Người.

 

 

"Tên cha cậu là gì, Estel?"

 

Estel chớp mắt như thể câu trả lời đã quá rõ ràng, "Elrond, thưa ngài Thorin."

 

 

Có âm thanh khác vang lên và lần này Thorin có thể nghe thấy tiếng Bilbo la hét gì đó và tiếng cười đùa đến từ đoàn người. Gã đảo mắt, chưa sẵn sàng để đi xem họ đã làm gì; gã nhìn xuống và thấy sự lo lắng và tò mò trong mắt Estel.

 

 

"Có... Có nhiều Người Lùn hơn nữa ạ?" Estel hỏi và Thorin gật đầu đáp. Đôi mắt đứa trẻ sáng lên niềm vui, "Cháu gặp họ được không?"

 

"Nếu như cậu muốn. Đi nào, ta sẽ giới thiệu cậu cho họ."

 

 

Thorin không dự tính cả đoàn người sẽ hào hứng khi gặp đứa trẻ loài người như thế. Lúc đầu Estel ngại ngùng, luôn trả lời các câu hỏi với những câu chào đúng cách đến nỗi một đám Người Lùn phải ngạc nhiên nhưng hài lòng. Chẳng lâu sau cậu nhóc cũng được hỏi và bản thân cậu cũng hỏi lại vài câu. Cậu thấy gần gũi đặc biệt với Bilbo, cậu Hobbit, vì đây là lần đầu cậu nghe đến làng Shire và Tộc Người Nhỏ.

 

Thorin cảm thấy một bàn tay đặt trên vai, gã nhìn lên và thấy Gandalf mỉm cười với gã và với đoàn người. Fíli và Kíli cho Estel thấy một thứ trông khá nguy hiểm, nhưng Dwalin ngay lúc đó đã có mặt mắng hai anh em.

 

 

"Ngài ấy đâu rồi?" Thorin đột ngột hỏi và cảm thấy đau buồn khi Gandalf xụ mặt.

 

"Ngài ấy qua đời khi Estel được hai tuổi." Gandalf nhìn Thorin, "Phục kích bởi lũ orc gần Rặng núi Sương mù."

 

"Sao ông không kể ta nghe?" Thorin đã mến Arathorn vì người đàn ông có khả năng xuất hiện những lúc Thorin thấy tuyệt vọng. Giống như tình bạn giữa gã và Círdan, tình bạn với Arathorn bị một vài người dân của gã khó chịu và cho là kì lạ. Nhưng Thorin không quan tâm; Arathorn là người đầu tiên giúp gã mà không đòi hỏi lại thứ gì.

 

"Nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra và chúng tôi không cho ngài biết Arathorn là ai," Gandalf lắc đầu, "Estel cần sự bảo vệ mà sự phớt lờ của ngài có thể cho."

 

"Arathorn là ai?"

 

"Sẽ có lúc ta nói về chuyện đó. Bây giờ, ta xin ngài tin tưởng ta và đừng nói về cha mẹ ruột của Estel với ai bên ngoài Imladris."

 

 

Thorin đánh giá Gandalf một hồi, gã cau mày không thoải mái khi phải giữ im lặng, nhưng cuối cùng cũng chấp nhận.

 

 

"Cứ giữ bí mật của ông lúc này đi, Gandalf. Ta sẽ giữ bí mật về cha mẹ của Estel. Đừng lo, ta nợ Arathorn điều này và nhiều thứ nữa."

 

 

Gandalf mỉm cười hài lòng rồi quay sang nhìn Estel đang cười trên vai Kíli trong khi Bofur, Nori, Ori và Fíli hát những bài hát ngớ ngẩn. Bilbo tiến đến gần Thorin và Gandalf cười to với họ.

 

 

"Tôi không biết Người Lùn cũng chơi thân với trẻ con thế," Thorin liếc Bilbo nhưng cậu không hề lúng túng.

 

"Cậu nghĩ bọn thô lỗ chúng ta sẽ gầm gừ và càu nhàu và nói chung là khó chịu khi có sự hiện diện của chúng à?" Thorin hỏi, Bilbo nhún vai làm Gandalf tặc lưỡi.

 

"Ồ, không. Nhưng tôi không nghĩ các ngài lại quá... nhiệt tình thế," Bilbo đáp lại liếc của Thorin bằng cái liếc của chính cậu, "Thật tốt khi biết Người Lùn không chỉ nghĩ đến vàng, các hầm mỏ và những thứ vật chất. Nó sẽ khiến cuộc hành trình này dễ dàng hơn nếu tất cả mọi người nhớ chính mái nhà là điều các ngài muốn giành lại."

 

Bilbo rời đi để lại Thorin đang nghiến răng trèo trẹo với một phù thủy khá hài lòng.

 

 

 

_"Đứng bên cạnh tảng dá xám khi tiếng gõ vang lên và để ánh sáng cuối cùng của ngày Durin tỏa sáng trên lỗ khóa."_

Thorin bật tỉnh, mồ hôi đầm đìa.

 

Hình ảnh của ngọn núi, của khói và lửa từ Smaug, đội quân Con Người, Tiên và Người Lùn chiến đấu cạnh họ; nhưng điều khiến Thorin thật sự sợ, thở khó và không thể nhắm mắt lại lần nữa là hình ảnh thân hình của Thranduil.

 

Thorin đứng dậy bồn chồn và không thể ngủ trở lại, gã bước về phía ban công gần nhất và nhìn ngắm thung lũng trước mặt. Mắt gãbất ngờ nhìn thấy một bóng hình. Một vị Tiên với ánh sáng kì lạ đứng giữa một lùm cây thấp và nhìn lại gã.

_Thorin Oakenshiel._

Gã Người Lùn lùi lại, gã nghe tên mình nhưng khi gã nhìn quanh gã thấy đoàn người của gã vẫn đang say ngủ. Gã xoay qua và thấy hình dáng đó đứng đấy, bước chậm về phía cái cây.

 

_Ta luôn muốn gặp ngài từ lâu rồi, Vua trong lòng Núi._

Rồi bóng người rời đi để Thorin ngần ngừ chỉ vài giây. Thorin nắm lấy thanh Orcrist và chạy đến cái cây; gã cau mày tự hỏi tại sao gã lại cố đi theo vị Tiên nọ nhưng vẫn không ngừng tiến tới. Gã đến bìa một khu rừng nhỏ, mắt gã nhìn quanh trong bóng đêm. Gã cảm thấy ai đó di chuyển sau lưng, gã quay lại và lưỡi kiếm gã chỉ cách vài xăng-ti-mét trước bóng người xinh đẹp.

 

Là một phụ nữ, và là một phụ nữ xinh đẹp tuyệt trần.

 

Thorin chưa từng thấy ai như bà, mái tóc vàng dường như có sự sống của riêng nó, làn da trắng sáng, thân hình mảnh dẻ và uyển chuyển. Bà mặc một cái váy trắng và mắt bà nhìn xuống Thorin với ánh sáng kì lạ trong đó. Người phụ nữ mỉm cười với gã trước khi nhìn gã bằng đôi mắt sáng. Nếu Thorin từng nghĩ Thranduil lớn tuổi, hoặc Círdan, thì người phụ nữ này... đôi mắt của người phụ nữ này kể những câu chuyện mà Thorin không thể tưởng tượng được. Gã Người Lùn nhìn chằm chằm thật lâu nhưng, đột nhiên, gã lắc đầu và tiến một bước, Orcrist nắm chặt trong tay.

 

 

"Bà là ai?" vị Tiên liếc nhìn Thorin thật lâu, nghiêng đầu và ghim Thorin ngay tại chỗ gã đứng. Orcrist vung trong tay gã vì gã không biết phải làm gì với sinh vật tuyệt đẹp này.

 

"Và dù vậy, sâu tận trái tim, ngài không tin ta là sinh vật đẹp nhất hơn cả người mà ngài đã gặp trước ta," bà nói và Thorin nhận ra giọng nói đã vang lên trong đầu gã. Gã cau mày không hiểu những lời đó nhưng bà chỉ mỉm cười bí ẩn với gã.

 

"Ta đã muốn gặp ngài từ lâu rồi, Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin làu bàu hạ kiếm xuống.

 

"Bà là ai?" gã hỏi lần nữa.

 

"Ta là Galadriel. Như ngài, ta là khách trong ngôi nhà này vì nhà của ta là ở Rừng Vàng của Lórien."

 

 

Thorin khịt mũi nhận ra tên của Rừng Vàng và tên của vị Tiên trị vì vùng lãnh thổ đó. Gã bất ngờ thẳng người nhận ra cái nhìn căng thẳng từ vị Tiên. Gã hếch mặt lên, nheo mắt nghi ngờ.

 

 

"Tại sao bà muốn gặp ta? Bà nghe tên ta ở đâu, Phu nhân Galadriel?"

 

Galadriel mỉm cười lần nữa, mắt bà sáng lấp lánh trong giây lát, "Một người bạn của ta, người ta yêu thương hết mực đã nói ta nghe về ngài mà không cố ý."

 

Thorin chớp mắt vài lần, cong môi, "Bà đang chế giễu ta đấy à? Điều đó chẳng có nghĩa gì."

 

"Ồ, nhưng nó có đấy," Galadriel quay lại bước vài bước về trước; và quay quanh nhìn Thorin, "Vui lòng đi cùng ta."

 

 

Nó giống một mệnh lệnh hơn là một đề nghị; Thorin nghi ngờ một lúc trước khi đi theo Galadriel.  Họ đi và Thorin nắm chặt nắm tay quanh chuôi thanh Orcrist, mắt gã nhìn quanh khu rừng cảm thấy không thoải mái vì lý do gì đó.

 

Họ dừng lại phía trước một bồn nước có vòi xinh đẹp với ánh sáng mặt trăng và những vì sao. Galadriel dừng lại trước thác nước, ngẩng đầu, bà nhắm mắt và khi bà mở mắt ra Thorin có thể thấy ánh sáng từ những vì sao trong mắt bà.

 

 

“Eärendil tỏa sáng tối nay, ngài có nghĩ vậy không Ngài Người Lùn?” Thorin ngầng đầu và mắt gã nhìn thấy ngôi sao, tim gã đau thắt lại khi tâm trí gã nhớ lại khoảnh khắc mà gã ước rằng mình quên.

 

"Đúng vậy," Thorin thấy mình trả lời; Galadriel nhìn xuống và thấy Thorin tập trung lên hình ảnh của ngôi sao.

 

"Ngài có nghe câu chuyện về ngôi sao được chúng tôi yêu thích nhất chưa?" bà đột ngột, kéo THorin khỏi sự tập trung của gã đến Eärendil.

 

"Có, ta có nghe rồi," đột nhiên Thorin thấy không thoải mái vì gã có thể thấy Galadriel hiểu nhiều hơn khi gã im lặng so với những gì gã thật sự nói.

 

"Nó là cậu chuyện ngài ấy thích. Và, đó cũng là ngôi sao ưa thích của ngài ấy," Thorin cảm thấy cổ họng khô lại, cơ thể gã yếu đi vì gã biết không một chút nghi ngờ người mà Phu nhân Galadriel đang nói đến là ai.

 

"Ngài ấy luôn hy vọng thời điểm đúng sẽ đến.  Trong mắt ta, ngài ấy chỉ là một đứa trẻ tuyệt vọng mong chờ hơi ấm của tình yêu đong đầy trái tim," bà tiếp tục nói nhìn Thorin người đang bối rối nhìn mắt bà; thay vào đó gã tiếp tục nhìn vì sao chăm chú đến từng lời Galadriel nói.

 

"Kể cả sau khi ngài cưới vợ, ta có thể thấy tình yêu ngài dành cho nàng không được đáp trả đẩy đủ. Và sau khi nàng qua đời, ngài dồn hết tình thương vào con trai," Galdriel thở dài, "Thranduil luôn rất cứng đầu, kiêu hãnh, và kiêu căng nhưng ngài luôn yêu bằng cả trái tim mình. Oropher, cha ngài, đã nói điều đó sẽ giết chết ngài."

 

"Thranduil không cảm thấy tình yêu," Thorin nạt lại giận dữ, nhìn Galadriel, "Ngài ta không có khả năng cảm nhận nó."

 

 

Biểu cảm trên gương mặt Galadriel lạnh đi, mắt bà bừng tia lửa khiến Thorin gần như bước lùi lại.

 

 

"Ngài còn định từ chối bản thân cơ hội để hạnh phúc bao lâu nữa, Thorin Oakenshield? Ngài định sống trong sự chối bỏ bao lâu nữa và để cho khổ đau và cái chết tiến đến người mà ngài yêu nhất?"

 

 

Thorin cảm thấy như ngực và bụng mình bị đánh bởi vật nặng và lạnh, gã không thể thở và trái tim gã nứt vỡ vì những lời nói đó. Gã cảm thấy trống rỗng bên trong và gã không thể dời mắt khỏi Galadriel, mặt bà không còn bất cứ nụ cười hay biểu cảm thân thiện nào và đột nhiên chuyển sang mặt nạ buồn bã và buộc tội.

 

 

"Ý bà là gì?"

 

"Ngài không biết Vua Thranduil đang chết à?"

 

Hết chương 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Có những thứ cần quyết định ở phía trước và bóng tối đến nhanh hơn họ nghĩ.

"Không phải vàng nào cũng lấp lánh,

Không phải ai lang thang cũng đều lạc lối;

Người lớn tuổi khỏe mạnh sẽ không chết đi,

Rễ sâu không thể bị băng giá chạm đến.

Từ tro tàn ngọn lửa sẽ bùng lên,

Ánh sáng từ bóng đêm sẽ trỗi dậy;

Lưỡi gươm gãy sẽ lại liền,

Kẻ không vương miện sẽ lại làm vua."

**-Bản "Strider" của Bilbo Baggins-**

Thorin đứng đó không cảm xúc trong vài phút.

 

Câu nói của Phu nhân Galadriel vang trong đầu gã khó thở và không suy nghĩ được gì. Vẻ thất thần hiện lên trên mặt Thorin, đôi mắt gã hối hận và lo lắng trong khi gã cố nắm bắt ý nghĩa của toàn bộ mớ hỗn loạn này.

 

Galadriel chờ nhưng quan sát hoàng tử Người Lùn cẩn thận. Bà sẽ không mạo hiểm để mất Thranduil cho một kẻ không có chắc chắn với trái tim mình và không có giải pháp để khiến mọi việc tốt đẹp; bà sẽ không làm hay nói gì trừ khi bà chắc chắn rằng vị Vua Trong Lòng Núi tương lai thật sự yêu Thranduil.

 

 

"Ta không nghĩ mình hiểu ý bà," gã đột ngột thốt ra, nhưng giọng gã có vẻ kì lạ, chỉ là tiếng vang của giọng nói quyền uy và mạnh mẽ mà gã vẫn có, "ý bà là gì? Thranduil không thể... ý ta là... ông ta không...? Tiên không bị bệnh."

 

 

Thorin tìm kiếm trong mắt Galadriel câu trả lời nhưng người phụ nữ có đôi mắt cứng như thép, được bảo vệ cẩn thận, và trống rỗng, không chứa thông tin mà Thorin muốn biết.

 

 

"Ồ, chúng tôi có bị đấy, Ngài Người Lùn. Căn bệnh của chúng tôi khác với những thứ ảnh hưởng lên người của ngài và Con Người," Galadriel ghim chặt Thorin với cái liếc khiến gã lúng túng không thoải mái, "cho ta một lý do, Ngài Người Lùn. Cho ta một lý do tại sao ta phải kể cho ngài nghe nỗi buồn đang lấy đi mạng sống của Thranduil và ta sẽ nói cho ngài biết tất cả."

 

 

Galadriel chờ đợi.

 

Bà có thể thấy mâu thuẫn và đấu tranh nội tâm trong mắt Thorin. Bà thấy sự ngần ngại, cảm giác chân thực trong cặp mắt đen. Phu nhân của Lórien tự hỏi liệu Thorin có khả năngthừa nhận, liệu tình yêu của gã có đủ để cuối cùng khiến gã phải phơi bày sự thật và ham muốn của trái tim. Gã nhìn Galadriel bằng ánh mắt lo lắng, bồn chồn nhưng không nói một lời. Galadriel hạ ánh mắt nhìn quanh chuẩn bị rời đi khi đột nhiên Thorin nói và giọng của gã tuyệt vọng níu kéo vào sự ương bướng còn sót lại.

 

 

"Ngài ấy là không khí mà ta thở, ngài ấy là bóng đêm và ánh sáng của cuộc đời ta, và ngài ấy là giấc mơ đẹp nhất và cũng là cơn ác mộng tồi tệ nhất..." Thorin cảm thấy mắt cay cay, gã lắc đầu và bây giờ Galadriel nhìn gã, "ngài ấy... Ta nguyền rủa sự yếu đuối của bản thân vì không có ngày nào mà ta không nghĩ đến ngài, không có ngày nào ta dừng yêu ngài với tất cả những gì ta có."

 

 

Galadriel chờ thật lâu mới trả lời; Thorin gần như van nài vị Tiên nói cho gã biết, giúp gã ra khỏi nỗi khổ sở này. Galadriel nhìn gã vài giây nữa trước khi nói.

 

 

"Ngài làm tan vỡ trái tim ngài ấy, Thorin Oakenshield," Thorin lắng nghe, hoảng loạn với những gì bà nói cho gã. Sự phản bội của Thorin, gã thật sự nghĩ nó sẽ mãi là bí mật sao? Sự thiếu quan tâm, thờ ơ của gã với tình yêu của Thranduil, cách gã quay lưng đi và gạt đi cảm xúc bằng cách tìm kiếm sự thân mật với những người khác trong khi lôi Thranduil vào những suy nghĩ sai trái về sự chung thủy và tính chiếm hữu. Bà dùng lời lẽ nặng nề với gã, ánh mắt đầy giận dữ và khinh ghét. Và Thorin biết, gã biết, mọi chuyện là thật vì gã đã đảm bảo rằng Đội trưởng của Thranduil gửi tin nhắn của gã.

 

"Nhưng... ta cứ nghĩ..." mắt Thorin nhìn lạc lõng, gã nhìn mặt nước và Galadriel cảm thấy thương hại gã, "Galion, và Thranduil..."

 

"À, Galion. Phải, chuyện anh ta có tình cảm với Vua Thranduil chẳng phải chuyện gì bí mật nữa nhưng Thranduil chắc chắn không ủng hộ chuyện đó," Galadriel đặt tay lên vai Thorin để gã nhìn lên bà.

 

"Bây giờ, câu hỏi vẫn còn đó, ngài sẽ làm gì, Thorin Oakenshield? Vì thời gian ở Trung Địa của Vua Thranduil chỉ còn đếm từng ngày," Galadreil nói và Thorin bất lực tìm câu trả lời.

 

"Tại sao ngài ấy không ở lại?"

 

"Ngài ấy sẽ chết nếu ở lại," Thorin nhăn mặt vì tính thẳng thắn của lời nói, "đau buồn là thứ bệnh có ảnh hưởng mạnh mẽ với Tiên, nó phá hủy bọn ta từng chút bằng cách lấy đi ánh sáng trong cuộc sống bọn ta, lấy đi ý chí để tiếp tục," Galadriel nhìn mặt nước và gương mặt bà ẩn hiện ký ức thoáng qua tâm trí, "một vài người không nắm lấy cơ hội rời đi và chết trong đau đớn. Một vài chống chọi trong một khoảng thời gian nhưng kết cục của họ vẫn như vậy. Rồi, có những người tìm kiếm cách chữa trị và sự yên nghỉ bên kia đại dương."

 

"Vua Thranduil đã chống chọi vì con trai và hy vọng nhỏ nhoi rằng trái tim ngài cuối cùng sẽ từ bỏ. Nhưng, rồi ngài sẽ phải đi tiếp, vì mắt ta thấy đoạn kết chờ đợi ngài ấy và cả ngài cũng đã thấy nó rồi."

 

 

Thorin lúc này mới nhớ lại giấc mơ, cơ thể đẫm máu và không sức sống của Thranduil. Phải, gã biết quá rõ số phận nào đang chờ đợi Thranduil nếu Thorin thất bại khi để trái tim gã dẫn đường mọi hành động.

 

 

"Ta không..." Thorin lạc giọng và dùng tay xoa mặt, "Ta không biết phải làm gì."

 

Nhưng với chuyện này, Galadriel không thể trả lời, vì người duy nhất có thể ra quyết định là Thorin.

 

 

 

Buổi chiều đến thật chậm.

 

Cái ấm áp của ban ngày dẫn đường cho cái lạnh lẽo của đêm; làn gió nhẹ mang mùi hương của cây và hoa trang trí thung lũng. Và, ta có thể nghe âm thanh nước chảy nhanh ở xa thật xa.

 

Thorin Oakenshield ngồi trên cái ghế nhỏ xa khỏi đoàn người của gã. Không ai dám làm phiền Thorin bởi gã đã cư xử kì lạ từ sáng sớm nay. Balin đặt tay lên vai Thorin bóp nhẹ trước khi để lại hai cái hộp khác nhau bên cạnh gã. Một giữ cây đàn hạc, một giữ cái vòng cổ Círdan tặng gã rất lâu trước đây.

 

Hoàng tử Người Lùn giấu cái hộp đựng vòng cổ đi và lấy món nhạc cụ ra, sẵn sàng chơi thứ gì đó để xoa dịu suy nghĩ của bản thân. Nhưng, gã không bao giờ chơi được; gã chỉ ngồi đó lướt ngón tay lên thiết kế bằng gỗ của cây đàn.

 

Suy nghĩ của gã đang tra tấn gã; tâm trí gã lại lấp đầy những con đường phía trước hết lần này đến lần khác. Những quyết định gã sắp sửa ra sẽ dẫn gã đến hạnh phúc phải đấu tranh vất vả mới có hoặc hoàn thành nghĩa vụ của gã, từ bỏ trái tim trên con đường đó.

 

Thorin thấy một hình bóng mờ ảo tiến đến từ một góc. Gã căng thẳng chờ đoàn người của gã hoặc vị Tiên nào đó tiến đến và ngăn dòng suy nghĩ của gã. Gã thấy mình ngạc nhiên một cách dễ chịu khi nhìn thấy Estel bé nhỏ tiến đến với cái khay có hai cái tách bốc khói. Cậu bé cắn môi dưới trong khi bước thật chậm, tiến đến gã Người Lùn trong khi cố gắng không làm đổ nước.

 

 

Một khi cậu đã ở trước mặt Thorin, Estel ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thẳng vào Thorin, "Ada nghĩ có thể ngài cần thứ này, Ngài Thorin."

 

Thorin thấy môi mình cong lên, gã nghiêng đầu cầm lấy một cái tách trước khi thở ra ngạc nhiên. Là trà hoa tử đinh hương. Trà của Thranduil. Thorin không biết phải cảm thấy thế nào, xấu hổ chăng? Giận dữ? Hài lòng?

 

 

Khi nhìn cậu bé và Thorin quyết định cảm thấy hài lòng và biết ơn, "Cảm ơn."

 

 

Estel mỉm cười ngồi xuống ngay bên cạnh Thorin, đung đưa chân trong khi tận hưởng tách trà của riêng mình. Cậu bé cảm thấy cái nhìn chằm của Thorin lên mình, cậu quay qua mỉm cười lần nữa khiến Thorin chỉ có thể nhướng mày khó hiểu.

 

 

"Ada nghĩ ngài có thể cần một người bạn," cậu bé cuối cùng cũng nói làm Thorin tặc lưỡi.

 

 

Họ có thời gian yên lặng tuyệt vời, chỉ chia sẻ sự bầu bạn của nhau và nhâm nhi trà. Estel nhỏ bé, sau một lúc, chuyển sự chú ý sang cây đàn hạc. Mắt cậu sáng lên tò mò, tay cậu mân mê lớp gỗ mềm và dây đàn, ngưỡng mộ nhạc cụ nhưng cũng nhìn thấy bàn tay bảo vệ của Thorin quanh nó.

 

Thorin thở dài chịu thua, cầm nhạc cụ lên. Estel đỏ mặt vì bị phát hiện trong khi nhìn, Thorin khịt mũi nhưng không nói gì. Thay vào đó, gã bắt đầu đàn.

 

 

"Tại sao nghe nó lại buồn thế?" Estel bất ngờ hỏi sau khi Thorin kết thúc bản nhạc. Thorinlùi lại nhìn, gã hếch đầu lên nhưng trong đôi mắt xám của Estel chỉ thấy sự bối rối.

 

Thorin chần chừ một lúc, gã đeo lớp mặt nạ không thể đọc được khi gã bắt đầu nói, "Người tặng ta vật này hiện đang bệnh."

 

Estel nhíu mày, "Tai sao?"

 

Thorin chớp mắt, "Tại sao ngài ấy lại bị bệnh à?" Estel gật đầu và Thorin lại ngập ngừng trước khi trả lời.

 

"Ta đã phạm lỗi. Cả hai chúng ta. Và bây giờ..." Thorin càu nhàu, "bây giờ, chúng ta đang trả giá và con đường phía trước ta có hai ngã rẽ khác nhau và ta không thể thấy trước điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi ta chọn một trong hai ngã rẽ đó."

 

 

Estel liếc nhìn Thorin vì bây giờ cuộc đối thoại đã trở nên khá phức tạp. Và dù vậy, giải pháp trong đầu cậu bé lại rất dễ dàng.

 

 

"Sao ngài không hôn ngài ấy và làm mọi chuyện ổn thỏa?" Estel tự hỏi với một chút bối rối trong giọng nói, "khi Ada làm gì đó ngu ngốc với Lindir thì cha hay làm thế và Lindir không còn buồn nữa. Hoặc giận dữ."

 

Thorin chớp mắt trước khi cười khẩy, vò đầu Estel, "Chuyện không đơn giản vậy đâu, Estel. Nhưng, cảm ơn vì lời khuyên."

 

Estel bĩu môi, khoanh tay, "Nó đơn giản vậy thôi. Ngài hôn, nói rằng ngài xin lỗi và ngài không cần phải buồn nữa và ngài ấy không cần phải bệnh nữa. Đó không phải là những gì ngài muốn sao?"

 

 

Thorin quan sát Estel rất lâu, trầm ngâm với lời của đứa trẻ. Một ngày nào đó trong tương lai gần, Thorin biết Estel sẽ là vị thủ lĩnh tốt của Dúnedain. Gã Người Lùn mỉm cười gật đầu.

 

 

"Cậu nói đúng. Nó đơn giản thế thôi," Thorin thúc nhẹ khuỷu tay Estel khiến cậu bé cười khẽ, "cảm ơn vì lời khuyên, Estel."

 

 

Estel cười khúc khích, nhảy xuống khỏi cái ghế và chào Thorin, và rồi cậu nhập bọn với Kíli, Fíli và Ori đang bắt đầu hát thật lớn. Những lời của Estel nhảy múa trong đầu Hoàng tử, tim gã đập đau đớn trong ngực bởi gã ước gì chuyện thật sự đơn giản như thế.

 

Thorin quan sát đoàn người chào đón đứa trẻ loài người và mắt chàng bắt gặp ánh mắt của Gandalf. Chỉ là một cử chỉ nhỏ của đầu vị phù thủy nhưng nó là dấu hiệu mà Thorin vẫn chờ đợi. Họ phải đi ngay đêm nay.

 

 

 

Đoạn đường sau khi rời Rivendell không thuận lợi.

 

Rặng núi Sương Mù gồm những ngọn núi sắc nhọn, đường mòn hẹp và những vực thẳm chết chóc. Thời tiết cũng trở nên xấu hơn, mưa và gió lạnh từ phía Tây trên đỉnh Caradhras. Đoàn người cảm thấy khổ sở và chỉ lúc này họ mới thấy quý sự ấm áp và không khí thoải mái mà Thung lũng của Tiên đã cho.

 

Nhưng ngay cả trong những tình huống đó, ý chí của họ được thủ lĩnh họ vực dậy. Thorin Oakenshield không ngừng tiến tới, từng bước chân gã bước đi với sự quyết tâm. Chính là ngọn lửa trong Vua của họ khiến họ tiếp tục đi. Balin cũng như Dwalin, Fíli và Kíli là những người duy nhất nhận ra sự đấu tranh trong mắt Thorin. Nó rất ngắn và gần như không thể nhận ra nhưng, mỗi lần họ dừng lại, mỗi lần họ nhìn khắp các hướng thì nó lại sáng lên trong đôi mắt tối của Thorin.

 

Bilbo không thể không ngưỡng mộ những Người Lùn này. Họ bước đi không sợ hãi hay mệt nhọc, tâm trí họ đặt ra một mục tiêu mà Bilbo chỉ mới lờ mờ hiểu ra. Mắt chàng nhìn thấy vị thủ lĩnh và Bilbo cảm thấy bị hút bởi gã. Có gánh nặng trên vai Thorin, gánh nặng chưa từng có trước khi họ đến Rivendell nhưng bây giờ nó đẩy Thorin theo hướng khác cho gã cơ hội mà cậu không chắc mình hiểu.

 

Họ dừng lại ở vài điểm và Bilbo bước vài bước thận trọng đến rìa con đường. Mắt chàng liếc nhìn thung lũng bên dưới chân núi, màu xanh từ cỏ và những cái cây đang lớn. Và, ở phía Tây, Caradrhas và vùng đất xa hơn tất cả những gì Bilbo từng thấy. Ngay lúc này, cậu đang ở trên đỉnh thế giới chắc chắn tại điểm mà chưa Hobbit nào từng đến trước cậu.

 

 

"Đây, Baggins." Bilbo quay lại nhìn thấy Bofur mỉm cười với mình và đưa cho cậu một bát súp nóng. "Nó sẽ giúp cậu ấm bụng khi chúng ta tiếp tục đi."

 

"Cảm ơn, Bofur," Bofur nhe răng cười với Bilbo, vỗ lưng và ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Bilbo chơi với đồ ăn của mình một chút trước khi chuyển ánh mắt tò mò sang người thợ mỏ đang ngồi cạnh cậu, "Bofur, anh có biết điều gì đang làm Thorin lo lắng không?"

 

 

Bofur dừng cái muỗng ngay giữa không trung; anh ta nheo mày nhìn sang Thorin rồi lại nhìn Bilbo. Cậu Hobbit mỉm cười ngượng ngùng ăn một vài muỗng súp trước khi giải thích.

 

 

"Chỉ là... Ngài ấy trông khác." Bofur cong môi cân nhắc câu nói của Bilbo và câu trả lời của mình.

 

"Nghe này, chàng trai. Thorin là một thủ lĩnh tốt, một vị Vua tốt," Bilbo há miệng để nói rằng cậu không phải không tin Thorin là một người như thế nhưng Bofur dừng cậu lại, "ngài ấy đã từng có vài rắc rối. Cậu đã nghe về Vua Thrór và sự biến mất của cha ngài ấy và cái chết của em trai ngài ấy rồi đó. Và có những phần trong cuộc đời thủ lĩnh mà chúng tôi không biết. Chuyện mà chúng tôi sẽ không bàn luận."

 

"Ồ, tôi hiểu rồi," Bilbo gật đầu nhưng thật ra, không, Bilbo không hiểu và Bofur nhận ra vì anh ta ngả người gần lại và thì thầm vào tai Bilbo.

 

"Tình yêu có thể là người bạn thân hay kẻ thù tồi tệ nhất, tùy theo cậu đang đứng bên nào."

 

 

Bilbo còn bối rối hơn trước nhưng chàng quyết định im lặng. Mắt cậu nhìn theo Balin, người đang cầm cái bát của Thorin trong tay và tiến đến vị thủ lĩnh với giải pháp trên gương mặt.

 

*****

 

 

Thorin không buồn quay lại; gã có thể hửi thấy mùi thơm của thức ăn đến gần. Rất nhanh sau đó, Balin đã ở ngay bên cạnh gã, ngồi xuống trên thân cây mục mà Thorin đã chọn làm chỗ ngồi.

 

 

"Ngài gần đây im lặng và xa cách khác thường, Thorin," Thorin cầm cái tô mà không nhìn Balin, "có muốn chia sẻ điều làm ngài lo lắng không?"

 

Thorin bắt đầu ăn, một vài miếng và uống nước từ cái tô trước khi quay sang Balin, "Chúng ta bị truy lùng."

 

"Tôi biết," Thorin nhìn đoàn người, bọn họ đang trò chuyện với nhau tận hưởng tiếng cười yên lặng và những câu chuyện nhỏ.

 

"Đường vòng của chúng ta qua chỗ của Tiên không ngăn được lũ orc. Và ngọn núi rồi sẽ trở nên nguy hiểm hơn."

 

"Tôi cũng biết điều đó," Balin đáp, nghiêng đầu.  Thorin di chuyển không thoải mái trước khi bắt đầu.

 

"Vài tuần nữa chúng ta sẽ tới bìa rừng Mirkwood."

 

"Đúng vậy. Mirkwood," Thorin đảo mắt khi Balin phát ra âm thanh lửng lơ trong cuống họng, "vâng, chúng ta luôn biết nó sẽ dẫn đến đây."

 

"Đến cái gì? Đến nỗi hổ thẹn mà tình cảm của ta dành cho kẻ thù mang đến cho đoàn người à? Đến cho dân tộc ta à?" Thorin hỏi gầm gừ thấp giọng.

 

"Hổ thẹn? Thorin, tình yêu không phải là thứ mà ngài phải hổ thẹn. Ngài nên biết điều này vì cha mẹ ngài không yêu nhau. Vì Dís yêu chồng cô ấy với tất cả con người cô, từ cách mà Thrór yêu bà cậu và kể cả cách Gloin yêu vợ anh ta."

 

"Ta yêu một Tiên," Thorin tuyên bố khô giọng. Balin nhún vai.

 

"Đôi khi chúng ta phạm lỗi và chúng ta thật sự không thể quyết định mình sẽ phải lòng ai," Thorin lắc đầu mỉm cười; Balin cười đáp lại, không phải với lời buộc tội hay kinh tởm mà với sự thấu hiểu và chấp nhận, "Tiên không xấu vậy đâu. Ý tôi là... tôi không nghĩ họ xấu vậy."

 

"Nhiều kẻ sẽ khó chịu vì sự kết hợp này," Balin gật đầu đồng ý với Vua của ông, "nếu như có sự kết hợp đó."

 

"Vâng, và nhiều người sẽ cố làm gì đó. Nhưng ngài có tôi, ngài có chúng tôi," Balin đặt tay lên vai Thorin, "bất kể cảm xúc của chúng ta dành cho vị Tiên đó, chúng tôi nợ ngài sự trung thành và tình bạn. Nếu như ngài ấy là người ngài muốn thì ngài ấy sẽ là người chúng tôi bảo vệ."

 

"Ngài ta quay lưng với chúng ta khi chúng ta cần nhất!" Balin gật đầu, nhún vai.

 

"Phải, một phần lớn trong tôi vẫn không hiểu và tôi ghét ngài ấy vì điều đó. Phần khác, phần chiến binh trong tôi biết đó là quyết định đúng đắn," Balin nhìn Thorin rồi nhìn đoàn người. "Nếu không phải chúng ta mà là Mirkwood bị tấn công chúng ta cũng sẽ không động một ngón tay vì sự an toàn của ngôi nhà và của dân chúng ta luôn đi đầu. Nếu họ đến kịp, có lẽ cùng nhau Tiên và Người Lùn có thể có cơ hội sống sót chứ không phải chiến thắng."

 

 

Thorin không nói gì khác, Balin về phần mình chỉ mỉm cười trìu mến nhìn bạn mình và cũng là Vua.

 

 

"Tôi phải nói, mặc dù tôi vui mừng vì cuối cùng ngài cũng chấp nhận tình cảm của mình và ngừng chối bỏ chúng như đứa trẻ vừa phạm lỗi," Thorin khịt mũi nhìn Balin.

 

" _Tiên_ là đám người thích can thiệp," Hoàng tử nói khô khốc, và Balin lắc đầu nhưng quyết định sẽ không bình luận gì.

 

 

Sau vài phút im lặng ăn tối nữa Thorin nhận ra gã đã tiết lộ phần lớn nhất của điều khiến gã suy tư. Có thể gã sẽ tiết lộ phần còn lại, gã không thể chịu thêm bất cứ sự xao nhãng nào và gã cần ai đó lắng nghe.

 

 

"Một phụ nữ, một vị Tiên rất đẹp, nói với ta..." Balin lắng nghe khi Thorin nói với Balin một vài điều Galadriel đã đề cập đến. Balin cau mày và một lần nữa nhìn thấy tình cảm Thorin dành cho Thranduil, tình cảm mà Balin luôn thấy trong mắt Thorin.

 

"Ta có thể hạ một đám sói dọ thám và một đội quân orc và yêu tinh bất cứ lúc nào. Ta có thể cai trị người dân và cố gắng là một lãnh đạo tốt... Nhưng, ta không nghĩ mình có thể xử lý việc này, Balin. Nếu điều mà phu nhân nói với ta là sự thật thì..."

 

"Ngài có tin nó là sự thật không?" Thorin gật đầu và Balin chỉ thở dài. "Vậy thì hãy làm điều ngài nghĩ mình nên làm. Ngài luôn ra những quyết định đúng cho chúng tôi nhưng ngài chưa từng giành thời gian để quyết định đúng cho chính bản thân ngài."

 

"Ngài từng trẻ và có quyết định sai vì sợ và rồi ngừng không làm vậy nữa vì sợ lại ra quyết định sai," Balin mỉm cười, "nghĩ về bản thân lần này đi, Thorin. Nghĩ về thứ ngài muốn, thứ ngài khao khát và muốn làm, đến khi chúng ta đối diện với Vua Tiên, ngài sẽ biết câu trả lời."

 

 

 

"Phu nhân Galadriel gửi lời chào và lời chúc đến ngài, Vua Thranduil," Haldir cúi mình, ra hiệu cho Orophin, em trai anh mở một cái hộp đựng một bộ áo dài làm từ vật liệu lạ, mềm khi chạm vào, màu xanh sẫm và bạc, ấm trong những đêm mùa đông lạnh nhưng mát suốt mùa hè, "bà mong ngài mọi điều tốt nhất trong chuyến đi."

 

 

Legolas nhìn từ xa, chàng đã đứng sau ghế vua cha trong khi ngài nói chuyện với Haldir và em trai anh ta. Hoàng tử trẻ mỉm cười khi cần thiết, gật đầu đồng ý hoặc lắc đồng không tán đồng, và nói khi chàng được nhắc đến. Chàng cảm thấy tim mình trống rỗng khi lý do đằng sau sự hiện diện của Haldir được tiết lộ.

 

Suốt những năm qua Legolas đã chứng kiến cha mình chịu khổ trong âm thầm. Không ai ở Rừng Xanh nói rằng Vua của họ để lộ sự yếu đuối và mệt mỏi khi giải quyết vấn đề của Vương quốc. Ngược lại, kể cả khi ngài bắt đầu phai nhạt, Thranduil vẫn cảm thấy phải làm tròn trách nhiệm với tinh thần xứng với một bậc Tiên dòng Sindar. Thranduil đã dạy Legolas biết nhu biết cương, biết cách để cao quý và là một chiến binh, cách để cứng rắn và công bằng. Ngài đã cẩn thận dạy Legolas cách để làm Vua khi ngài lên kế hoạch ra đi.

 

Legolas không bao giờ oán trách cha mình. Những trò lừa ngài lần đầu sử dụng để hướng dẫn con trai, những chi tiết ngài luôn trách và câu chuyện gần đây ngài tiết lộ cho con trai. Không có gì là lỗi của Thranduil. Ngài chỉ không muốn Legolas chịu gánh nặng của những việc lẽ ra có thể làm. Thranduil ra vài quyết định và những quyết định đó khiến trái tim ngài tan vỡ không thể hàn gắn, Legolas cần được bảo vệ khỏi thực tế về thế giới của Thranduil cho đến cuối cùng.

 

Hoàng tử trẻ chưa từng kể với cha mình là chàng đã biết câu chuyện đằng sau nỗi buồn của Thranduil. Chàng chưa từng kể cho cha lần chàng nghe về Thorin Oakenshield và mối quan hệ mà gã Người Lùn có với cha mình. Legolas không thể chịu đựng nhìn sự khổ sở trên mặt vua cha nếu chàng phải nói với ngài mình muốn hủy hoại về trái tim Thorin theo nghĩa đen như cách gã đã hủy hoại trái tim ngài một cách ẩn dụ như thế nào.

 

Haldir nhìn Legolas và thấy chàng đang nhìn anh; Legolas cảm thấy má nóng bừng khi mắt vị Marchwarden tập trung lên mình.

 

 

"Ngài sẽ không phiền, phải không Hoàng tử Legolas?" Legolas cảm thấy xấu hổ vì chàng được hỏi gì đó và đã không chú ý nghe. Chàng hếch đầu lên thấy rõ những cái nhìn trong phòng lên mình.

 

"Ta xin lỗi nhưng ta e là mình không chú ý đến điều ngài vừa nói," chàng đáp, Thranduil nhìn con trai thắc mắc, nhưng Haldir cho Legolas cái nhìn thương hại.

 

"Tôi đang tự hỏi là ngài có phiền không nếu tôi hộ tống cha ngài đến bờ biển."

 

"Ồ," Legolas quay sang nhìn Thranduil nhưng vị Vua lảng tránh con trai, Legolas đã nghĩ về chuyện đó rồi và chàng biết câu trả lời đúng là gì, "dĩ nhiên, ta rất hân hạnh và thấy tốt hơn nếu biết cha ta được hộ tống vởi một trong những người bạn cũ thân nhất."

 

 

Thranduil căng thẳng nhưng ngài không quay lại, Haldir gật đầu thật nhanh nhìn từ cha sang con. Quá giống nhau mà cũng thật khác, Legolas đóng vai kẻ dối trá tài hơn khi che giấu thành công nỗi đau của chàng khỏi cha mình, trong khi, Thranduil đã đến điểm mà đau buồn viết rõ trên mặt ngài.

 

 

"Ta không thể bỏ Mirkwood không có người trông coi," Legolas giải thích lần này, đặt tay lên vai cha, "nhưng ta sẽ theo ngài đến tận bìa rừng rồi rồi... chỉ đến đó, ta mới chào tạm biệt cha ta."

 

 

Một lúc sau chỉ còn Thranduil và Haldir ở lại với nhau. Thranduil nói chút ít và tay ngài vẫn còn nghịch cái ly vàng với rượu đỏ trong đó. Về phần Haldir, anh quan sát ngon lửa trong lò sưởi, tâm trí anh tập trung lên bạn mình và cách để xóa đi sự lo lắng trong giờ phút này.

 

 

"Ngài có nghĩ Lãnh Chúa Elrond đủ sức cản chàng ta lại không?" Haldir quay sang đối diện với Thranduil và vẻ lo lắng rõ ràng trong mắt ngài, "ai đó phải cản chàng lại."

 

"Ai đây Bệ hạ?" Haldir hỏi, "Lãnh Chúa Elrond cần dùng vũ lực thuyết phục ngài ấy không nên tiếp tục điều điên rồ này lại, tộc của ngài đã để mặc ngài với sộ phận của ngài. Không, Thranduil, không có ai sẵn sàng dừng Thorin khỏi việc giành lại những gì thuộc về ngài ấy."

 

Thranduil cúi đầu, ngập ngừng trước khi thì thầm, "Phu nhân Galadriel thì sao?"

 

Haldir lắc đầu, "Không, ngài biết bà ấy sẽ không can thiệp trừ khi... trừ khi bà thấy cần thiết."

 

"Tại sao chàng phải làm vậy? Chàng đang cầu xin cái chết sao?" Thranduil tựa đầu lên tay, "không có gì cho chàng ở Erebor."

 

"Có ngài ở đây, bạn tôi." Thranduil bắn cho Haldir cái liếc mà vị Marchwarden không lung lay.

 

"Đừng mỉa ta, Haldir. Ta sẽ là thứ cuối cùng chàng lo lắng trong đầu," Thranduil thì thầm, từng lời mang lại nhung nhớ cho trái tim, "Ta biết nếu chàng có đến Mirkwood, chàng sẽ sẽ tìm kiếm sự trả thù vì sai lầm của ta chứ không phải tình yêu."

 

Sau một hồi im lặng Thranduil nói tiếp, "Và ta sẽ để chàng làm thế, nếu sự đau khổ của ta sẽ kết thúc dưới lưỡi kiếm của chàng."

 

"Ngài thật sự sẽ..." Haldir bắt đầu, đột ngột lạc giọng khi Thranduil mỉm cười vừa cay đắng vừa vui sướng, tan vỡ và thiếu vắng ý nghĩa.

 

"Sẽ không mỉa mai hơn đâu, để chàng đâm lưỡi kiếm vào ta sâu hơn lưỡi dao vô hình trong tim ta?"

 

*****

 

Tauriel cau mày với Tiên trước mặt nàng. Anh ta bồn chồn lo lắng dưới ánh mắt đó, nuốt vào khi nàng gầm gừ bối rối.

 

 

"Chuyện này xảy ra khi nào?"

 

"Chúng tôi không biết, Đội trưởng," chàng Tiên nhăn mặt khi Tauriel nhướng mày không ấn tượng, "anh ta rời Thị Trấn Bên Hồ và đi vào rừng. Chúng tôi nghĩ anh ta định đi đến thành phố nhưng... Chúng tôi mất dấu anh ta giữa đường đến đường chính và bị tấn công bất ngờ bởi một con quái thú."

 

"Và Galion? Ngươi có thấy máu hay dấu hiệu đánh lộn hay bất cứ gì không?" Tauriel hỏi.

 

"Không, Đội trưởng. Anh ta chỉ biến mất."

 

 

Tauriel ngước cao đầu với biểu cảm lo âu. Nàng biết Galion và anh ta đủ thông minh để lừa những kẻ đã dưới trướng anh quá lâu. Nhưng, mục đích của anh ta là gì? Tauriel đã theo dõi anh ta như Vua Thranduil ra lệnh, luôn bám theo anh ta và không để anh ta tiếp cận Vua. Lúc đầu, Galion có vẻ bối rối. Sự khó chịu vì bị theo dõi mọi lúc của anh ta là bằng chứng và anh ta đã đối đầu với Tauriel vì chuyện đó. Nhưng rồi, vài tháng sau, thái độ anh ta thay đổi.

 

Và giờ tên Tiên đáng nguyền rủa đã biến mất!

 

 

"Chúng ta có nên nói với Hoàng tử Legolas không?" chàng Tiên thận trọng hỏi.

 

"Không, không một lời nào hết. Tăng gấp đôi lính và bảo đảm rằng nếu thấy Galion thì ta phải là người biết trước tiên. Hiểu chứ?" chàng Tiên gật đầu và chào Đội trưởng trước khi rời đi.

 

 

Tauriel biết nàng đang lạm quyền của Lãnh Chúa Mirkwood; và nàng sẽ phải nhận hình phạt tương thích khi thời điểm đến. Lúc này, nàng chỉ muốn chắc rằng Vua Thranduil và Hoàng tử Legolas có giờ phút bình yên cho đến khi đến thời điểm Vua Thranduil phải rời đi.

 

Tuy nhiên, Tauriel không ngốc. Nàng nhìn xuống hành lang với vẻ ngần ngại trong mắt.

 

Galion đã có kế hoạch gì đó từ lâu và, từ khi anh ta ở đây ra lời đe dọa, nàng quyết định xem thứ gì ở trong phòng của vị cựu Đội trưởng.

 

Căn phòng trống rỗng.

 

Galion để quần áo gọn gàng trong tủ đồ cạnh cửa. Trên bàn có vài tờ giấy nhưng hầu hết chúng là bản đồ của khu rừng và một vài cái ở Erebor. Tauriel cau mày bởi nàng không thể hiểu tại sao Galion giữ bản đồ trong phòng. Đã nhiều năm không có ai đặt chân đến Erebor và nàng nghi ngờ bất cứ ai sẵn sàng đến đó.

 

Tauriel để trái tim nghi ngờ của mình dẫn đến những nơi nàng nghĩ Galion có thể giấu thứ gì đó. Sau nhiều giờ ở nơi này Tauriel gần từ bỏ khi một thứ gì đó bên dưới cái tủ làm nàng chú ý.

 

Tấm gạch men lót sàn vỡ ra ở một góc. Có vẻ như ai đó đã di chuyển nó gần đây. Tauriel quỳ xuống nắm miếng gạch và nhấc nó lên. Rất dễ dàng và Tauriel đặt nó qua một bên để lộ căn phòng bí mật. Nàng cau mày và tiến gần lại cảm nhận mọi thứ bằng tay bất cứ gì có thể ẩn giấu bên trong.

 

Tay nàng chạm phải một thứ.

 

Một lá thư và một con dao găm đen. Tauriel rùng mình vì thứ hắc ám đang ẩn trong lưỡi dao đen. Nàng thấy muốn bệnh và đặt con dao găm vào lại chỗ của nó. Tay nàng lật mở lá thư. Nó đã được mở và chữ viết tay lạ lẫm đối với nàng. Dù vậy nội dung rất rõ ràng:

 

_Gã ta, thật sự, trở lại Erebor. Lời đồn quanh đây cho rằng gã ta quyết định lấy lại thứ thuộc về mình._

 

Tauriel cau mày nhưng sự nghi ngờ tăng lên. Nàng chơi đùa với suy nghĩ, cầm con dao và lá thư nhưng không làm thế. Nếu như nàng muốn bẫy Galion nàng phải làm thật khéo và bắt hắn ta trước khi hắn có thể phản kháng. Tauriel bảo đảm mọi thứ về chỗ cũ trước khi nàng ra khỏi phòng.

 

Bây giờ, để bảo đảm Galion không thể làm hại ai.

 

 

 

Thorin đợi cho Oín ngừng kiểm tra vết thương trên người gã.

 

Đã nhiều ngày kể từ khi họ trốn thoát khỏi thành phố Yêu Tinh và đến chỗ của Bëorn. Thorin vẫn còn nhớ với sự sợ hãi trong trái tim giây phút họ bị bắt, cái chết đe dọa lên người của gã, bạn gã.

 

Gã nhớ giây phút Azog xuất hiện. Hoàng tử Người Lùn chưa từng giận dữ và bất lực như vậy. Gã cảm thấy bị đánh bại. Tên orc đã giết ông nội gã và mang đến chiến thắng vô nghĩa cho người của Thorin vẫn còn sống, đang săn lùng họ, hứa hẹn đau đớn và tra tấn cho dòng dõi Durin.

 

Thorin Oakenshield sẵn sàng đánh đổi mạng sống nếu như nó có thể kết thục cuộc đời của sinh vật bẩn thỉu. Tâm trí gã nghĩ đến Fíli, Kíli, Dís, đoàn người... Thranduil. Nếu gã có thể chắc rằng Azog đã bị hạ và không thể làm hại ai trong số họ thì Thorin có thể chết vinh quang.

 

Nhưng Azog mạnh và Thorin thì bất lực.

 

 

"Ngài thấy thế nào?" Oín hỏi, nhìn miếng băng mới trên người Thorin. Hoàng tử gầm gừ khẽ và Oín mỉm cười hài lòng. Thorin nhìn sang cậu Hobbit đã cứu mạng gã khỏi Azog, sinh vật nhỏ bé đã dũng cảm đứng giữa tên orc trắng và Thorin.

 

Thorin sẽ mãi mang ơn cậu.

 

"Vậy, ta nghĩ là chúng ta đã sẵn sàng đi tiếp," Thorin nhìn sang Gandalf đang nhìn gã với ánh sáng kì lạ trong mắt, "Ngài nghĩ sao?"

 

"Ta nghĩ ngài nói đúng," Thorin nói cảm ơn Oín vì đã giúp và gửi anh ta đến chỗ Bilbo và bảo đảm cậu Hobbit đang bình phục, "Chúng ta đã nghỉ ngơi và bây giờ chúng ta phải tiếp tục. Cuộc hành trình đã gần điểm cuối rồi."

 

Thorin gật đầu cảm thấy gánh nặng của những quyết định sắp đến trong tâm trí; gã biết nhiều thứ phải được làm trước khi gã có thể nói nhiệm vụ đã thành công. Hoàng tử Người Lùn quay vòng và mắt gã nhìn thấy bóng mờ ở đằng xa của Rừng Đen, Rừng Xanh hay Mirkwood như nó được biết đến ngày nay. Ngôi nhà của Vua Tiên.

 

Gã ở gần Thranduil đến mức có thể cảm thấy lo lắng chảy trong cơ thể khiến tay chân gã rần rần vì mong chờ. Gã biết phải làm gì lúc này. Chuyện xảy ra với Azog làm gã nhận ra nhiệm vụ này có thể dẫn đến kết thúc chết chóc cho gã và gã không... Gã không thể...

 

... Thorin cần chắc rằng Thranduil sẽ sống và rằng Vua Tiên biết Thorin không nhẫn tâm như ngài nghĩ.

 

 

"Ông có chắc sẽ bỏ chúng tôi ngay khi chúng ta đến khu rừng không?" Gandalf chuyển sự tập trung sang Thorin người đang nhìn lên mình.

 

"Có, có chuyện khẩn cấp cần sự có mặt của ta. Nhưng, đừng lo vì ta sẽ quay trở lại ngay khi ta có thể. Hy vọng là trước khi mọi người đến Ngọn Núi."

 

"Hy vọng thế," Thorin càu nhàu khó chịu, "Ta nghi là tên trộm của ông sẽ không giúp được nhiều nếu như ông không ở cạnh."

 

 

Gandalf tặc lưỡi lắc đầu với Thorin, Hoàng tử bắt chéo tay nhưng có sự dịu dàng trong đôi mắt, tiếng cười lặng lẽ gã chia sẻ với vị phù thủy.

 

 

"Cậu ta ảnh hưởng lên ngài, phải không?" Thorin làu bàu cái gì đấy như câu trả lời và Gandalf gần như mỉm cười, "cậu ta sẽ ổn thôi kể cả khi không có ta ở đây. Hãy cố đừng khiến cuộc sống cậu ấy khổ sở như ngài trước cuộc tấn công của Azog."

 

"Ta sẽ cố," là tất cả những gì Thorin nói trước khi đi về phía những người còn lại trong đoàn; Gandalf thở ra nhẹ người khi biết Thorin ít ra sẽ lắng nghe Bilbo nếu như có rắc rối và Hoàng tử Người Lùn cần lời khuyên. Người Lùn có thể cứng đầu nhưng nếu họ có ít nhất một người biết suy nghĩ thấu đáo thì Gandalf có thể an tâm đi.

 

 

Hai ngày sau họ đến bìa rừng. Khung cảnh không đẹp mà cũng không khích lệ tinh thần. Khu rừng, ngay cả khi giữa ngày cũng tối và từ chỗ họ đứng họ có thể cảm thấy sự căng thẳng vô hình đẩy họ ra xa. Bilbo nhìn khu rừng với sự sợ hãi và thận trọng, chàng nhìn  Gandalf nhưng vị phù thủy đã cho Thorin hướng dẫn cuối cùng.

 

 

"Không có cách nào để chúng tôi thuyết phục ông ở lại à?" Bilbo hỏi lần cuối, Gandalf quay sang nhìn cậu mắt sáng lên nửa thích thú nửa phiền lòng.

 

"Bilbo thân mến! Ta để cậu lại để trông chừng họ và cậu lại đang hỏi ta có thể ở lại không à?" Bilbo cảm thấy gò má nóng bừng, cậu định mở miệng phản đối nhưng Gandalf dừng cậu lại, "không, ta không thể ở lại nhưng ta tin cậu có thể giúp họ tránh xa rắc rối."

 

"Điều đó có nghĩa là gì?" Kíli càu nhàu, "cứ như là bọn tôi sẽ đi lòng vòng và rước rắc rối vào người vậy!"

 

"Vâng! Rắc rối luôn tìm thấy chúng tôi!"

 

 

Bilbo đảo mắt, môi chàng cong lên khi những Người Lùn còn lại quyết định xen vào cuộc thảo luận. Hơn một người cảm thấy bị xúc phạm bởi hàm ý rằng Người Nhỏ Con ở đây để trông chừng họ. Như thể họ là những đứa trẻ Người Lùn vậy!

 

 

Gandalf nhăn mặt với Bilbo, leo lên ngựa, "Đừng quên đếm họ!"

 

Bilbo giấu tiếng cười đằng sau tiếng ho giả khi Thorin, Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, Oín, Nori và Dori quay sang liếc chàng rồi liếc Gandalf. Bilbo nhìn Gandalf cuối cùng biến mất và cậu cùng đám Người Lùn bị bỏ lại.

 

 

"Tốt rồi, Gandalf đi rồi và chúng ta phải đi tiếp thôi," Thorin nói to kết thúc cuộc đối thoại và càu nhàu.

 

 

Hai tiếng sau Bilbo thấy mình bước bên cạnh Thorin. Khu rừng càng tệ hơn khi bạn đặt chân vào trong. Có thứ gì đó hôi hám trong không khí, chính bầu không khí nặng trĩu trong đầu họ, và không có ánh sáng nào kể cả khi vẫn còn sớm. Nhưng, điều khiến Bilbo đi lại gần Thorin là những đôi mắt. To, nhỏ, sáng ma quái, mắt ở khắp mọi nơi, tất cả chúng đi theo đoàn người suốt con đường.

 

"Khu rừng này luôn như vậy à?" Bilbo hỏi và ngay lập tức hối hận vì sự im lặng của khu rừng mang giọng nói của chàng vang đi.

 

"Không," là Balin trả lời thì thầm nhanh, "nó khác, đầy sức sống và xanh tươi hơn, ít ma quỷ hơn. Ta nghe nói Vua Tiên chịu trách nhiệm bảo vệ khu rừng."

 

"Vậy chắc ông ta không làm tốt việc rồi." Fíli đáp, "và thì, với một gã Tiên bội bạc như ông ta thì phần này của khu rừng chắc là không quan trọng. Như Erebor trước khi con rồng đến."

 

 

Bilbo nhìn Thorin tò mò, gã vẫn giữ im lặng và đang nghiến răng. Balin nhìn Thorin nhưng không nói gì nhìn Fíli và rồi nhìn lại Bilbo.

 

 

"Cái này hay cái khác, có tin đồn rằng bóng đen đang lớn dần ở thế giới này." Balin tiếp tục, "cậu có nghe qua chưa, Baggins. Lúc ở Rivendell."

 

 

Bilbo gật đầu nhớ cuộc nói chuyện riêng với Elrond và rồi cuộc gặp giữa Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, Elrond và chính cậu.

 

 

"Vậy, bóng đêm trong khu rừng là bình thường."

 

"Không. Và nếu những gì họ nói là đúng, thì Vua Tiên cũng không quan tâm và không bị chỉ trích vì để bóng đêm tràn lan quá rộng trong khu rừng của cha ông ấy."

 

 

Thorin nuốt những lời đó nhìn ngoái lại thấy Bilbo đang nhìn gã tò mò. Gã Người Lùn nhanh chóng càu nhàu và mang biểu cảm cộc cằn. Bilbo lắc đầu nghĩ về sự cứng đầu của Người Lùn.

 

Sau khoảng hàng giờ đi bộ và không tiến lên được chút nào Thorin cũng để họ nghỉ ngơi. Thủ lĩnh của họ bước vài bước lên trước nhìn quanh trong khi những người còn lại trong đoàn dựng một cái lều nhỏ. Bóng đêm đã phủ dày đến mức họ không thể nhìn thấy gì xa hơn mũi mình và Thorin chắc chắn mình ở ngoài vòng tròn từ chỗ mà đoàn người nghỉ chỉ để chắc chắn không có gì làm họ ngạc nhiên vào đêm.

 

Những cặp mắt vẫn ở đó quan sát chăm chú và vui sướng nhìn những sinh vật sợ hãi trên đường. Chúng không ngừng nhìn và Bilbo đã cảm thấy không thoải mái. Không phải vì những cặp mắt mà vì những sinh vật đang đó cũng đang quan sát họ mà họ lại chẳng thấy chúng. Bilbo cảm thấy cái nhìn trừng trừng của thứ gì đó, ai đó, lên họ. Chàng ngồi dậy không thoải mái, nhìn quanh chỉ thấy bóng tối. Chàng nghe thấy gì đó di chuyển bên trái mình, cẩn trọng chàng mò mẫm trên đất, tay bò chầm chậm đến khi chàng càm thấy bàn tay ấm áp.

 

 

"Gì thế?" Bilbo gần như nhảy lên khi giọng nói trầm của Thorin vang đến tai.

 

"A, xin lỗi, tôi không biết ngài ở đó," có một sự im lặng không thoải mái mà Bilbo đột ngột ngắt đứt, "Ồ, bây giờ khi mọi người đã ngủ rồi tôi chỉ... tôi có giữ thứ thuộc về ngài."

 

 

Thorin nhíu mày cố gằng nhìn tên trộm nhưng bóng đêm của khu rừng và đêm tối khiến gã không thể. Dù vậy, gã vẫn thấy bóng mình và rồi một vật cứng và vuông được đặt lên tay gã. Thorin thở gấp, nhận ra hình dạng của cái hộp.

 

 

"Ở đâu mà cậu...?" Thorin nghĩ gã đã mất nó ở Thành phố Yêu tinh, gã đã tức điên vì có lẽ gã đã đánh mất món quả của Círdan trao cho mình rất lâu trước đó.

 

"Ồ, trước khi tôi rời khỏi đường hầm tôi đã thấy nó. Tôi nhận ra nó lúc ở Rivendell."

 

 

Thorin không biết nói gì nên gã bóp vai Bilbo như một cách cảm ơn. Bilbo mỉm cười và ngồi cạnh Thorin chia sẻ buổi gác đêm với Hoàng tử Người Lùn.

 

Ngững ngày sau đó cũng như ngày đầu tiên. Họ bước vào bóng đêm của khu rừng có vẻ ngày càng rộng khi họ đi vào trung tâm của Mirkwood. Nhưng Thorin bắt đầu phản ứng lạ lùng. Trong mắt gã có thay đổi nhỏ, gã nhìn liên tục vào sâu trong khu rừng, tiến đến gần hơn rìa con đường cố gắng nhìn ra xa hơn bóng đêm và những cặp mắt thăm dò. Balin thường sẽ cau mày nhưng không bình luận, Dwalin, mặt khác sẽ cãi nhau với Thorin trong giọng thì thầm kết thúc vội vã với việc chiến binh bỏ đi, bối rối với bạn và Vua của mình.

 

Khu rừng có vẻ như kéo dài ra bất tận và bây giờ họ đang vác theo Bombur bất tỉnh với ít lương thực và nước và nhìn quanh tìm lối thoát. Thorin sẽ nhìn vào khu rừng thường xuyên hơn, hy vọng sáng lấp lánh trong mắt gã trong một giây trước khi cái nhìn của gã cứng lại và gã quay lại với đoàn người với quyết định.

 

Nếu họ cứ tiếp tục thế này thì họ sẽ tìm thấy bìa rừng gần đó, nhưng tuyệt vọng, đói và khát đang hành hạ và khiến họ liều mạng. Cứ như là Thorin và Đoàn Người sập bẫy của Tiên rừng và Bilbo thoát ra nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Chiếc Nhẫn nhưng cũng theo bạn của cậu đến Vương Quốc Rừng của Vua Tiên mà chàng đã nghe qua rất nhiều.

 

Tuy nhiên, Thorin là người đầu tiên rơi xuống.

 

Gã tỉnh dậy và phát hiện mình một mình ở giữa bóng tối của khu rừng và những cặp mắt kì lạ theo mỗi bước chân họ. Nhưng Thorin không một mình và Hoàng tử Người Lùn nhanh chóng cảm thấy ai đó ở gần, quan sát và chờ đợi. Gã cảm thấy hiểm nguy lẩn khuất trong tâm trí khi bước chậm nhưng chắc chắn tìm lại những người khác trong đoàn hoặc dấu vết của Tiên.

 

Gã có thể nghe thấy tiếng gọi, nhiều giọng nói gọi tên gã xa dần từng chút. Gã cố đi theo những giọng nói bất kể thứ gì ở sau đang tiến đến gần. Tay Thorin với đến Orcrist, mắt gã nheo lại, đi lòng vòng thân cây đen đúa.

 

Xung quanh gã căng thẳng; gã có thể thấy nguy hiểm đang đến gần trong khi tay gã siết lại quanh chuôi kiếm. Thorin ngừng bước; gã đứng đó với hai chân dang rộng và chắc chắn trên đất, tay gã quanh Orcrist với cái lưng thẳng và rướng tới trước chuẩn bị tấn công. Trong chỉ một lát kẻ theo đuổi gã cuối cùng sẽ hiện hình và họ có thể ngừng chơi trốn tìm.

 

Căng thẳng tăng từng chút một, Thorin có thể cảm thấy mồ hôi lăn xuống trán, tay gã run rẩy vì thiếu thức ăn và nước uống, vì mệt mỏi sau nhiều ngày đi bộ và đi lạc lòng vòng. Gã chờ và rồi mọi thứ như nổ tung khi gã nghe thấy một bản nhạc.

 

Giọng hát trong và thánh thót của Tiên tràn ngập khu rừng, ánh sáng từ những đứa con Bất Tử của Eru xuất hiện ở bên trái, rất gần chỗ gã đứng; Thorin để mắt nhìn quanh nguồn phát ra âm thanh và chần chừ. Gã có nên đi?

 

Tiên đang ở đây và họ đang ăn mừng. Một phần trong Thorin cảm thấy giận dữ vì những Tiên này đang ăn mừng torng khi gã và đoàn người của gã thì chịu khổ, giống như cái ngày định mệnh những năm trước. Nhưng, một phần khác, phần mạnh mẽ nhất của gã, đau đớn đi đến gần để cuối cùng đoàn tụ với Thranduil. Để nhìn tận mắt xem những tin đồn có đúng không.

 

Có lẽ, đây là cơ hội để tìm ra sự thật để tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ hắn không muốn. Nuốt sự kiêu hãnh vào trong Thorin quay lại và tiến tới chỗ của Tiên. Ngay khi gã ở đó ánh sáng chói lòa nhận chìm gã và Thorin Oakenshiel không biết gì nữa.

 

*****

 

 

Thorin tỉnh dậy với một ký ức.

 

_Nụ cười lướt qua của Vua Tiên trong suốt cuộc họp với ông nội gã, Thorin đã cố không cười nhưng Thranduil đã không tinh tế và Thrór sẵn sàng trả đũa vì sự chế giễu khi Frerin xen ngang cuộc họp khóc lóc. Giây phút xao nhãng cho phép Thorin nhìn Thranduil người cũng đang nhìn gã. Có sự thấu hiểu không lời giữa họ và, hai tiếng sau, họ bị chính ham muốn của mình chiếm lấy._

Gã nhìn quanh, giãy giụa khỏi vòng tay của Tiên giữ gã thẳng dậy, kéo gã xuống cái sảnh trống. Thorin liếc nhìn lên nhưng Tiên mang biểu cảm trống rỗng nhìn về trước không di chuyển.

 

 

"À, ngài tỉnh rồi, Ngài Người Lùn," Thorin giật mạnh đầu liếc nhìn nàng Tiên đang đến gần. Nàng đẹp, với thân hình mạnh mẽ, đôi mắt xám sáng bừng và dáng điệu của một chiến binh, "theo ta, Đức Vua đang chờ."

 

_Đức Vua._

 

Trái tim Thorin bắt đầu đập nhanh; cơ thể gã ngứa ngáy với sự mong chờ khi gã bị kéo xuống sảnh. Gã ngẩng đầu chờ đợi cuộc gặp với Thranduil. Gã cảm thấy ngực nặng nề, một đám bướm bay lộn xộn trong bụng. Đây là lần đầu gã gặp Vua Tiên sau khi Smaug tấn công. gã đang mong chờ chuyện này, cố gắng tìm một con đường trong khu rừng sẽ dẫn gã đến nơi ở của Vua Tiên để gã thấy tận mắt liệu những gì Phu Nhân Lórien nói có đúng không.

 

Thorin nuốt xuống cố gắng giữ mình tỉnh táo và cảnh giác với mọi thứ xung quanh. Gã không muốn để lỡ một giây phút nào khi mắt gã cuối cùng cũng nhìn thấy đôi mắt của Thranduil. Gã quyết định cho Thranduil thấy ngài đã làm gì với Thorin, ngài đã làm gì với người dân của gã sau khi quay lưng lại với họ. Nhưng, điều Thorin mong chờ nhất là đảm bảo rằng Thranduil vẫn ổn.

 

Cánh cửa mở ra trước mặt gã và ánh sáng mờ nhạt màu xanh hòa lẫn với màu đất làm Thorin lóa mắt, gã đứng trên hai chân, lúc đầu yếu ớt và chắc chắn hơn khi gã bước vài bước. Nếu gã sẽ gặp Thranduil gã sẽ làm thế với tư thế đứng thẳng kiêu hãnh xứng với người ở đẳng cấp và vị trí của gã. Tiên không bao giờ thả tay gã ra nhưng, một cách khôn khéo, họ giúp Thorin đứng dậy. Hoàng tử Người Lùn nhìn thấy người phụ nữ đứng trước mình che tầm nhìn và hạn chế tầm với của mắt gã.

 

Sảnh trống không trừ nhóm Tiên đứng quanh cái ngai gỗ. Thorin ngẩng đầu lên nhưng nhận ra họ là người duy nhất trong phòng. Bất ngờ họ dừng lại và sự mong ngóng trong Thorin trở nên nặng nề không tưởng nổi. Thorin cảm thấy như bị kim chích khắp người, trái tim gã đập nhanh đến nguy hiểm khiến gã Người Lùn nghĩ gã sẽ đầu hàng. Mắt gã nhìn quanh cố gắng định vị người chiếm trọn tình cảm và là nỗi ám ảnh của gã.

 

"Bệ hạ, chúng thần đã bắt được gã Người Lùn," người phụ nữ cúi mình và rồi di chuyển qua một bên.

 

Tuy nhiên, người ngồi trên ngai vàng, đội vương miện và cầm trượng không phải Thranduil, mặc dù người này trông rất giống ngài. Nỗi kinh sợ và tuyệt vọng bắt đầu lớn dần trong tim Thorin khi mắt gã nhìn thấy mắt của Hoàng tử Tiên. Legolas nhìn trừng trừng Thorin, đứng dậy và đi thật chậm nhưng có chủ ý đến phía gã.

 

Legolas đứng trước Thorin, mắt chàng sáng bừng cơn giận và sự khinh thường khi chàng nhìn gã Người Lùn. Thorin tìm kiếm xung quanh, quay đầu trái phải tìm ngài, chỉ ngài, nhưng Thranduil không có ở đó.

 

 

"Ngài ấy đâu?" gã không nhận ra mình đang hỏi, gã nhìn vào mắt Legolas và lặp lại, "ngài ấy đâu? Thranduil đâu?"

 

 

Có gì đó trong Legolas được bật và chàng siết chặt tay quanh cây trượng, chàng đứng đó thẳng người nhìn xuống Thorin.

 

 

"Đừng nói tên người vì miệng ngươi hôi thối và đầy chất độc phản bội, tên Lùn."

 

Thorin gầm gừ hất cằm nhìn vào cái nhìn chằm chằm của Legolas, "Phản bội? Ta đoán Tiên các người biết về nọc độc đó nhiều hơn chứ vì các người có xu hướng từ bỏ liên minh và quay lưng với những kẻ các người kết bạn.

 

Legolas cười nhạo Thorin, "Ta hối tiếc ngày con rồng tha mạng ngươi, Thorin con trai của Thráin, Vua Trong Lòng Núi." Câu nói giận dữ, khinh bỉ và đau buồn. Thorin cảm thấy bối rối vì gã không biết chính xác gã đã hiểu sai vị Hoàng tử đứng trước mình thế nào. Legolas hất đầu, một lần nữa trông giống cha chàng theo nhiều cách, "Tất nhiên, để gọi là Vua thì ngươi phải có một Vương quốc, và như ta biết, ngươi đang tha hương, không ngai vàng lẫn đất. Nói ta nghe, điều gì mang ngươi đến vùng đất của ta? Tại sao ngươi lại khăng khăng xen ngang tiệc chúc mừng của thần dân ta?"

 

 

Thorin nghiến răng vì lời sỉ nhục; gã căng thẳng tiến tới trước nhưng bị chặn lại bởi những Tiên đang giữ chặt lấy gã.

 

 

"Tiên có thông lệ để cho một thằng nhãi ranh lên nắm quyền hành của Vua à?" Mặt Legolas lạnh băng và tức giận im lặng.

 

"Ta là Vua," chàng nói và từng lời như xuyên một lỗ vào tim Thorin.

 

"Ngươi là Vua nghĩa là sao? Thranduil đâu rồi?" gã hỏi lại và rủa thầm vì sự tuyệt vọng đột ngột trong giọng nói.

 

"Ta mới là người có quyền hỏi ở đây, Thorin Oakenshield. Đừng có tự ý làm thân như thế," Legolas chĩa cây trượng về phía Thorin, đẩy mạnh vai gã Người Lùn, "Ta đã nói ngươi không được nói tên người với cái miệng dơ bẩn đó. Trả lời câu hỏi của ta hay ta sẽ tìm cách để ép ngươi nói ra."

 

 

Thorin vùng vẫy khỏi vòng kìm kẹp cố gắng đối mặt Legolas. Cả hai, Legolas và Thorin, liếc nhìn nhau không muốn gì hơn câu trả lời và sự hài lòng cho những hành động sai. Haldir, quan sát mọi chuyện từ phía sau, tập trung lên Thorin từ nãy giờ.

 

Hẳn nhiên, người thừa kế dòng họ Durin không giống với bất cứ Người Lùn nào anh từng gặp trước đó. Anh đã nghe Thranduil nói về Người Lùn và, trong khi ngài đề cập đến Người Lùn xinh đẹp và anh dũng thế nào, Haldir phải thừa nhận bạn anh đã giữ ký ức về Thorin kĩ đến mức nào. Thorin đẹp trai. Hình dáng uy nghiêm chỉ dịu đi khi cảm xúc mạnh mẽ chạm đến đôi mắt đen. Chúng không đen, mà cũng không nâu. Chúng chỉ tối với một tia sáng đen và xanh và lấp lánh ánh lửa của dòng dõi Durin. Cần thời gian, tắm rửa sạch sẽ, quần áo mới và một chút thức ăn, Haldir chắc chắn trông gã sẽ như một vị Vua. Và cũng không phải lúc này Thorin trông kém uy nghi và quyền quý.

 

Vì những gì gã thiếu ở hình dạng và trang phục đều được bù bằng thái độ và tính cách. Haldir cũng thấy sự tuyệt vọng trong mắt gã. Thấy Legolas trên ngai vàng là điều mà gã Người Lùn không mong đợi, và có gì đó bên trong Thorin tan vỡ.

 

Có lẽ nào Thranduil không phải là người duy nhất đau khổ?

 

 

"Cứ ép ta bằng mọi cách ngươi muốn vì ta không có lời nào với một thằng nhóc Hoàng tử hết," Thorin dọa nạt nheo mắt lại với Legolas.

 

 

Giây phút căng thẳng, Legolas liếc Thorin và rồi có gì đó trong gã thay đổi. Thorin đột nhiên thấy thiếu không khí và có gì đó bên trong gã bỏ rơi gã, để lại chỉ một cái vỏ khi lời nói của Hoàng tử Tiên chạm đến tai. Thorin không biết Thranduil có ý nghĩa nhiều thế nào với gã, gã không nhận ra trái tim mình khao khát được ở cạnh Vua Tiên, nụ cười của ngài đến dường nào, khao khát lời nói và đụng chạm của ngài cho đến khi sự thật xé trái tim gã ra làm đôi.

 

 

"Ta là Vua Tiên, Thorin Oakenshield, vì cha ta không còn ở bên chúng ta nữa," Legolas chắc chắn gã Người Lùn nhìn thẳng vào mắt chàng, Hoàng tử Tiên cảm thấy bần tiện vì vui mừng trước sự đau khổ phản chiếu trong mắt Thorin.

 

"Ta hy vọng ngươi thấy vui vì những lời của ngươi từ nhiều năm trước đã thành sự thật và cha ta đã đau đớn nhiều trước khi ra đi," Legolas mỉm cười rạn vỡ để mặt sát lại gần Thorin, "sự căm ghét của ngươi là liều thuốc độc chính xác mang cha ta đi và vì thế ta sẽ mãi mãi căm hận ngươi."

 

"Mang gã đi cho đến khi gã cảm thấy sẵn sàng nói về nhiệm vụ của mình và việc đột nhập vào lãnh địa của ta."

 

 

Tauriel cúi đầu và Thorin bị kéo đi mà không phản kháng. Haldir cau mày nhìn Legolas. Hoàng tử trẻ phớt lờ nó vài phút cho đến khi sức nặng của ánh mắt quá lớn với chàng.

 

 

"Nói đi, chuyện gì?"

 

"Ngài không nên làm thế, Legolas," Legolas nhún vai, ngồi mệt mỏi trên ngai vàng.

 

"Tại sao không? Gã đã làm thế với cha ta!" Haldir đặt tay lên vai chàng bóp nhẹ.

 

"Ngài có thích thú với sự đau khổ trong mắt Thorin không? Ngài có thích thú khi làm tan vỡ linh hồn gã không?"

 

Legolas nuốt cục nghẹn trong họng xuống, mắt chàng ngấn lệ, "Không, ta không có."

 

*****

 

Thorin đang rối trí, những suy nghĩ xâm chiếm đầu óc gã và sự đau buồn chiếm lấy trái tim gã. Gã ngồi lên cái giường nặng nề mắt nhìn theo vị Tiên mang gã đến đây và mang cho gã thức ăn và nước uống.

 

 

"Ngài nên xem xét lời đề nghị của Vua Legolas, Ngài Người Lùn," Thorin ngẩng đầu và thấy nàng Tiên nhìn mình qua những chấn song của nhà tù.

 

 

Tauriel quay quanh rời đi nhưng tay Thorin với tới nàng, nàng quay lại cau màu và nàng không thể không cảm thấy thương hại cho sự tuyệt vọng nàng thấy trong cặp mắt đó.

 

 

"Nói ta biết sự thật, có phải... Thranduil..." Tauriel gầm gừ giật tay ra khỏi tay Thorin.

 

"Ngươi chưa được phép gọi Vua Thranduil bằng tên ngài," nàng nói lập lại những lời Legolas đã nói với Thorin, "ngay cả khi Vua Thranduil sắp đi về phía Tây và ngài không còn là Vua của Vương quốc Rừng."

 

 

Tauriel bỏ đi và Thorin tựa trán lên thanh chắn. Đó là tất cả những gì gã cần. Gã chỉ cần nghe Thranduil vẫn còn trong tầm với, rằng ngài vẫn chưa rời bỏ thế giới.

 

Và dù vậy... Thorin vẫn chưa từng thấy Vua Tiên xa tầm với của gã đến vậy.

 

 

 

Bóng đêm phủ xuống và Galion đứng ngay bên ngoài cây cầu dẫn đến cung điện của Vua Tiên. Hắn ta nấp sau một cái cây quan sát khi Tiên cuối cùng và đám Người Lùn vào trong thành và cánh cửa đóng lại nặng trịch sau lưng họ.

 

Vị cựu đội trưởng không thể tin vào vận may của mình khi hắn tìm thấy Thorin, lạc lõng và yếu ớt, ở giữa rừng. Hắn đã nhận được tin tức về nhiệm vụ của Thorin và biết con đường mà đám Người Lùn đi sẽ mang họ đến gần Mirkwood. Hắn ta đã lên kế hoạch sẽ đặt bẫy Thorin và lấy cái mạng bẩn thỉu của gã. Hắn bảo đảm Thorin sẽ không thấy được ánh sáng ban ngày hay ban đêm nữa.

 

Nhưng, ngay khi hắn vừa tiến tới để nhìn gã.

 

Thiên đường chắc chắn đã mỉm cười với Galion. Nhưng Galion đã đánh mất cơ hội thủ tiêu cuộc đời của Hoàng tử Người Lùn. Máu của hắn vẫn sôi lên vì ký ức có Thorin Oakenshield ở quá gần và đánh mất gã vào tay Tauriel và những Tiên khác. Nhưng Galion có một nhiệm vụ và sự thật Thorin bị bẫy và chắc chắn bị giam giữ đằng sau bức tường của Vương quốc Rừng khiến chuyện dễ hơn cho vị cựu Đội trưởng hoàn thành điều hắn khao khát.

 

Một lưỡi gươm đen xuất hiện sau cái áo dài và Galion nâng nó lên dưới ánh sáng của mặt trăng, lưỡi dao sáng lấp lánh đen tối và nụ cười nhếch xuất hiện trên mặt tên Tiên. Chỉ cần vài giọt máu của Thorin cũng đủ để Galion cuối cùng giành lấy Thranduil cho mình.

 

 

Hết chương 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo không phải là anh hùng nhưng chắc chắc cậu biết về chuyện đúng giờ.

Khi ánh sáng mờ đi

Chầm chậm nhạt dần trong cái lạnh đóng băng

Đêm Mùa Đông khác sẽ giữ lấy linh hồn tinh quái

Ta sẽ chờ đợi Mặt Trời mới mọc

Trong đêm tối mịt mùng, chứng kiến sự truyền ngôi của ta

Một đêm Mùa Đông dai dẳng khác...

 

**-Tỉnh Giấc Đêm Đông của Vua Tiên-**

Giờ phút đen tối nhất trước bình minh.

 

Không khí giá lạnh tràn vào những sảnh ấm áp của lâu đài Vua Tiên; Legolas sắp xếp lại những cái hộp trong tay và nhìn cánh cửa phòng cha chàng. Hoàng tử trẻ đứng đó, ánh mắt dán chặt lên cánh cửa nhưng suy nghĩ thì trôi rất xa. Họ không chỉ đánh bẫy được Thorin mà còn bắt giữ được cả đoàn người và, trong khi cả đám Người Lùn đều không hợp tác như nhau, không khó để đoán ra điểm đến của họ.

 

Legolas ngần ngại, tay chàng trên nắm cửa, chàng nắm chặt tay quanh cây đàn hạc chàng lấy từ Thorin và nhìn xuống nhạc cụ. Liệu chàng có nên nói với cha rằng Thorin đang ở trong nhà ngục bên dưới? Chàng không muốn đánh liều sức khỏe và sự tỉnh táo của cha mình vì chuyện này, nhưng chàng cũng biết chàng không thể giữ bí mật sự có mặt của Thorin mãi mãi.

 

Legolas nhìn thấy Haldir tựa lưng lên cây cột gần nhất nhìn chàng thương cảm.

 

Hoàng tử trẻ quay sang nhìn nhạc cụ và nhớ lúc cha mình trao một món quà quyền năng như thế cho tên Người Lùn. Với Thorin, nhạc cụ này có thể không có ý nghĩa gì, nhưng Legolas (và Galion) biết ý nghĩa đằng sau món quà. Hoàng tử Tiên đối mặt với cha mình ngay sau đó, yêu cầu một câu trả lời, nhưng Vua Tiên đã nói với chàng nó chỉ là một món quà tình bạn vì ngài đã "xây dựng một tình bạn với Hoàng tử Người Lùn."

 

Bây giờ Legolas đã hiểu. Chàng biết ngày hôm đó cha mình đã sẵn sàng phá bỏ truyền thống và chủng tộc; ngài sẵn sàng hy sinh vị trí của mình, phẩm giá của ngài và tất cả mọi thứ Vua Tiên có vì Thorin. Legolas tự hỏi liệu Thorin có hiểu tình yêu Thranduil dành cho gã sâu nặng thế nào không.

 

 _"Có lẽ gã chẳng quan tâm,"_ Legolas nghĩ cay đắng và thở dài quay sang gật đầu và bước vào căn phòng liền kề nơi cha chàng đang nghỉ.

 

Vua Tiên đang ngồi bên cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài với cuốn sách trên tay. Ngài trông nhợt nhạt, với bọng mắt và dấu hiệu mệt mỏi trên dáng người; ngài quay sang cửa và mắt ngài sáng lên khi nhìn thấy con trai. Nhưng giây phút hạnh phúc ngắn ngủi bị cắt mất bởi sự xuất hiện của món nhạc cụ.

 

 

"Con có vài tin, thưa Cha."

 

 

Thranduil quay lại hoàn toàn, cổ co lại đau đớn. Tim ngài đập nhanh khi nhìn thấy nhạc cụ, Thranduil đứng dậy và bước về phía cái bàn nơi Legolas đặt cây đàn hạc. Vua Tiên mân mê nhạc cụ một cách tôn kính, nhớ lại lúc ngài dành thời gian khắc nó, bảo đảm rằng tình cảm của ngài luôn hiện diện khi Thorin chơi nó.

 

 

"Chúng ta bắt bọn Người Lùn," Legolas bắt đầu nói, quan sát cha mình kéo lại một tia sức sống trong mắt, "Thorin Oakenshield đang ở đây."

 

"Cái gì?" Thranduil quay nhanh qua phía con trai, mắt ngài sáng bừng tia lấp lánh nhỏ nhoi hy vọng và Thranduil không thể kiểm soát sự dịu dàng trong cả biểu cảm lẫn trong sự hối hả của giọng nói.

 

"Chàng ở đâu? Chàng đã...?"

 

"Không gì cả, gã chưa nói gì và gã, trong lúc này, đang nghỉ ở ngục sâu nhất của Lâu đài Tiên," Legolas đáp lạnh băng, "gã và đoàn người của gã dám chen ngang chúng ta giữa buổi tiệc và khi được mang đến đây gã cho thấy sự khôn khéo trong ngoại giao của dòng tộc gã."

 

 

Legolas quay mặt đi nhưng tay cha chàng đặt lên gáy quay ánh mắt chàng lại Thranduil. Vua Tiên mỉm cười buồn bã nhưng dịu dàng với Legolas, ngài mang con trai lại gần và ôm chàng thật chặt.

 

 

"Con trai ta, con đã làm gì chàng?" Thranduil hỏi và Legolas ôm cha vào thật chặt ngăn không cho giọt nước mắt chực chờ lăn xuống má.

 

"Gã làm đau người! Gã dám làm đau người và yêu cầu người có mặt sau tất cả những gì gã làm! Con sẽ không để gã gần người để gã có cơ hội kết thúc những gì gã bắt đầu nhiều năm trước."

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy cổ họng nghẹn lại; ngài vuốt ngón tay lên những lọn tóc vàng của Legolas trong khi cố làm dịu cậu. Ngài biết Legolas chịu đựng rất nhiều, đối mặt với bệnh tật của ngài và chuyến đi sắp tới của ngài đến phía Tây. Thranduil đã chịu đựng con đường thời gian và nỗi buồn lớn dần trong tim và linh hồn vì Legolas nhưng ngài biết điều đó cũng không đủ. Vết thương sâu và luôn rỉ máu, ngài đang phai nhạt và ngài đã sẵn sàng cảm thấy cái lạnh và cái chết chạm vào mình.

 

 

"Ta xin lỗi," Thranduil thì thầm và Legolas đẩy ra nhìn vào mắt cha.

 

"Không! Đừng xin lỗi con thưa Cha vì đây không phải lỗi của người."

 

"Cũng không phải lỗi của Thorin," Thranduil đáp và Legolas nghiến chặt răng. Thranduil ngập ngừng một lúc, ngài đấu tranh với lời tiếp theo nhưng ngài không muốn làm cho con trai đau đớn hơn.

 

 

Bên cạnh đó, cơ hội nào để Thorin muốn gặp ngài, có lẽ... Không, Thranduil sẽ không chơi đùa với suy nghĩ có thể sẽ tìm thấy hạnh phúc sau chừng đó năm. Tất cả những gì ngài biết là Thorin chỉ muốn hét vào mặt ngài trực tiếp thay vì gửi lời nhắn.

 

 

"Ta sẽ không gặp chàng hay tìm kiếm chàng," Legolas giật đầu lại nhìn cha, "Ta... con nói đúng. Chàng làm đau ta. Ta nghĩ chúng ta đều làm nhau đau. Trái tim ta đã yếu rồi và ta không mạo hiểm để bản thân hay con chịu tổn hại thêm nữa."

 

"Ada..." Thranduil mỉm cười và Legolas ước gì ngài không làm thế vì nụ cười rạn vỡ và đầy đau đớn, "Con... gã ta được chăm sóc tốt. Gã và đoàn người của gã."

 

"Ta vui khi nghe điều đó."

 

"Con... con sẽ để chúng đi khi nào người đã đi," Legolas vừa nói vừa nhìn cha mình, Thranduil mỉm cười biết ơn với con trai.

 

"Cảm ơn con."

 

"Cha có phiền ăn tối muộn không? Hoặc bữa sáng sớm? Con muốn nghe chuyện về những ngày trước và những chuyến phiêu lưu với Haldir."

 

Thranduil gật đầu theo con trai ra khỏi phòng đến phòng ăn riêng nơi Haldir đã chờ sẵn. Haldir và Thranduil trao đổi cho nhau ánh mắt, vị Marchwarden hiểu điều chưa nói ra giữa cha và con trai.

 

 

 

Gã bị nhốt trong ngục tối với thức ăn và nước uống nhưng không có bạn đã nhiều ngày. Mỗi lần có Tiên mang thức ăn đến Thorin sẽ yêu cầu có mặt Vua Thranduil, gã yêu cầu được tự do, gã đòi hỏi đám Tiên nghĩ cái quái gì mà lại giam giữ gã. Nhưng không có câu trả lời nào.

 

Lần duy nhất gã giao tiếp với ai đó biết ngôn ngữ chung là Đội trưởng Tauriel. Nhưng, là nàng đặt câu hỏi chứ không cho câu trả lời. Nàng sẽ hỏi liệu gã sẵn sàng nói chuyện với Vua Legolas chưa và tiết lộ ý định thực sự đằng sau việc đột nhập của gã vào Mirkwood. Thorin về phần mình sẽ tiếp tục cứng đầu đòi sự có mặt của Vua Thranduil và nàng Tiên chỉ lắc đầu và rời đi. Bây giờ, gã không thể dừng nghĩ về Đoàn Người của mình và Thranduil và tự gã đang khiến mình phát điên trong ngục, không có ai để nói chuyện, không có thông tin nào. Thorin gầm gừ thấp giọng, đá khay thức ăn. Gã tức giận không nói nên lời, gã không thể ở đây lâu hơn nữa, gã cần biết liệu Fíli, Kíli và những người còn lại có ổn không. Gã chỉ cần biết...

 

Có lẽ... Có lẽ đã đến lúc Thorin cần nói, nói với Hoàng tử Mirkwood lý do mang gã trở về và đề nghị đền bù đại loại vậy. Để trả cho tự do của gã, để trả cho thông tin.

 

Gã có thể làm gì đó. Thorin cảm thấy bên trong áo, trên cái hộp bí mật là một cái hộp nhỏ chứa cái vòng của Círdan cho hắn nhiều năm trước. Gã chơi đùa với ý nghĩ có thể đề nghị tặng món trang sức cho Legolas, tay gã xua ý nghĩ đó đi và gã cảm thấy yếu thế và đáng khinh vì gã sẽ hy sinh món quà này. Phải có cách khác...

 

 

"Thorin? Là ngài đấy à?"

 

 

Thorin quay nhanh đến nỗi làm cổ mình đau; mắt gã mỡ to sững sốt ngạc nhiên khi thấy hình dáng nhỏ bé của tên trộm xuất hiện ngay bên ngoài cửa ngục.

 

 

"Baggins!" Thorin tiến đến chấn song thấy cảm giác nhẹ người đột ngột dâng lên trong ngực khi nhìn thấy Bilbo. Cậu Hobbit rối bù, mệt mỏi nhưng mặt khác không bị thương, "Ta chưa từng hài lòng thế khi gặp cậu. Cậu đang làm gì ở đây? Mọi người ở đâu? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

 

 

Bilbo nhìn Thorin thật kĩ, từ quần áo đến gương mặt và cơ thể nhìn chung khỏe mạnh của gã. Cậu Hobbit nhớ đã lạc mất người thủ lĩnh gần hai tuần trước, tuyệt vọng và gần như không còn hy vọng nào đoàn người để cho đám Tiên bắt họ trong khi cậu tròng cái nhẫn vào ngón tay và biến mất, đi theo những cái bóng.

 

 

"Mọi người đều ổn," Bilbo nói mỉm cười trấn an Thorin.  Hoàng tử mỉm cười nhẹ lòng, tựa trán lên chấn song.

 

"Thật vui khi nghe thế."

 

"Ngài biến mất và chúng tôi lo lắng sốt vó cho ngài rồi chúng tôi bị lạc và bị sập bẫy lũ nhện," Bilbo run rẩy khi nhớ lại trong khi Thorin lắng nghe cẩn thận chuyện đã xảy ra với mọi người khi Thorin được mang đến lâu đài Vua Tiên.

 

 

Gã nghe đoàn người bị lạc, đói, khát và gần như tuyệt vọng sau khi mất người dẫn đầu. Lũ nhện bắt họ thế nào trong khi họ ngủ và một cách chân thật Bilbo làm sao giúp họ thoát nguy. Rồi Bilbo kể tiếp cho Thorin cách Tiên tìm ra họ và cuối cùng bắt cả đoàn. Đến lúc này, Thorin nhận ra Bilbo cư xử kì lạ thế nào; cậu Hobbit bồn chồn một chút với sự ngần ngại nói về chiếc nhẫn thần.

                                             

 

"Tôi nhặt được nó trong hang Yêu tinh và nó khá là hữu ích," cậu nói vội vã, Thorin cau mày một chút nhưng gã vẫy tay hứng thú với số phận của những người khác hơn là một cái nhẫn kì lạ.

 

"Nhà Vua hỏi lý do tại sao chúng ta trong rừng và tại sao lại xen ngang tiệc chúc mừng gì đó," Bilbo tiếp tục, Thorin tựa đầu khi nghe nhắc đến vị Vua, "Balin là người trả lời nhưng ông ấy không nói gì. Chỉ nói là họ đi đến Đồi Sắt để thăm gia đình và bị lạc."

 

"Đúng là một quyết định sáng suốt," Thorin đáp gật đầu nhìn Bilbo thật nhanh trước khi chuyển sự chú ý lại bức tường căn ngục phía xa, "nói ta nghe, cậu Baggins, Vua Tiên, ông ta trông thế nào?"

 

 

Bilbo chớp mắt nhiều lần, nghiêng đầu tò mò, nhưng Thorin không nhìn cậu. Bilbo nhíu mày lại với nhau nhớ Balin và Dwalin cư xử lạ khi họ đối mặt Vua Tiên và bây giờ... là Thorin cư xử kì lạ khi nghe nhắc đến vị Tiên đó.

 

 

"Ờ thì ngài ấy tóc vàng," cậu Hobbit nhận được tiếng gầm gừ và cái liếc, "Ý tôi là, tất nhiên ngài ấy tóc vàng, Tiên nào cũng thế. Ngài ấy... ừ thì, trẻ, với một Tiên. Ngài không thể nói được gì về điều này ở họ."

 

Thorin tựa đầu lên chấn song nhà ngục với mắt nhìn xuống, "Còn gì nữa không?"

 

"Ừm, ngài ấy trông khỏe mạnh, tràn đầy sức sống nhưng mệt mỏi," Bilbo lắc đầu buồn bã, "tất nhiên, không mệt và bệnh tật như cha ngài ấy."

 

"Ý cậu là sao?" Thorin đột ngột xen ngang suy nghĩ của Bilbo và không thể lầm lẫn sự lo âu trong giọng hoặc trong dáng người thay đổi đột ngột của Thorin.

 

"Tôi tình cờ gặp Vua và cha ngài," Bilbo trả lời cẩn thận.

 

"Thranduil là Vua. Người kia, là con trai ngài, chỉ là Hoàng tử thôi," Bilbo cau mày nhưng không bình luận gì.

 

"Vâng, thì Hoàng tử đi theo ngài. Nhà Vua trông bệnh nặng... tôi... tôi chưa từng thấy gì buồn hơn thế. Tôi chưa từng nghĩ Tiên có thể trông như thế," Bilbo lạc giọng nhớ lại cuộc gặp. Cậu cảm thấy sự tuyệt vọng bấu vào tim khi nhìn thấy vẻ đẹp và sự lộng lẫy như thế phản chiếu sự thất bại và tan biến.

 

 

Bilbo nhìn gã Người Lùn thật lâu; cậu vòng tay nắm chặt chấn song không biết chính xác tại sao mình lại kể cho Thorin mọi chuyện. Những gì cậu nghe là riêng tư và Thorin chỉ cho thấy sự oán thù và khinh ghét đến Vua Tiên. Tại sao gã lại quan tâm? Rồi thì, biểu cảm trên gương mặt gã...

 

Thorin mỉm cười rạn vỡ cay đắng, một cảnh tượng lạ với người như Thorin. Bilbo đã nhận ra cậu chưa từng thấy Thorin khổ sở như thế trước đây. Cậu Hobbit tự hỏi nhanh câu chuyện đằng sau Thorin và Thranduil và nếu, có cơ may nào, nó có liên quan đến vẻ đắng cay trong Thorin và việc Thranduil đang chết mòn.

 

 

"Trông ngài không khỏe theo tôi thấy," Thorin căng thẳng, nghiêng đầu sang trái quan sát Bilbo từ khóe mắt, "thật ra; tôi nghĩ ngài ấy trông buồn bã, không có gì giống những Tiên chúng ta gặp ở nhà của Lãnh chúa Elrond. Ngài ấy trông... không có sức sống. Và con trai ngài rất buồn; chàng ấy và một Tiên khác nói về chuyến đi sắp tới đây thay vì chờ đến cuối Thu."

 

 

Thorin không biết phải nói gì, bị bắt trong chốn này, ở quá gần mà lại quá xa. Nó là câu chuyện đời họ, phải không? Bilbo di chuyển và đặt tay lên trên cánh tay Thorin. Gã Người Lùn quay sang Bilbo và nhìn thấy vẻ lo lắng trên mặt tên trộm.

 

 

"Ngài có muốn tôi chuyển lời đến những người khác không?" Thorin mỉm cười rạn vỡ với cụm từ "ngài ấy" mà Bilbo ngầm ý.

 

 

Không, Thorin không muốn Bilbo gửi lới nhắn đến Vua Tiên. Đầu tiên đó là vì tấm vé duy nhất giúp họ ra khỏi ngục, Bilbo, sẽ bị bắt; thứ hai Thorin quyết định (khá lá cứng đầu) rằng nếu Thranduil muốn nói chuyện với gã thì ngài sẽ tới. Dù bệnh hay không.

 

 

"Ta đang tính trả tiền để được tự do," Thorin nói và đột ngột Thorin Oakenshield đứng đó, Lãnh chúa vùng Ered Luin và người dẫn đầu đoàn người. Bilbo cảm thấy hy vọng xao xuyến trong tim khi cậu thấy sự sống quay trở lại với Thorin.

 

"Nhưng, bây giờ khi ta biết những người khác ổn và rằng cậu có thể đi lại tự do trong đây, ta lại có hy vọng," Thorin nói quay sang nhìn Bilbo, "nói với họ đừng nói gì về nhiệm vụ và ý định thực sự của chúng ta. Và, Baggins chúng tôi sẽ mãi mãi nợ cậu sự giúp đỡ cậu đã cho chúng tôi."

 

"Ồ, vớ vẩn. Gandalf đã nói với tôi phải trông chừng mọi người mà," Bilbo nhận xét vẫy tay, hơi đỏ mặt vì lời khen. Thorin cười nhếch mép nhưng cúi đầu kính cần trước Bilbo, "Tôi mừng vì chúng ta lại đủ mười ba người."

 

"Vậy là cậu đã làm nhiệm vụ canh gác rất tốt. Và bây giờ ta muốn nhờ cậu một chuyện."

 

"Chuyện gì thế?" Bilbo hỏi tò mò kích thích.

 

"Chúng ta cần thoát ra. Ta sợ Hoàng tử Legolas đang dự tính gì đó và sự tự do của chúng ta là điều cuối cùng trong đầu," Thorin tựa đầu vào chấn song suy nghĩ, "Chúng ta cần ra khỏi đây. Ta cần thế, nên nếu cậu có thể nghĩ ra một kế hoạch thì ta sẽ rất biết ơn."

 

 

Bilbo gật đầu đã cảm thấy gánh nặng của nhiệm vụ trên vai, Bilbo quay đầu chuẩn bị đi khi một bàn tay trên vai dừng cậu lại. Bilbo quay sang Thorin, có một thoáng do dự trên gương mặt vị Vua, ngay lập tức biến mất như lúc nó xuất hiện và rồi chỉ có một giải pháp và tia sáng hy vọng.

 

 

"Ta cần cậu làm chuyện này cho ta. Nhưng, ta cần cậu giữ bí mật về nhiệm vụ thứ hai."

 

"Tất nhiên, ngài cần gì?" Thorin cảm thấy môi gã cong lên một chút.

 

"Ta cần cậu tìm đường cho ta gặp Vua Tiên, Thranduil, một mình trước khi chúng ta rời khỏi nơi này."

 

 

 

Thorin không dự tính Bilbo sẽ tìm được cách thoát ra nhà ngục này nhanh. Nhưng, gã đã bắt đầu không thể ngủ được. Tauriel đã đến vài lần trong ba ngày qua. Đầu tiên, Tauriel khá nghi ngờ Thorin, vì gã Người Lùn không đòi như trước, gã hành động hơi khác nhưng ánh mắt và hành động thì vẫn vậy.

 

Tuy nhiên, Đội trưởng không có nhiều thời gian để tìm hiểu về sự thay đổi này vì lễ hội cho mùa đông sắp đến và bữa tiệc mà họ nói lời chia tay với Vua của họ chỉ còn cách vài ngày nữa. Điều này nghĩa là Thorin đã dành nhiều thời gian hơn mất kiên nhẫn chờ đợi những tin tức của Bilbo.

 

Tin nhắn tiếp tục và Bilbo khá giỏi trong việc lén lút quanh lâu đài để nói chuyện với từng Người Lùn, mang cho họ chút thức ăn, cùng lúc đó, tìm một lối thoát và một cách để vào trong phòng của Thranduil.

 

Bilbo thỉnh thoảng thấy Vua Tiên ở ngay lối vào của nhà ngục, đặc biệt hơn là nhà ngục giam giữ Thorin. Cậu Hobbit nhìn thấy vẻ mong ngóng; nỗi đau... Thranduil sẽ bước một bước đến trước trước khi ôm tay vòng quanh ngực và rời đi.

 

Là biểu cảm trong cái nhìn của Vua Tiên khiến cậu làm việc chăm hơn và nhanh hơn, cho đến khi cuối cùng sau năm ngày chờ đợi Bilbo đã tìm ra lối thoát. Bây giờ, việc khó khăn là thuyết phục đám Người Lùn đi theo kế hoạch của cậu. Bilbo đi xuống hành lang tối, tiếng nhạc, tiếng cười và ăn mừng lớn lấp đầy khoảng trống của sảnh. Bilbo mỉm cười vì rõ ràng là tất cả Tiên đang trong phòng Khiêu vũ ăn mừng và mọi người sẽ say khướt tối nay. Đó là cơ hội hoàn hảo để giải thoát bạn của cậu, phần hay hơn? Vua Thranduil một mình trong phòng.

 

Bilbo mở to mắt khi cậu thấy một bóng đen đến gần mình, cậu có đủ thời gian ấn lưng mình sát vào tường, chỉ để thấy một Tiên đi thẳng phía trước mình. Cậu Hobbit cau mày vì Tiên này có vẻ như đi cùng hướng với Bilbo, nhưng điều khiến Bilbo bận tâm và vẫn bận tâm là biểu cảm của hắn ta. Có qua nhiều giận dữ ở đó...

 

Chờ một lúc, Bilbo tiếp tục đi đến ngục nơi toàn bộ đoàn người bị giam giữ. Cậu cần đảm bảo mọi người sẵn sàng ngay khi Bilbo quay trở lại với Thorin. Chuyện này sẽ không quá khó vì tất cả Tiên đều đang ăn mừng bên trên.

 

*****

 

Tauriel không thể nghỉ ngơi.

 

Nàng thường cảm thấy bị theo dõi, nàng đã nghe về những chuyện lạ xảy ra. Mất đồ ăn, rượu, quần áo và vài thứ khác, những thứ nhỏ nhặt, biến mất; nhưng đó không phải là điều duy nhất làm Đội trưởng của Vua lo lắng. Không, bóng đêm đã lớn trong tim nàng và nàng không thể dẹp yên lo lắng của mình, kể cả trong buổi tiệc để vinh danh Vua Tiên Thranduil. Tauriel lướt mắt nhìn ngai vàng và quan sát Legolas nói chuyện hào hứng với Haldir, Thranduil đã lui về phòng cách đây khá lâu và ra lệnh cho con trai ở lại tận hưởng lễ hội.

 

Legolas làm thế với trái tim nặng trĩu, chắc rồi. Không thể nào chối bỏ tình yêu vĩnh cửu Legolas dành cho cha chàng và chàng lo lắng như thế nào ngay lúc này. Nhưng rượu có vẻ được rót đầy ắp các ly của mọi người cùng với đồ ăn, âm nhạc và điệu nhảy.

 

Tauriel mỉm cười khi thấy Legolas bật cười cùng với Haldir và hai Tiên khác. Nàng lắc đầu quyết định đi ra ngoài và hít thở không khí trong lành của buổi tối. Nó giúp nàng giải tỏa đầu óc, nàng di chuyển nhanh đến cánh cửa gần nhất không nhận ra bóng đen phía sau mình di chuyển lén lút xuống dưới sảnh dẫn đến nhà ngục và những tù nhân.

 

*****

 

Galion mỉm cười đen tối, từng bước dẫn hắn đến gần ngục giữ Thorin Oakenshield hơn. Hắn cầm chặt chìa khóa trong tay, di chuyển thật khẽ và cẩn thận xuống dưới sảnh, hạn chế mọi tiếng động và bước vào bóng tối. May mắn là lễ hội cho Đông Chí sắp tới, nó cùng với sự ra đi của Vua Tiên và chuyến thăm từ những anh em từ Rừng Vàng khiến lễ hội lớn hơn những cái họ từng có trong vài năm gần đây.

 

Tất nhiên, nếu Galion có thể nói gì, Thranduil sẽ không đi nhanh vì hắn cuối cùng sẽ có được thứ vốn thuộc về hắn.

 

Bóng đêm bao trùm phần còn lại của cầu thang, chỉ có một ngọn đèn lờ mờ trong sảnh duy nhất ở tầng đất. Nhà ngục ở tầng này được dành cho những tội phạm nguy hiểm nhất cả gan dám băng qua Mirkwood và Hoàng tử Legolas đã chọn một chỗ tốt để giam giữ Thorin. Nó là nơi hoàn hảo, hơn hết lễ hội làm xao nhãng mọi người ở Mirkwood. Sẽ không ai nhận ra có chuyện không hay cho đến ngày hôm sau thì họ không thể làm gì nữa.

 

Cựu Đội trưởng mỉm cười bước xuống sảnh đi qua những buồng giam trống phía sau khi hắn tiến đến mục tiêu. Tay trái hắn nắm thoải mái quanh cán con dao găm hắn được trao cho.

 

 

"Một cảnh tượng đẹp làm sao," hắn nói, giọng hắn rõ ràng và bình tĩnh vang lên giữa sảnh. Dáng người trong buồng giam giật mình quay lại, đôi mắt tối nheo lại nhưng Thorin không di chuyển mà chỉ liếc nhìn.

 

"Thorin Oakenshield vĩ đại... bị đánh bại, bị tống giam... như con chuột hầm mỏ." Galion đứng trước buồng giam mỉm cười. Lần này Thorin đứng dậy và tiến lại, cẩn thận.

 

 

Thorin gầm gừ nhìn lên nhìn xuống gã Tiên; đây là Đội trưởng đã cùng Thranduil đến Erebor vài lần. Cùng một gã Tiên đã bắn những cái nhìn không đúng mực cho Thranduil, nghiêng lại gần Vua Tiên tìm kiếm sự thân mật mà Thorin nghĩ tồn tại lúc đó nhưng vì Phu nhân Lórien đã nói cho gã đó là lừa dối. Sự đánh lừa của một cái đầu chiếm hữu, dù vậy Thorin quan sát cẩn thận cảm thấy có gì đó kì lạ ở gã tiên này.

 

 

"Ngài nói với ta, ngươi biết không?" Galion liếc nhìn với giọng điệu nhẹ nhàng mê hoặc mắt không rời mắt Thorin, "Trong khi ta làm tình với ngài theo kiểu ngài muốn, ngài nói với ta ngươi đã quay lại và ở dưới này."

 

"Ngài có vẻ la to hơn, mất kiểm soát dễ dàng mỗi khi ngài ở với ta. Ồ, Tên Người Lùn, ngươi nên nghe ngài la tên ta trong khi ngươi chỉ là ký ức tồi tệ."

 

 

Galion cong môi tận hưởng căng thẳng trên vai Thorin, hàm răng nghiến chặt của gã Người Lùn và ánh mắt đó nheo lại với sự giận dữ im lặng. Rồi Thorin thư giãn và nụ cười của Galion biến mất khỏi mặt hắn khi gã Người Lùn bật cười. Thorin nhìn Galion người đang run lên vì giận vì sự khinh miệt từ Thorin.

 

 

"Ngươi chả thay đổi đi cả, Galion Đội trưởng của Mirkwood," Thorin nói nghiêng đầu trong khi vẫn nhìn thích thú, "ngươi vẫn còn hoang tưởng tin rằng Thranduil sẽ muốn ngươi gần ngài chứ chưa nói là trên giường ngài à. Ngươi nên dừng cái trò thảm hại này lại đi, Galion, vì ngài không muốn ngươi, chưa từng và sẽ không bao giờ."

 

 

Thay vì phản ứng giận dữ như Thorin mong chờ, Galion mỉm cười. Nhưng lần này có bóng tối trong nụ cười, nó không hợp với mắt hắn, và gửi đi cảnh báo đến thẳng não Thorin. Gã Tiên tiến đến buồng giam và Thorin nghe âm thanh không lẫn vào đâu được của lưỡi dao ra khỏi vỏ, lưỡi dao đen của con dao găm sáng lên trong ánh sáng lờ mờ của ngọn đuốc. Thorin cảm thấy máu sôi lên, cơ thể căng thẳng hoàn toàn khi nhìn thấy thứ vũ khí.

 

Galion nghiêng đầu và giọng lạnh như băng, đầy tức giận im lặng khi mắt xuyên thẳng Thorin đến điểm.

 

 

"Ngài sẽ thế," Galion nói bình thản, "một khi ta bảo đảm máu ngươi dính lên lưỡi dao, Vua Thranduil sẽ nhận ra ta là tất cả những gì ngài có."

 

 

Galion lấy một xâu chìa khóa từ trong túi ra; Thorin tách chân trái ra thật chậm đứng tư thế kiểm soát cử động của cánh tay bên hông bằng cánh gập khuỷu tay lại. Thorin chưa bao giờ rời mắt khỏi dáng người của Galion, hay dừng nhìn con dao, gã thấy adrenaline chạy trong mạch vì con dao sắp lao tới gã.

 

 

"Ngươi thật sự tin là ngươi có thể làm hại ta hay Thranduil và thoát khỏi chuyện đó chứ?"

 

 

Galion nhìn sững sờ vì câu hỏi hất đầu nhẹ sang trái.

 

 

"Tại sao, phải ta tin như thế," Galion vuốt lưỡi dao bén trong khi giữ ánh mắt nhìn Thorin, "đừng lo, lần đầu ta làm tình với ngài và đánh dấu ngài, ta sẽ dịu dàng và tiếng la của ngài sẽ là tiếng rên thỏa mãn."

 

 

Thorin không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, gã chỉ phóng tới hét lên vì giận dữ mù quáng chuẩn bị sắp xếp lại khuôn mặt của gã Tiên. Galion bật cười thích thú trong khi lưỡi dao chĩa vào cổ Thorin.

 

 

"Tsk, Thorin, đừng có vội thế," Thorin gửi cái nhìn tức giận đến Galion cảm thấy mũi nhọn của lưỡi dao trên cổ mình. Galion đẩy mạnh hơn khiến Thorin lùi lại vài bước.

 

"Nếu không phải vì ngươi, Vua Thranduil cuối cùng sẽ nhận ra ta. Ngài lẽ ra đã chọn ta và ngài sẽ không phải chết, chịu đau khổ vì tình yêu đơn phương với một gã Lùn hạ cấp."

 

Galion cứ tiến tới đẩy Thorin ra sau cho đến khi lưng Thorin chạm bức tường, "Chuyện phải là thế này. Thranduil phải là của ta! Ta đã chờ quá lâu để con chuột dơ bẩn như ngươi cướp ngài khỏi tay ta!"

 

"Vậy thì sao? Ngươi sẽ ép buộc ngài vì ngươi không thể có ngài theo cách khác? Thorin nhe răng chống đối nắm chặt tay và run người vì giận. Chỉ hình ảnh, chỉ ý nghĩ thoáng qua rằng ai đó sẽ chạm vào Thranduil bằng cách đồi bại như thế. Rằng gã... gã Tiên này dám nghĩ đến chuyện đó...

 

"Nếu ta phải thế. Ngài cũng không còn đủ khỏe để chống lại ta và ngài cuối cùng sẽ đầu hàng. Ngươi đã bảo đảm ngài sẽ không bao giờ khỏe mạnh nữa. Ngươi nghĩ sao về chuyện đó, Thorin Oakenshield? Cảm giác thế nào khi hủy hoại sự sống của người duy nhất ở Trung Địa yêu ngươi bằng tất cả những gì ngài có?" Galion chớp mắt nhìn, Thorin nhận ra lúc này gã Tiên nghe rất lạ. Có bóng tối đến từ hắn, từ con dao trên cổ gã.

 

"Ngươi có vui không khi biết ngài sẽ không phải chết? Ngài sẽ đi đến bờ kia của đại dương? Ta sẽ chăm sóc ngài, điều mà người đã không và hiện không có khả năng."

 

Thorin dậm chân lên sàn, gầm gừ thấp giọng, "Đồ sinh vật đê tiện. Ta không dám nghĩ ngươi sẽ hãm hại đồng loại của mình, Vua của mình. Người ngươi tuyến bố là quan tâm! Cảm giác thế nào khi biết đó là cách duy nhất để ngươi có được ngài? Bằng bạo lực và kể cả như thế... kể cả như thế ngươi biết ta sẽ luôn ở đó... trong tâm trí ngài, trong tim ngài."

 

 

Mặt Galion méo mó trong sự giận dữ xấu xí chuẩn bị nhấn con dao găm vào sâu trong Thorin khi bất thình lình hắn la lên đau đớn và ngạc nhiên. Hắn gập người quay lại nhìn thấy khúc cây tiến đến đấm vào mặt hắn. Thorin không dừng lại để xem chuyện gì xảy ra mà nâng tay lên đấm mạnh vào mặt Galion, một, và hai ba lần đến khi gã Tiên gã xuống sàn bất tỉnh.

 

 

"Hắn... hắn là ai vậy?" Thorin khịt mũi nhìn Bilbo xuất hiện từ trong không khí quăng khúc cây lên sàn, "Hắn... hắn... hắn định giết ngài!"

 

 

Thorin đảo mắt gật đầu trong khi nhặt con dao lên. Gã cong môi cảm thấy ma quỷ từ trong lưỡi dao. Gã nhìn xuống Galion và cảm thấy cần phải đánh hắn nhiều lần nữa. Hình ảnh mà lời nói của Galion đã tạo trong đầu gã vẫn còn mới, vẫn đau, gã cảm thấy vô dụng ngay cả khi nghĩ rằng chuyện... kinh tởm như thế lại xảy đến cho Thranduil.

 

 

"Thorin?" Thorin quay sang thấy Bilbo đang lo lắng, gã cố mỉm cười để trấn tĩnh cậu Hobbit nhưng mặt gã không trả lời.

 

"Ổn rồi. Hắn ta chỉ... là một linh hồn tội lỗi. Còn không xứng được gọi là tiên," Thorin di chuyển thoát khỏi ngục để lại một chàng Hobbit rất sững sốt phía sau. Đây là lần đầu Bilbo nghe Thorin bênh vực cho Tiên.

 

"Nhưng... ý tôi là, ngài... không sao chứ?" Bilbo hỏi thoát khỏi ngục và để Thorin đóng lại phía sau.

 

"Vâng, ta ổn. Nhưng ta sẽ khá hơn nếu cậu nói với ta cậu đã làm những gì ta yêu cầu," Bilbo mỉm cười hãnh diện gật đầu.

 

"Tất nhiên tôi đã làm xong," Bilbo nắm phần còn lại của chùm chía khóa và bắt đầu đi theo Thorin bên cạnh. Rồi, Bilbo bồn chồn ngần ngại một lúc, "chỉ là... Tôi không chắc ngài sẽ theo kế hoạch của tôi."

 

Thorin quay lại nheo mắt với Bilbo, "Ta tin cậu trong chuyện này."

 

"Thật á?" Bilbo ngạc nhiên đáp, Thorin gật đầu cau mày khi cuối cùng gã đến cuối sảnh. Mắt gã nhìn thấy bức tường nơi kiếm của gã nằm cùng với một vài vật khác.

 

 

Thorin cầm lấy Orcrist và quay sang Bilbo nhướng một mày và ra hiệu cầu thang.

 

 

"Theo sau cậu, Baggins, ta tin cậu đã biết nơi này hơn cả Tiên."

 

"Vâng, một chút. Nếu như ngài cho tôi nhiều thời gian hơn tôi có thể biết nó hoàn toàn. Nó khá là hấp dẫn, và có những khu vườn thật đẹp mà tôi chưa thấy bao giờ. Hamfast Gamgee sẽ tỏa sáng trong..."

 

" Baggins, làm ơn giữ cuộc trò chuyện này lần khác," Bilbo mỉm cười bẽn lẽn cậu quay sang Thorin và nhìn thấy gã Người Lùn nhìn lên phía trước, "Bây giờ, xin cậu, ta có thể tìm thấy Vua Thranduil ở đâu?"

 

 

 

Hết chương 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin và Thranduil đối mặt, kết quả có thể sẽ như họ mong đợi, hoặc không. Chỉ có thời gian mới trả lời được.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xin lỗi mọi người vì tuần vừa rồi mình đi chơi cho nên không đủ sức edit và post chap mới.

Một đêm của thợ săn

Ngày nào đó ta sẽ trả thù

Một đêm để nhớ

Ngày nào đó tất cả sẽ kết thúc

**\- Đêm của Thợ săn của 30 Seconds to Mars -**

Với từng bước chân gã tiến đến gần đích hơn.

 

Ngay cả ở phần này của Sảnh Vua Tiên gã cũng có thể nghe thấy âm thanh của nhạc và lễ hội đang diễn ra ở Sảnh dưới hành lang mà gã vừa đi qua. Gã tiếp tục tiến tới thật chậm nhưng chắc chắn được bảo vệ bởi ánh sáng dịu dàng của những chiếc đèn lồng xanh treo trên tường. Thorin cảm thấy sức nặng của Orcrist trong tay phải; gã dừng lại một chút nghỉ tay lên tảng đá ấm trong khi hướng mắt đến phía trước. Gã đã vào một cái sánh khác bên phải, dẫn gãđến ngay Cánh Tây của lâu đài Vua Tiên. Theo Bilbo đây là lối đến phòng Hoàng gia.

 

Gã biết may mắn và định mệnh đang ở phe mình vì không có lính canh nào bảo vệ lối vào, tất nhiên, bước vào cung điện của Vua Tiên đã đủ khó chứ đừng nói là vào nơi sâu nhất của lâu đài. Bất thình lình, Thorin nhớ cái nhìn đen tối của Galion và những từ ngữ bệnh hoạn của hắn và gã biết kẻ thù có thể ẩn nấp ngay bên cửa nhà của ta.

 

Người thừa kế Durin bước tiếp, thanh thản vì biết Bilbo sẽ giải thoát mọi người kể cả khi gã không đến kịp. Thorin chắc chắn Bilbo sẽ vâng lệnh này, vì đoạn này của cuộc hành trình gã phải tự mình đi lấy. Đây là điều gã đã quyết làm sau khi sống sót ra khỏi Thành phố Yêu tinh và cuộc chạm trán với Azog.

 

Thorin đếm nhẩm trong đầu rồi đứng lặng khi nhận ra mình đã quá xao nhãng mà lạc đường. Gã hiện đang đứng trong một sảnh gần kề, khuất khỏi những cái nhìn tò mò và ánh sáng. Gã rủa thầm quay đầu đến lối vào sảnh rồi xuống nơi tối đen. Gã cố nhớ hướng dẫn của Bilbo thì tai gã nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy. Gã mỉm cười nhẹ lòng, Bilbo nói với gã con sông chảy ngay bên ngoài phòng của Thranduil. Chắc chắn mình đã đi đúng đường, gã tiếp tục bước cho đến khi đụng cuối sảnh.

 

Cặp mắt tối của Thorin cuối cùng nhìn thấy hình dáng của cánh cửa lớn. Nó được trang trí màu xanh lá và vàng, với họa tiết hoa bìm bìm. Thorin mân mê họa tiết ngưỡng mộ sự khéo léo và biết rằng mình đã ở đúng chỗ. Gã nhìn lên tay mình đang vòng quanh cái nắm cửa. Gã cứng người một lúc, tâm trí đọc lại bài nói gã đã chuẩn bị, nghĩ về những cách khác mà cuộc trò chuyện có thể diễn ra. Tay gã ấn mạnh lên Orcrist, gã đeo cái mặt nạ thờ ơ giả dối lên mặt và rồi gã nhìn lần cuối trước khi mở cửa.

 

 

 

Balin mỉm cười biết ơn Bilbo, cúi mình thấp trước cậu Hobbit với tia nhìn kính trọng trong mắt. Bilbo mỉm cười đáp lại, nghịch chùm chía khóa cậu chôm được cùng ngày.

 

 

"Baggins, cậu đã cho chúng tôi thấy, một lần nữa, rằng việc mang theo cậu là quyết định tốt nhất chúng tôi từng đưa ra," Bilbo mỉm cười ngượng ngùng, gãi gáy.

 

"Tôi ước mình có thể làm nhiều hơn. Như là người hùng hay đại loại vậy."

 

"À, nhưng cậu là thế mà. Theo dạng khác, tất nhiên," Balin mỉm cười dịu dàng với cậu Hobbit trong khi đi theo cậu đến buồng giam tiếp theo, "Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên đến chỗ Thorin trước."

 

 

Bilbo căng thẳng tránh cái liếc nhìn của Balin, ông nhận ra và đặt một tay lên vai Bilbo. Cậu Hobbit dừng bước và nhìn Balin đang dần hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

 

 

"Ngài ấy đâu rồi?"

 

"Ngài... ngài ấy đi tìm Vua Tiên rồi," Balin thở dài mệt mỏi, lắc đầu, Bilbo đột nhiên thấy tội lỗi khi giúp Thorin, biết rằng những người còn lại trong đoàn sẽ hỏi về gã.

 

 

Balin nhận ra biểu cảm của Bilbo và xua đi lo lắng của mình.

 

 

"Ta ngờ rằng ngài ấy sẽ làm điều thế," ông lên tiếng, "khi ta thấy con trai Thranduil ngồi trên ngai vàng với vương miệng trên đầu ta đã lo sợ điều xấu nhất, không phải cho Vua Tiên mà cho Thorin."

 

"Nếu ông không phiền cho tôi hỏi chính xác thì quan hệ giữa Vua Tiên và Thorin là gì?"

 

Balim mỉm cười cay đắng tiếp tục bước cùng Bilbo ngay bên phải, "Đó là cậu chuyện dài. Nhưng, để tóm tắt thì họ là tình nhân và cả hai bọn họ đều phạm những lỗi ngu ngốc khiến họ phải trả giá đắt."

 

 

Bilbo bước lảo đảovàđưa ngón tay lên để cố hiểu điều Balin vừa nói. Cậu chần chừ, khiến Balin tặc lưỡi vì biểu cảm sững sốt của cậu.

 

 

"Tôi... Cách nào... Ý tôi là, làm cách nào họ...?" Blibo bắt đầu không thể kết thúc câu nói, Balin nhướng mày với Bilbo với sự thích thú trong mắt.

 

"Tôi thật sự không biết, tôi chưa hỏi chi tiết bao giờ," Balin nhăn mặt với Bilbo người đang dần đỏ mặt.

 

"Tôi không... Tôi không hỏi..." cậu lắp bắp giận dữ làm Balin cười lần nữa, Bilbo cau mày cảm thấy gò má ửng đỏ.

 

"Đừng lo, Baggins, chúng ta đều cùng hỏi một câu như thế," Bilbo cảm thấy xấu hổ lắc đầu.

 

"Tôi không có hỏi chuyện _đó_ mà."

 

"Tôi biết. Thorin luôn yếu lòng với Thranduil. Đầu tiên tôi nghĩ đó chỉ là sự tò mò và tôi thấy ổn với nó," Balin trở nên nghiêm túc, giọng của ông thấp dần khi ông nhớ lại những lúc ông bao che giúp Thorin. Những cái nhìn, những sự trao đổi giữa Vua và Hoàng tử.

 

"Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ Thorin có tình cảm sâu nặng với Tiên. Chưa nói là Vua Tiên," Bilbo nghe từng chữ, nghĩ về những gì cậu đã thấy cho đến nay. Cậu phải đồng ý với Balin, mặc dù trong mọi chuyện cậu không nghĩ Thorin sẽ phải lòng một Tiên. Bilbo phải thừa nhận Hoàng tử Người Lùn rất giỏi che giấu cảm xúc thật sự, mà có lẽ đó là lý do chính tại sao mọi việc có vẻ xuống dốc.

 

"Ngài ấy bị dao động lắm khi tôi nói cho ngài ấy nghe ai ngồi trên ngai vàng," Bilbo lẩm bẩm, Balin không nói gì thay vào đó ông tiếp tục đi theo Bilbo sâu xuống nhà tù của Tiên.

 

 

Họ cuối cùng cũng đến một hành lang khác và Bilbo dẫn họ bước nhanh đến chỗ Dwalin nằm tựa lưng lên tường, gã nhấc mắt nhìn thấy Balin và Bilbo.

 

 

"Đúng lúc rồi," gã càu nhàu đứng dậy, "cậu mất thời gian quá, Baggins."

 

"Vâng, dù sao thì cố lập kế hoạch giải thoát mười ba Người Lùn ồn ào không phải là việc dễ dàng," Bilbo càu nhàu, Dwalin bật cười xoa đầu Bilbo đang ngạc nhiên.

 

"Hn, vậy là phù thủy đã đúng về cậu," Dwalin nhìn Balin rồi nhìn lối thoát gần nhất.

 

"Chúng ta nên đi đón Thorin trước."

 

 

Bilbo và Balin nhìn nhau; Dwalin nheo mắt với họ và nghiêng đầu. Gã đảo mắt và hạ tay xuống hai bên.

 

 

"Nói với tôi ngài ấy không."

 

"Cậu biết ngài ấy sẽ làm vậy mà," Balin nói bước xuống sảnh đến lối ra gần nhất, Bilbo di chuyển đằng sau ông và Dwalin theo ngay sau.

 

"Cậu có thể ngăn chặn chuyện đó," Dwalin càu nhàu nhưng chỉ làm Balin và Bilbo khịt mũi.

 

"Không, Thorin khá cứng đầu và ngài ấy đã nói rõ rằng tôi phải bảo đảm tất cả an toàn và sẵn sàng rời nơi này. Có hoặc không có ngài ấy," Dwalin mở miệng bắt đầu phản đối nhưng dừng lại khi tay anh trai anh nắm chặt quanh tay.

 

"Tôi không hứa hẹn nhiều, Baggins," Bilbo đã sợ họ sẽ nói điều gì như thế, cậu vẫn còn đang nghĩ cách giải thích với những Người Lùn còn lại làm theo lời cậu mà không chờ thủ lĩnh của họ. Tuy nhiên, Balin vẫn chưa nói xong.

 

"Nhưng, tôi có thể hứa mình sẽ giúp nếu cậu hứa với tôi sẽ quay lại vì ngài ấy," Balin lẩm bẩm, "dù sao thì cậu là người duy nhất biết chính xác nơi ngài ấy đến."

 

Bilbo gật đầu, "Tôi nghĩ thế thì được."

 

 

 

Thorin nhìn quanh cảm thấy hoảng loạn lớn dần bên trong khi nhìn thấy căn phòng trống rỗng.

 

Nó lạnh và không có người ở, cái giường nằm bên trái căn phòng gọn gàng hoàn hảo như thể không có ai dùng nó rất lâu rồi. Thorin bước vào phòng nhìn quanh ngưỡng mộ màu đất trang trí căn phòng. Nó lớn, trang trí bởi những vật dụng, với màn cửa đắt tiền và thảm. Cửa sổ bắt đầu từ sàn đến tận mái hướng lên trời đêm, mặt trăng và con sông. Thorin tiến đến cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài cảnh vật tuyệt đẹp. Con sông giận dữ gầm bên dưới căn phòng, sáng lấp lánh ánh bạc dưới ánh sáng mặt trăng.

 

Nhưng tất cả chúng đều trỗng rỗng, không có nghĩa vì cảnh duy nhất gã muốn ngắm là Vua Tiên. Có lẽ nào Bilbo đã sai? Có lẽ Thranduil cuối cùng đã đến tham gia lễ hội. Bilbo có nhắc đến một người bạn, một người bạn cũ của Vua Tiên đến thăm.

 

Thorin gầm gừ lớn lắc đầu, gạt đi những suy nghĩ độc hại đó đi. Gã ngẩng đầu và nhìn quanh một lần nữa. Lúc này gã mới nhận ra ánh sáng đến từ bức tường ở xa, nó đến từ bức tường nhưng khi gã tiến đến gần gã nhận thấy nó là một cánh cửa. Quyết tâm tràn đầy tâm trí khi gã tiến đến cánh cửa, gã giữ hơi thở cố gắng nghe xem có âm thanh nào phát ra từ trong phòng không nhưng không có. Thứ duy nhất gã nhận thấy là mùi hương hoa tử đinh hương. Nuốt xuống sự lo âu xuống, Thorin đặt tay lên cửa và đẩy mở nó.

 

Nếu căn phòng gã vừa ở trống và không có dấu hiệu sự sống thì căn phòng này đối lập. Có một lò sưởi ở bức tường phía xa, nó chiếm nửa bức tường và lửa nhảy múa xung quanh cung cấp đủ ánh sáng và hơi ấm cho căn phòng khiến nó thành nơi tuyệt vời để nghỉ ngơi sau một ngày dài. Có một vài cái ghế, một cái sô-pha, ba bàn cà phê và một bàn làm việc cạnh ban công dẫn ra nơi Thorin cho là vườn. Ngay cánh cửa của ban công một dáng người cao, cô đơn đang đứng. Tóc vàng như bạc dưới sự tương phán ánh sáng từ mặt trăng và lò sưởi, đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm mất tinh thần khi không có tia sáng nào trong đó. Thranduil trông ốm hơn trong trí nhớ của Thorin; ngài cũng trông mỏng manh với vẻ thua cuộc trong dáng người. Ngài có bọng dưới mắt, răng nghiến chặt trong khi tay ngài run rẩy làm rơi cuốn sách ngài đang đọc trước khi nghe tiếng mở cửa.

 

Thorin để mắt ngắm nhìn hình dáng đứng trước mặt, cố gắng thuyết phục mình vị Tiên đang đứng đó là Thranduil. Cùng một vị Tiên gã khao khát suốt những năm qua.

 

 

"Thorin," giọng nói, giọng nói vẫn như vậy nhưng yếu ớt hơn trước với ngữ điệu run run.

 

 

Thranduil nhìn Thorin nhớ như in lần cuối họ thấy nhau. Thorin đã giận dữ, huơ tay xin ngài giúp đỡ. Ngài nhớ như in giây phút trái tim mình tan vỡ, những lời chưa nói và những cơ hội bị bỏ lỡ. Lần cuối họ nói chuyện với nhau Thorin đã gửi đi lời nhắn của sự căm hờn, lời hứa cái chết chắc chắn và ước muốn Vua Tiên phải chịu đau khổ.

 

Nhưng bây giờ, bây giờ Thorin đứng đó nhìn ngài với ánh mắt dò hỏi và Thranduil ghét sự rung động của trái tim và hy vọng lớn lên trong tâm hồn. Nếu Thorin đến để kết liễu ngài thì ngài muốn gã dùng thanh kiếm gã đang mang để xuyên thẳng vào tim thay vì chờ đợi sự từ chối đau đớn chậm chạp và căm ghét từ người duy nhất khiến trái tim ngài đập.

 

Thorin tiến đến Vua Tiên, nắm chặt Orcrist trong tay, mặt không chút cảm xúc. Gã không thể phá con đường gã khao khát, gã không thể đến đó và ôm Thranduil trong tay theo cách gã luôn mong muốn. Chưa thể... gã cần biết và, khi gã tiến đến gần, gã nhận ra lần đầu tiên rằng Thranduil đang sợ hãi.

 

Thorin nhìn lên nhìn xuống Thranduil, thu vào dáng người của Vua Tiên. Ánh sáng ngài từng mang, ánh sáng đã kéo Thorin lại từ lần đầu không còn nữa. Vị Tiên trước mắt gã chỉ là một bóng ma của người ngài đã từng là.

 

 

"Thorin," Thranduil di chuyển chần chừ cơ thể run nhẹ. Ngài thì thầm cái tên lần nữa; lời thì thầm nâng đỡ bởi âm thanh của căn phòng, Thranduil cảm thấy tim đập mạnh trong lồng ngực. Ngài cảm thấy như bị kim châm lên da, khao khát trong tâm hồn khi nhìn thấy Thorin trong phòng mình.

 

 

Thorin không thể tin vào mắt mình, mặt gã thờ ơ khi gã bước một bước đến gần Vua Tiên. Orcrist sáng dưới ngọn lửa từ lò sưởi, Thranduil nhìn thấy lưỡi kiếm và có tia sáng của sự buông xuôi, của đau khổ đồng hành với thứ kì lạ hơn. Thứ xé toạc linh hồn Thorin đến tận gốc.

 

 

"Cuối cùng chàng cũng đến để trả thù phải không?" giọng lên tiếng hỏi, giọng nói Thorin mơ đến trong nhiều đêm mất ngủ. Thorin nhấc thanh kiếm và Thranduil tiến lại gần, ngài gặp Thorin giữa căn phòng, lưỡi kiếm ấn nhẹ lên da thịt ở ngực ngài.

 

 

Thorin không dời mắt khỏi Thranduil, đánh giá đường nét rõ ràng, sự mệt mỏi hiện lên trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của người yêu cũ. Gã thấy thiếu ánh sáng, thiếu sự sống trong đôi mắt xanh; gã cảm thấy sự yếu đuối và buông xuôi trước cái chết. Nhưng, tay Thorin không xua đi và Thranduil có vẻ thích thú với lưỡi kiếm trên da mình, cắt một đường mỏng làm máu chảy ra trên làn da không tì vết của ngực Thranduil.

 

Trong một chốc gã hốt hoảng, đây không phải Vua Tiên gã biết và điều đó làm gã sợ. Phu nhân Galadriel và Círdan đã nói sự thật và một phần trong Thorin cảm thấy tội lỗi vì chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng có lẽ Thranduil không phải người không có trái tim như gã nghĩ.

 

 

"Ta đến tìm câu trả lời," Thorin nói, nhìn như thôi miên ảnh hưởng giọng nói của gã, sự có mặt của gã lên Thranduil. Thranduil nhắm mắt tận hưởng âm điệu mềm mại, trầm và uy quyền trong giọng của Thorin, "Ta không đến đây để làm hại ngài. Đó chưa bao giờ là ý định của ta."

 

Thranduil mỉm cười rạn vỡ với Thorin, "Chưa từng. Chúng ta chưa từng có ý làm đau người gần gũi với ta nhất, nhưng chúng ta đã làm vậy."

 

"Như lần ngài quay lưng với người dân của ta? Với ta?" Thorin hỏi, nghiêng đầu, Thranduil hạ ánh mắt.

 

"Ta làm điều ta phải làm vì thần dân của ta, Thorin. Khi đó ta là Vua."

 

"Còn bây giờ?" Thranduil bắt gặp ánh mắt Thorin và Thorin cảm thấy tay mình dao động.

 

"Con trai ta là Vua," Vua Tiên không nói gì nữa, nhưng Thorin không để chuyện này lại là một chuỗi hiểu lầm nữa, không phải bây giờ khi gã nhận ra những lời Galadriel nói trung thực thế nào.

 

"Ta đã nghĩ đó chỉ là một trò chơi," Thorin nói, cả hai bọn họ đứng ngay trước mặt nhau, thứ duy nhất tách họ ra là Orcrist vẫn ép chặt lên Thranduil, "Sao ta lại không nghĩ thế chứ? Ngài chưa từng có dấu hiệu nào rằng nó là một thứ gì đó khác."

 

 

Thranduil quay đầu, tập trung mắt hướng về ngọn lửa trong lò sưởi, đây là giây phút ngài sợ ngay lần đầu ngài nhận ra tình cảm dành cho Thorin. Nhưng nếu nói ngài chưa từng làm rõ nó, thì... có lẽ, ngài đã làm sai gì đó.

 

 

"Ta có. Ít ra, ta nghĩ là ta có làm," thật lạ khi bị lột trần trước người mình đã yêu trong khoảng thời gian lâu như thế. Ngài đáp trả cái nhìn của Thorin và gã Người Lùn có thể thấy thứ gã không thể thấy trước khi Smaug xuất hiện.

 

"Tất nhiên, ta không bao giờ nghĩ sự khác biệt giữa chúng ta lại lớn đến thế khiến chàng không nhìn thấy bất kì dấu hiệu nào."

 

Thorin càu nhàu lắc đầu, "Thật không công bằng. Lẽ ra ngài nên nói gì đó, ngài có quá nhiều cơ hội, tại sao lại ra dấu khi ngài có thể nói ra tình cảm thật sự của mình?"

 

"Và biến ta thành trò hề? Phơi bày bản thân ra trước người nghĩ mọi chuyện chỉ là trò chơi," Thranduil nhún vai, "mặc dù đúng là nó thế thật. Đó là một lời nói dối, một trò chơi... chuyện gì đã thay đổi, Thorin?"

 

Thorin cảm thấy tay mình dao động, vai gã sụm xuống như bị đánh bại, "Tiên và Người Lùn? Thật sao? Đó là một ý tưởng lố bịch, khi nghĩ rằng chúng ta có thể hợp lại thành cái gì hơn một liên minh không bền vững hay sự căm ghét không suy chuyển..."

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy cổ họng nghẹn lại, hy vọng le lói dao động khi ngài nghĩ về những lời của Thorin. Phải, lố bịch. Ngài thật ngu ngốc khi nghĩ, khi hy vọng...

 

Vua Tiên cảm thấy tay chân yếu đi, ngài nhấc cặp mắt xanh nhìn vào đôi mắt của Thorin. Tim ngài đau vô cùng, ngài cảm thấy như ngực bị lại ép khiến toàn bộ không khí ra khỏi phổi. Thranduil ấn mình sâu hơn vào lưỡi kiếm vẫn còn trong khoảng cách nguy hiểm trên ngực ngài. Máu chảy ra tạo thành vết thương và lần này Thorin không thể chịu được nữa.

 

 

"Ngài làm gì vậy?" gã hỏi với đôi mắt mở to, gã nhìn thấy linh hồn tan vỡ trong đôi mắt xanh của Thranduil và Thorin không quan tâm về vị trí của mình, về hình ảnh của mình nữa bởi gã đau vì cảnh tượng trước mắt.

 

"Đây không phải là lý do chàng vẫn chưa hạ kiếm sao? Đây không phải điều chàng muốn sao?"

 

 

Thorin càu nhàu và gầm gừ khi Thranduil ấn sâu hơn, hủy hoại làn da ngài, khiến vết thương sâu hơn, rộng hơn. Thorin ném Orcrist đi và thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa gã và Thranduil, gã nhìn lên quan sát Thranduil đứng vô dụng trước mặt mình, máu chảy ra từ vết cắt.

 

 

"Tại sao  ngài làm thế? Tên Vua ngu ngốc!" Thorin gầm gừ hơi thở ấm áp phả lên làn da trần của ngực Thranduil. Vua Tiên run rẩy nhìn xuống Thorin.

 

"Đây không phải điều chàng muốn sao? Trả thù cho hành động sai trái của ta với thần dân của chàng. Vì đã quay lưng với chàng và với liên minh của chúng ta. Liên minh không vững chắc, sự căm hận không suy chuyển," Thorin nghiến răng khi từng chữ gã từng hét lên vì giận dữ rất nhiều năm trước được ném trả lại gã.

 

"Không, ta thà chết còn hơn nhìn ngài bị thương," rồi Thorin làm một việc không ngờ, gã rướn tới và liếm máu trên người Thranduil thật cẩn thận và dịu dàng.

 

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt run rẩy vì sự đụng chạm của lưỡi của Thorin, ngài cảm thấy cơ thể mình yếu và đầu hàng.

 

 

"Làm ơn... đừng... đừng làm thế," Thranduil cảm thấy xấu hổ vì sự yếu đuổi của bản thân, vì ngài dễ dàng bị khuất phục lần nữa. Ngài bước một bước lùi lại và nhìn thấy ham muốn trong cái nhìn của Thorin, "Đừng... ta thà nhận lưỡi kiếm hơn là sự tra tấn của miệng và cơ thể chàng. Kết thúc mọi chuyện ở đây rồi đi đi vì ta không nghĩ ta có thể chịu nhiều hơn nữa."

 

 

Quá yếu đuối, không chút phòng vệ. Thorin có phải là lý do cho chuyện này? Có phải ngài... có phải Thranduil thật sự yêu gã đến mức ngài thà chết còn hơn sống với gánh nặng của tình yêu đơn phương? Không phải vì nó là tình yêu đơn phương; mà trái lại, nếu họ không quá cứng đầu, quá kiêu ngạo, chuyện giữa họ đã rất khác.

 

 

"Ngài tin ta có thể làm một hành động ti hèn như vậy à? Tra tấn ngài và khiến ngài đau đớn?" với từng lời Thorin tiến đến gần Thranduil hơn, Vua Tiên cảm thấy cái lạnh sau lưng và nhanh chóng ngài thấy mình bị ghim vào đó, "ngược lại, Vua Tiên. Tất cả ta khao khát là ngài được chữa lành."

 

 

Ngài thở nặng nhọc, sợ hãi và không muốn gì hơn là quỳ xuống và ôm lấy Thorin. Nhưng, kể cả khi ngài cảm thấy tất cả những điều đó, Thranduil vẫn còn phẩm giá của mình. Ngài sẽ không cúi người để bị chế nhạo và bị vứt bỏ.

 

Thorin nhấc tay lên và vuốt ve làn da ngực Thranduil; gã ngẩng đầu nhìn Thranduil trước khi rướn tới và liếm vết thương lần nữa. Thranduil thở dài, đầu gối ngài đầu hàng; Thorin mỉm cười ôm Vua Tiên ở chỗ gã cần.

 

 

"Ngài vẫn đẹp như lần đầu ta gặp ngài," và với những lời đó Thorin dán môi họ vào nhau.

 

 

Làn môi mềm di chuyển, nghịch ngợm dẫn đường cho chuyển động của miệng, Thorin giành quyền chủ động trong nụ hôn, cho đi tất cả khi gã làm quen dần lại với làn môi của Thranduil. Thranduil rên rỉ khẽ vòng tay quanh Thorin, nghiêng đầu sang bên để gã có thể luồn lưỡi vào miệng ngài, rên rỉ thèm khát hơn.

 

Thorin giữ mình lại, hết sức kiểm chế để không ngấu nghiến Vua Tiên ngay tại đây. Đây không phải là điều gã cần lúc này; cả hai bọn họ không ai tìm kiếm sự đụng chạm tuyệt vọng của xác thịt. Họ tìm kiếm sự bảo đảm, vì đó là thứ đã từng làm ấm trái tim họ rất lâu về trước.

 

Thorin vuốt ve mái tóc như lụa, tay gã nghịch với phần tóc ngắn ở gáy của Thranduil. Gã nghiêng nhẹ nhàng hôn sâu hơn kéo vị Tiên gần lại mình hơn. Với bàn tay trống, Thorin vuốt ngón tay lên làn da lạnh, mân mê xương đòn xuống vết thương còn mới. Họ tách ra, thở nặng nhọc, Thorin áp trán lên trán Thranduil, mắt gã nhìn thẳng và đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm. Giọt nước mắt ở đó khiến Thorin mỉm cười buồn bã với ngài.

 

 

"Tên Hoàng tử độc ác... chàng nên giết ta thay vì cho ta hy vọng giả dối," Thranduil thì thầm cảm thấy môi mình lướt qua môi của Thorin.

 

"Ta sẽ không để ngài chết; không có ai hại được ngài khi nào ta còn sống," Thorin đáp giữ Thranduil thật chặt, "không có hy vọng giả dối, Thranduil. Chưa từng thế. Ta xin lỗi, Vua của ta, vì mất quá lâu để ta nhận ra nơi ngài ở là bên ta."

 

 

Thranduil mở mắt nhưng ngài không có thời gian để trả lời vì Thorin đã cướp môi ngài bằng môi gã. Lần này nụ hôn ham muốn, đầy thèm khát và những cảm xúc bị dồn nén quá lâu ẩn giấu sâu bên trong trái tim bằng đá của Thorin. Thranduil ngã vào nụ hôn để Thorin hoàn toàn kiểm soát tình thế, ngón tay dài của ngài vòng quanh cổ Thorin để kéo gã lại gần và giữ ở đó.

 

Họ đang trong tình trạng như thế khi Bilbo tìm thấy họ.

 

Cậu đứng ở mép cửa, đỏ mặt và không thể nhìn sang hướng khác. Cậu há miệng và nhấc một ngón tay, nhưng không có âm thanh nào thoát ra khỏi miệng, âm thanh duy nhất lấp kín căn phòng là tiếng rên rỉ mà cậu chắc chắn không phải từ Thorin. Hoặc có thể cậu lầm. Ồ, thiên đường ơi, cậu không nghĩ về chuyện này đâu.

 

Bilbo nhăn mặt nhưng đứng gần lại và hắng giọng thật to.

 

Thranduil nhớ đôi môi áp lên môi mình, ngài nhắm mắt sợ rằng nếu mở ra Thorin sẽ không còn đó nữa và đó chỉ là một cơn ác mộng khác. Một giấc mơ ngọt ngào dẫn ngài đến trầm luân khổ ải; ngài mở mắt và Thorin ở đó. Gã nở nụ cười nhỏ, dịu dàng mắt sáng với vẻ dịu dàng và ấm áp và Thranduil biết tất cả đều là thật.

 

 

"Tôi xin lỗi vì đã ngắt ngang," Thranduil cau mày chầm chậm quay đầu sang nhìn sinh vật gây tò mò nhất ngài từng thấy ở giữa phòng mình. Sinh vật nhỏ bé nhìn khắp nơi trừ họ.

 

"Ta đã nói gì với cậu, Bilbo?" Thorin gầm gừ vẫn ôm lấy Thranduil, giọng gã làm Thranduil lạnh sống lưng.

 

"Vâng, tất nhiên, nhưng ngài không tính đến sự cứng đầu của cháu ngài và sự nhất quyết của những người còn lại. Họ đang chờ ngài."

 

 

Thranduil giữ chặt bàn tay quanh cổ Thorin, ngài khiến gã Người Lùn phải nhìn mình và Thranduil áp trán họ vào nhau.

 

 

"Đừng đi," ngài thì thầm và ngài ghét giọng mình nghe van nài đến mức nào, "làm ơn, đừng đi. Nếu chàng trở lại Ngọn núi Cô Đơn chàng chỉ tìm thấy cái chết thôi."

 

 

Thorin thở dài gỡ tay mình ra khỏi Thranduil, và lùi ra xa khỏi Vua Tiên. Gã nhìn Bilbo và rồi Thranduil với vẻ buông xuôi trên mặt.

 

 

"Ta đã đi xa như thế để lấy lại những gì thuộc về ta, Thranduil," gã vuốt mặt Thranduil, "Ta không thể để Smaug cai trị cả ngọn núi của ta. Nhà của ta."

 

"Thorin, con rồng sẽ giết chàng. Chàng... Chàng không cần phải đi," Thranduil ngập ngừng một lúc, nắm lấy tay Thorin, "chàng có thể ở lại... đây."

 

"Ngài có ở lại không nếu như ta hỏi ngài điều tương tư?" Thranduil nhìn, lùi lại một chút, chuyện Thorin biết ngài sắp đi không ngạc nhiên nhưng cái ngạc nhiên là gã yêu cầu ngài ở lại.

 

"Có, ta sẽ ở lại," Thranduil trả lời với quyết tâm. Thorin gật đầu và Thranduil chuẩn bị thở dài nhẹ người thì gã Lùn nói tiếp.

 

"Vậy ở lại, với ta... ở Erebor đi."

 

"Thorin... đừng..." Thorin tiến đến gần Thranduil, gã nắm lấy đầu vị Tiên và kéo ngài gần lại đặt nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán ngài.

 

"Ta không thể yêu cầu những kẻ tin tưởng ta quên lời thề của họ, quên chuyến hành trình," Thorin bước lùi lại, "bọn ta ở đây vì bọn ta không quên mái nhà này, đây là nơi của bọn ta."

 

 

Thranduil cúi đầu giấu biểu cảm khỏi Thorin; gã Người Lùn chần chừ nhưng không tiến đến Thranduil. Thorin nắm lấy Orcrist lần nữa nhìn từ Thranduil đến Bilbo rồi quay lại Vua Tiên.

 

 

"Đừng lo, Vua Thranduil của ta. Ta không tính chết trong khi giành lại quê nhà. Không phải lúc này khi ta đã đảm bảo ngài biết trái tim ta mong ngóng ngài nhiều đến thế nào."

 

 

Thranduil cố gắng mỉm cười nhưng ngài không thể, ngài mở miệng phản đối nhưng ngài biết sự quyết tâm trong đôi mắt đó. Ngài biết bất kể ngài định nói gì thì cũng vô ích. Thorin có mục tiêu trong đầu và gã sẽ hoàn thành nó, kể cả khi điều đó có nghĩa là phản bội lại trái tim. Rồi biểu cảm của Thorin trở nên tối đen và Thranduil tự hỏi điều gì là nguyên nhân.

 

 

"Trước khi ta đi, có chuyện ngài cần biết," Thorin nói nhìn thẳng Thranduil, "ngài có kẻ phá hoại ở trong ngục của mình. Một sinh vật đê hèn, Đội trưởng Galion của ngài."

 

 

Thranduil nhìn lo âu và bối rối, ngài nghiêng đầu và Thorin không thể không nhớ lại cuộc đối thoại với Galion. Những từ ma quái hắn đã nói, ý định xấu xa hắn dành cho Thranduil. Nếu gã Tiên đến gặp Thranduil trước khi đến chỗ Thorin hắn có thể đạt được thứ hắn khao khát mà không phải mất nhiều công sức. Điều này làm biểu cảm Thorin đanh lại và tay gã nắm lấy chuôi kiếm Orcrist thật mạnh.

 

 

"Hắn đã làm gì chàng?" Thranduil hỏi quan sát sự thay đổi đột ngột ở Thorin.

 

"Không có gì. Hắn không làm gì cả," Thorin run và giọng gã đầy tức giận, "nhưng ngài tốt hơn nên giữ hắn trong ngục và bảo đảm hắn không ở gần ngài và ta không muốn thấy hắn nữa. Ta không thể hứa lần sau khi chạm mặt ta sẽ tha cho hắn."

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu nhưng không nói gì; Thorin định nói gì đó nhưng quyết định im lặng. Họ đã nói với nhau, không phải mọi chuyện đều rõ ràng, vẫn còn nhiều câu hỏi và nhiều vết thương nhưng lúc này nhiêu đó là đủ, ít ra cho đến khi Thorin là Vua và gã cuối cùng có thể nói chuyện riêng với Thranduil. Thorin tự hỏi liệu Thranduil có chờ, nếu ngài thật sự ở lại cho đến khi Thorin trở lại từ cuộc hành trình.

 

 

"Cẩn thận," Thorin quay lại nhưng Thranduil đã quay snag nhìn lò sưởi, "đừng để mình thua dưới lửa của Smaug."

 

 

Thorin mỉm cười cúi đầu; gã quay lại và nắm lấy tay Bilbo kéo cậu ra khỏi phòng Vua Tiên. Bilbo liếc nhìn Thorin và cậu thấy sự thay đổi, nó hiện trong nụ cười nhỏ trên mặt và tia sáng trong đôi mắt. Gã di chuyển nhanh hơn, tự tin với nguồn năng lượng mới mà Bilbo vừa khám phá ra. Cậu Hobbit không thể không cười, nó thật lạ, chắc chắc, nhưng vẫn đầy chất thơ; Bilbo chắc chắn sẽ viết lại chuyện này vàbiến nó thành một câu chuyện hay. Một ngày nào đó, nếu như họ sống sót sau chuyện này.

 

 

 

Thranduil bị bỏ lại quỳ trên sàn rất lâu; ngài ấn đầu ngón tay lên môi nhớ lại cảm giác đôi môi mềm trên môi mình. Ngài thở dài ngồi trên sàn với đầu tựa lên tay; ngài không biết phải cảm thấy thế nào hay nghĩ gì. Ngài nghĩ Thorin ghét ngài, rằng gã Người Lùn sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho ngài vì đã quay lưng với gã và Erebor và dù vậy, gã ở đây, hôn ngài và biến ngài thành một mớ hỗn độn. Lần nữa. Thranduil luôn tưởng tượng cuộc gặp với Thorin là gì đó không ổn định, một phút giây mà Thorin sẽ bộc phát cơn giận với ngài và cuối cùng sẽ nói với Thranduil gã khinh thường ngài đến mức nào. Cuộc gặp thực sự lại quá khác so với dự tính của ngài; ngài bối rối không biết làm gì chủ yếu vì ngài không thích hy vọng le lói đang lớn dần trong tim. Ngài không cho phép mình hy vọng vô ích nữa, lỡ như Thorin chỉ làm những điều đó để dành thời gian cho bạn gã bỏ trốn thì sao? Lỡ như gã làm thế để tổn thương Thranduil bằng mọi cách thì sao?

 

Vua Tiên khịt mũi đứng dậy, chỉnh trang quần áo, ngài nhìn xuống và cơn sóng kháo khát và ấm áp lan tỏa khắp cơ thể ở vết cắt trên ngực. Không có máu ở đó, nhưng dấu vẫn còn mới, vẫn còn đỏ. Ngài sẽ phải che nó lại trước khi Legolas hay ai khác vào phòng. Những ngón tay nhỏ, thanh mảnh chạm lên vết thương và Thranduil không thể không nhớ cái lưỡi tài tình của Thorin liếm đi vệt máu, mân mê dịu dàng vết thương trước khi đóng dấu lên số phận Thranduil, một lần nữa, với một nụ hôn.

 

Lần đầu trong nhiều năm qua ngài cảm thấy tràn đầy sức sống. Ngài biết mình phải làm gì kể cả khi đó là điều cuối cùng ngài làm ở Trung Địa. Tâm trí ngài nhắc ngài nhớ lý do tại sao ngài không giúp Thorin lần trước nhưng lần này ngài biết nó khác. Nếu Thorin đến Erebor gã sẽ đánh thức Smaug và không chỉ Erebor mà cả Dale và Mirkwood cũng sẽ gặp nguy hiểm. Thranduil không phải là đứa trẻ và ngài sống đủ lâu, chiến đấu đủ lâu để biết con rồng với bóng đêm lớn dần kì lạ ở Mirkwood là một sự kết hợp tồi tệ. Kề cả khi nếu bóng đêm này cuối cùng chỉ là một gã người trần đáng thương cố đóng giả thành chúa tể bóng tối.

 

Ngài bước đến cái sảnh trống, lướt tay lên trên vật trang trí duy nhất, cánh cửa mở ra để lộ bộ giáp của ngài. Thanh kiếm ngài từng mang khi chiến đấu trong trận Liên Minh Cuối Cùng, thanh kiếm ngài mang để bao vệ khu rừng. Ngài vuốt qua giáp tay bạc và biểu tượng trên ngực. Ngài nhìn bộ giáp và lắc đầu, cầm lấy thanh kiếm và cái giáp tay ngài đóng cửa và đi thay đồ, ngài sẽ đợi Legolas trước khi ra bất cứ quyết định vội vàng nào.

 

*****

 

Phải đến sáng muộn Legolas mới vào phòng. Chàng đứng ngẩn người, nhìn cha mình trong bộ đồ mới, thanh kiếm và cái giáp tay ưa thích trên bàn cùng với cây đàn hạc của Thorin. Thranduil quay sang đối mặt với con trai và Legolas bất ngờ nhận ra sự thật.

 

 

"Gã đã ở đây, đúng không?"

 

"Phải, chàng đã ở đây," Legolas nghiến răng đóng cửa đằng sau và tiến đến cha mình.

 

"Tại sao cha không nói gì hết? Tại sao cha để cho chúng thoát?"

 

Thranduil nghiêng đầu; ngài ngắm nhìn con trai một lúc lâu trước khi nói, "Con có tìm thấy Galion không?"

 

Legolas cau mày nhìn cha, "Có, hắn nói Thorin tất công hắn. Gã gần như giết hắn trước khi bỏ hắn nằm bất tỉnh trong ngục."

 

"Con tin hắn không?" Thranduil tiến tới ghế của ngài và ngồi xuống, nhìn con trai đang bối rối vì hướng đi của cuộc đối thoại. Có một điều chắc chắn, Thorin và Đoàn người đã thoát, Galion hành động kì lạ hơn bình thường và Thranduil... Thranduil cũng _khác_. Tuy nhiên, Legolas không chắc cái khác này là tốt hay xấu.

 

"Không, con không tin. Chuyện của hắn nghe lạ thế nào ấy. Kể cả khi con không thích gã, con cũng không nghĩ Thorin đã làm hay nói những gì mà Galion bảo đảm với con gã đã làm," Thranduil gật đầu nhanh, tựa má lên tay.

 

 

Có một khoảng im lặng Legolas quan sát khắp căn phòng cảm thấy ánh mặt nặng trĩu của cha lên mình. Hoàng từ, bây giờ là Vua, cảm thấy tình huống kì lạ tiến triển theo kiểu nào đó làm chàng bối rối và chàng không biết phải tiếp cận sự thay đổi của cha chàng như thế nào.

 

 

"Chàng đến phòng ta. Chúng ta đã nói chuyện," Thranduil bắt đầu, giọng ngài dịu dàng, uể oải nhưng với tia sáng giải pháp trong đó. Legolas tiến lại gần cha hơn, quỳ xuống trước ngài trong khi bảo đảm Thranduil không thể nhìn hướng khác.

 

"Cha có ổn không? Con có cần phải săn lùng gã và bắt gã trả giá lần nữa vì phạm luật không?" Thranduil cong môi mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng với Legolas. Kể cả khi Legolas chỉ có ý đùa trong câu nó thì vẫn có sự quan tâm đằng sau lời của chàng.

 

 

Legolas muốn nổi giận với cha mình vì không nói gì; chàng muốn nói với cha điều này là sai trái. Chàng không thể cho phép gã Người Lùn thoát tội lần nữa. Nhưng chàng không thể, không khi cha chàng có vẻ đầy sức sống hơn những ngày trước. Cùng lúc, chàng muốn giận Thorin; chàng muốn giận tất cả đám Người Lùn đã khiến Tiên của Mirkwood như lũ ngốc bằng cách biến mất ngay giữa đêm mà không để lại dấu vết nào phía sau. Chúng làm điều đó bằng cách nào? Chúng có được giúp đỡ không?

 

Thranduil cân nhắc câu hỏi; ngài đã nghĩ về cuộc đối thoại với Thorin kể từ khi gã đi. Ngài muốn tin mọi chuyện ổn, nhưng thực tế chuyện xảy ra trong phòng ngài diễn ra quá nhanh và bối rối. Vua Tiên cố gắng bảo vệ trái tim mình vì tin vào hy vọng, điều đó rất khó và Thranduil thích nghĩ rằng mình đã làm được. Sự thật là, ngài cảm thấy hy vọng tràn ra từ mọi lỗ chân lông trên người, ngài cảm thấy nó khi nắm thanh kiếm và quyết định lần này ngài sẽ không đứng một bên trong khi Smaug cướp đi mọi thứ ngài có.

 

 

"Chúng ta nên làm gì đây, thưa Cha?" Legolas hỏi, quay sang nhìn Vua Tiên, "Chúng ta có nên đuổi bắt chúng? Để chúng đi? Người biết kế hoạch của chúng, đúng không? Cũng không khó đoán, Người Lùn không được biết đến vì sự khôn khéo."

 

 

Legolas rướn đến gần cha chàng, luôn thích thú khi ngón tay của cha đặt trên đầu. Nó khiến chàng nhớ lại lúc còn nhỏ, khi chàng ngồi trên chân cha mình và cha sẽ kể cho chàng nghe những câu chuyện, chia sẻ tiếng cười và những bản nhạc với chàng.

 

 

"Ta biết con biết chúng ta cần phải làm gì," Thranduil trả lời bình tĩnh, không nhìn Legolas, "lần này Smaug sẽ không dừng ở Erebor, nó sẽ đến thẳng Dale và rồi nó sẽ đến đây."

 

"Cha nghĩ Thorin sẽ không giết được nó?" Legolas hối hận vì câu hỏi ngay khi chàng nói ra. Chàng nhìn thấy nỗi đau phản chiếu trong đôi mắt xanh của cha, cái vai sụp xuống như bị đánh bại.

 

"Con xin lỗi, con không có ý..."

 

"Ta biết," Thranduil cố gắng mỉm cười nhưng không được, ngài chỉ ôm lấy mặt con trai, "Ta nghĩ chàng không hiểu hoàn toàn mình đang dính vào cái gì. Và ta... ta hy vọng chàng sẽ thành công, ít ra lần này ta sẽ bảo đảm chàng có cơ hội,"

 

"Ý người là sao?" Legolas nhìn thấy vẻ quyết tâm đột ngột trên mặt cha, chàng thấy bàn tay Vua Tiên nắm quanh chuôi kiếm và Legolas cuối cùng hiểu ra tại sao cha chàng trông khác. Không hoàn toàn lành hẳn nhưng không bệnh như trước nữa.

 

"Không, không, con không cho phép!" Legolas đứng dậy thật nhanh, lắc đầu và liếc nhìn Thranduil, "người sẽ ở đây trong khi con đi. Và, kể cả trong sự điên loạn này, thưa Cha. Chúng ta có cơ hội nào chống lại con rồng chứ?"

 

Thranduil tựa lưng vào ghế, cong một bên mày, "Đây không phải chuyện con có thể cho phép ta hay không. Ta đã quyết định và..."

 

"Cha! Quyết định của người ư? Người nghĩ cái gì vậy? Đến đó và nhập đoàn với gã?" Legolas nhìn cha chằm chằm. "Con sẽ không để cha... Con sẽ không mất cha! Không... ít nhất... ít nhất nếu người đi về phía Tây con có thể có cơ hội thấy người lần nữa. Nếu người chết..."

 

 

Thỉnh thoảng, Thranduil quên mất con trai ngài thật sự bé nhỏ đến mức nào. Tuổi tác khác biệt với Tiên; điều này không có nghĩa họ luôn già và thông thái. Legolas được cho là trẻ trong tộc của chàng và thỉnh thoảng nó ở đó, ngay trên bề mặt và nó thường bộc lộ khi chàng ở cạnh Thranduil hoặc bạn thân của chàng. Thranduil tiến đến Legolas và ôm chàng thật chặt, Legolas run rẩy bên dưới ngài, vương miệng chàng đội rơi xuống sàn khi chàng trở lại là đứa trẻ, tất cả áp lực, tất cả cảm xúc chàng giữ lại cuối cùng cũng thoát ra và chàng không thể dừng nó lại. Chàng nghĩ về sự chết dần của cha mình, tình trạng yếu ớt của ngài, về sự ra đi và về sự chịu đựng của ngài.

 

 

"Legolas, ta xin lỗi," Thranduil ôm mặt con trai trong tay, quệt đi nước mắt mỉm cười dịu dàng với chàng, "Ta không hứa ta sẽ sống. Ta không hứa với con ta sẽ không bị thương. Điều ta có thể hứa với con là ta sẽ cố để mình không chết, hay bị thương, và rằng mọi thứ đều có kết thúc mĩ mãn, nếu không phải là một kết thúc vui."

 

Legolas nuốt vào, lau mặt và hạ ánh mắt vì xấu hổ, "Con cảm thấy mình thật ngốc, con..."

 

"Đừng," Thranduil kéo Legolas vào, "những giọt nước mắt này không có nghĩa con yếu đuối, Legolas. Những cảm xúc không làm con yếu, nó cho con biết con vẫn còn cảm xúc. Rằng vẫn còn một trái tim đang đập bên trong."

 

Thranduil áp tay lên ngực Legolas, "Đừng lo, ta sẽ không kể với ai là con khóc đâu. Nếu như đó là điều con phiền lòng."

 

 

Cái nhìn trêu chọc sau cặp mắt xanh của Thranduil khiến Legolas đỏ mặt và tránh ánh mắt của cha. Thranduil mỉm cười đặt tay lên vai con trai.

 

 

"Con sẽ báo mọi người sẵn sàng," Legolas nói, "nếu cha định giúp Thorin thì cha không đơn độc đâu. Và cha sẽ không đi thơ thẩn mà không có con ở đó để chắc rằng người ổn."

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu đồng ý nửa thích thú vì má con trai vẫn đỏ, nửa nghiêm túc biết rằng ý nghĩa của việc mang theo toàn bộ đội quan đến Erebor.

 

 

"Cha?" Legolas ngần ngại một lúc, chàng nhìn qua Thranduil, "Gã có xứng đáng không?"

 

 

Thranduil nhướng mày ngạc nhiên vì câu hỏi; ngài thấy sự tò mò chân thật trong mắt con trai. Thranduil suy nghĩ về câu hỏi, ngài nghĩ về thời gian ngài chia sẻ với Thorin trước khi mọi thứ xuống dốc. Ngài nhớ cảm xúc của chính mình, phản ứng của Hoàng tử Người Lùn. Thranduil nhìn cây đàn hạc ngài tự tay làm, từ mọi thứ Thorin đã đánh thức trong Vua Tiên. Nó có xứng đáng không? Có, nó xứng đáng.

 

 

"Chuyện này có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn là thấy chàng xứng đáng hay không, Legolas. Ta thấy mình trao đi trái tim mà không nhận ra điều đó; mọi thứ ta dành cho chàng đều xứng đáng. Thỉnh thoảng chúng ta không thể hy sinh vì chúng ta còn trách nhiệm," lúc này mặt Thranduil xụ xuống, cái bóng của Smaug xuất hiện trong mắt, "dù vậy, nếu ta chỉ có một mình có thể ta đã đi theo chàng."

 

"Còn bây giờ Cha đang yêu cầu con điều này vì gã hay vì con xem việc này là một mối nguy thực sự?"

 

Thranduil mỉm cười vì sự thông thái sau câu hỏi, "Nó là một mối nguy thực sự, nhưng không phải vì ta sẽ phớt lờ ham muốn ích kỷ của ta để đi và làm gì với nó."

 

Legolas mỉm cười gật đầu; rồi chàng bắt đầu nghiêm túc, "Chúng ta nên làm gì với Galion đây?"

 

"Ta nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu giữ hắn trong ngục," Legolas cau mày vì câu trả lời, chàng nhìn nghi ngờ vì kể cả khi gã Tiên hành động kì quặc và chắc chắn có gì kì lạ về hắn; hẳn vẫn là một Tiên của Mirkwood, cựu Đội trưởng.

 

"Ta không tin hắn. Không còn nữa và ta sẽ thấy tốt hơn nếu biết hắn bị giam ở đây."

 

"Được thôi, Ada. Hắn sẽ ở đây, ít ra cho đến khi chúng ta trở về," Legolas rời đi và ngay khi chàng đóng cửa đằng sau chàng Haldir xuất hiện.

 

 

Thranduil nhìn bạn mình, vị Marchwarden của Lórien tiến đến Thranduil với cái đầu nghiêng qua và một lông mày nhướng lên. Anh đứng cạnh Thranduil tay chạm lên chuôi kiếm của Thranduil, lần theo họa tiết của cái giáp tay.

 

 

"Ngài sẽ đi giúp gã," đó là một lời phát biểu; Haldir nói mà không có ý ngạc nhiên nào trong giọng. Anh quay sang Thranduil và Vua Tiên cũng đối mặt với anh, "Ngài không thể làm vậy trong tình trạng này, Thranduil. Ngài có thể lừa con trai mình rằng ngài ổn nhưng ta biết ngài và ta có thể thấy nhiều hơn thứ ngài cho thấy."

 

Thranduil hạ ánh mắt, "Ta thấy đủ khỏe để cầm kiếm và cưỡi ngựa đến chiến trường."

 

Haldir đặt tay lên vai Thranduil, "Bạn ta, ta cảm thấy nó. Chuyến viếng thăm của gã thay đổi ngài một chút nhưng... hồi phục... Thranduil, ngài biết là không..."

 

"Thôi đi. Ta đã ra quyết định. Để ta làm điều này, Haldir. Để ta làm điều mà lần đầu tiên ta đã không làm."

 

 

Haldir thở dài tức giận khi kéo Thranduil lại gần, cách mà anh trai sẽ ôm đứa em của mình.

 

 

"Nói với ta gã xứng đáng," Thranduil tặc lưỡi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Haldir.

 

"Anh ở bên con trai tôi nhiều quá rồi Haldir. Ta có nên lo lắng không? Anh bắt đầu hỏi những câu giống nó?"

 

"Ồ không! Ta sẽ không để ngài đánh trống lảng với chuyện này đâu," Haldir đáp nheo mắt, "trả lời đi, Thranduil. Ta không quan tâm đến gã Người Lùn; mối bận tâm duy nhất của ta là ngài... và con trai ngài và cậu ấy sẽ đau khổ thế nào nếu cậu ấy biết về..."

 

"Chàng xứng đáng," Thranduil ngắt lời Haldir trước khi anh kết thúc câu, "chàng xứng... Ta sẽ không tự lừa mình. Ta biết hậu quả. Nhưng anh cũng phải biết là Smaug là mối nguy chúng ta phải giải quyết không sớm thì muộn."

 

Haldir thả Thranduil ra ngẩng đầu nhìn trần, "Ta biết. Phu nhân Galadriel cũng lo về nó. Ta nghĩ đó là một trong những lý do bà cho phép ta ở lại Mirkwood lâu hơn."

 

"Như mọi khi, Phu nhân Galadriel thấy trên cả những gì chúng ta có thể thấy."

 

 

Haldir nhìn lại Thranduil, anh kiểm tra Vua Tiên, thân hình mảnh khảnh, hình dáng mềm mại, làn da nhợt nhạt và cặp mắt mệt mỏi. Anh đã thấy Vua Tiên nhạt phai dần, khi ánh sáng rời bỏ cơ thể và chỉ còn một cái bóng của người con trai đầy tự hào của Oropher. Trong khi Haldir đồng ý rằng Thorin trông ưa nhìn với ngọn lửa và quyết tâm đáng ngưỡng mộ, anh không hiểu điều gì ở Thorin khiến gã nhận được tình yêu từ một vị Tiên cao quý như thế. Thranduil không bao giờ dễ dàng trao đi trái tim ngài; tình yêu duy nhất của ngài là con trai và người bạn thân nhất của ngài, những người cùng chịu đựng như ngài sau sự sụp đổ của Doriath. Và dù vậy, Thorin Oakenshield đã lén tìm cách vào sâu trong trái tim Thranduil, gã đã lẻn vào quá xa vào bất cứ gì cũng có thể gây ảnh hưởng lớn lên Thranduil.

 

Marchwarden của Lórien không thấy hài lòng với câu trả lời, ít ra, anh sẽ bảo đảm Thranduil sẽ sống sót. Kể cả khi nếu anh phải lôi ngài đến Grey Havens.

 

 

 

Hết chương 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiến tranh đang phủ lên đầu họ và đây là lúc để Thranduil và Thorin quyết định điều gì quan trọng với họ.

Ánh sáng sẽ dẫn người về nhà

Và bừng cháy trong xương người

Và ta sẽ cố gắng sửa chữa người

Và trên cao kia hay ở dưới này

Khi người yêu nó quá đỗi để buông bỏ

Nhưng nếu người không bao giờ thử người sẽ không biết

Người xứng đáng thế nào

 

**FIX YOU - COLDPLAY**

Bard chưa từng nghĩ Tiên trông lại khác vậy.

 

Cứ cho là anh đã nhiều lần gioa thương với tộc Tiên nhưng tiên anh gặp chỉ giới hạn trong những người có trách nhiệm giao thương với người ở Thị trấn Bên Hồ. Với chàng cung thủ, Tiên là sinh vật cực kỳ nguy hiểm; ai đủ ngu ngốc để rơi vào bẫy của sinh vật cao quý và tuyệt đẹp như thế chứ?

 

Ồ, tất nhiên không phải Bard. Mặc dù anh thừa nhận vẻ đẹp và sức quyến rũ của Tiên là sự xao nhãng và là thứ mà người ta không thể đơn giản phớt lờ, anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy bị quyến rũ bởi họ. Chưa cho đến lúc này khi đứng phía trước anh là thủ lĩnh của Mirkwood. Ai có thể nghĩ dòng dõi Hoàng gia Mirkwood lại có thể lộng lẫy thế này? Bard không thể rời mắt khỏi họ; anh chưa từng nghĩ sẽ ngã vào cái bẫy chết người như thế.

 

Bard để mình ngắm nhìn thật chậm từng người trong ba vị tiên đứng trước mình. Người đầu tiên, cao quý và kiêu hãnh, mang sự tự tin và tư thế của một chiến binh dày dạn. Tóc vàng sậm, mắt xám, đường nét cứng cáp, cơ thể cường tráng với bờ vai rộng; nếu Bard nghe đúng thì chàng Tiên tên Haldir, Marchwarden của Rừng Vàng. Một sinh vật thần kì không nghi ngờ gì, vì ánh sáng phát ra từ anh mạnh mẽ, đầy ấm áp và cái chạm mang điện. Anh đứng ngay bên cạnh người trẻ nhất trong ba Tiên. Cao, với sự kiêu hãnh và tự tin trong dáng đứng, Legolas, con trai của Thranduil, là hình ảnh rõ ràng của Hoàng từ và Vua dòng dõi Sindar. Chàng đội vương miện mùa thu trên đầu, giữ mái tóc vàng khỏi che đi gương mặt hoàn mỹ. Đôi mắt xanh sapphire mở to và sậm màu chỉ có ở người thường phản bội cảm xúc của chính mình. Chàng ốm hơn Haldir nhưng điều đó không khiến chàng ít mạnh mẽ hơn, cơ thể chàng sinh ra để chạy nhảy và leo trèo, để di chuyển nhanh và chặn trước đường đi của kẻ thù. Chàng là một cung thủ như Bard, nhưng anh biết Tiên là bậc thầy trong nghệ thuật bắn cung. Như Haldir, ánh sáng tỏa ra từ Legolas như mang điện, hoang dại nhưng có kiểm soát, nó ấm ám và mời gọi và nó không cho bất cứ nghi ngờ gì về vị trí của Legolas trong tộc người họ. Nó ở đó, viết rõ ràng trong mắt và cách đội quân Tiên tuân theo từng lệnh của chàng.

 

Tuy nhiên, Bard thường bị cuốn hút về một dáng hình tương tự. Anh có vẻ thấy hài lòng và thích thú với ánh sáng phai nhạt của Vua Tiên trước (hay vẫn còn?) Thranduil. Bard có thể là một đứa trẻ so với tuổi của Tiên, nhưng anh đã nghe về Vua Tiên vô số lần, anh không bao giờ nghĩ anh sẽ có cơ hội gặp ngài, và anh cũng chưa từng nghĩ sẽ bị ngài cuốn hút như thế khi chuyện đó xảy ra.

 

Nhìn vào ngài bây giờ,  Bard thu vào mọi thứ trên người Vua Tiên. Nghiêm túc và không có cảm xúc bên ngoài nào, ngài đứng ngay sau con trai với vai thẳng hoàn hảo, lưng thẳng với cái áo choàng dài màu xanh dương suốt cơ thể, một cái áo giáp bằng Mithril ép chặt vào cơ thể ngài. Thranduil ốm nhưng cơ bắp ẩn sau tay áo choàng đã phản bội công sức ngài bỏ ra để có một cơ thể mạnh mẽ. Ngài có đôi mắt sâu, xanh sáng với lớp sương mù kì lạ, chúng trong buồn và u sầu. Bard xếp đặt gương mặt ngài trong đầu với với đôi mắt và cái cằm mạnh mẽ, và gò má cao, hàng lông mày và mái tóc vàng xõa trên vai xuống lưng. Trong khi Haldir và Legolas trông như tia sáng mặt trời, Thranduil giống như ánh trăng. Ánh sáng của ngài kém sáng, kém vàng và bạc nhiều hơn, gần như biến mất ngay trước mắt. Bất kể điều gì xảy ra với Thranduil thì Bard không chắc mình hiểu cảm xúc mà ngài đang mang, thứ duy nhất gã đàn ông người trần hoàn toàn chắc chắn là anh cảm thấy phải xua vẻ đau khổ ở sinh vật đẹp này đi. Anh cảm thấy muốn bảo vệ và thương cảm, cảm thấy mình kì lạ khi nghĩ đến ngài.

 

Dù vậy anh không tiến đến ngài. Trong khi đúng là Thranduil có thể đón chào anh với thiện ý cao nhất thì có một điều rõ ràng là anh sẽ thấy mình nằm dưới sức nặng lưỡi kiếm của Haldir và Legolas.

 

 

"Bệ hạ," Bard cúi đầu với họ, ghi nhớ cung cách của mình. Anh dẫn họ vào lều của mình và dẫn họ thẳng đến cái bàn và mời họ ngồi. Anh cố gắng, không thành công lắm, giữ mắt xa khỏi Vua Tiên, Thranduil. Mặc dù, anh thấy điều đó là không thể, càng nhiều hơn khi hội đồng bắt đầu và lần đầu tiên Bard nghe thấy giọng nói thông thái của Thranduil.

 

"Ta nghe về sự dũng cảm và câu chuyện về cách anh giải quyết con rồng," Thranduil nghiêng đầu tựa má lên bàn tay trái, "tuy nhiên, ta tò mò tại sao anh lại hướng quân đội đến Erebor. Nói ta nghe, anh thật sự tin là Thorin Oakenshield đã chết?"

 

 

Legolas liếc nhìn cha mình thật nhanh; rồi chàng nhìn gã đàn ông người đã khiến ngọn lửa tò mò trong Legolas được đánh thức. Gã đàn ông đang ở tuổi trưởng thành, với sức mạnh và sự thông thái của tuổi tác viết lên gương mặt. Dù vậy, có điều gì đó làm phiền lòng Hoàng tử trẻ và đó là những cái nhìn Bard gửi cho cha chàng. Bard di chuyển mà không mất tư thế hoặc dáng thư giãn của mình, anh nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Thranduil đang nhìn lại với tia sáng trong đôi mắt xanh.

 

 

"Con rồng cướp tất cả mọi thứ của chúng tôi. Nhà, thành phố, bạn bè và gia đình. Tôi sẽ đến ngọn núi để lấy thứ chúng tôi cần để xây dựng lại nhà của chúng tôi, để khôi phục lại những kho báu vô chủ," rồi Bard nhún vai, "nếu Thorin và Đoàn người vẫn còn sống tôi tin ngài ta sẽ giữ lời và cho chúng tôi phần thưởng vì sự hiếu khách và vì cái chết của con rồng."

 

"Anh sẽ lấy mọi thứ anh có thể, bất kể nó có phải của anh hay không. Và anh mang theo một đội quân để lấy chúng bằng vũ lực, nếu cần," Bard cau mày chuyển tập trung đến Haldir người cũng nhướng mày với anh.

 

"Chúng tôi không biết hiểm nguy nào ở phía trước," Bard đáp, "nhưng phải, anh nói đúng, Haldir. Chúng tôi vũ trang vì chúng tôi dự tính sẽ có sự chống đối. Sự tham lam của Người Lùn là huyền thoại rồi."

 

 

Haldir càu nhàu nhưng giữ lại lời nói khi tay Legolas nắm quanh cánh tay anh. Haldir quay sang Legolas nhưng chàng đang nhìn Bard với biểu cảm trống rỗng trên mặt.

 

 

"Anh có nhận ra không, Bard, rằng nếu anh đến Erebor như thế này và Thorin vẫn ở đó chuyện sẽ trở thành thảm họa?" Tại đây Thranduil căng thẳng và Vua Tiên cảm thấy lo lắng lớn dần trong tim, "Thorin sẽ không trả lời tử tế và sẽ xem đây là lời tuyên chiến."

 

Rồi Bard thấy bối rối, anh nhướng mày với Legolas và mở vòng tay, "Nói tôi nghe, Vua Legolas, tại sao ngài đến? Tại sao ngài lại ở đây với đội quân của mình?"

 

"Để giúp đỡ chống lại con rồng," Legolas đáp, Bard trông lúng túng một lúc rồi nói tiếp.

 

"Nhưng con rồng đã bị giết, ngài không cần thiết phải ở đây," Bard rướn tới mỉm cười khinh thường với Legoals và Haldir, "tất nhiên trừ khi ngài cũng tìm kiếm điều tương tự như người dân Thị trấn Bên Hồ."

 

 

Mắt Legolas bùng cháy giận dữ, Bard giữ cái liếc với phần mình không muốn cho Legolas chiến thắng thỏa mãn. Thranduil quan sát cảnh tượng trong tâm trí phát rồ vì lo lắng. Ngài biết Thorin còn sống, phải còn sống và, nếu gã còn sống, gã phải nghĩ gì về đội quân của con người tiến đến ngọn núi đây? Gã có biết Smaug đã chết? Thranduil không bao giờ tin rằng mọi chuyện sẽ dễ dàng, ngài cảm thấy giây phút hạnh phúc ngắn ngủi, và rồi ngài cảm thấy kinh hoàng vì không biết nếu Thorin còn sống hay đã chết trong chuyến đi. Thranduil thấy cơn đau đầu lớn dần và tay chân yêu đi khi ai đó bước vào lều.

 

 

"Các ngài, ta phải xin lỗi về sự chậm trễ của mình, con đường ở đây khó khăn hơn ta nghĩ lúc đầu."

 

 

Bard cau nhìn người lạ với vẻ không tin tưởng, Haldir và Thranduil mỉm cười với Mithrandir người nhăn mặt trước khi bước vào lều và ngồi xuống với bàn tay đặt chắc trên bàn.

 

 

"Bây giờ, hãy bàn bạc bước tiếp theo."

 

 

 

Thranduil rời đi ngay khi ngài có thể.

 

Ngài thấy như bị mắc bẫy và cần không khí trong lành của mùa đông đang đến. Ngài đứng cách xa trại chính dẫn vào thung lũng tối, ngước mắt tìm kiếm mặt trăng, trắng và lạnh, treo ngay bên trên đầu ngài. Ngài nhắm mắt nhớ Thorin. Gã đã mạnh mẽ thế nào lần cuối ngài gặp gã. Mệt mỏi nhưng với quyết tâm viết trong mắt, mái tóc dài và nỗi mong nhớ dài đằng đẵng, gã rối bù và Thranduil cảm thấy nỗi nhung nhớ trong tim, không muốn gì hơn là môi Thorin trên môi ngài.

 

 

"Ngài ổn chứ?" Thranduil quay lại nhìn thấy vẻ lo âu từ Haldir. Ngài chơi đùa với ý định nói dối Haldir; nó thật dễ nhưng không cần thiết. Ngài không còn gì để mất lúc này.

 

 

"Không, ta bị đau đầu và cơ thể ta mệt mỏi," Thranduil nhún vai cau mày khi ngài quay sang nhìn lên trời, "nhưng, ta phiền lòng vì sự căng thẳng trong bầu không khí hơn. Có gì đó đang xảy ra; gió mang mùi hương lạ."

 

 

Haldir hếch đầu nhìn quanh; anh cong môi bắt chéo tay trước ngực. Âm thanh của cuộc trò chuyện im lặng đến từ trại chính đến khu vực không người mà cả hai Tiên đang đứng. Haldir có thể nhìn thấy hình dáng của ngọn lửa trong mắt ngài. Anh thấy Legolas đứng ở rìa trại, ngần ngại, trước khi quay lại và đi đến lều của mình.

 

 

"Đúng là lạ thật. Và tôi nghĩ Mithrandir biết câu trả lời cho cái mùi này nếu như ngài hỏi ông ấy. Còn về sự căng thẳng... tôi có thể cảm thấy chiến tranh đang đến."

 

 

Thranduil hạ đầu ôm lấy mình trong khi cố làm ấm cơ thể khỏi đêm lạnh.

 

 

"Ngài có còn nghĩ là gã xứng đáng không?" câu hỏi khiến Thranduil ngạc nhiên, ngài quay lại đối mặt Haldir với nghi hoặc trong đôi mắt xanh.

 

"Có."

 

"Nhưng?" Haldir hỏi khi anh thấy sự ngập ngừng ở Thranduil.

 

"Ta lo sợ cho chàng. Ông nội và cha chàng tham lam vô độ; trước khi Smaug tấn công ta nhìn Thrór, ta thấy thứ ông ta sẽ trở thành," Thranduil nhắm mắt hít thở sâu, "Ta lo sợ thứ bệnh tật đó sẽ đến Thorin và trái tim chàng sẽ bỏ ngoài tai những lời thông thái."

 

Haldir dịu mặt lại lắc đầu nhẹ, "Tôi vẫn không hiểu, bạn của tôi. Nhưng, ngài khiến tôi ao ước mỗi lần ngài nhắc đến gã Người Lùn của ngài."

 

 

Thranduil mỉm cười dịu dàng, rồi ngài ghi nhớ lời Haldir và quay sang vị Marchwarden. Haldir có biểu cảm mong ước trên mặt, mắt anh sáng lấp lánh ánh bạc dưới ánh trăng, nhưng ngay khi Thranduil chuẩn bị hỏi biểu cảm của bạn mình là gì thì biểu cảm của Haldir chuyển sang kiểu tinh quái mà anh vốn nỗi tiếng.

 

 

"Có điều tôi đã băn khoăn một thời gian rồi," nụ cười trong giọng nói của Haldir và Thranduil lo sợ điều chàng Tiên sắp nói tiếp theo, "ngài đã kể tôi nghe mọi chuyện tôi biết về quan hệ và cảm xúc của ngài cho Thorin Oakenshield; tuy nhiên tôi vẫn thắc mắc ngài và gã... Ý tôi là, ngài cao hơn gã và tôi cá là gã có cái..."

 

"Im ngay!" Thranduil gầm gừ trước khi Haldir có thể kết thúc câu, ngài thấy mặt nóng lên, liếc nhìn nụ cười tự mãn trên mặt Haldir, "Thật sao? Đó là điều anh vẫn băn khoăn hả? Có lẽ, bạn ta, ta nên lấy việc giám sát thời gian anh ở riêng với con trai ta làm nhiệm vụ thay vì phớt lờ nó."

 

Nụ cười nhanh chóng tắt trên môi Haldir và vị Marchwarden giơ tay ra dấu làm hòa "Hòa bình, bạn tôi, tôi chỉ chia sẻ tình trạng bối rối của mình thôi."

 

"Anh mỉa ta đấy à."

 

Thranduil đảo mắt nhìn đi, Haldir quan sát bạn mình, cảm nhận tình bạn của họ trong tim. Đã rất lâu rồi kể từ khi họ trêu chọc nhau như thế. Những chuyến viếng thăm gần nhất chỉ có thực tế sắp đến về cái chết chậm của Thranduil. Bóng tối vẫn ở đó, lẩn nấp trong đôi mắt xanh, trong thể trạng yếu ớt của Vua Tiên. Nhưng, đây là lần đầu tiên Thranduil có vẻ bình yên. Haldir thật sự hy vọng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn, Thorin sẽphải chiến đấu thật gian khổ để khôi phục Thranduil và mang trả lại sức khỏe và sức mạnh cho ngài. Cho đến lúc đó chuyện tùy thuộc và Haldir để bảo vệ vị Vua cứng đầu. Như mọi khi, Haldir luôn nghĩ mình có nhiều em trai phải chăm sóc hơn thực tế.

 

Haldir thấy cái đau thoáng qua trên mặt Thranduil, anh bước đến gần ngài với ánh mắt lo lắng.

 

 

"Cơn đau đầu của ngài sao rồi?" Thranduil cười nửa miệng với Haldir.

 

"Tệ hơn. Ta nghĩ mình cần nằm xuống."

 

"Ta nghĩ ngài nên thế. Lại đây, để tôi hộ tống ngài về lều," anh nắm chặt tay Thranduil nhưng dịu dàng dẫn ngài về lều. Không ai nhận ra hai cặp mắt khác nhau quan sát họ thật gần từ khoảng cách và trong bóng tối.

 

 

Bard nghiêng đầu tự hỏi quan hệ giữa Thranduil và Haldir là gì. Sự tò mò của anh kéo anh đến gần Vua Tiên nhưng lý trí giữ anh không phải đối chất với những thành viên trong gia đình bảo vệ quá mức của ngài; tuy nhiên, anh sẽ không từ bỏ và kể cả từ khoảng cách này, Bard cũng bảo đảm sẽ có một cuộc trò chuyện thân thiện với Thranduil.

 

Dưới bóng tối, xa khỏi mọi người ẩn trốn sau cái cây là Galion. Mắt hắn cũng tối như bóng đen, tay hắn run rẩy khi cố giữ mình ẩn nấp cho đến khi thời cơ chín mùi. Kiên nhẫn là đức tính Galion chờ đợi đủ lâu để biết lao vội vã vào là dấu hiệu thất bại rõ ràng. Bên cạnh đó, cuộc đi săn thú vị gì nếu như Thorin không tới xem?

 

 

 

Đúng như ngài lo sợ, cuộc nói chuyện giữa Thorin với Người và Tiên đã diễn tiến cực kỳ tệ.

 

Lời sỉ nhục ném qua ném lại, đòi hỏi và những từ ngữ giận dữ đầy căng thẳng của buổi họp và, cuối cùng, Thranduil hoàn toàn chắc chắn cả Bard và Legolas sẽ rất thích thú bắn một mũi tên xuyên mắt Thorin. Thranduil không thể không cười vì ngài biết khó dàn xếp với Thorin thế nào khi gã đặt tâm trí vào mục tiêu bướng bỉnh. Tuy nhiên, Thranduil lo lắng về những hậu quả, sự hận thù rõ ràng và trận chiến chỉ còn cách vài lời nữa. Lo sợ của ngài về việc Thorin rơi vào vết xe đổ của Thrór và Thráin được tìm thấy. Ngài ước ngài có tiến đến bên Thorin, rằng ngài có thể nói chuyện với gã nhưng, dưới tình cảnh này Gandalf nghĩ giữ Thranduil ra xa là khôn ngoan. Ngoài ra, cơn đau đầu chỉ vừa tệ hơn và cơ thể ngài kêu gào đòi nghỉ ngơi, ngài cố ép mình qua ngưỡng cho phép và sức khỏe ngài có vẻ trượt khỏi trong từng bước chân.

 

Thranduil tựa lưng lên tảng đá, mắt ngài quan sát ngọn núi, trái tim mong ngóng được vào trong ngọn núi.

 

*****

 

Dwalin và Balin quan sát khi Thorin tiếp tục tìm kiếm viên Arkenstone một cách tuyệt vọng. Gã lẩm bẩm trong khi tay lướt nhanh qua đống vàng và châu báu. Những người còn lại trong đoàn đã sớm đi nghỉ, tất cả căng thẳng cảm thấy cơn bão sắp đến gần. Balin bước đến trước nhưng Dwalin ngăn ông lại. Lần này gã sẽ là người nói chuyện với Thorin. Balin mở miệng phản đối nhưng rồi quyết định bỏ đi, ông gật đầu bắn cái nhìn cảnh báo cho em trai.

 

 

"Đừng lo, em sẽ không tổn hại sự nhạy cảm của ngài ấy đâu," Dwalin nói bằng giọng cộc cằn trong khi đảo mắt, Balin cũng thế và khịt mũi. Ông quay lại và gia nhập với những người khác.

 

 

Dwalin tiến đến Thorin với những bước chân chắc chắn, gã quan sát trông khi gã Người Lùn quay lại ngồi lên trên một chồng vải lụa và gỗ. Thorin càu nhàu nheo mắt với Dwalin đang bắt chéo tay và nghiên đầu trầm ngâm.

 

 

"Tại sao ngài lại quá cứng đầu trong chuyện này vậy?" Thorin không cần phải hỏi điều đó nghĩa là gì. Gã biết Dwalin nói nến buổi nói chuyện sớm nay với Legolas và Bard. Gã biết Dwalin nói đến những lời bùng nổ, và những lời đe dọa. Thorin càu nhàu thấp giọng bắt chéo tay.

 

"Ta không cần phải giải thích cho anh, Dwalin," gã gầm gừ, quan sát thay đổi trên mặt Dwalin, gã đang mở to mắt, biểu cảm không tin được, "đừng nói với ta anh đồng tình với họ? Anh có đồng ý cho họ, bọn cướp ấy, những gì thuộc về chúng ta không?!"

 

"Không, tất nhiên không! Nhưng, Thorin nhìn quanh ngài đi! Nhìn cháu ngài đi, nhìn đoàn người đi! Cuộc chiến vì vàng không mang lại gì ngoài nước mắt và cái chết," Dwalin lắc đầu với cánh tay giang rộng, "tại sao ngài cứ khăng khăng như thế? Tại sao ngài cứ ép mình không đồng tình vậy?"

 

Thorin gầm gừ nhìn hướng khác khi nói, "Vì chúng đến để cướp từ xác của chúng ta, chúng không muốn giúp đỡ nhưng khi tin tức về Erebor bị bỏ hoang và không được bảo vệ đến tai chúng thì chúng lại không ngần ngại vũ trang và đến trước cửa vương quốc của ta. Nhà của ta."

 

"Ngài không hiểu sao? Họ ngoài đó bây giờ nhưng khi chúng ta cần họ nhất họ quay lưng lại," Thorin nói tiếp với sự tức giận và tổn thương trên gương mặt. Đây là điều Dwalin đã từng thấy. Ngay sau khi họ phải lưu đày biệt xứ. Thorin bị tổn thương vì đã đặt lòng trung thành vào những người gã gọi là đồng minh, bạn, người yêu. Và rồi, tất cả họ, đều đã quay lưng và Thorin phải đối diện với thực tế một mình. Mọi thứ bị tước mất khỏi gã, kể cả lòng tin.

 

Nhưng Thorin này, người ngồi trước mặt gã là Thorin chạm đến ngưỡng sụp đổ. Lòng tham, tổn thương, sự phản bội, mọi thứ đều hiện lên và nó xua lý trí của Thorin đi. Dwalin tiến đến Vua của gã với ánh mắt lạnh và tính toán.

 

 

"Điều ngài nói có gồm cả tộc Tiên?" Thorin cau mày nhưng không nói gì, "Chắc thế rồi vì ngài ta là người đầu tiên quay lưng với chúng ta. Ngài ghét ngài ta vì thế, ngài thề ghét tiên sau sự kiện đó."

 

“Ta... chuyện thay đổi rồi ta..." mắt Dwalin sáng với niềm vui gã đang đến gần, gã đang bắt đầu chạm đến Vua của mình chứ không phải con rối của sợi dây lòng tham và những lời đe dọa trống rỗng.

 

"Coi nào, tôi không thích ngài ấy; tôi chắc chắn sẽ đấm thẳng mặt ngài ta khi chúng tôi đối mặt. Nhưng Balin giải thích chuyện cho tôi và dù vẫn còn giận dữ tôi thừa nhận Tiên của ngài có lý," Dwalin bắt đầu, "nhưng, cũng như ngài ấy Thorin, mọi người có lý do để không giúp chúng ta. Nhìn Thần dân của ngài đi, họ không muốn đi xa đến thế này. Họ còn không ủng hộ ngài và bây giờ ngài đang kêu gọi Đồi Sắt đến giúp chúng ta trong tình huống này. Bây giờ khi họ biết Erebor là của chúng ta họ sẽ đến. Nhưng ngài và tôi đều biết họ không đến để cứu Erebor, họ đến vị muốn chia kho báu.

 

"Ta nhớ có lần ngài là người tìm kiếm chiến tranh, là người muốn đánh nhau và kéo theo tôi vào trận chiến."

 

"Nhìn quanh ngài lần nữa đi, Thorin. Nhìn bọn tôi, nhìn nơi chúng ta đứng..." Dwalin thở dài mệt mỏi, rồi gã quay đi cảm thấy hơi xấu hổ, "Tôi... Fíli và Kíli, Ori... chúng còn trẻ, Thorin."

 

"Rồi, anh có hy sinh một phần kho báu của mình không? Anh có từ bỏ nó cho nhu cầu của Người và Tiên không?" Dwalin do dự không thoải mái và Thorin khịt mũi, "Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy đó."

 

"Tất cả những gì tôi yêu cầu, Vua của tôi, là ngài nên suy nghĩ cẩn thận và tìm giải pháp không hy sinh những người trẻ của chúng ta vào một trận chiến thế này. Đừng phạm cùng lỗi như Vua Thrór và Vua Thráin, cuối cùng, khiến cháu trai và anh em ngài mất mạng."

 

 

Dwalin cúi đầu quay đi và để lại Thorin nửa tức giận, nửa suy tư phía sau. Tất nhiên, Thorin không bao giờ thừa nhận câu nói của Dwalin làm gã đau, rằng chúng xé thứ gì đó trong gã khi ký ức về căn bệnh của ông nội trở lại tâm trí. Gã nhìn quanh mình và thấy vàng cùng châu báu, đồ nội thất và lụa đắt tiền, gã nhìn bạc và Mithril và tâm trí gã nhớ lại hình ảnh Thrór chạy quanh phòng kho báu trong ánh mắt điên loạn. Gã nhớ ông nội gã ngã từng chút một thế nào cho đến khi sự điên loạn của ông dẫn họ đến cổng Moira.

 

Thorin đứng dậy lắc đầu, gã đi đến cảnh cổng gửi Bofur, đang gác đêm, vào trong và nghỉ ngơi như cậu xứng đáng. Thorin nhìn ra xa, ngọn lửa của nhiều cái lều khác nhau và những bóng đen di chuyển nhìn về phía cổng chính của Erebor. Hoàng tử Người Lùn tựa đầu lên bức tường suy nghĩ có lẽ Thranduil đang ngoài đó. Rằng có lẽ nếu Thranduil đến, một lần nữa, phản bội gã hoặc thay vào đó giúp đỡ gã. Gã nhớ đêm gã lẻn vào phòng ngài, nụ hôn họ có, cuộc trò chuyện của họ. Tất cả đều như một giấc mơ, một giấc mơ hoang đường và Thorin tự hỏi, không phải lần đầu, rằng liệu Thranduil có chờ. Quá gần vậy mà lại xa quá. Thorin thở dài; giá như gã tìm thấy viên Arkenstone thì có lẽ... có lẽ mọi chuyện sẽ khác. Đó là ước muốn duy nhất, vật gia truyền duy nhất vẫn còn có nghĩa với Thorin. Nó và Erebor là những biểu tượng duy nhất còn lại cho dòng dõi Durin, điều làm họ là những kẻ thừa kế và trị vì xứng đáng bên dưới ngọn núi.

 

 

 

Đêm lạnh, tràn ngập sự tĩnh lặng bất thường khiến Thranduil có cảm giác bối rối và cảnh báo. Vua Tiên tập trung nhìn sinh vật ngài đã thấy nhiều đêm trước trong phòng mình. Cậu ta mặc áo giáp Mithril, bọc ngực và cánh tay, tóc cậu rối bù và cậu trông mệt mỏi nhưng vẫn có ngọn lửa nhỏ trong đôi mắt. Quyết tâm và quan tâm Thranduil tìm thấy chàng Hobbit tò mò. Ngài mỉm cười khi Bilbo cúi đầu với họ hướng lời chào đến Bard,Legolas và chính ngài.

 

Thranduil nhướng một mày khi Bilbo giải thích tình huống; cậu nói về Dain chỉ còn cách hai ngày đến Erebor. Nói về mùa đông đang đến và việc thiếu nguồn cung, lời của cậu thông thái và có tính ngoại giao, tìm kiếm điểm thích hợp để vào thương lượng. Bard, và cả Legolas, cứng rắn và gay gắt, đẩy chàng Hobbit một chút nữa để xem cậu có thể đi xa đến đâu.

 

Haldir di chuyển và Thranduil thấy nụ cười thích thú hiện lên mặt anh, Thranduil hiểu sự thích thú của Haldir dành cho Bilbo đang đối đáp rất tốt với hai nhà lãnh đạo dù cậu nhận ra điều đó hay không.

 

 

"Tại sao cậu nói điều này? Cậu đang phản bội bạn cậu, hay cậu đang hăm dọa chúng tôi?" Bard hỏi dứt khoát, Legolas lùi lại cố gắng không cười khi Bilbo nhìn lên cảnh báo và gần như bị sỉ nhục.

 

"Bard thân mến!" Bilbo rít, vẫn nhìn Bard thay vì bị xúc phạm, "Đừng gay gắt thế! Tôi chưa từng gặp người nào hay nghi ngờ thế! Tôi chỉ cố tránh rắc rồi vì mối lo. Bây giờ tôi sẽ đề nghị với anh!!"

 

"Tốt thôi, cậu Baggins, nói chúng tôi nghe xem," Legolas đáp rướn tới trước với sự thích thú, Bilbo nhìn xuống Thranduil và rồi cho tay vào trong túi áo mang ra một gói bọc kín. Rồi cậu tháo lớp bọc ra và trước thủ lĩnh của người và tiên viên Arkenstone sáng rực và mời gọi.

 

 

Thranduil thở hổn hển nhận ra viên đá như cũ đã từng, theo nghĩa nào đó, gắn kết Thorin và ngài trong mối tình. Trái tim của Ngọn núi, lời khẳng định quyền trị vì tuyệt đối của Thrór.

 

 

"Arkenstone," Bilbo nhìn Thranduil tò mò trước khi gật đầu.

 

"Đây là viên Arkenstone của Thrór và Thráin," Bilbo nói, nâng nó lên trong tay, "Trái tim của Ngọn núi," Bilbo ngập ngừng ở đây; đó là giây phút duy nhất cậu dám nhìn Thranduil mà không có dấu hiệu xấu hổ hay nghi ngờ nào. Thranduil nhìn lại trái tim mình đang đập mạnh trong lồng ngực vì lời của Bilbo.

 

"Và, trong khi trái tim Thorin đã có chủ, cũng không có nghĩa ngài ấy không xem trọng Arkenstone trên cả những dòng sông vàng," Bilbo nhìn lại Bard, "đây là di vật cuối cùng của gia đình để lại cho ngài và tôi đưa nó cho các vị như một món trao đổi."

 

 

Sau đó, Thranduil quan sát cảnh suy tư, ngài biết Bilbo đang đánh liều rất nhiều khi đến đây và mang theo một báu vật như thế. Nhưng, vẫn còn thứ gì ở đó, thứ Bilbo không nói và dù thế cậu vừa chia sẻ với tất cả bọn họ. Một món trao đổi, trái tim và linh hồn của ngọn núi; Haldir nhướng mày nhìn lại Thranduil nhưng thấy biểu cảm lạc hồn phách của ngài nên anh quyết định giữ im lặng. Có một thứ, và chỉ một thứ xảy ra với ngài có thể xem là lời đề nghị hòa bình. Một thứ bên cạnh Arkenstone.

 

Thranduil bảo đảm ngài tháp tùng Bilbo đến gần nơi lính canh tìm thấy cậu. Ngài đi bên cạnh chàng Hobbit một lúc lâu, trong im lặng, bước vào bóng đêm bao phủ lối vào núi. Một khi Thranduil chắc mình đã ra ngoài tầm tai, ngài quay sang Bilbo, cậu Hobbit nhìn tò mò đến dáng người cao quan sát sinh vật mong manh cậu đã thấy vài đêm trước.

 

 

"Nói với ta sự thật, Cậu Hobbit, chàng vẫn khỏe chứ?" Bilbo ngập ngừng không thoải mái, cậu nhìn ngọn núi rồi Thranduil.

 

"Tôi nghĩ ngài ta sẽ tốt hơn nếu ngài ở cạnh ngài ấy và không có những chuyện _lằng nhằng_ nào như thế này xảy ra hết," Thranduil cười nửa miệng, nhưng mắt ngài cho thấy lo âu ngài đang cảm thấy.

 

"Ngài không còn là mình từ khi Smaug đi và chúng tôi có cơ hội đến phòng châu báu," lần này là Bilbo nở một nụ cười yếu ớt, "Tôi không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra ngày mai, Bệ hạ; nhưng... tôi tin là ngài là điều duy nhất giữ ngài ấy không trượt xa hơn chúng tôi. Thật sự, ngài ấy có nụ cười đặc trưng khi nghĩ đến ngài."

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu nhanh nuốt xuống cục nghẹn trong cổ, ngài ước mình có thể vào trong với Bilbo nhưng điều đó không khôn ngoan, chưa thể lúc này. Thranduil cau mày lần nữa nhìn lên bầu trời trong và, một lần nữa, cảm thấy sự thay đổi trong không khí. Ánh sáng của ngày mang đến tin tức và dù nó tốt hay xấu thì vẫn còn phải chờ xem.

 

 

"Ta xin phép chào tạm biệt cậu, Bilbo Baggins. Hãy cẩn thận, và..." Thranduil ngập ngừng mỉm cười yếu ớt, "chăm sóc chàng."

 

 

Thranduil nhìn khi Bilbo cuối cùng biến mất, ngài đứng đó một lúc lâu. Một dáng người cô độc ở giữa bình mình đang lên, không xúc cảm và suy tư, tâm trí và trái tim hướng về Thorin. Ngài không nghe thấy tiến bước chân đến gần cho đến khi một bàn tay vòng quanh cánh tay ngài dịu dàng. Ngài quay lại và thấy Bard đang nhìn mình tò mò và bằng đôi mắt thích thú.

 

 

"Đức Vua Thranduil, ngài đã ở đây mà quá xa khỏi sự thận trọng rồi," gã đàn ông nhận xét cau mày nhìn về phía lối vào Erebor, "nếu ngài không phiền, tôi có thể dụ ngài bằng một tách trà sáng và bữa sáng nhỏ không? Tôi đoán ngài đã đói lắm rồi."

 

 

Thranduil xuyên đôi mắt xanh, lạnh lẽo của mình qua gã người trần; ngài nghiêng đầu cảm thấy bình minh lạnh lẽo đang thấm qua lớp vải áo. Ngài đi theo Bard nhưng không quên ngoái nhìn lần cuối ngọn núi và ước mong... hy vọng... và sợ hãi. Cơn bão đang đến và Thranduil có thể cảm thấy nó trong tim.

 

 

 

Những đám mây đen báo trước cơn mưa sắp đến.

 

Thranduil nắm chặt tay quanh chuôi kiếm, tức giận vì mình bị bỏ lại trong khi Legolas và Bard đi thương thuyết với Thorin. Ngài hiểu tại sao ngài phải ở lại, nhưng cũng không có nghĩa ngài thích điều đó. Thranduil biết phản ứng với sự có mặt của ngài sẽ đươc xem là một dạng phản bội, Thorin cứng đầu như vậy đó. Dù vậy, ngài sẽ cảm thấy tốt hơn nếu mình là một phần của buổi nói chuyện, có lẽ ngài có thể thuyết phục Thorin, có thể chạm tới gã. Thranduil đi qua đi lại quanh lều không ngừng vì tất cả những gì ngài nghe thấy là im lặng ngoài kia, tiếng bước chân và cuộc đối thoại nhỏ nhẹ. Ngài bước đến cái ghế và cầm lấy cây đàn hạc ngài tặng Thorin rất lâu trước đây và bắt đầu gảy.

 

Vua Tiên nhắm mắt tựa lưng lên ghế khi tâm trí trôi dạt về những ký ức. Vết thương, vẫn còn nhức trên ngực ngài, nhói đau với hồi ức của Thorin thở nhẹ bên trên, lưỡi của gã liếm sạch vệt máu, đôi mắt đầy lửa thiêu đốt bên trong Thranduil; Vua Tiên không thể dừng suy nghĩ khi nhạc điệu phát ra từ cây đàn trầm xuống và mê li. Cơ thể ngài thư giãn và nhịp tim tăng nhanh trong khi ngón tay gảy một khúc nhạc hay tràn đầy cảm xúc và hy vọng của chính ngài. Vì đó là những gì Thranduil có, thứ duy nhất giữ ngài ở giữa cái trại của người và tiên này, sẵn sàng chiến đấu, chờ đợi Thorin đồng ý. Ngài vẫn chưa đi vì trái tim ngài cho phép một tia hy vọng nhỏ nhoi rằng có lẽ câu chuyện của ngài sẽ có kết thúc đẹp.

 

Tuy nhiên, suy nghĩ của ngài bị cắt ngang khi Legolas và Haldir bước vào lều trong khi bàn bạc lớn tiếng với Bard và Gandalf theo sát phía sau. Thranduil nhướng một mày khi con trai ngài đối mặt Haldir với sự giận dữ viết trên mặt và Haldir có vẻ không thoải mái dưới ánh mắt lạnh.

 

 

"Thứ gì khiến anh nghĩ đó là một ý tưởng hay hả Haldir của Lórien?" Legolas nói với giọng cố gắng kiểm soát.

 

"Nó sẽ cho chúng ta lợi thế, cái gì đó để chúng ta bám vào nếu như Arkenstone không đủ sức thuyết phục," Haldir đáp, "Nó hợp lý theo cách nào đó."

 

Legolas nheo mắt, "Một cách nào đó? Anh cho gã lý do duy cốt yếu nhất để cứng rắn hơn và không từ bỏ! Chúng ta đang cố tránh trận đối đầu và bây giờ đội quân Người Lùn đang tiến đến gần và chúng ta đang ở ngưỡng cửa chiến tranh!"

 

 

Bard e dè một cách không thoải mái, mắt anh trôi về phía Thranduil người vẫn không đứng dậy và đang quan sát cảnh tượng với sự bối rối và một chút thích thú. Với Thranduil thì không phải ngày nào cũng thấy Haldir bị lép vế, không thể đáp trả kẻ tấn công mình như thế. Bard giữ ánh mắt lên vị Tiên lớn tuổi nhất; anh nhìn hình dáng chắc chắn của quai hàm, làn da mịn và vẻ mỏng manh của ngài. Rồi, Bard quay sang Haldir và tự hỏi tại sao chàng Tiên chọn đặt Thranduil cùng cấp với viên Arkenstone, tại sao Haldir quyết định nói dối về sự rời đi của Thranduil. Tại sao Thorin lại bận tâm về ý kiến của Thranduil về gã?

 

 

"Có lý do nào để mọi người bước vào lều của ta và nói chuyện không ngừng nghỉ và giận dữ, làm phiền ta nghỉ ngơi không?" Legolas liếc nhìn Haldir một lần cuối trước khi quay sang cha mình. Haldir thở ra một hơi mà anh không nghĩ mình đã giữ lại.

 

"Chuyện gì xảy ra với Thorin và đoàn người?"

 

Legolas ngẩng đầu, hành động vẫn đầy tức giận, "Gã không chấp nhận tốt lắm chuyện chúng ta sỡ hữu viên Arkenstone. Gã gọi chúng ta là lũ cướp và sỉ nhục chúng ta bằng những cách sáng tạo nhất gã có thể."

 

Thranduil quan sát sự căng thẳng của con trai khi chàng tiếp tục nói, "Rồi, Haldir, có ý tưởng xuất sắc mà... liên quan đến người."

 

"Đến ta? Để làm gì?" lần này Thranduil nhìn Haldir người cũng đang nhìn thẳng vào ngài, "Anh đã làm gì vậy, Haldir?"

 

"Tôi nghĩ đây là lỗi của tôi," mọi người hướng về giọng nói nhỏ đến từ cửa lều. Bilbo đứng ở đó nghiêm túc và tội nghiệp, Thranduil cau mày càng tò mò hơn về chuyện đã xảy ra ở cánh cửa của Erebor.

 

"Đó không phải lỗi của cậu, Baggins. Ta là người lên tiếng..." Bilbo lắc đầu và dừng Haldir lại.

 

"Không, đó là ý tưởng của tôi. Thật ra, tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ ai trong số mọi người bắt được ý định của tôi, nhưng... lúc đó tôi đã nghĩ đó là một kế hoạch tốt."

 

"Nó đã là thế, nếu được thực hiện đúng," Gandalf nhận xét, Legolas khịt mũi, Bard cố gắng tránh tham gia vào và Thranduil nhìn giữa Haldir, Bilbo và Gandalf.

 

"Tốt thôi, ta nghĩ ta sẽ coi trọng cuộc nói chuyện này nếu ai trong số mọi người chịu giải thích cho ta từ đầu."

 

 

Là Bard trả lời, với sự hối hả trong giọng nói, mắt anh rời khỏi mắt Thranduil khi anh giải thích toàn bộ tình huống. Cách họ nói chuyện với Thorin, gã đã cứng đầu và bất hợp tác thế nào, gã tức giận thế nào khi nhìn thấy Arkenstone trong tay Bard và cảm giác bị phản bội thế nào khi gã biết chính Bilbo là người đã lấy nó từ gã.

 

 

"Rồi, Haldir nói," Bard cau mày bối rối, "anh ta báo cho Thorin biết ngài đã rời đi. Anh ta đề cập đến sức khỏe xấu, trái tim yếu ớt và những lời nói trống rỗng của ngài ấy làm tổn thương thế nào hơn là chữa lành. Anh ta đề cập đến Thorin, người lúc này có vẻ không quan tâm nữa, rằng nếu gã từng có ý định tốt với ngài ngài ấy nên dịu lại và bảo đảm ngài an toàn."

 

 

Có một sự im lặng khó chịu sau đó, Thranduil mở mắt một chút rồi nhìn thấy mắt Haldir.

 

 

"Anh dùng ta là món hàng đổi chác?" Thranduil hỏi với giọng lạnh băng.

 

"Tôi cố tránh chiến tranh. Tôi cố nhìn xem tình cảm gã dành cho ngài có giúp ích gì không," Haldir đáp lạnh nhạt, "rõ ràng là đánh giá của tôi đúng vì gã quyết định vàng của mình quan trọng hơn."

 

"Tôi không nghĩ anh hiểu Thorin nhiều như tôi," Haldir quay sang Bilbo núp sau lưng Gandalf, "Tôi nghĩ anh không nhận ra anh đã lấy mất lý do cốt yếu để Thorin dịu lại. Ngay lúc này gã đã nghĩ Thranduil quay lưng lại với mình, vì bệnh tật hay vì những lý do khác, Vua Thranduil đã đi và gã không còn gì ngoài nhà và Arkenstone.

 

*****

 

"Ngài tha thứ cho ta chứ?" Legolas căng thẳng, chàng quay lưng với Haldir, người núp sau lưng chàng. Hoàng tử Tiên không quay lại, chỉnh mũi tên của mình với bàn tay chuyên nghiệp.

 

"Anh nên xin cha ta tha thứ, Haldir," Haldir cau mày vì sự lạnh lùng và thờ ơ trong giọng của Legolas, "Anh đã làm sai với người chứ không phải ta."

 

"Cả hai người. Ta nghĩ..." Haldir thở dài; anh bước vài bước đến trước và ngồi xuống bên cạnh Legolas. Legolas phớt lờ anh, lưng vẫn căng ra và những ngón tay di chuyển cẩn thận.

 

"Bilbo Baggins nói đúng, tôi đã thấy nó. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ tôi sẽ sống đến ngày thấy Người Lùn phải lòng Tiên," Haldir khịt mũi, "Tôi nghĩ tôi đã thấy mọi thứ tôi cần thấy khi Tiểu thư Lúthien phải lòng Beren"

 

Haldir tựa mặt lên tay, khuỷu tay chống lên đùi, "Tôi đánh giá sai tình hình và tổn thương bạn tôi bằng cách tôi thề sẽ không làm. Nhưng, ngài phải hiểu, tôi làm vậy vì nghĩ nó sẽ có ích."

 

"Để ngăn chiến tranh hay để trả lời cho nghi ngờ của anh?" lần này Legolas quay lại và đối mặt với Haldir. Vị Marchwarden nhún vai.

 

"Không cái nào hết," Haldir nở nụ cười nửa miệng, "Mithrandir đã đúng. Kế hoạch, nếu được tiền hành đúng, sẽ thành công. Nhưng ta để bản thân dẫn lối bằng trái tim chứ không phải lý trí."

 

Legolas gật đầu, rồi chàng hỏi, "Haldir, cha ta đã từng bị tổn thương trước đây?"

 

 

Sự bảo vệ Haldir có vẻ dành cho Thranduil dù cảm động và có thể đoán được vẫn quá mức. Haldir cong mày, nụ cười của anh mỏng đi. Legolas biết, ngay lúc dó câu trả lời của anh.

 

 

"Cha ngài, Vua Legolas, đã là bạn của ta từ khi chúng ta còn nhỏ. Tôi tự gánh trách nhiệm bảo vệ ngài ấy khi nhận ra ngài rất dễ bị tổn thương."

 

"Anh biết cha ta sẽ bắt anh trả giá vì đã khiến người nghe như một kể yếu đuối chứ?" Haldir tặc lưỡi gật đầu.

 

"Có thể, nhưng với những người anh như tôi, những đứa em luôn đủ mạnh mẽ để đương đầu với thế giới và thành công nhưng vẫn đủ yếu để chúng tôi phải luôn ở đó để giúp đỡ."

 

 

Một khoảnh khắc im lặng; Legolas cảm thấy cái nhìn bừng cháy của Haldir lên mình. Chàng lảng tránh, nụ cười nhỏ nở trên môi chàng khi chàng quay lại công việc đang làm. Rồi chàng cảm thấy bàn tay Haldir ngập ngừng nắm vòng tay đang cử động của chàng. Chàng không quay lại nhưng cảm thấy Haldir ở gần, giọng của anh đến tai chàng.

 

 

"Vậy là tôi được tha thứ phải không?"

 

 

 

Thranduil lo lắng vô cùng, quên mất ngài đang một mình ngài lại bắt đầu đi qua đi lại lần nữa. Đêm đã xuống và tin tức về Dain sẽ đến chỗ họ ngày hôm sau đã đến tai toàn đội quân. Mọi người đều sẵn sàng cho trận chiến sắp tới, trong lúc đó, Thranduil cố gắng tìm lối thoát khỏi sự bảo vệ của trại và đi đến ngọn núi.

 

Bilbo quan sát ngài khi cậu uống nước trong cái ly được cho. Cậu thở dài buồn bã với ký ức về Thorin giận dữ và nhóm Người Lùn thất vọng nhìn cậu. Cậu cảm thấy đau khổ vì cậu không biết mình trân trọng bạn mình thế nào cho đến khi nhìn thấy mặt họ. Bilbo chỉ hy vọng họ hiểu mọi việc cậu làm là để bảo vệ họ. Cậu không đi xa như thế chỉ để nhìn họ chết.

 

 

"Cậu có nghĩ, Baggins là cậu có thể dẫn ta đến lối vào mà không làm lộ chúng ta không?"

 

 

Bilbo suýt sặc nước, cậu mở mắt nhìn Thranduil, người đang rất nghiêm túc như thể điều ngài vừa hỏi là một yêu cầu bình thường. Bilbo xem xét các lựa chọn; cậu nghiêng đầu nhìn ra khỏi Thranduil.

 

 

"Bệ hạ, tôi không nghĩ làm vậy là khôn ngoan..." mặt Thranduil xụ xuống khi ngài ngồi bên cạnh Bilbo.

 

"Vậy cậu có đề nghị gì không, Baggins? Thorin chắc đang ngoài kia và tin rằng ta đã đi. Ta không thể..." Thranduil lạc giọng và hít một hơi sâu, bàn tay run rẩy nắm lấy ly nước.

 

"Ngài ổn không?" Bilbo hỏi với giọng nói đượm sự lo lắng. Thranduil mỉm cười và nhún vai.

 

"Không, và ta sẽ không ổn cho đến khi ta rời đi hoặc tái hợp với Thorin."

 

 

Bilbo lặng ngắm thân hình vương giả trước mặt. Cậu đã gặp Lãnh chúa Elrond và Phu nhân Galadriel, cậu đã thấy bến cảng huy hoàng của Tiên và dù vậy, thật đau lòng khi thấy nỗi đau buồn dữ dội và phiền muộn đã làm gì họ. Nhưng, Bilbo biết ánh sáng vào lúc khác đã tràn đầy Thranduil khi Thorin có mặt ở đó. Cậu đã thấy ảnh hưởng của gã lên Vua Tiên. Cậu không thể mang Thranduil đến với Thorin, ít ra là chưa thể, nhưng cậu có thể, ít ra là giúp ngài giảm đau.

 

 

"Bệ hạ, ngài có phiền không nếu tôi làm ngài bận lòng bằng một câu hỏi của một hobbit tò mò?" Thranduil quya đầu sang Bilbo nhìn tò mò chàng Hobbit.

 

"Bằng mọi cách, Cậu Baggins."

 

"Bằng cách nào... ý tôi là, tôi chưa từng nghe về một Tiên và một Người Lùn... Nó khá là lạ... nhưng, lãng mạn, nếu ngài hiểu ý tôi," Thranduil nhìn Bilbo thật lâu khiến chàng Hobbit cục cựa trên ghế, "tôi không có ý bất kính, tôi chỉ... tôi biết điều tôi thấy trong mắt ngài và trong mắt Thorin điều tôi vẫn còn thấy ở ngài và ngài ấy."

 

 

Lãng mạn? Ngài sẽ không miêu tả nó như thế. Nó đã đau đớn, bối rối, vui thú, khoái cảm, bi kịch, và nó vẫn rất mong manh. Dù vậy, nghĩ về cách mọi thứ bắt đầu luôn khiến Thranduil tin rằng có lẽ vẫn còn hy vọng.

 

 

"Nó không lãng mạn. Nhưng, ta nghĩ, ta có thể làm vui sự tò mò của cậu, nếu cậu muốn," sự thay đổi ngay lập tức trên mặt Thranduil, đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh, hình dáng dịu lại khi ngài bắt đầu nói, kể về những sự kiện dẫn ngài đến giây phút chờ đợi và hy vọng này.

 

*****

 

Kíli tiến đến bác mình, người đang nghỉ trong bóng tối từ khi họ nói chuyện với Legolas và Bard. Cậu cắn môi dưới, chần chừ một lúc, nhìn lại để thấy những người còn lại trong nhóm tập trung vào việc của mình và phớt lờ thủ lĩnh của họ trong lúc này. Kíli không thể làm thế vì cậu đã thấy bác mình sụp đổ trước mặt. Cậu cần câu trả lời vì chưa từng trước đây cậu thấy cái nhìn bị đánh bại trên mặt Thorin Oakenshield. Chuyện thật kinh hoàng. Và đau lòng.

 

 

"Bác? Cháu mang bữa tối đến cho bác," Thorin nhìn cậu, gật đầu nhanh. Kíli hít một hơi sâu và ngồi xuống trước mặt Thorin. Thorin nhìn cậu quan sát cái tô ấm và biểu cảm kiên quyết trên mặt Kíli.

 

"Còn gì nữa không?" Cuối cùng Thorin hỏi.

 

"Hôm nay, bác có vẻ bị xúc động trước tin tức một trong những Tiên gửi đến," Thorin căng thẳng, môi gã mím lại thành đường và mắt gã lảng tránh cháu trai, "Cháu nhận ra đây không phải lần đầu bác cảm thấy phiền khi nghe nhắc đến Vua Tiên Thranduil."

 

"Đây không phải là điều cháu nên quan tâm," Thorin làu bàu, nắm lấy cái tô từ Kíli, "đi giúp những người khác đi."

 

"Không, cháu... cháu không thích nhìn bác thế này, bác," Thorin nhìn ngạc nhiên, đây là lần đầu Kíli có vẻ sẵn sàng thách thức gã. Cậu rướn tới gần với cái cau mày, cái cau mày như của Thorin vẫn thường có khi gã còn trẻ.

 

"Trông bác đau khổ quá, Bác Thorin. Cháu chỉ..." Kíli thở dài, "Cháu nghĩ chúng ta phải ghét Tiên."

 

 

Thorin khúm núm quay mặt đi khỏi cháu mình, gã ngắm bóng đêm gã đã ở trong từ khi chàng tiên nói ra tin tức. Rằng Thranduil có thể đã đi, rằng Thorin không còn cơ hội để gặp lại ngài nữa... Không! Thranduil nói ngài sẽ chờ! Ngài đã nói ngài sẽ ở với gã! Phải không? Ngài nói dối sao? Thorin không biết gì nữa.

 

 

"Bác... Cháu nghe lén chú Dwalin và Balin nói và..."

 

"Nghe lén?" Thorin hỏi nhướng mày với Kíli; chàng Người Lùn trẻ mỉm cười ranh mãnh nhún vai.

 

"Họ nói chuyện rất lớn," Thorin lắc đầu mỉm cười một chút. Rồi Kíli di chuyển đến gần Thorin hơn, cách cậu vẫn làm khi còn nhỏ.

 

"Vậy nên, bác biết không?" Kíli gật đầu đỏ mặt dù vẫn còn vẻ bối rối trên mặt.

 

"Dù vậy, cháu không hiểu, Bác Thorin. Ý cháu là, từ lâu rồi bác vẫn nói với bọn cháu..."

 

"Rằng Tiên là sinh vật phản trắc không thể tin tưởng được," Thorin kết thúc, Kíli nhìn thấy cảm xúc sáng lên trong mắt bác mình, và đột nhiên cậu thấy cần phải tìm hiểu bác mình. Cần phải biết phần này trong câu chuyện của bác mà có vẻ rất quan trọng với gã.

 

"Bác có thể kể cho cháu nghe không?" Thorin nhìn Kíli và cháu trai gã mỉm cười với gã, "Ý cháu là, bác có thể kể cho cháu nghe về Thranduil không? Làm sao hai người gặp nhau? Làm sao mà hai người lại...?"

 

 

Kíli có vẻ không thể kết thúc câu nói nhưng Thorin hiểu ý chính. Gã nhìn Kíli một lúc lâu nghĩ về các lựa chọn, nhìn quanh cái sảnh đã chứng kiến quan hệ của gã và Thranduil phát triển. Gã điều chỉnh tư thế để ngồi ngay cạnh Kíli. Kíli nhìn khi biểu cảm của Thorin dịu lại và mắt gã sáng tia sáng kì lạ, môi gã cong lên thành nụ cười nhẹ cậu lần đầu thấy ở vị Vua dưới lòng Núi tương lai.

 

 

"Tốt thôi, để bác kể cháu nghe mọi chuyện bắt đầu thế nào..."

 

 

 

Nhưng câu chuyện kết thúc khi ngày mai đến và Thorin và Thranduil chỉ có thể bám vào ký ức của riêng mình và tình cảm của họ khi cơn bão đang đến siết chặt nanh vuốt của nó quanh họ. Thorin hứa với bản thân tiến đến Thranduil, bảo đảm rằng Vua Tiên giữ lời hứa ở lại. Phần Thranduil, ngài hứa với bản thân sẽ chờ đợi ngày mai tới để tìm kiếm Thorin và cố gắng kết thúc sự điên loạn này.

 

Họ đã gặp nhau, nhưng không phải trong tình huống tốt nhất, vào buổi sáng không chỉ Dain từ Đồi Sắt tiến đến đội quân Tiên và Người mà cả Azog với toàn bộ đội quân orc từ Núi Sương Mù và Moira cùng với lũ wargs đã đến Núi Cô Đơn tìm kiếm sự trả thù với Thorin và đoàn người của gã.

 

 

Hết chương 9.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Một lần cuối...

_Bằng cách nào bạn có thể quay về cuộc sống trước kia?_

_Bằng cách nào bạn có thể tiếp tục..._

_khi trái tim bạn dần hiểu ra..._

_không có sự trở lại?_

_Có những thứ thời gian không thể chữa lành..._

_những vết thương quá sâu..._

_đã ở đó quá lâu._

 

**-Frodo, Sự trở về của nhà Vua-**

Kíli quấn mình trong tấm chăn cậu tìm được từ một trong những căn phòng trống của đội cảnh vệ. Cậu quan sát thế giới bên ngoài cửa sổ dựng tạm, ánh sáng đến từ trại của người và tiên. Bầu trời đủ rõ để thấy những đám mây đang trút nước. Tâm trí cậu vẫn hỗn loạn, nghĩ về mọi thứ bác cậu đã chia sẻ.

 

Theo cách nào đó nó khiến cậu cười. Cậu không biết bác mình lại _giàu tình cảm_ đến vậy. Gã luôn lãnh đạm, cáu bẳn, cứng rắn và là một thủ lĩnh tốt, chưa từng để những thứ nhỏ nhặt xen vào trách nhiệm của mình. Chỉ đến hai năm trước khi gã và đoàn mười ba Người Lùn, mười một nếu không tính Fíli và cậu, bắt đầu hành động kì lạ. Trong vài tháng qua tất cả những gì cậu nghe là về Erebor và vàng và những kẻ ngoài kia sẽ chuẩn bị chiếm những gì thuộc về dòng dõi Durin. Tất nhiên Kíli quan tâm đến chuyện này nhưng mẹ cậu đã đúng. Có những thứ khác, những thứ quan trọng họ nên tập trung vào và cậu hy vọng Thorin sẽ nhớ ra trước khi gã đi lại vào vết xe đổ của Vua Thrór.

 

Nó vẫn làm Kíli ngạc nhiên khi biết hóa ra vị Tiên là "bí mật lớn" và chuyện "chúng ta không nói đến" mà mọi người quanh Thorin luôn nói đến. Cậu nhớ khi cậu và Fíli còn là những đứa trẻ họ đã hỏi tại sao bác lại có vẻ giận dữ với Tiên, câu chuyện bị ngắt ngang và họ được kể cho nghe lúc Tiên quay lưng và không giúp đỡ chống lại Smaug. Nhưng có những _phần_ câu chuyện mà không ai nói đến. Cậu cho rằng bác mình thỉnh thoảng cứng rắn và cô đơn vì gã vẫn nghĩ về vị Tiên đó, Thranduil. Kíli mỉm cười nuối tiếc biết rằng Fíli sẽ chọc cậu nếu biết Kíli ước một ngày cậu cũng yêu ai đó như bác mình đã từng.

 

Không khí đột ngột thay đổi; gió lạnh hơn mang theo mùi hôi thối. Cậu cau mày nhìn ra ngoài cổng nhưng không nhìn thấy gì khác lạ, chuyển động sau lưng làm cậu chú ý và cậu thấy Thorin đang tiến đến phần kho báu vẫn chưa phân loại. Kíli rùng mình quấn chăn sát hơn quanh người ước rằng có cách để chuyện này kết thúc mà tất cả họ đều sống sót mà không phải đi đến chiến tranh.

 

Thorin chùi cái khiên bạc bằng tay gã, màu đỏ và đen phai dần nhưng vẫn thấy đủ rõ để phân biệt. Gã nuốt xuống, siết nắm tay khi gã nhớ ánh sáng của Arkenstone trong suốt cuộc đối thoại ngày trước, cơn giận vẫn còn vẹn nguyên trong tâm trí gã.

 

Con người và tiên cả gan làm sao, dám cướp nó từ gã, yêu cầu trả thứ vốn dĩ thuộc về gã và rồi mong đợi gã đồng ý? Nhưng, thứ thật sự khiến Thorin bắn mũi tên vào đoàn sứ giả là những lời của Haldir. Điều khiến gã thật sự tuyệt vọng và không chắc chắn là hạt giống nghi ngờ Marchwarden gieo trong tim gã. Gã quyết định không chú ý đến sự hoài nghi của riêng mình nữa, gã đã có ngọn núi, gã có vàng và bây giờ gã sẵn sàng có Thranduil, chỉ là vấn đề thời gian và lòng kiên nhẫn. Thorin chuẩn bị di chuyển thì âm thanh tù và quen thuộc vang lên, gã đứng thẳng dậy với nụ cười trên mặt.

 

Dain đã đến.

 

 

 

Bilbo nghiêng đầu một cách lo lắng, giúp đỡ Thranduil nhặt những mảnh vỡ ngài vừa làm bể lên. Vua Tiên trông buồn rầu vì những gì xảy ra và Bilbo cảm thấy sự tò mò rất tự nhiên ngứa ngáy trên đầu lưỡi. Nhìn nhanh, Bilbo hắng giọng ném những mảnh vỡ còn lại đi.

 

 

"Ngài có chắc là không muốn tôi gọi ai không, Bệ hạ?" Thranduil lắc đầu; ngài biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ gọi Legolas hoặc Haldir, ngài sẽ phải ở lại, nghỉ ngơi và chờ đợi. Ngài đã chán phải làm những việc vô ích như vậy rồi. Điều ngài cần, điều ngài mong đợi là bước thẳng vào núi và nói chuyện với Thorin.

 

"Không, ta ổn. Ta chỉ sơ ý thôi," Bilbo di chuyển khiến Thranduil nhìn nghi hoặc nhưng cậu không mở miệng. Thranduil không thể không mỉm cười với cậu Hobbit; ngài đứng dậy và siết chặt nắm tay run rẩy, "Nó vẫn xảy ra. Thỉnh thoảng. Đã nhiều ngày rồi kể từ khi ta cảm thế này. Ta đoán tình hình căng thẳng cũng có hậu quả của nó."

 

"Xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, Vua Thranduil, nhưng tôi chưa từng... ý tôi là, tôi không biết là Tiên có thể bị bệnh," Thranduil mỉm cười buồn bã với Bilbo.

 

"Chúng ta không bệnh," trước khi Bilbo có thể hỏi gì khác, âm thanh tù và vang lên trong khu trại yên ắng. Cả hai người họ quay về hướng âm thanh và đứng dậy đi đến cửa. Mặt trời đã lên, những người dậy sớm trong trại đang di chuyển và ở phía xa họ có thể thấy binh đoàn Người Lùn vừa đến.

 

"Dain ở đây rồi," Thanduil lẩm nhẩm cau mày, "sớm hơn dự tính."

 

"Bây giờ, chúng ta thật sự cần dừng chuyện điên rồ này trước khi ai đó bị thương," Bilbo đáp với lo lắng trên gương mặt. Trong vòng chưa đến hai giờ Dain gửi sứ thần đến nói chuyện với Bard và Legolas; tuy nhiên, cuộc nói chuyện trang trọng không xảy ra vì ngay lúc đó một tiếng tù và khác vang trong không trung và, lần này, sự căng thẳng đến cùng với nỗi sợ lạnh cóng. Hướng về nơi Mirkwood và Erebor gặp nhau, Tiên, Người và Người Lùn có thể nhìn thấy bóng dáng của Azog và một đoàn quân orc và warg ngay bên cạnh hắn.

 

Biểu cảm của Gandalf lạnh đi, ông quay nhanh yêu cầu Dain tham gia với ông, Bard, Legolas, Haldir và Thranduil, lập hội đồng và tìm cách chống lại kẻ thù chung. Thranduil nắm lấy thanh kiếm của ngài trong khi nhìn Legolas lo lắng. Legolas truyền lệnh với quyền uy, giọng chàng rõ ràng và cứng rắn, chàng sắp xếp nhóm và hướng dẫn cả Tiên lẫn Người vào vị trí của họ. Thỉnh thoảng, khi ngài có vẻ lạc trong quá nhiều suy nghĩ, tâm trí và ánh mắt ngài lại hướng về hình ảnh Erebor và trái tim ngài mong nhớ kho báu thật sự nằm bên trong ngọn núi. Ngài nhìn lũ orc phớt lờ cảnh cổng dựng tạm để xông tới đoàn Người Lùn, Tiên và Người vũ trang tận răng.

 

 

"Dain sẽ bắt đầu di chuyển Người Lùn của hắn trong vài phút nữa," ngài không cần quay đầu lại để thấy Haldir đứng ngay bên cạnh, tay anh nắm một cây cung dài với vẻ nghiêm túc quen thuộc, "Legolas sẽ đi theo cùng một vài cung thủ giỏi nhất chúng ta có trong số Tiên và Người."

 

 

Thranduil không nói gì; ngài chỉ đi theo Legolas trước khi quay lại đối mặt với Haldir.

 

 

"Bảo vệ con trai ta, Haldir," Haldir nghiêng đầu với Thranduil.

 

"Tôi sẽ cố hết sức, bạn tôi," Mắt Haldir dịu lại khi anh nói, anh quay lại và toàn bộ cử chỉ của anh thay đổi, "ngài phải hứa với tôi, Thranduil, rằng ngài sẽ không tham chiến. Rằng ngài sẽ không làm gì ngu ngốc. Tôi sẽ ở bên cạnh Legolas và bảo đảm cậu ấy không bị thương nhưng tôi sẽ làm tốt hơn việc này nếu tôi biết mình không phải lo về ngài."

 

 

Thranduil càu nhàu với vai căng ra dưới cái nhìn hiểu chuyện của Haldir. Ngài không nói gì trong vài giây, nghiến răng cho đến khi gật đầu cộc lốc.

 

 

"Ta sẽ không làm gì ngu ngốc," Haldir nắm cổ tay Thranduil khiến Vua Tiên phải quay về phía anh.

 

"Lũ orc bị chúng ta và đội quân làm phân tâm nên chúng sẽ không chú ý đến lối vào dựng tạm. Nếu Thorin và đoàn người của gã giữ im lặng thì họ sẽ an toàn," rồi Haldir dịu mặt lại, "đừng làm anh hùng, bạn của tôi, vì ngài không đủ sức để làm thế."

 

Thranduil nghiến răng, ngẩng đầu thách thức, "Ta không phải đứa trẻ vô dụng hay là một sinh vật mất trí. Ta biết mình phải làm gì, Haldir. Ta biết ta vẫn còn yếu và là chiến binh vô dụng, anh không cần nhắc ta về sự vô ích của ta trong trận chiến."

 

 

Haldir nhăn nhó vì giọng gay gắt của Thranduil, anh thả Thranduil ra với biểu cảm xin lỗi.

 

 

"Tôi xin lỗi; tôi không có ý làm ngài buồn."

 

"Ta sẽ không cố làm anh hùng đâu," Thranduil nói nhìn vào mắt Haldir, "trông chừng con trai ta, Haldir.” Thranduil nhìn khi Haldir quay đi, tiến đến bên Legolas người đang mỉm cười căng thẳng với anh.

 

 

Họ đi tiếp còn Thranduil đứng ngay đó nhìn và nghe âm thanh và khung cảnh chiến tranh.

 

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy bực bội.

 

Ngài cảm thấy mình thật vô dụng, đứng trên đồi nhìn xuống trận chiến, ra lệnh cho người, người lùn và tiên đến những điểm khác nhau, nơi đang cần họ, chăm sóc những ai bị thương và nói chung là đứng đó không chiến đấu. Ngài cảm thấy cơn đau đi dần lên cánh tay khi ngài siết nắm tay thật chặt quanh chuôi kiếm. Mithrandir bên cạnh ngài nghe báo cáo từ một trong số người đưa tin mang tin tức nóng hổi từ chiến trận nơi con trai ngài cùng với Dain đang chiến đấu với binh đoàn orc chính, tồi tệ nhất.

 

 

"Còn Azog thì sao?" Thranduil căng thẳng khi nghe đến tên của tên orc trắng. Ngài không quay lại nhưng đầu ngài rướn qua để nghe rõ hơn những gì người kia nói.

 

"Ừm, chúng ta... chúng ta chưa tìm ra gã, thưa ngài," gã đàn ông trông không thoải mái; anh ta e dè trước cái nhìn của Gandalf, "lũ orc tổ chức tốt nhưng có ai đang điều khiển chúng từ đằng sau hàng tiên phong. Nhưng Azog này... Chưa có ai thấy hay nói chuyện với hắn."

 

 

Gandalf cho người đàn ông lui với một loạt lệnh mới với sự đồng ý của Thranduil; rồi ông quay sang Vua Tiên vời biểu cảm lo lắng không phù hợp với một phù thủy như ông.

 

 

"Ta không thích sự im lặng này từ Azog. Hắn ở đây với quân đội của hắn ngay từ đầu và bây giờ hắn đơn giản biến mất? Có gì đó đang diễn ra."

 

 

Thranduil không nói gì dù từ thế của ngài đã căng lên và mắt ngài thỉnh thoảng lại nhìn về phía ngọn núi. Nó có vẻ yên bình, không một bóng đêm của trận chiến hay của Thorin dù vậy... Thranduil không cảm thấy an lòng.

 

 

"Ông biết liệu _chàng_ có an toàn không? Ta không chắc chàng sẽ giữ im lặng với những thứ chàng thấy nãy giờ," Gandalf nhìn Thranduil với tia sáng nhẹ trong mắt. Phía sau dáng người vô cảm của Vua Tiên, đằng sau vẻ ngoài bình tĩnh, Gandalf có thể nói ngài lo lắng, tức giận và bất lực thế nào.

 

"Tôi không chắc. Ngài biết Thorin hơn tôi và chúng ta đều biết ngài ấy sẽ không im lặng lâu nữa đâu," Gandalf nhận xét nhìn về phía cổng của Erebor, "Tôi chắc chắn ngài ấy đang lên kế hoạch giúp đỡ. Chúng ta hãy hy vọng lũ orc hoặc Azog không quyết định chuyển hướng sang ngài ấy."

 

 

Thời gian trôi qua thật chậm, Thranduil cảm thấy không thể nghỉ ngơi với từng phút trôi qua chăm sóc người bị thương và lên chiến thuật mới. Cả người ngài căng thẳng, lo lắng tích tụ khi ngài nghe thấy lần đầu tiên tin Bard đang trên đường đến giúp Thorin và đoàn người, những kẻ bị ép chạy ra khỏi sự bảo vệ của Erebor. Thranduil phản ứng gần như lập tức và cũng nhanh như thế, Tauriel xuất hiện bên cạnh ngài với biểu cảm xin lỗi trên mặt nàng.

 

 

"Bệ hạ, làm ơn, Bard và một vài người chúng ta đã đi về phía Thorin Oakenshield và đoàn người rồi. Kể cả một vài binh lính của vua Dain cũng đang di chuyển về phía họ.

 

Thranduil liếc nhìn Tauriel với vẻ lạnh băng lấp lánh trong mắt, "Ngươi ở đây để cản ta sao, Đội trưởng Tauriel?"

 

 

Đội trưởng cảm thấy môi nàng nhấc lên thành nụ cười thương cảm, nàng lắc đầu thật nhanh nhìn Vua của nàng.

 

 

"Bệ hạ, thần ở đây theo lệnh của Vua Legolas để chăm sóc ngài," Tauriel ngần ngại một lúc rồi tiếp tục, "nhưng, nếu thần được phép nói, xin ngài hãy chờ thêm chút nữa, Bệ hạ. Hãy xem chuyện gì xảy ra trước khi chúng ta đến giúp."

 

 

Thranduil nhướng một mày, ngỡ ngàng vì sự cả gan và cũng rất khôn ngoan của Tauriel. Ngài nghiêng đầu tự hỏi tại sao mình chưa từng để ý đến nàng trước đó vì nàng từ lâu đã cho thấy sự trung thành cùng phản xạ nhanh nhạy của mình.

 

 

"Ngươi nói có lý, Đội trưởng," nàng tiên cảm thấy má nóng lên, nàng cúi đầu, hơi xấu hổ, "được thôi, ta sẽ làm theo lời ngươi khuyên. Lúc này thôi. Nếu ta thấy mình cần phải giúp thì chúng ta sẽ đi."

 

 

Thranduil không biết ngài đứng đó suy nghĩ bao lâu, ước gì ngài có thể đi xuống đó nhưng biết không thể làm vậy mà không bị phát hiện. Nhưng Thranduil không phải chờ lâu. Ngài giữ tâm trí và trái tim hướng về Thorin trong khi cố gắng giúp đỡ với tư cách là một người trị thương.

 

Ngài chán chờ đợi và đã sẵn sàng rời khỏi sự an toàn của khu trại khi âm thanh tiếng bước chân nhanh vang đến tai ngài. Tauriel tiến đến ngài thật chậm và cả hai tiên quay sang bóng người nhỏ đang lại gần. Bilbo Baggins đang chạy về phía ngài, mặt cậu trông nhẹ đi khi nhìn thấy Thranduil. Bilbo đến chỗ Thranduil thở nặng nhọc, ôm lấy hông bằng một tay trong khi tay kia luồn vào túi áo.

 

 

"Bilbo! Chuyện gì đang xảy ra? Cậu đã ở đâu?" Thranduil quỳ xuống ra lệnh cho một trong những cận vệ mang nước lại cho cậu Hobbit. Bilbo nắm lấy tay Thranduil, lắc đầu.

 

"Kh...Không... Thorin..." Thranduil cảm thấy tim ngừng đập trong một lúc, hơi thở của ngài nghẹn lại ở họng khi ngài nhìn thấy sự hoảng sợ trên mặt Bilbo.

 

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Thranduil ngẩng đầu, mắt ngài tìm kiếm hình dáng của Ngọn Núi Cô Đơn nhưng ngọn núi có vẻ như bị bỏ trống.

 

"Azog... hắn... đang dồn ép Thorin, Bard... tôi không nghĩ... nó là một cái bẫy." Thranduil cảm thấy hoảng sợ vì cách hành xử của cậu Hobbit, cậu đang thật sự run bần bật và tay cậu nắm chặt lấy cổ tay ngài. Bilbo nhìn quanh rồi nhìn lại Thranduil.

 

"Vua Thranduil, mọi người đang bận, tôi biết đây không phải lúc nhưng Thorin cần giúp đỡ."

 

"Cậu chắc chứ?" Thranduil hỏi với giọng run rẩy.

 

"Tôi đã không ở đây, đòi hỏi điều đó với ngài nếu như chuyện không tệ như thế," Thranduil gật đầu nhanh với chàng Hobbit đứng dậy, ngài di chuyển nhanh vào lều mình chỉ để bước ra cùng cây kiếm, con dao găm và bao cổ tay.

 

 

Thranduil nhìn Tauriel chằm chằm, người đang có mười tiên xung quanh. Ngài gật đầu rồi nhìn sang Bilbo, chần chừ một lúc cho đến khi ngài nhìn thấy biểu cảm phiền lòng đột ngột trên mặt cậu.

 

 

"Không! Tôi đã ở đó và tôi đến tay báo cho ngài, Bệ hạ, về nguy hiểm," Bilbo lắc đầu, "tôi sẽ không chịu ở lại. Tôi biết cách tự lo cho mình và tôi có kiếm."

 

 

Tauriel che nụ cười sau bàn tay khi Bilbo rút thanh Kim Chích ra khỏi vỏ; lưỡi kiếm sáng xanh như mắt Bilbo lấp lánh. Thranduil mỉm cười, nghiêng đầu chấp nhận.

 

 

"Tốt thôi, Cậu Baggins. Nhưng ta tin cậu biết thời điểm tốt để bỏ chạy," Bilbo không trả lời, cậu có thể trông dũng cảm nhưng chân cậu không như thế. Trái lại, cậu sợ và ngay khi những chữ đó rời khỏi miệng, cậu cảm thấy ngu ngốc, cậu có thể làm gì trong trận chiến này chứ?

 

 

Dù vậy, cậu không thể để Vua Thranduil xuống dưới đó mà không có ai trông chừng. Không thể sau khi cậu nghe lén được cuộc đối thoại giữa Haldir và Legolas, không thể sau khi cậu nhận ra Vua Thranduil không thể chiến đấu, ít ra là không thể làm vậy đúng cách. Kể cả nếu Thorin tức giận với cậu, Bilbo biết Thranduil có ý nghĩa thế nào với gã. Chàng Hobbit không thể chịu nhìn thấy đau khổ trên mặt Thorin nữa.

 

 

"Rồi, đi thôi," Thranduil ngắt ngang suy nghĩ của Bilbo, chàng Hobbit gật đầu và rồi quay sang đi theo Thranduil.

 

 

Không ai trong họ nhận ra một đôi mắt dõi theo họ sát ngay sau khi họ tiến đến chiến trường và đi nhanh về phía cổng của Erebor. Tauriel đột nhiên cảm thấy không ổn, nàng cau mày đi nhanh hơn để giúp Vua nàng tiếp tục xông vào trận chiến, chạy nhanh hơn xuống một con đường trống. Cặp mắt, lẩn khuất trong trận chiến theo sát họ, sáng lên với chiến thắng và mưu đồ xấu xa. Galion cười nhếch môi đi theo Vua của hắn đến con đường trống dẫn đến ngọn núi.

 

 

 

Thorin Oakenshield đứng sau cánh cổng với đoàn người của gã ngay bên cạnh. Họ nhìn khi Dain đến, vui mừng vì biết trận chiến này sẽ kết thúc sớm thôi. Tuy nhiên, niềm vui của họ không kéo dài, không khi Kíli hét lên và chỉ về hướng kẻ mới đến. Thorin cảm thấy máu sôi lên khi nhìn thấy Azog trên con warg trắng của hắn dẫn đoàn quân đến thung lũng ngay trước mặt Erebor.

 

Balin dừng gã lại trước khi gã ra khỏi cổng và ném mình vào trận chiến.

 

 

"Chúng ta cần kế hoách trước khi xuống đó. Nhìn đi," Thorin quay lại và nhìn thấy chính xác điều Balin đang nói đến. Trong khi đang chiến đấu, hầu hết orc ở gần cổng Erebor là lũ orc. Nếu họ rời khỏi sự an toàn để thật sự tham chiến họ sẽ phải vượt qua một đạo quân orc trước cổng.

 

"Tốt thôi, bàn đi nào." Thorin ngước mắt đến rìa xa của chiến trường; gã có thể nhìn thấy những cái lều và nhiều người xung quanh. Gã biết trên kia là trại của người và tiên, tâm trí gã trôi đi nghĩ về Thranduil. Hoàng tử nghe Balin hét gọi ra lệnh như một vị tướng cũ; Thorin thấy môi cong lên thành nụ cười nửa miệng, cảm thấy cảm xúc của Balin trong giọng nói. Đây là điều họ vẫn làm khi họ còn trẻ, luôn chuẩn bị kế hoạch và lên bản đồ, luôn biết phải tấn công thế nào và khi nào. Đó là lý do tại sao Balin leo lên thứ hạng cao trong quân đội Người Lùn từ khi ông còn rất trẻ.

 

 

Hai mươi phút sau,họ sẵn sàng, Thorin nhìn người của mình, Người Lùn đã nghe lời vận động của gã nhiều tháng trước, tất cả họ sẵn sàng lấy lại thứ thuộc về mình: ngọn núi, nhà và vàng. Thorin cảm thấy tim mình đập loạn nhịp, tâm trí gã lu mờ khi nghĩ về viên Arkenstone đến với gã. Kho báu duy nhất gã khao khát đang trên tay kẻ thù, gã gầm gừ cố gắng tập trung chú ý vào trận chiến ở trước cửa của gã trước khi nghĩ đến chiến thuật để quy phục người và tiên. Đây là chuyện thoát khỏi sự đe dọa lũ orc và Azog đã bắt đầu.

 

 

"Ngài biết phải làm gì rồi đó," Balin hét lên nhấc vũ khí của ông, "Tiến lên!"

 

 

 

Trận chiến thật tàn bạo. Họ không phải kẻ chiến thắng mà chỉ là những thương binh, chết quá sớm, quá già, cha và anh em, con trai và cháu trai. Nó không xinh đẹp và, kể cả trong chiến thắng họ luôn bị bỏ lại với sự trống rỗng ngay trong trái tim. Đây là điều mà Thorin hiện đang cảm thấy lúc này, tay gã quật xuống làm vỡ sọ một tên orc khác. Gã vẫn có thể cảm nhận Fíli và Kíli chiến đấu đằng sau, nhưng sâu bên trong, Thorin biết gã đã sập bẫy. Chuyện xảy ra quá nhanh để gã có thể nhận ra. Nó là một cái bẫy tinh vi mà Thorin và các cháu của gã bị bao vây bởi lũ orc với Azog ở ngay bên ngoài, nhìn với nụ cười tàn ác trên mặt. Thorin có thể nghe tiếng la, có thể thấy ngọn lửa, có thể cảm thấy đau từ vết thương của gã và dù vậy, gã nhấc tay trái lên và tiếp tục chiến đấu. Gã cảm thấy tay mình gào thét trong đau đớn, mệt mỏi chiếm lấy cơ thể và Thorin cảm thấy như thể gã đang bị chơi đùa. Thorin ngẩng đầu lên cau mày thách thức, biểu cảm thuần căm tức hướng đến Azog; một phần trong Thorin, phần đen tối, phần tham vọng đã thức tỉnh trong gã tình yêu với vàng nói với gã rằng gã sẽ chết và mọi thứ gã từng yêu quý sẽ bị tước đoạt khỏi gã.

 

Rồi Azog nghiêng đầu, cái miệng hắn nhếch rộng khi tay hắn với đến thứ gì đó. Mắt Thorin dại đi một lúc khi gã nhận ra lọn tóc mượt như lụa, trái tim gã đập nhanh hơn và gã cảm thấy từng cân hy vọng rời khỏi mình khi nghĩ về Thranduil. Có lẽ nào...? Không, không, không, Thranduil không bao giờ bại trận trước bàn tay sinh vật kinh tởm này; gã đang định hét, làm gì đó, khi gã nhận ra chủ nhân của mái tóc và máu gã đông lại.

 

 

"Galion," tên tiên có nụ cười giống như của Azog. Nó kinh tởm và lạnh lẽo như khuôn mặt hắn khi Azog rướn tới thì thầm gì đó vào tai tên tiên, rồi Azog cắt dây trói quanh tay Galion và ra hiệu bằng tay về phía Thorin. Thorin chặn lưỡi kiếm, đấm vào mặt và đâm Ocrcist vào một tên orc khác, gã có thể nghe Kíli thở nặng nhọc hét lên khi cậu xông tới. Fíli hét lên với em trai mình để tiếp tục, tiếp tục chiến đấu để họ có thể có gì đó mà kể lại cho Gimli một khi họ trở về. Và Thorin, Thorin không thể rời mắt khỏi tên tiên và tên orc trước mặt.

 

Galion di chuyển ra xa và, lần đầu tiên, Thorin nhìn thấy ảnh hưởng của bóng tối lên tên tiên. Ở bên ngoài mọi thứ đều ổn; hắn vẫn đẹp và có vẻ vương giả. Nhưng mắt hắn tối hơn, có bọng dưới mắt và nụ cười của hắn giằng xé giữa cái cau mặt và sự chế nhạo và hắn trông mệt mỏi, bị săn đuổi và không có gì khác ngoài lòng căm ghét thuần túy tỏa ra từ hắn.

 

 

"Ta được trao cơ hội này để trả lại ngươi thứ mà ngươi đã làm với ta trong hầm ngục, Thorin," Galion nói và Thorin cau mày vì giọng nói lạnh băng và trống rỗng. "Nhưng, ta sẽ để người nhìn, ta muốn thấy vẻ đau đớn trên mặt ngươi khi ta giết cháu trai của ngươi và lấy lại thứ thuộc về ta ngay trước mắt ngươi."

 

 

Thorin quay quanh mạnh bạo cảm thấy nắm đấm chạm vào lưng, gã hét lên,nghe thấy cháu mình đang gọi. Thorin đứng dậy và vung kiếm cắt một tên orc khác, cảm thấy mệt mỏi bắt đầu ở cánh tay và tâm trí.

 

 

"Lẽ ra ta nên giết ngươi. Ta không bao giờ nghĩ một tiên, có thể tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ từ một tên orc," Thorin phun máu, liếc nhìn Galion rồi Azog.

 

"Hmm, làm ơn đi, chúng ta có chung mối quan tâm. Chuyện này chẳng có nghĩa gì cả; hắn sẽ cố giết ta khi chuyện này xong xuôi," Galion nhận xét và rồi Thorin thấy hắn lôi ra một thanh kiếm khác, thanh kiếm đen như cái hắn đã mang theo cùng vào hầm ngục. Rồi, Galion thay đổi hoàn toàn và Thorin hiểu ra, không chỉ Galion là tù nhân của Azog mà hắn còn là tù nhân của chính cảm xúc của mình.

 

 

Thorin bị phân tâm lần nữa bởi vài tên orc, to và mạnh hơn đứa trước. Gã né một cú chém và rồi đấm đối thủ vào mặt khi gã nghe thấy gì đó khiến gã chôn chân ngay tại chỗ.

 

 

"KÍLI!"

 

 

Thế giới như ngừng quay khi những từ đó chạm vào tận sâu trong linh hồn gã, những suy nghĩ về cháu trai của mình đi qua đầu gã khi gã quay lại và thấy Kíli trên mặt đất, chảy máu với Fíli đang cố gắng bảo vệ cậu. Thorin chặt đầu tên orc, cố gắng đi đến chỗ cháu trai, gã cảm thấy tê cóng, tâm trí chạy đua đánh giá độ nghiêm trọng của vết thương, để xem ai là người mà Fíli đang ôm lấy với hết sức khó khăn.

 

Galion di chuyển thật nhanh, với sự uyển chuyển và động tác tay nhanh, lưỡi kiếm tuân theo chuyển động khéo léo của cổ tay mạnh mẽ nhưng nhẹ nhàng chạm vào kiếm của Fíli hết lần này đến lần khác, chặn và tấn công cậu Người Lùn trẻ. Fíli mang biểu cảm dữ tợn khiến Galion nhếch mép cười, hắn vẫn tiếp tục chơi đùa với cậu. Thorin gầm gừ khó chịu khi một toán orc khác chặn gã; hắn có thể nghe thấy và gần như có thể tưởng tượng tiếng cười từ Azog khi hắn nhìn Thorin vật lộn để đến với gia đình mình. Đúng lúc đó, từ giữa không trung một mũi tên bắn xuyên qua mắt một tên orc giết hắn ngay tại chỗ. Rất nhanh sau đó một loạt tên nối tiếp. Thorin mở mắt khi nhận ra những sợi lông xanh lá ở cuối mũi tên; gã quay lại, nhịp tim đập nhanh hơn một chút vì nhẹ nhõm lẫn lo sợ. Ở đó với cây cung trong tay là Thranduil, đôi mắt sáng nhìn Thorin với thứ gì đó mà gã Người Lùn không biết giải thích thế nào.

 

Không mất nhiều thời gian để ngài đến đứng cạnh Thorin, cả hai bọn họ có thể cảm thấy sự căn thẳng và không hẳn là vì trận chiến. Thorin liếc nhìn nhanh Thranduil và cau mày.

 

 

"Ngài làm gì ở đây?" Thranduil càu nhàu từ chối nhìn Thorin và tập trung chú ý lên Galion đang nhìn trận chiến của riêng hắn và Thranduil.

 

"Không quá rõ ràng sao?" lần này ngài nhìn và mìm cười, "Giúp cháu của chàng nào."

 

 

Galion cau mày, tức giận bùng nổ trong cơ thể và hắn đánh Fíli với sức mạnh khiến cậu Người Lùn ngạc nhiên. Galion nhìn lạnh lùng Fíli trước khi cho cậu một nụ cười quỷ quái.

 

 

"Để xem bác ngươi thấy sao khi ta lấy mất thứ gã yêu quý," Fíli chỉ có thời gian để mở mắt ngạc nhiên trước khi cảm thấy lưỡi kiếm sắt xuyên qua bụng và nghe tiếng thét từ bác mình.

 

 

Galion dừng đánh; mắt hắn mở to vì hắn không nhận ra Azog đang tiến đến gần mình. Tên orc trắng cầm thanh kiếm từ người Fíli và rồi đối mặt với Thorin giận dữ đang tiến đến với Thranduil đi theo sát bên.

 

 

"Nào, đây là thời điểm để ta và ngài trả thù, Tiên. Sẵn sàng đi."

 

 

 

Hết chương 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuộc chiến đã kết thúc, nhưng vài người sẽ không qua nổi đêm nay.

_"Vì ta thuộc về chàng._ _Vì ta là một phần của chàng_ _. T_ _a đang chết trên tay chàng_

_Đã đến lúc ra đi, ta không cách gì vượt qua được"_

_-Lacuna Coil, End of Time-_

Quá nhiều máu.

 

Ngài không nhớ lần cuối ngài thấy nhiều máu và xác người như thế này là từ khi nào, tất cả chúng trang hoàng cho cảnh vật. Ngài cảm thấy tay mình nắm chặt quanh kiếm khi ngài xông tới, không phút nào dời mắt khỏi đối thủ. Một cú chém nữa, một lần đâm tới và cánh tay ngài vung lên. Sức lực của cơ thể ngài mất đi theo từng giây, ngài có thể cảm thấy sự căm ghét đằng sau cây kiếm bắt đầu tổn thương mình. Cũng không ích gì khi ngài đã cho phép những tiên khác đến đủ gần để gây ra tổn thương cho cơ thể ngài.

 

Thranduil không hiểu tại sao mọi chuyện lại đến nước này.

 

Ngài lớn lên cùng với tên Tiên mà ngài đang chiến đấu. Ngài đã tin tưởng hắn và để hắn làm một trong những cận vệ. Nhưng bây giờ, mặt hắn méo mó trong nụ cười nhếch môi giận dữ và căm ghét. Nó khiến Thranduil buồn nhưng, đồng thời cũng khiến ngài quyết tâm. Ngài sẽ không để Galion làm hại ai, kể cả chính ngài.

 

 

"Ta không hiểu!" Tên tiên hét, quay lại và đá ngay bên hông Thranduil. Vua Tiên nhăn mặt, loạng choạng nhưng không bao giờ mất tư thế.

 

"Gã lùn đã làm gì mà chiếm được trái tim ngài? Nhìn gã đi!" Và Thranduil nhìn, trái tim ngài thắt lại đau đớn khi nhìn thấy Thorin đối mặt với Azog, cố giữ mình trước tên orc trắng. Không có ai đến giúp họ, họ chỉ có nhau và Thranduil nhận ra mình cần làm gì đó trước khi mọi chuyện quá trễ.

 

"Gã sẽ chết và ngài sẽ theo ngay sau." Galion nhấc tay lên và vung nó xuống với tất cả sức nặng căm ghét của trái tim. Thranduil nhấc tay phải lên, thanh kiếm giữ chặt giữa hai tay ngài. Xung động của cú va chạm khiến tay ngài run nhẹ, làm ngài phải khuỵu xuống đỡ thanh kiếm.

 

 

Thranduil không thể không nhìn về phía Thorin đang chiến đấu, trong một giây phút ngắn ngài tự hỏi chuyện sẽ khác thế nào nếu Smaug chưa bao giờ xuất hiện ở chân trời và cả hai bọn họ không quá cứng đầu về cảm xúc của mình. Vua Tiên cảm thấy cơ thể mình đầu hàng, mệt mỏi và đã đến giới hạn; ngài biết bất cứ lúc nào kiếm của Galion cũng sẽ trúng mục tiêu và xuyên thẳng qua ngực ngài.

 

Galion nhếch miệng cười, đá Thranduil ngay ngực. Hắn nhìn sang Thorin và hối tiếc vì gã không nhìn thấy, vì hắn sẽ rất thích nhìn vẻ mặt của gã khi hắn phá hủy trái tim của Vua Tiên.

 

Lưỡi kiếm không bao giờ đến mục tiêu vì ngay lúc đó Tauriel, Đội trưởng Tiên của Mirkwood đã đến. Mắt nàng bừng cháy quyết tâm khi nàng đỡ đòn tấn công của Galion.

 

 

"Bây giờ, anh sẽ biết sức mạnh thực sự đằng sau danh dự của tiên." Tauriel nói, xoay quanh lưỡi kiếm của mình, khiến cựu Đội trưởng lùi lại tránh xa khỏi Thranduil.

 

 

Thorin gầm gừ thật lớn khi gã né một cú tấn công khác, tay gã di chuyển Orcrist trong những chuyển động dài, hình bán nguyệt. Azog là một đối thủ đáng gờm; hắn không bao giờ lùi lại, luôn đặt sức mạnh và sự xấu xa trong từng đòn tấn công. Không có gì ngạc nhiên với cả hai vì trận chiến của họ được tạo nên từ sự căm ghét và hận thù.

 

 

Thorin có thể cảm thấy hơn là nhìn thấy hoặc nghe thấy rằng Thranduil đang gặp rắc rối. Vị Tiên cứng đầu còn không đủ sức để ra chiến trường, nhưng một phần trong Thorin cảm thấy ấm áp hạnh phúc. Thranduil đã không đến bến tiên, ngài vẫn còn đây và điều đó cũng đủ để Thorin chiến đấu. Nhưng kể cả với sự quyết tâm và ý chí chiến đấu đó, Thorin đang thua. Gã mệt mỏi, và Azog mạnh đến kì lạ, bóng tối trong mọi đòn tấn công của hắn. Thorin, thở nặng nhọc, nhấc tay quật sang bên phải để chém một cú sườn, tư thế đó làm lộ sơ hở.

 

Thứ mà Azog sẽ không bỏ qua.

 

 

"KHÔNG!"

 

 

Thorin chớp mắt với biểu cảm ngạc nhiên trên mặt. Gã nhận ra âm thanh đó, gã quay lại và thấy Thranduil tiến tới mình. Gã cảm thấy choáng váng, Azog trước mặt nhếch môi cười, nói gì đó với gã. Gã người lùn nhìn khi tên orc quay đi chuẩn bị đánh lần nữa nhưng hắn dừng lại, thét lên đau đớn. Ngay lúc đó, khi không ai chú ý, Bilbo Baggins xuất hiện, cây Sting đâm sâu vào lưng Azog.

 

Mọi thứ trở nên lạnh lẽo sau đó. Người thừa kế Durin ngã xuống đất, tay gã nặng nề hạ xuống bên cạnh. Gã không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng điều cuối cùng gã thấy trước khi rơi vào bóng tối sâu thẳm là gương mặt của Thranduil. Gã mỉm cười. Đó là tất cả những gì gã cần.

 

 

 

Bilbo quan sát từ xa khi mọi người chạy tới chạy lui chăm sóc ba thành viên hoàng gia trong khu trại. Cậu thấy Fíli đi tới đi lui, lo lắng bước vào trong và yêu cầu được biết tình trạng của bác và em trai cậu. Xung quanh họ, tất cả người, người lùn và tiên đang chăm sóc những người bị thương; một vài người khác đang dọn dẹp xác chết của những anh hùng gục ngã hoặc đốt xác mấy tên orc và warg.

 

 

"Người ở đâu?!" Legolas chạy đến với vẻ lo lắng hằn trên gương mặt, kiếm của chàng đeo bên hông khi chàng cố gắng đi vào trong nhưng bị Haldir chặn lại. Marchwarden giữ chắc chàng tiên Sindar trẻ, anh đặt tay lên hai vai chàng và chắc chắn Legolas dừng phản kháng.

 

"Cha ngài không sao cả. Tất cả họ đều ổn." Anh nói đủ to để Fíli và Bilbo nghe.

 

"Họ đang nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng tôi sẽ không nói dối ngài, Legolas. Cha ngài, dù hiện tại đã thoát khỏi nguy hiểm... nhưng, ngài ấy cần phải đi."

 

 

Legolas mở miệng phản đối, mắt chàng sáng lên giọt nước mắt ở khóe mi, Haldir cảm thấy cái nhìn đó, bóp mạnh vai chàng tiên trẻ. Bilbo cúi mặt đi đến Haldir.

 

 

"Nhưng, ngài bảo ngài ấy ổn mà. Tôi không hiểu." Bilbo cảm thấy sức nặng từ ánh mắt của chàng tiên lên mình; cậu cảm thấy ngu ngốc vì đã hỏi một câu cá nhân như thế. Haldir gật đầu hạ tay với cái thở dài.

 

"Đúng là ngài ấy ổn. Những vết thương không tệ đến thế. Nhưng, Cậu Hobbit, cậu cũng biết tình trạng sức khỏe của ngài ấy lâu trước trận chiến mà không phải sao? Bilbo gật đầu, Fíli nghe mọi chuyện với sự tò mò nóng lòng, chờ đợi cơ hội để hỏi về sức khỏe em trai và bác mình.

 

"Thranduil đang yếu. Ngài ấy cần chữa lành cho linh hồn và vì thế chẳng có phương thuốc nào như thế ở thế giới này." Legolas lắc đầu, siết chặt tay. Fíli cau mày tiến đến gần họ.

 

"Còn em trai tôi thì thế nào, Kíli ấy? Bác tôi nữa?" Haldir mỉm cười mệt mỏi với Fíli.

 

"Họ ổn. Họ đang ngủ say và tôi đề nghị để họ nghỉ lâu chừng nào tốt chừng đó." Fíli gật đầu, cố gắng nhìn vào trong lều. "Thorin bị thương nặng và mất quá nhiều máu. Ngài ta cần thời gian để nghỉ ngơi. Vào đi, cậu có thể thăm họ."

 

 

Fíli không cần nghe lần hai; cậu bước ngay vào trong lều cùng Bilbo theo sát ngay sau. Legolas và Haldir bị bỏ lại nhìn theo cho đến khi chắc chắn chỉ còn lại hai người.

 

 

"Haldir, nói với ta anh đang nói dối." Legolas không để nước mắt rơi, chàng đứng đó với ánh mắt lạc lõng. Haldir lắc đầu vuốt tóc.

 

"Tôi không hiểu." Haldir nói. "Tôi biết về thể chất ngài ấy hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh. Vết thương Galion gây ra không sâu, dù Thranduil có mất máu. Ngài ấy chỉ... phai nhạt dần theo thời gian."

 

"Nhưng, người vẫn có thể hồi phục, đúng không? Có lẽ, nếu chúng ta nói chuyện với Thorin..." Legolas lạc giọng, chàng không chắc mình muốn gã người lùn gần cha mình nhưng nếu Thorin có thể ngăn cái chết đến, nếu gã có thể ngăn hành trình đến Grey Heavens thì Legolas sẵn sàng thử mọi thứ.

 

"Chúng ta chỉ có thể hy vọng, Legolas. Lúc này, họ đang nghỉ ngơi." Haldir bước sang bên mỉm cười buồn rầu với chàng tiên trẻ. "Vào đi, tôi biết cha ngài sẽ rất vui được gặp ngài trong đó." Legolas gật đầu và bước vào trong. Haldir cúi đầu trước khi ngẩng lên nhìn trời.

 

_"Cầu xin Eru, đừng để ánh sáng của bạn con biến mất, giúp đỡ ngài ấy tìm thấy đường về nhà."_

 

 

 

  
Bình minh lạnh, im lặng và tối mù khi Thorin Oakenshield tỉnh dậy. Gã bất ngờ cảm nhận cơn đau dọc cơ thể, tâm trí gã nhớ đến ký ức cuối cùng trước khi gã bất tỉnh. Gã ngồi dậy, càu nhàu với tay phải bên trái mình. Gã quay đầu cố tìm thứ gì đó thân thuộc. Gã không phải tìm kiếm quá lâu; nằm trên giường ngay bên cạnh là Thranduil.

 

Rồi, Thorin nhớ ra.

 

Gã đứng dậy nhưng lập tức gã đập mặt xuống. Gã thở vì đau, cảm thấy thứ gì đó rách toạc bên trong. Dù thế, gã chẳng quan tâm; gã bò đi và cuối cùng với nỗ lực vĩ đại, gã đứng dậy được. Gã bước khập khiễng đến giường nơi Thranduil đang nghỉ.

 

Thranduil ngủ bình yên, hơi thở đều, và gương mặt ngài đơn thuần thư giãn và bình yên. Thorin tìm kiếm khắp cơ thể ngài vết thương, những điều xấu có thể ảnh hưởng đến tiên của gã. Nhưng không có gì cả. Rồi, gã chạm vào ngài và trái tim Thorin gần như ngừng đập. Thranduil lạnh. Lạnh ngắt.

 

Thorin nắm bàn tay, ngước đôi mắt tối nhìn khuôn mặt đang ngủ. Gã nuốt vào, cố gắng làm ấm bàn tay bằng hơi thở của mình, trong khi dùng bàn tay khác vuốt ve mặt Thranduil. Gã nghĩ đã mất ngài, rằng gã chết mà chưa thể sửa chữa tất cả hiểu lầm.

 

 

"Chết tiệt." Gã lẩm bẩm khi cơn đau buốt bên sườn làm gã gập người; tay phải vẫn giữ lấy tay Thranduil.

 

"Ngài không nên ngồi dậy, Thorin con trai của Thráin." Thorin quay lại và ngay tức thì cau mày. Haldir đứng ở ngay lối vào lều. Chàng Tiên bước vào trong quan sát thật kĩ Thorin.

 

"Ngài ấy sao rồi?" Thorin phớt lờ câu của anh.

 

"Ngài ấy đang khá dần. Ngài ấy chưa tỉnh đâu, nhưng điều đó nằm trong dự tính."

 

"Ý anh là sao? Mấy vết thương tệ đến thế nào?" Haldir đứng ngay cạnh Thorin và Thranduil, đôi mắt sáng nhìn Thorin nắm tay Thranduil.

 

"Chúng không tệ đến thế. Ít nhất là những vết thương thể xác." Thorin nheo mắt và Haldir đáp lại với vẻ lạnh băng. "Những vết thương của trái tim và linh hồn sâu hơn ngài nghĩ. Ngài ấy cần loại thuốc mà ta không thể cung cấp."

 

 

Gã người lùn nuốt vào, siết nhẹ bàn tay trong tay gã; mắt gã tập trung lên gương mặt đang ngủ của Thranduil. Thorin cảm thấy trái tim đập nhanh hơn một nhịp, chắc hơn một nhịp với ý nghĩ Thranduil trong tay gã và đang hồi phục khỏi bất cứ thứ bệnh tật nào đã tấn công ngài trong khi gã đi xa.

 

Liệu gã có đủ?

 

 

"Nếu ngài không đủ sức, Thorin, thì ta e là chỉ có một cách duy nhất để cứu Thranduil."

 

 

Thorin sững sờ, không nhận ra mình đã nói câu hỏi thành lời. Gã nhìn Haldir, cảm thấy không thoải mái khi nghe những lời đó.

 

 

"Ý anh là gì?"

 

"Ta chưa bao giờ nói đùa, Thorin. Thranduil không khỏe và phương thuốc duy nhất cho bệnh của ngài là ra đi, băng qua đại dương đến Vùng đất Vĩnh cữu."

 

"Nó thật là phương thuốc duy nhất?" Thorin hỏi và Haldir chỉ nhún vai.

 

"Điều đó còn tùy thuộc vào ngài."

 

 

Hết chương 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Và như thế, mọi chuyện bắt đầu...

Gần đây ta mất ngủ

Mơ về những gì chúng ta có thể có

Nhưng người yêu dấu, ta đã cầu nguyện rất nhiều

Không đếm tiền nữa

Chúng ta sẽ đếm những vì sao

Phải, chúng ta sẽ đếm những vì sao

 

**_Counting Stars - One Republic_ **

Ba ngày sau Thranduil tỉnh dậy.

 

Lúc đó đã là nửa ngày; ngài có thể nghe thấy tiếng con người, tiên và người lùn ngay bên ngoài lều. Ngài cảm thấy gì đó ở gần; cơ thể ngài run vì cơn đau do chuyển động đột ngột. Ngài quay đầu nhìn thấy Hoàng tử trẻ nhất của Erebor lục lọi quanh một núi đồ đầy máu. Vua Tiên cố không rên rỉ đau đớn nhưng âm thanh đã thoát ra khiến cậu người lùn giật mình quay lại nhìn hoảng hốt.

 

 

"Ngài tỉnh rồi!" Giọng cậu cao vút và cậu che miệng lại ngay khi Thranduil khẽ nhăn mặt. Lúc này Thranduil mới nhìn thấy tay của cậu người lùn trẻ bó bột, cột chặt trước ngực; cánh tay kia gãy ba ngón được buộc băng kín.

 

"Ừ." Thranduil đáp nhưng giọng ngài thều thào cứ như một bóng ma khác xa so với giọng trước kia. Ngài cảm thấy yếu ớt và cơ thể không ngừng run bần bật. Ngài nhắm mắt thở sâu khi cố gắng dồn sức lại. Bất ngờ một bàn tay đặt lên ngực ngài và ngài nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt cháu trai của Thorin.

 

"Ngài không nên cố đứng dậy lúc này, Vua Thranduil." Kíli nói với cái cau mày khẽ. "Vết thương của ngài còn tệ lắm và không ai thích nếu ngài làm hở vết thương hay tự làm mình bị thương nặng hơn đâu."

 

"Ta khá là ổn, chàng trai Durin." Kíli mỉm cười nửa miệng với vị Tiên vì danh xưng.

 

"Kíli. Tên tôi là Kíli." Cậu nói, thấy thích thú cách Thranduil cố gắng vùng vẫy thoát khỏi cánh tay ấn lên ngực mình. "Và không, Bệ hạ. Ngài không khỏe. Ngoài ra thì bác sẽ giết tôi nếu bác ấy phát hiện ra tôi để ngài đứng dậy và tự làm thương mình. Lần nữa."

 

 

THranduil im lặng, tâm trí ngài nghĩ về lời của Kíli khi cậu Người Lùn trẻ chắc chắn Thranduil nằm thoải mái. Vua Tiên cựa mình nhẹ, đôi mắt sáng nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt tối của Kíli.

 

 

"Ta đã bất tỉnh bao lâu rồi?"

 

"Ba ngày rồi." Kíli nói. "Hoàng tử Legolas và bác tôi đến thăm thường xuyên nhưng... ừ thì; chiến trường để lại nhiều thương tật và cái chết, có nhiều thứ phải làm. Hiện giờ họ đang họp. Cả hai người sẽ rất vui nếu biết ngài đã tỉnh."

 

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt tránh bất cứ suy nghĩ nào có hình ảnh Thorin người đầy bùn và máu chiến đấu bên cạnh ngài. Thorin lo lắng cho ngài, vui vì cuối cùng Thranduil đã tỉnh. Ngài có dám hy vọng? Liệu ngài còn có thể hy vọng rằng, có lẽ, đây là cơ hội mới không? Liệu Thranduil có cho phép tia sáng hạnh phúc nhỏ nhoi này? Kíli quan sát Vua Tiên với đôi mắt tò mò. Cậu nhìn thấy sự thay đổi trong hình dáng, biểu cảm cứng hơn. Kể cả khi mắt ngài nhắm, Thranduil cũng không thể che giấu cơn đau và sự nghi ngờ. Kíli nhận ra Thranduil tan vỡ nhưng vẫn rất đẹp và cậu tự hỏi thật nhanh làm cách nào một vẻ đẹp quyền quý lại có thể tuyệt vọng đến vậy.

 

Rồi, Kíli nhớ lại lần nói chuyện với Thorin và mọi thứ cậu biết về Thorin và Thranduil. Trong sự thôi thúc không dự tính, Kíli nắm lấy tay Thranduil chỉ bằng những ngón tay lành lặn của cậu. Thranduil mở mắt và nhìn Hoàng tử trẻ với vẻ ngạc nhiên. Kíli mỉm cười với ngài.

 

 

"Tôi mừng vì ngài đã khỏe vì tôi không nghĩ bác sẽ có thể tiếp tục hoặc làm bất cứ gì nếu mất ngài." Thranduil tránh ánh mắt của Kíli nhưng cậu tiếp tục nói, từ chối không cho Thranduil rút tay lại. "Bác rất cứng đầu và thỉnh thoảng bác ấy chỉ... vô lý, nhưng tôi tin, sau trận chiến này và những gì bác ấy suýt đánh mất, tôi tin bác sẽ trân trọng giữ lấy kho báu quan trọng nhất của mình."

 

 

Thranduil cong môi, ý tưởng cậu người lùn trẻ này so sánh ngài như một món đồ, như một thứ để sở hữu không khiến ngài khá hơn. Ngài không phải bất cứ thứ nào trong số chúng, và nếu Thorin chỉ xem ngài như một món đồ, một kho báu... Ngài vừa định nói ra suy nghĩ của mình khi ngài nhìn thấy ánh mắt thích thú của cậu. Vua Tiên nhướng mày bối rối thật sự nhưng trước khi cậu người lùn trẻ có thể nói gì thì một người khác bước vào lều.

 

 

"Thranduil? Ngài tỉnh rồi!"

 

 

Haldir bước đến giường nơi bạn anh vẫn nằm, anh cong mày lo lắng và mắt quét nhanh khắp cơ thể Thranduil. Anh gật đầu nhanh mỉm cười nhìn Thranduil.

 

 

"Ngài làm chúng tôi sợ chết khiếp, bạn tôi." Haldir nhìn cậu người lùn trẻ. "Ngài cảm thấy thế nào rồi?"

 

"Mệt. Và khát nhưng, rõ ràng là ta không được phép ngồi dậy." Haldir nhếch môi cười, đặt tay lên vai Kíli.

 

"Phải rồi. Tôi thấy cậu đã làm rất tốt, Kíli trẻ tuổi." Kíli mỉm cười tự hào nhưng Thranduil chỉ nhướng mày. "Legolas và tôi yêu cầu cậu ấy, nếu ngài tỉnh dậy thì không cho phép ngài làm bất cứ gì nghu ngốc vì tôi chắc chắn ngài sẽ làm thế một khi ngài tỉnh."

 

"Ta không tính làm gì ngu ngốc hết." Thranduil đáp, đảo mắt, cảm thấy mình như một đứa trẻ. "Ta chỉ muốn tìm hiểu xem chuyện gì đã xảy ra và liệu mọi người có ổn không."

 

"Legolas ổn, Thranduil. Thật ra, ngài sẽ tự hào vì ngài ấy khi ngài nghe và thấy mọi chuyện ngài ấy đã làm trong khi ngài còn ở sau chiến tuyến." Haldir nói, Thranduil không thể không mỉm cười tự hào điểm trang hình dáng mình nhưng ngài cũng không thể ngăn tia nhìn lo lắng và phiền muộn.

 

"Tôi đã nói với ngài ấy là bác ổn rồi." Kíli nói, Thranduil tránh ánh mắt Haldir và có một khoảnh khắc im lặng kì quặc giữa họ.

 

"Phải, ngài ấy khỏe. Vua Thorin đã rất bận rộn những ngày này, xây dựng lại Erebor và giúp đỡ người dân ở Thị trấn Bên Hồ và Tiên ở Mirkwood."

 

 

Haldir hy vọng lời của anh sẽ mang lại nụ cười trên mặt bạn mình, nhưng trái lại nó chỉ mang nỗi u sầu trong đôi mắt xanh của Thranduil. Marchwarden của Lórien thở dài mệt mỏi, hai vị Vua quá cứng đầu vì lợi ích của chính mình.

 

 

 

Erebor chưa từng hoang tàn và u sầu như thế.

 

Người Lùn, con người và tiên di chuyển trái phải giúp đỡ mang xác warg, orc và yêu tinh đến chỗ đốt. Rồi họ mang những anh hùng ngã xuống từ nhiều tộc khác nhau đến một nơi duy nhất, tất cả họ bọc trong danh dự do tình cảnh khó khăn chỉ cho phép như thế. Thorin nhìn khi Fíli giúp Balin và Dwalin cùng lúc Daín giúp Bard tổ chức những người bị thương và mệt mỏi sau trận chiến. Dù đã ba ngày nhưng mọi thứ vẫn mới tinh trong tâm trí của những người sống sót, không có chiến thắng trong cái chết và sự hoang tàn. Như mọi khi Thorin quay đi, mắt gã nhìn đến cái lều quen thuộc nơi Thranduil vẫn nằm nghỉ. Mắt gã níu kéo một lúc, ngần ngại hiện lên trên mặt trong khi tâm trí gã đấu tranh với khả năng đi đến đó và nhìn gương mặt nghiêm nghị của Thranduil.

 

Gã bước một bước tới cái lều nhưng, bất ngờ, gã dừng lại.

 

Thorin có tránh nhiệm ngay lúc này. Với trái tim nặng trĩu và tâm trí xao lãng gã quay lưng với cái lều và đi về phía Fíli và Balin. Ngay khi gã vừa đến một gương mặt quen thuộc đi tới.

 

 

"Thorin!" Bilbo Baggins trông mệt mỏi, cậu thở hổn hển khi dừng trước mặt gã người lùn. Cậu đặt tay lên đầu gối cố lấy lại nhịp thở, ngước mắt cậu mỉm cười dịu dàng với Thorin.

 

"Tôi... tôi..." Thorin nhướng mày thích thú.

 

"Cậu Ăn trộm, có lẽ cậu nên ngồi nghỉ trước khi..." Bilbo lắc đầu nắm lấy tay Thorin.

 

"Vua Thranduil tỉnh dậy rồi."

 

 

 

Thorin phải mất đến hai ngày sau khi Bilbo báo tin mới đi đến cái lều. Trước đó gã lắng nghe với đôi tai tò mò bất cứ gì Kíli kể về Vua Tiên. Bất cứ gì đã xảy ra từ khi Thranduil tỉnh dậy, Kíli đã trở thành bạn của Vua và giờ đây nói về ngài với vẻ tự hào và ngưỡng mộ bóng gió kì lạ trong giọng.

 

 

"Rồi ngài ấy kể cháu nghe cách ngài ấy dạy Legolas dùng cung." Kíli uống một ngụm bia, nụ cười lớn điểm trang khuôn mặt. Kíli ngậm miệng lại, phần tiếp theo của câu chuyện là bí mật mà cậu sẽ không chia sẻ với bất cứ ai, chưa thể; ký ức về Đội trưởng Tauriel vẫn còn mới trong tâm trí cậu.

 

 

Thorin lắng nghe cẩn thận, cắn má trong để giữ câu hỏi gã nóng lòng muốn hỏi. Bilbo nhìn Thorin rồi nhìn Kíli và rồi bầu trời.

 

 

"Vua Thranduil khỏe hơn rồi chứ?" Bilbo hỏi khiến Kíli trông buồn và bối rối.

 

"Tôi không chắc." Cậu đáp khi nhận ra bác cậu đang chăm chú nhưng không thể hỏi những gì gã cần biết, cậu tiếp tục. "Ngài ấy trông ổn, đó là những gì tôi có thể nói. Nhưng không có... ánh sáng. Tôi không biết phải giải thích thế nào."

 

"Như thể ánh sáng biến mất bởi làn gió trong hang động tối tăm ấy." Kíli nhìn Bilbo và gật đầu.

 

"Phải, nó trông giống như vậy đấy." Lần này Kíli nhìn Thorin đảm bảo bác mình nhìn cậu trước khi nói. "Cháu nghĩ bác nên đến thăm ngài ấy, Bác Thorin. Cháu chắc việc bác đến thăm sẽ khiến ngài ấy vui lên."

 

 

 

Thranduil đang nằm trên giường; quyển sách trong một tay và ly rượu trong tay còn lại. Ngài đang cố hết sức tập trung đọc nhưng tâm trí cứ thẩn thơ về phía vị Vua mới trong lòng núi. Vua Tiên cảm thấy mâu thuẫn; về lần ngài nhớ những lời của Thorin lúc ở Mirkwood và ánh sáng hy vọng le lói trong tim Thranduil. Nhưng, trong thời điểm thế này, ngài nhớ Thorin bây giờ có trách nhiệm, thứ mà gã đã tranh đấu cả đời. Thranduil không còn là ưu tiên và thẳng thắn mà nói thì Vua Tiên không nghĩ mình có thể tiếp tục thế này. Ngài đang chết dần và ngài cần sự bình yên.

 

Hạ cuốn sách xuống, Thranduil uống cạn ly rượu, nhắm mắt cảm nhận vị rượu ngọt di chuyển xuống cổ.

 

 

"Ồ, Vua Tiên, ngài nghĩ uống rượu trong khi vẫn còn bệnh và nằm trên giường là điều khôn ngoan à?" Thranduil thở ra hết hồn, ngài ngồi dậy mắt nhìn thấy hình dáng của Thorin. Thorin giờ đã là Vua Người Lùn, địa vị gã sinh ra để trở thành. Gã mặc bộ giáp cồng kềnh, bằng bạc và vàng điểm trang và có vẻ có cả kim loại với da. Trên lưng gã là tấm khăn choàng màu đỏ và gã đội một cái vòng đơn giản của Người Lùn.

 

 

Gã tiến đến Vua Tiên với biểu cảm không đọc được, nhưng mắt gã chưa từng rời khỏi Thranduil.

 

 

Thranduil nghiêng đầu, không để lộ cho Thorin biết ngài vui như thế nào khi gã đến thăm. "Ta không hiểu ý của ngài, Vua dưới Chân Núi. Tộc của ta không có vấn đề gì khi đang bệnh mà uống rượu cả."

 

 

Thorin thấy môi mình cong lên thành nụ cười thoáng qua, gã đứng ngay bên cạnh Thranduil, nhìn ngắm hình dáng mềm mỏng của gương mặt Thranduil. Gã ngắm thân hình đang nằm, mái tóc bạc, vẻ lạnh băng trong đôi mắt, sức mạnh đằng sau tư thế. Rồi Thorin đặt tay lên tay của Thranduil, cử chỉ nhỏ khiến Vua Tiên run vì mong đợi, đôi mắt sáng tìm kiếm câu trả lời trong vị Vua trước mặt ngài.

 

 

"Ta cho là ngài đã khỏe?" Một câu hỏi bao hàm; Thranduil biết Thorin đang hỏi liệu những thứ giữa họ, liệu sức khỏe và trái tim ngài có đang ổn.

 

Thranduil đan tay vào tay Thorin, nghiêng đầu sang bên, mắt nhìn xa xăm, "Ta không biết. Nhưng, ta vui vì chàng đến."

 

Thorin không nói gì, siết tay Thranduil. Thranduil rướn tới và Thorin cũng làm vậy, môi họ chạm vào nhau và cả hai quêt hết mọi chuyện khác khi vị ngọt của nụ hôn đong đầy các giác quan.

 

Haldir mỉm cười quay ra và rời khỏi lều dặn dò lính canh không cho ai làm phiền hai vị Vua. Anh thấy Legolas đi tới và dùng đầu ra hiệu cho hoàng tử dừng lại.

 

 

"Chuyện gì vậy?"

 

"Thranduil đang ở với Thorin lúc này." Legolas làu bàu khoanh tay; Haldir không thể không cười vì cử chỉ bảo vệ đó.

 

"Ta không thích chuyện đó. Ta không nghĩ gã người lùn đó..."

 

"Gã người lùn đó làm cha ngài hạnh phúc, chẳng phải đó là điều quan trọng sao? Sẽ làm sao nếu Thorin có thể giúp người và chúng ta vẫn có thể giữ Thranduil bên mình?"

 

Legolas cắn môi nhìn quanh, "Ta vẫn không thích chuyện đó."

 

"Tôi biết, đến đây nào, làm với tôi một ly và cùng ăn mừng."

 

 

 

Thorin không ngủ đêm đó.

 

Trong sự kiện thay đổi, chính Thorin lại là người thức trong khi Thranduil ngủ. Họ không nói với nhau câu nào và dành hầu hết thời gian ôm nhau vào.

 

Thranduil đã say ngủ, đầu ngài tựa bình yên trên vai Thorin. Tư thế này cho gã cơ hội vuốt ve mặt Thranduil, lần mò hình dáng và cảm nhận cơ thể ngài áp vào mình. Đã quá lâu rồi và Thorin nhớ mọi thứ. Gã nhớ hơi ấm từ vị tiên, thân hình mềm mại của Thranduil; gã nhớ sự thân mật và hơn tất cả gã nhớ cách gã cảm nhận chúng. Thranduil luôn làm vỡ tung cảm xúc mạnh mẽ trong Thorin. Gã luôn cảm thấy đam mê, tình yêu, chiếm hữu, dịu dàng và nhiều hơn nữa khiến gã choáng váng. Với ý nghĩ thoáng qua là gã sẽ đánh mất Vua Tiên của mình không thể chịu được. Tại sao họ lại cứng đầu thế? Tại sao gã lại chờ lâu thế mới quay về với Thranduil? Tất cả những điều đó có vẻ không quan trọng nữa khi giờ đây họ đã trở lại với nhau và Thorin sẽ bảo đảm họ giữ như thế. Lần này gã sẽ dồn sức để giành lại toàn bộ trái tim của Thranduil. Gã bảo đảm sẽ chữa lành cho trái tim và linh hồn Thranduil để giữ ngài lại Trung Địa.

 

 

"Ta hứa với ngài trên danh dự và vương quốc của ta, ta sẽ khiến ngài yêu ta lần nữa và lần này ta sẽ vinh danh và trân trọng ngài theo cách chưa từng ai làm trước đây."

 

 

 

Hết chương 12.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Với Thorin vấn đề nằm ở việc gã thành thực với chính mình và với Thranduil một lần và mãi mãi.

Đây là trò chơi tình ái

Và là người

Là người, kẻ sẽ làm tan nát trái tim ta

Khi người quyết định ra đi

Khi mà ta muốn người ở lại

**The Game of Love - Daft Punk**

_Làm sao để tán tỉnh Tiên?_

 

Thorin cứ tự hỏi bản thân câu hỏi này hết lần này đến lần khác trong khi cố gắng tập trung vào những vấn đề của Vương quốc. Dáin cứ nói mãi về chuyện sửa những cánh cổng, phòng và sảnh bên trong Erebor, việc làm thế nào họ cần lên danh sách tất cà vàng và nên bắt đầu nghĩ họ nên chia tài sản đó cho ba đội quân tham chiến như thế nào. Nếu ở một thời điểm khác Thorin sẽ đấu tranh với bất cứ ai đề cập đến chuyện chia kho báu của ngọn núi. Nhưng hiện tại gã không còn quan tâm nữa, viên đá quý duy nhất gã sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ là Arkenstone nhưng không ai, kể cả Dáin dám tranh quyền sở hữu nó, chủ yếu vì mọi người đều chấp nhận Thorin, Fíli và Kíli đại diện cho dòng dõi Durin.

 

Dwalin hắng giọng lén đá chân Thorin dưới bàn; vị Vua nhảy giật mình liếc nhìn bạn mình người chỉ gật đầu hướng về số người lùn còn lại đang ngồi ở bàn. Rõ ràng là mọi người đang chờ một lời nhận xét hoặc câu trả lời từ phía Thorin.

 

 

"Ngài nghĩ sao về chuyện đó, Bệ hạ?" Dwalin hỏi với nụ cười thoáng qua, Thorin nheo mắt với bạn mình, cố gắng nhớ xem họ đang bàn luận việc gì. "Ngài có tin chúng ta nên cho người dân ở Thị trấn Bên Hồ một phần mười hai kho báu không?"

 

 

Thorin nhìn quanh bàn; tất cả thành viên trong đoàn người cùng với Dáin và một vài người lùn khác đều đang nhìn gã. Thorin hắng giọng làm mọi người ngạc nhiên vì câu trả lời.

 

 

"Ta tin là họ xứng đáng. Họ đã chiến đấu dũng cảm bên cạnh chúng ta kể cả sau xung đột giữa chúng ta tại cổng Erebor, họ giúp đỡ chúng ta khi họ có thể quay lưng đi."

 

 

Balin, Dwalin, Fíli và Kíli tất cả đều mỉm cười với Thorin, Dáin chỉ nhún vai lắc đầu, đoàn người còn lại đều tỏ ý ủng hộ và Thorin tin đây là kết thúc. Gã đang định đứng lên và rời đi thì Dwalin chặn gã lại lần nữa.

 

 

"Và, còn tộc Tiên thì sao ạ?"

 

"Họ thì sao?" Thorin hỏi với sự bảo vệ thoáng qua trong giọng, Dwalin đảo mắt.

 

"Ngài có tính đưa cho họ một phần mười hai kho báu không hay ngài muốn đưa cho họ thứ gì khác?"

 

 

Thorin nheo mắt nhìn Dwalin đang nhếch môi cười, đoàn người còn lại tất cả đều giấu nụ cười trong khi Dáin và người của hắn có vẻ bối rối. Đối với họ Thorin ắt hẳn sẽ đẩy tiên đến cổng của Mordor trước khi đưa cho họ một phần kho báu. Tuy nhiên, một lần nữa, vị Vua làm họ ngạc nhiên.

 

 

"Tất nhiên ta sẽ cho họ thứ gì đó! Đám tiên đáng nguyền rủa đó cũng tham chiến mà!" Sau đó Thorin có vẻ không thoải mái, gã hắng giọng lần nữa và liếc Dwalin. "Còn gì nữa không?"

 

"Còn Bilbo thì sao?" Thorin quay sang Balin khó hiểu.

 

"Cậu ta thì làm sao?" Balin đảo mắt, Thorin gần như xao lãng cả ngày nhưng Balin chẳng ngạc nhiên, chỉ ngày trước Thranduil và Thorin đã có chút thời gian riêng tư và bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra giữa họ đã ảnh hưởng đến Thorin.

 

"Chúng ta cũng phải trả tiền cho cậu ấy nhưng chúng ta không thể gửi cậu ta cùng khoản tiền đó đến tận làng Shire được." Balin nói.

 

"Phải, phải tất nhiên rồi. Cậu Baggins đã cho thấy là một thành viên đáng giá của đoàn, một Hobbit vinh dự và một người bạn đáng quý." Thorin nói. "Chúng ta sẽ xem xét chuyện đó ngay sau khi ổn định chuyện ở đây. Sẽ không mất nhiều thời gian vì ngài Dáin đây đã đồng ý giúp đỡ lâu dài."

 

"Tât nhiên là thế! Ngay lúc này ta đã gửi người đưa tin đến Ered Luin nên, rất nhanh thôi, tất cả mọi người sẽ gặp lại gia đình và bạn bè ở đây để giúp đỡ xây dựng lại Vương quốc Người Lùn Erebor."

 

Có nhiều thảo luận về cách trả tiền cho Bilbo, cách trả tiền cho người dân Thị trấn Bên Hồ và nên đưa gì cho Tiên của Mirkwood; đến cuối cuộc họp thì Thorin thật sự muốn đấm ai đó. Gã cực kỳ mất kiên nhẫn trong chuyện gặp Thranduil, ngài chắc chắn sẽ đợi gã cùng thưởng thức trà chiều.

 

 

"Đợi thần một chút đã, Bệ hạ." Thorin càu nhàu một chút khi quay lại nhìn thấy Dwalin thích thú nhìn gã.

 

"Giờ thì gì nữa?"

 

"Ngài ổn không?" Câu hỏi bắt được thót Thorin. Gã nhìn Dwalin, nheo mắt trước khi gật đầu.

 

"Có, ta ổn. Sao anh lại hỏi thế?"

 

Dwalin thở dài ấn tay mình lên vai Thorin, "Thần ở đó khi ngài và vị tiên kia làm tan vỡ trái tim nhau. Thần cũng ở đó để biết đó không phải chuyện vụng trộm, không phải thứ để chơi cho hết giờ, Thorin."

 

"Ta khỏe, Dwalin. Ta vui với những thứ đã lâu rồi ta không được làm." Dwalin nhìn Thorin cẩn thận, gã người lùn thở dài chịu thua, lắc đầu.

 

"Thần nghe ngài ấy đang rời khỏi vùng đất này, tìm kiếm thứ mà bất kì tiên nào cũng tìm kiếm bên kia biển cả."

 

"Ta biết." Thorin nhún vai. "Nhưng, ta sẽ đảm bảo ngài ấy ở lại."

 

"Với ngài? Tại đây ở Erebor?" Thorin cứng họng với câu hỏi không lời giải, nếu Thranduil ở lại Erebor, thì ngài có cùng trị vì với Thorin không? Ồ, những cuộc cãi vã sẽ làm rung chuyển bảy Vương quốc Người Lùn và kể cả ở Ered Luin và Erebor.

 

"Ta không biết, Dwalin." Thorin nói với sự chân thành. "Tất cả những gì ta biết là thế này: Ta sẽ chiến đấu với họ nếu ta phải thế, ta sẽ không để mất Thranduil một lần nữa."

 

 

Dwlain nhìn Thorin hồi lâu, cả hai người bạn nhìn vào mắt nhau trước khi Dwalin gật đầu nhanh.

 

 

"Tốt thôi, nếu ai có vấn đề về chuyện này thì họ sẽ thấy nấm đấm của thần thuyết phục họ điều người lại." Thorin bật cười nhìn Dwalin biết ơn.

 

 

 

Kíli hạ mắt bẽn lẽn; cậu cứ gửi những cái nhìn lén lút đến Đội trưởng của Thranduil. Nàng đang nói liếng thoắng nhưng rõ ràng với Legolas trong khi Thranduil quan sát Kíli với sự thích thú tăng dần.

 

 

"Ta nghĩ, cậu Người Lùn, đến lượt cậu rồi đó." Kíli nhảy lên giật mình; cậu quay sang Thranduil đang nhướng mày. Cậu người lùn trẻ nghiêng đầu xấu hổ và trở lại nhìn tấm bảng trước mặt mình.

 

"Phải rồi, xin lỗi tôi chỉ..." Cậu không kết thúc câu, xua tay trong khi cố gắng nghĩ ra nước đi tiếp theo.

 

 

Thranduil mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn Haldir đang giấu nụ cười; cả hai tiên đều biết chính xác tại sao Kíli lại ngày càng hứng thú với chuyện dành thời gian với Thranduil. Trong khi đúng là cậu ta cũng dần thân thiết với Vua Tiên đời trước, cả Haldir lẫn Thranduil nhận ra những chuyến thăm của cậu thường trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên với sự xuất hiện của Tauriel trong lều.

 

Legolas lắc đầu nhìn cha mình với ánh mắt mệt mỏi, đôi mắt xanh sáng của chàng nhìn lên đôi mắt tối của Kíli. Legolas nheo mắt thách thức cậu người lùn nhìn chỗ khác; chàng không cần phải thích họ, chàng cũng không cần phải đồng ý về chuyện hợp tác và sự trở lại của Thorin Oakenshield trong đời cha mình; nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa chàng sẽ không liếc họ thoải mái. Thorin và họ hàng của gã, biết rất rõ chàng ghét sự có mặt của họ trong trại tiên. Tauriel ngẩng đầu từ bảng ghi chép họ đang kiểm tra và mắt nàng nhìn thấy Kíli liếc đáp lại Legolas, nàng giữ nụ cười lại và quay đi. Lúc này, nàng đã học được rằng không nên quấy rối thời kỳ cáu bẳn của Legolas.

 

 

"Bệ hạ, ngưởi nghĩ thế nào?" Nàng hỏi sau khi đã chắc chắn Legolas sẽ dừng đấu mắt kể cả sau khi Thranduil lôi kéo sự chú ý của Kíli lần nữa.

 

 

Legolas mở miệng nhưng câu trả lời của chàng bị chặn bởi một vị khách khác. Thorin Oakenshield đứng ngay cửa lều; mắt gã nhìn khá nhanh đến dáng người cao của Thranduil. Trong một lúc, không ai nói gì, và Thranduil cố gắng giữ niềm vui sướng lớn dần vì sự xuất hiện của gã người lùn.

 

 

"Bác!" Thorin rời mắt khỏi Thranduil cau mày bối rối với Kíli.

 

"Kíli? Cháu làm gì ở đây? Ta nghĩ... không phải cháu vừa ở cuộc họp chúng ta vừa có ở Sảnh Erebor sao?"

 

 

Kíli mở mắt nguyền bằng tiếng Khuzdul vì đã quên béng mất cuộc họp. Thorin cau mày nhiều hơn khi gã tiến tới đứa cháu trai.

 

 

"Cháu xin lỗi! Cháu quên mất! Cháu... Cháu..." Nhưng Kíli không thể giải thích tại sao cậu lại dành gần như cả ngày ở trại của tiên và chính xác hơn là với Thranduil và Đội trưởng cận vệ của ngài.

 

"Là lỗi của ta, Vua Thorin." Thranduil nói, cứu Kíli trẻ tuổi bằng câu trả lời. Thorin gần như nhăn mặt với kiểu gọi trang trọng mà Thranduil dành cho gã, nhưng Vua Trong Lòng Núi chỉ nhìn Thranduil.

 

"Ngài không cần phải xin lỗi vì sự thiếu trách nhiệm của cháu trai ta."

 

"Ta không làm vậy. Là ta yêu cầu cậu ấy cùng chơi cờ với ta. Cậu ấy là một đối thủ đáng gờm." Legolas khịt mũi và nhận lấy một vài cái nhìn.

 

 

Thorin nhướn mày, gã khá bối rối và đột nhiên cảm thấy có gì đó ở buổi họp. Gã nhìn Kíli rồi hướng ánh mắt sang Thranduil; Vua Tiên nhấc một mày lên thách thức gã dám nói gì. Nhưng rồi, Thorin lại không biết phải nói gì, lạc trong hình bóng của Thranduil.

 

 

"Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc đi giúp Bard rồi." Haldir nói, đứng dậy, Kíli nhìn qua bác mình rồi nhìn Thranduil và cậu quyết định đi đến chỗ Bard là ý tưởng hay. Tauriel cũng đứng dậy nhưng rồi nhanh chóng dừng lại khi Legolas cứng đầu vẫn ngồi thoải mái trên ghế của chàng.

 

Haldir nhìn đầy ý Legolas, "Vua Legolas?"

 

"Ta nghĩ ta có thể ở lại."

 

"Ta nghĩ, Legolas có lẽ con nên đi cùng Haldir." Legolas nghiến răng nhìn qua cha mình.

 

Legolas đứng dậy và đặt một tay lên vai Thranduil, Vua Tiên ngẩng mặt tặng con trai một nụ cười nhẹ. "Đi đi, ta ổn mà."

 

Legolas chần chừ và bầu không khí trong phòng căng thẳng rõ ràng, Kíli đi đến chỗ Thorin nơi Tauriel đang đứng bây giờ; cả hai bọn họ nhìn nhau với cùng câu hỏi trong mắt.

 

“I naw în û ben naw gîn.” (Con không đồng ý) Legolas nói với cha mình, Thranduil gật đầu nhanh.

 

“Abo drasto, loneg.” (Đừng lo, con trai)

 

 

Lắc đầu, Legolas cúi đầu chào cha và rời đi để lại Thorin và Thranduil một mình với nhau trong lều. Trong một lúc họ không nói gì, Thorin hắng giọng và tiến đến Thranduil. Vua Tiên nhìn gã với đôi mắt to, thắc mắc vì sự hiện diện của gã.

 

 

"Hôm nay ngài cảm thấy thế nào?" Thranduil cong môi lên, nhắm mắt khi ngón tay Thorin lướt qua má ngài. Ngài mở mắt chỉ để thấy Thorin cách mặt ngài vài inch.

 

"Ta thấy đỡ hơn." Thorin mỉm cười cong mày trước khi thu hẹp khoảng cách giữa họ.

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy mình bị rơi vào cái bẫy là nụ hôn của Thorin, cảm xúc của Thorin. Ngài biết ngài lại phải lòng gã lần nữa và lần này sẽ không có gì ở ngoài kia, Trung Địa hay ở Vùng đất Vĩnh cửu có thể cứu ngài. Ngài tan chảy vào nụ hôn và để Thorin thỏa cơn khát với ngài.

 

Thorin tách ngón tay vuốt lên da mặt mềm của Thranduil, lướt ngón tay lên cằm và môi. Rướn tới để cướp một nụ hôn khác trước khi lấy thứ gì đó từ túi ra; Thranduil chớp mở mắt, nhìn xuống thứ Thorin cầm trong tay.

 

 

"Cái gì vậy?" Thorin mỉm cười hài lòng nghe giọng vương vấn không thở nổi khi Thranduil nói.

 

 

Gã đã để ý trong trường hợp của Thranduil, trang sức là cách tán tỉnh tốt. Và cái vòng cổ đặc biệt này sẽ là cách cho ngài và toàn bộ Trung Địa biết gã nghiêm túc thế nào về liên kết giữa họ.

 

 

"Một món quà cho ngài." Thranduil ngầng đầu, sững sờ vì câu nói. Trong suốt khoảng thời gian họ có với nhau Thorin chưa từng cho ngài thứ gì ngoài mặt thể xác trong mối quan hệ.

 

"Một món quà? Ta đã làm gì để nhận sự hào phóng này từ Vua của Erebor? Ta nghe nói là lòng tốt của ngài không cho không bao giờ." Thorin tặc lưỡi lắc đầu.

 

"Có lẽ vì ngài là một kẻ mặt dày đáng khinh?" Thorin nhìn Thranduil đánh giá liệu xem lời của gã có đi sai hướng không. Trong một lúc Thranduil giữ vẻ nghiêm túc nhưng môi ngài run và mắt ngài sáng với niềm vui thầm lặng.

 

"Ta không biết điều chàng muốn nói tới là gì, Bệ hạ. Vì một món quà với lời sỉ nhục khó là một món quà có ý nghĩa." Thranduil nhếch miệng cười lần này và trong một giây ngắn Vua Tiên đời trước ngồi ngay trước Thorin. "Một vị Vua có chiều cao như chàng luôn có ý đồ khác khi tặng một món quà từ kho báu của Người Lùn, càng là thế nếu như món quà được trao cho một kẻ mặt dày đáng khinh như ta đây."

 

"Nếu ta nhớ không lầm, Thranduil của Mirkwood, chiều cao của ta chưa từng là vấn đề trước đây." Thranduil tặc lưỡi gật đầu nhanh.

 

"Phải, nó chưa từng."

 

"Tốt. Giờ thì im đi và để ta tặng quà cho ngài. Ngài nên biết ơn vì đây là món đồ quý giá nhất trong toàn bộ kho báu."

 

 

Thranduil hạ ánh mắt và thở.

 

Thorin có trong tay vòng cổ được làm từ Mithril và vàng đen. Nó là một cái mặt dây chuyền với hình dạng cái búa với bảy ngôi sao đính trên đó. Đó là biểu tượng xưa của Dòng dõi Durin, biểu tượng trao cho những ai kết hôn hoặc được nhận vào dòng họ. Đó là biểu tượng của Người Lùn mà trước đây chưa bao giờ được trao cho người ngoài chứ đừng nói là một tiên.

 

Thorin nhìn Thranduil với sự tự tin và lo sợ. Nếu Thranduil đeo nó không ai, và ý gã là không ai trong vương quốc Người Lùn còn có ý kiến về lựa chọn của gã. Không ai có thể xen vào cách mọi thứ phát triển, một lần nữa, giữa họ. Nhưng, điều này cũng có nghĩa là địa ngục cho Thorin và ngai vàng của gã đối với toàn Vương quốc.

 

 

"Tại sao?" Thranduil đặt tay lên trên mặt dây; Thorin nhìn Thranduil trong khi trả lời câu hỏi.

 

"Ta đã là một gã ngốc lần trước. Ta... ta Vua Tiên là một giấc mơ xa vời." Thorin nắm vòng quanh tay Thranduil. "Ta lớn lên với những câu chuyện về tiên xấu, về cách họ nhanh chóng biến thành kẻ thù thế nào và rồi ta nhìn thấy nó bằng chính mắt mình."

 

 

Thranduil nhấc cằm lên, nhưng mắt ngài đau đớn vì ký ức trở lại tâm trí. Đôi mắt xanh, lạnh của ngài nhìn vào mắt Thorin nhưng Thorin chưa nói xong.

 

 

"Rồi ta không thể ngừng nghĩ về những kỳ vọng mà vị trí của ta mang đến cho gia đình của ta, đến ngai vàng của ta trong tương lai. Một người lùn và một tiên? Thật ngốc nghếch làm sao? Thật hổ thẹn làm sao?" Thorin lắc đầu.  "Là ngài hoặc là trách nhiệm và kỳ vọng mọi người kể cả cha và ông nội đòi hỏi ở ta."

 

"Và ngài chọn họ."

 

 

Nỗi đau hiện diện, không chỉ trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của tiên mà còn trong giọng nói và đôi mắt. Bây giờ chuyện đã rõ ràng với ngài, Thorin chọn trách nhiệm của gã, dòng họ gã và định kiến cùng nỗi sợ của chính gã. Nhưng, thật sự, Thranduil không thể trách gã, tại sao mọi người có thể nghĩ người lùn và tiên có gì khác ngoài kẻ thù và một liên minh mong manh?

 

 

Thorin nắm lấy Thranduil và bảo đảm Vua Tiên nhìn ngài, "Rồi ta dành phần còn lại của thời gian lưu đày hối tiếc vì lựa chọn của mình. Nếu ta có thể làm khác, nếu ta đã thừa nhận tình yêu dành cho ngài, chuyện có thể diễn biến rất khác và ta sẽ không tổn thương ngài theo cách ta đã làm."

 

"Vậy nên, lần này ta quyết định sẽ không mất ngài nữa." Thorin tuyến bố.

 

"Chàng sẽ để bản tính cứng đầu của Người Lùn qua một bên?" Thorin nhìn Thranduil và xem khi nụ cười nhẹ xuất hiện ở đó. Thorin khịt mũi cầm cái vòng cổ và đặt nó quanh cái cổ thanh mảnh của Thranduil.

 

"Ta không biết, ngài có bỏ bản tính hợm hĩnh, kiêu ngạo qua một bên không?"

 

"Ta không biết chàng đang nói gì, Thorin. Ta không có tính nào như thế." Thranduil cảm thấy cái lạnh của vòng dây bằng bạc quanh cổ ngài, ngài cảm thấy sức nặng của mặt dây chuyền và trái tim ngài đập mạnh cảm nhận độ nặng đó và những ngụ ý trong lời Thorin vừa nói và Thranduil đã chấp nhận.

 

Đặt tay lên trên bộ đồ của Thorin, Thranduil kéo gã người lùn xuống và hôn gã với đam mê mà ngài không cảm thấy từ rất, rất lâu rồi.

 

Thorin ra khỏi lều với nụ cười nhếch nửa miệng trên mặt, mắt gã sáng bừng trong khi gã bắt đầu huýt sáo một giai điệu lạ với hầu như tất cà tiên mà gã đi ngang qua trong khi đi về trại của mình. Gã quay lại một trong những lối mòn đen tối nhất khi một bóng đen ra khỏi chỗ ẩn nấp của nó và đứng trước mặt gã.

 

Kể cả trong đêm tối, Thorin vẫn có thể nhận ra hình dáng của Vua Mirkwood hiện tại. Legolas Thranduilion tiến đến Thorin trong bộ đồ bằng bạc với quần bó đen, kiếm buộc chặt quanh bao kiếm bên trái chàng và một cái vòng thiết kế đơn giản trên đầu. Đôi mắt xanh của chàng lạnh lùng nhìn vào mắt Thorin không rời và vị tiên tiến đến gã người lùn nhìn gã từ trên xuống dưới, đánh giá Thorin.

 

Thorin nheo mắt nhưng không di chuyển về phía Vua Tiên mới, gã chỉ để Legolas tiến đến mình cho đến khi chàng tiên trẻ đứng ngay trước mặt.

 

 

"Ta có thể giúp gì cho ngài, Vua Legolas?" Legolas nhấc cằm, mắt chàng đảo về phía trước để các vì sao phản chiếu trong đôi mắt xanh. Như thế này, Thorin có thể thấy sự giống nhau giữa cha và con. Mái tóc dài, màu vàng bạch kim, hình dáng sắc sảo, ánh sáng trong cùng tông màu của đôi mắt xanh, cơ thể khỏe mạnh ẩn sau dáng người mảnh khảnh và còn nhiều thứ nữa khiến Thorin ngất ngây một chút.

 

 

Cho đến khi Legolas cất giọng lạnh băng và đầy giận dữ.

 

 

"Ta không muốn ngài ở gần cha ta." Thorin nhấc cằm, mắt gã sáng lên thách thức, gã mở miệng để nói nhưng Legolas vẫn chưa nói xong.  "Nếu ta được quyền quyết định thì ngài sẽ không bao giờ được ở gần người nữa. Ngài tổn thương người theo cách chưa từng ai làm trước đó, ngài hủy hoại người và ngài còn chẳng bận tâm hay nhận ra điều đó. Sự ngu dốt không phải là một cái cớ đối với ta. Ngài tổn thương cha ta, và bây giờ ngài quay lại tin rằng ngài xứng đáng chạm vào cái bóng của người. Ngài không xứng với cha ta và ta muốn ngài tránh xa người ra."

 

 

Thorin nghiến răng không rời mắt khỏi Legolas; gã siết chặt nắm tay và sự im lặng khó chịu kéo dài ra giữa họ. Gió lạnh, mang theo âm thanh từ những khu trại khác nhau xunh quanh hai vị vua. Nếu Thorin thành thật, gã không thể trách Legolas, chàng chỉ bảo vệ cha mình. Vậy nên, sau vài phút im lặng và liếc nhìn nhau Thorin cuối cùng cũng nói.

 

 

"Ta không xứng ở bên ngài ấy, thật ra là thế." Thorin chỉnh quần áo mắt nhìn quanh trước khi nhìn Legolas một lần nữa. "Ta biết sự ngu ngốc của ta đã làm gì ngài ấy. Ta hiểu sự giận dữ của ngài và chỉ vì thế nên ta sẽ bỏ qua cách ngài cư xử với ta."

 

 

Legolas đỏ mặt giận dữ, chàng mở miệng nhưng Thorin nói vào trước khi chàng kịp làm thế.

 

 

"Ta biết ta đã phạm sai lầm, nhưng ta ở đây để sửa chữa nó và ta không để ngài hay bất cứ ai cản trở ta hoặc nói ta nên làm gì nữa. Thranduil mãi mãi khắc ghi trong trái tim ta và ta sẽ không mất ngài ấy, không phải vì ngài, hoặc mấy cái cảng biển chết tiệt nào đó hay cả chính ngài ấy. Ta..."

 

 

Tại đây Thorin ngập ngừng, không phải vì cảm xúc dữ dội nhưng vì đây là lần đầu gã nói những lời này thật lớn cho một người khác ngoài những người bạn thân của mình. Thorin ngẩng mặt với dấu hiệu cứng đầu và chân thành trong mắt.

 

 

"Ta yêu ngài ấy và ta sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì trong khả năng của mình để cho ngài ấy thấy điều đó chừng nào mà ta còn sống."

 

 

Một khoảng im lặng khác giữa họ, lần này nó chỉ kéo dài vào giây trước khi Legolas rời đi. Thorin cảm thấy ánh mắt của chàng tiên trên mình, đánh giá gã rất lâu. Kể cả khi Legolas trẻ tính theo tuổi của tiên, thì chàng vẫn lớn tuổi hơn Thorin, có những năm tháng đằng sau đôi mắt xanh và Thorin biết Legolas đang đánh giá gã, quyết định xem nên làm gì với gã và cha chàng. Legolas quan sát gã người lùn thật lâu và trong trái tim chàng biết lần này Thorin sẽ không thất bại. Legolas thở dài mệt mỏi tay chàng giật ở một bên; chàng tiên trẻ lắc đầu, vẻ chịu thua hiện lên mặt. Chàng không cười hay biểu cảm gì khi chàng ra hướng lời nhận xét đến Thorin.

 

 

"Ta hy vọng ngài đúng là thành thật với những gì ngài nói, Thorin Oakenshield." Legolas bước vài bước đến khi chàng quay lưng với Thorin, Thorin quay lại cong mày nhìn Legolas. "Ta không biết tại sao và bằng cách nào, nhưng ngài giữ sự sống còn của cha ta trong tay. Ngài có trái tim của người và ta không cho phép ngài giấu người như một bí mật hay một kho báu bị mất. Chăm sóc cho người vì nếu ngài tổn thương cha ta lần nữa ta sẽ dành cả đời mình để hành hạ ngài cho đến khi ngài van nài được chết."

 

 

Thorin ngạc nhiên vì lời tuyên bố, nếu như gã không lầm thì Legolas đang chúc phúc cho gã. Không hẳn là lời chúc phúc nhưng ít ra chàng chấp thuận mối quan hệ này; Thorin quay đi và ngoái nhìn lại Legolas nhìn thấy Thorin cúi đầu khẽ với chàng.

 

 

"Ta sẽ chết trước khi tổn thương Thranduil lần nữa. Ta hứa với ngài, lời nói giữa hai vị Vua."

 

 

Legolas gật đầu nhanh rồi rời đi.

 

 

 

Buổi sáng ấm áp, gió thổi nhẹ lên cành lá và lướt nhẹ qua mặt Thranduil. Vị Tiên trông rất khác sáng nay. Ngài đứng thẳng, với vai giữ trong tư thế mạnh mẽ, vẻ mặt thư giãn với nụ cười dễ chịu trên môi. Mắt ngài lấp lánh thật sự khi Thranduil bước về phía Haldir đang nhìn thích thú khi Tauriel, Legolas và người trẻ nhất của dòng họ Durin, Kíli đang thi đấu bắn cung giao hữu.

 

Thranduil cong mày vì cảnh tượng, con trai ngài không chào đón người lùn lắm, chứ đừng nói là những người có quan hệ với Thorin. Vậy mà, chàng ở đây, nhếch môi cười thích thú khi chàng và Kíli có vẻ đang quyết định xem ai là cung thủ giỏi nhất. Haldir quay qua thấy Thranduil đang đi tới và có gì đó trong Marchwarden ấm áp, bạn của anh trông tràn đầy sức sống, ánh sáng của Eldar lập lòe, nhưng hơi ấm đã ở đó những ngày qua.

 

 

"Thranduil! Ngài trông..." Haldir lạc giọng, mắt anh mở to khi chúng nhìn lên mặt dây chuyền quanh cổ Vua Tiên đời trước.

 

 

Legolas dừng việc đang làm lại nghe thấy tên cha chàng, chàng quay lại và thấy Haldir và Thranduil đang thì thầm trò chuyện với nhau. Legolas cau mày khi chàng nghe thấy giọng cười rõ ràng từ Haldir và gò má ửng đỏ xấu hổ của cha mình; chỉ Haldir mới có thể khiến cha chàng có biểu cảm đó thay vì biểu cảm lãnh đạm thường ngày và nó khiến Legolas tò mò về chuyện họ đang nói.

 

 

"Vậy là, ngài chịu thua, Bệ hạ?" Legolas quay sang nhìn thấy Kíli nhe răng cười cầm cây cung tự hào và ba mũi tên ghim đúng tâm. Legolas khịt mũi khi chàng thấy Tauriel cũng đang cười; sự xao nhãng đã khiến chàng thua cuộc tranh tài.

 

"Ta đoán là ta phải nhường cậu thôi, cậu Người Lùn." Kíli nhấc cằm, ưỡn ngực tự hào trong khi cậu bẽn lẽn nhìn Tauriel. Legolas lắc đầu và rồi chỉ về phía Haldir. "Nhưng, khoan hãy buồn đã, vì ta tin cậu chưa đấu với người giỏi nhất trong chúng ta. Haldir của Lórien chắc chắn sẽ đánh bại cậu bất kể môn gì cậu thách đấu anh ta."

 

"Được thôi, mang anh ta lại đây! Tôi đang nóng lòng quay về và báo với bác là tôi đã thắng ngài đây." Legolas giật lông mày khó chịu và cũng chẳng giúp gì hơn khi Đội trưởng của chàng đang tặc lưỡi thật to và cố gắng biến giọng cười thành cơn ho.

 

 

Legolas lắc đầu, đi về phía cha mình và Haldir, cả hai ngừng trò chuyện và lần đầu tiên Legolas nhận ra sự thay đổi. Không nhiều, nhưng có: ánh sáng trở lại đôi mắt, vẻ mềm mỏng trong dáng người, sức sống tỏa ra từ cơ thể. Cha chàng đang quay về với chàng.

 

Haldir mỉm cười với Legolas, vẻ thích thú của anh rõ ràng khi Marchwarden nhìn thấy Kíli phô trương với Tauriel, người đang không thể giấu nụ cười trên gương mặt.

 

 

"Tôi thấy là hoàng tử trẻ vừa chiến thắng, Bệ hạ." Legolas nhún vai, khịt mũi không chút cung cách của bậc vua chúa.

 

"May mắn thôi, chả có gì hết." Haldir gật đầu quyết định sẽ là sáng suốt không đối đầu với Legolas lúc này. "Nhưng, cậu ta muốn thử vận may với anh đấy, trước khi cậu ta đi kể chuyện nhảm nhí này cho họ hàng mình."

 

"Tất nhiên rồi, tôi rất vinh dự. Tôi đoán là mình nên ra đó với cậu ta bây giờ." Haldir rời đi, nhìn Thranduil lần cuối trước khi để cha con họ lại với nhau.

 

Legolas nhìn cha mình và mỉm cười dịu dàng với ngài, "Người trông khỏe hôm nay, Vua Cha."

 

"Ta thấy tốt." Thranduil cong mày và nhếch miệng cười. "Vậy là, con đã thua một người lùn?"

 

Legolas chế giễu trong khi cha chàng đặt tay lên vai chàng, "Cậu ta không thắng, chỉ là may mắn thôi."

 

"Ta nghĩ, con trai, với tất cả sự khinh ghét con dành cho Thorin và họ hàng ngài ấy thì con đang cư xử rất đáng kính."

 

"Chàng trai trẻ đó không giống bác của cậu ta hay những người còn lại." Đó là tất cả những gì Legolas nói nhưng Thranduil biết còn nhiều hơn nữa; tuy nhiên trước khi ngài hỏi thì Legolas nói tiếp.

 

"Người vẫn ổn chứ, Vua Cha? Người trông... khác sáng nay."

 

 

Thranduil gật đầu tay ngài lập tức đưa lên chạm vào mặt dây chuyền Thorin tặng mình. Legolas nhìn món trang sức và chàng hiểu ngay tức thì.

 

 

"Ta không cảm thấy thế này từ lâu rồi." Legolas tiến đến gầ, chàng thấy lo lắng, kể cả sau khi nói chuyện với Thorin, chàng không thể ngừng cảm thấy lo lắng cho cha mình.

 

"Cha..."

 

Thranduil mỉm cười dịu dàng với con trai, "Ta biết, Legolas. Ta biết con muốn nói gì, nhưng... Con trai ta, trái tim ta đã quyết định rồi."

 

"Con không muốn mất người." Legolas thì thầm và trong một lúc Thranduil cảm thấy ngực mình thắt lại với hồi ức của Legolas khi còn nhỏ. Vua Tiên ôm con trai vào và cảm thấy cánh tay Legolas vòng quanh mình thật chặt.

 

"Con sẽ không mất ta, Legolas. Ta sẽ ở đây."

 

"Nếu như gã thất bại thì sao? Nếu như... Nếu như gã không đủ?" Thranduil hiểu những lo ngại của Legolas, ngài biết con trai mình đang nói về chuyện gì. Thranduil cũng lo sợ nhưng ngài có thể cảm thấy mọi thứ sẽ khác lần này.

 

"Người thật sự yêu gã."

 

"Ta thật sự thế."

 

"Người yêu gã nhiều đến mức có thể hy sinh mình vì gã." Đó là câu tuyên bố mà Thranduil không thể chối từ.

 

"Ta yêu chàng đủ để tiếp tục sống và không từ bỏ."

 

Legolas lùi lại khỏi cha mình môi nở nụ cười nhẹ, "Con sẽ vui nếu người ở lại với con, thưa Cha. Nhưng... hứa với con rằng người... rằng người sẽ không ráng ở lại khi hy vọng từ bỏ chúng ta, nếu chuyện diễn tiến xấu hơn trước."

 

Thranduil nhìn con trai và đặt tay phải lên tim, "Ta hứa."

 

 

 

Một tháng sau Trận chiến Năm Đội quân, Bilbo thấy nhiều thay đổi ở mọi người, nhưng mắt cậu và sự chú ý của cậu luôn hướng về bốn người đặc biệt vì cậu đã ở đó để thấy điều mà mọi người bỏ lỡ.

 

Thorin đã trở thành người bạn thân của cậu Hobbit, kể cả khi gã cáu bẳn, thiếu tính hài hước và nỗi buồn thoáng qua của gã, Thorin Oakenshiel đã trở thành một trong những người bạn thân của Bilbo và ngược lại. Vua Trong Lòng Núi sẽ mãi biết ơn cậu Hobbit nhỏ bé và vì trận chiến đã qua và cậu đang hồi phục, Thorin bảo đảm Bilbo cảm nhận thấy điều đó.

 

Bilbo Baggins là một cậu Hobbit bình thường với những khẩu vị bình thường. Một khi chuyện với Smaug, lũ orc, wargs và yêu tinh và mọi hiểu lầm giữa Thorin và các tộc khác đã ổn thỏa mọi thứ trở lại tình trạng bình thường của nó. Tất nhiên, Bilbo có mặt để giúp đỡ bất cứ khi nào họ cần và sự giúp đỡ của cậu luôn có ích. Giúp đỡ trong nhà bếp và sắp xếp phân phát thức ăn và nhu yếu phẩm cùng với giúp Thorin với tính khí mau nóng của gã chỉ là một vài nhiệm vụ chính của cậu ở Erebor và trong trận chiến. Thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng đi đến trại của Tiên để bầu bạn với Vua Thranduil cùng với chàng trai đang si tình Kíli.

 

Không còn gì khiến cậu quá ngạc nhiên nữa. Cậu đã nghe, và bây giờ cậu xác nhận, tiên và người lùn có ý gì khi họ nói về nhau. Chuyện không liên quan gì đến cách tán tỉnh phiêu lưu hay ổn định của con người, hay cách thực tế, và thường tiện lợi của Hobbit. Với Người Lùn và Tiên, vấn đề là trái tim và linh hồn, nó là lời thỏa hiệp sẽcòn mãi trong cuộc đời dài, rất dài của họ vì vì thế nó không bao giờ được trao đi hấp tấp vì trái tim tan vỡ có thể hủy hoại cả linh hồn mạnh mẽ nhất. Như Bilbo đã thấy ở Vua Tiên Thranduil và Thorin.

 

Trong trường hợp của Thorin, ám ảnh về vàng vẫn còn ở đó, lẩn khuất trong phần tối của gã và cơn khát kho báu và viên Arkenstone. Trong những lúc đó, khi mắt gã sáng lên giận dữ và lòng tham, gã sẽ tìm sự khuây khỏa trong trại của Tiên. Chỉ cần hình dáng của Thranduil cũng đủ để làm dịu khao khát và khiến tâm hồn gã thỏa mái. Trong khi đó, sự phai nhạt của Thranduil không hoàn toàn biến mất. Thỉnh thoảng Vua Tiên đời trước lại cảm thấy yếu đuối và lạnh, tiếng kêu gọi của vùng đất bên kia biển cả vang trong tâm trí, vào những lúc đó ngài sẽ ở lại trong lều mình, mắt nhắm và nụ cười trên môi khi bàn tay mạnh mẽ, chai sần bắt đầu tết tóc ngài, hát về những ngọn núi và vinh quang của Người Lùn ngày xưa.

 

Bilbo nhìn thấy họ từ xa, đã thấy họ xây dựng những gì họ lẽ ra đã có thể từ những ngày đầu tiên. Không nhiều người nhận ra điều đó, nhưng một vài người nhận ra thì lại hoàn toàn vui mừng cho họ, hoặc chỉ giận dỗi trong im lặng.

 

Tuy nhiên, khi cậu đã ở trong phòng riêng của Thorin, lắng nghe Dáin, cậu tự hỏi liệu có phải kiểu cư xử này là lý do tại sao Thorin lại quá chần chừ ở những ngày đầu của mối quan hệ với Thranduil. Không ngạc nhiên gì khi mọi thứ tanh bành cả khi Thorin nhận ra cảm xúc dữ dội dành cho Thranduil.

 

Chuyện tồi tệ nhất là thứ họ đang bàn luận, không phải quan hệ của Thorin với Thranduil mà là của Kíli với Đội trưởng của Vua Tiên. Bilbo khá ngạc nhiên khi không ai nhận ra điều đó. Chủ yếu vì Kíli đã có nhiều hành động cực đoan để có sự chú ý của nàng và những giây phút họ có với nhau được giữ kín bởi những người giám sát là Legolas và Fíli. Dáin nhận ra chỉ vì Kíli đã thiếu cẩn trọng hoặc sẵn sàng để tuyên bố với thế giới.

 

 _Tất cả những người thuộc dòng dõi Durin đều thiếu cẩn trọng thế này sao?_ Bilbo hỏi nhưng cậu đã biết câu trả lời. _Đúng thế! Tất nhiên là họ như vậy rồi! Câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn. Mình chỉ hy vọng chuyện này kết thúc tốt đẹp._

 

"Coi nào, ta đoán cậu ấy chỉ vui đùa chút thôi. Ai lại không thích nói mình chung giường với một tiên và rồi đùa cợt về chuyện đó chứ." Bilbo nhìn thấy khi Thorin cau mày sâu trong khi nắm tay co lại chặt. "Nhưng... nhưng thật sự đi buộc màu của mình lên nàng ta! Thật lố bịch! Làm sao cậu ta dám làm thế?!"

 

"Cậu ta là cháu ta, Dáin. Ngài nên ghi nhớ rõ điều đó." Thorin càu nhàu. "Kíli đã đủ lớn để biết nó muốn gì; dù ta đồng ý với ngài nó nên hỏi ý ta trước khi đi thẳng đến chỗ Đội trưởng Tauriel."

 

 

Dáin mở miệng và rồi ngậm lại lần nữa; hắn lắc đầu không tin những gì mình vừa nghe. Rồi, hít thở sâu gã nói bằng giọng dịu lại, chậm rãi, mắt sáng lên nguy hiểm.

 

 

"Thorin, ta biết ngài không ngồi trên ngai vàng đã lâu. Ngồi lên đó và tất cả những trách nhiệm áp đảo ngài. Nhưng, ngài cũng phải nghĩ đến tương lai." Thorin nghiêng đầu cong mày.

 

"Ý ngài là sao, Dáin?"

 

"Tôi đã bàn luận với một vài gia đình khác trong Vương quốc Người Lùn. Một vài người trong số họ rất vui để con gái mình cưới các cháu trai của ngài và một vài gia đình danh giá đã sẵn sàng cho ngài một nữ hoàng."

 

 

Thorin đỏ chín người, gã nghiến răng thật chặt và Bilbo biết nhanh thôi sẽ có đổ máu. Cậu Hobbit hắng giọng và mỉm cười hòa nhã, nhưng căng thẳng với cả hai người lùn.

 

 

"Xin thứ lỗi vì tôi xen ngang, Ngài Dáin nhưng, tại sao Kíli lại phải từ bỏ lời cầu hôn Đội trưởng Tauriel để đi theo một cuộc hôn nhân sắp đặt? Cậu ấy hoàn toàn hạnh phúc với nàng, tôi không thấy lý do..."

 

"Chính xác là thế! Cậu không thấy sao, cậu Hobbit, vì cậu không quen với phong tục của chúng tôi nhưng... một tiên sao?" từ đó được nói ra với căm ghét và sự kinh tởm. "Bên cạnh đó, họ là một phần của dòng dõi Durin! Dòng dõi Durin phải có những đứa trẻ thực sự thuộc về ngọn núi. Thống nhất bảy Vương Quốc một lần nữa! Coi nào, Thorin, ngài không định không trừng phạt Kíli đấy chứ. Ngài phải ngăn chuyện vớ vẩn này lại!"

 

"Nhưng, tại sao lại xen vào tình yêu giữa họ?" Bilbo hỏi lần này giận dữ một chút.

 

"Tình yêu?" Dáin khịt mũi "Ai có thể yêu tiên chứ? Chàng trai trẻ Kíli chỉ đang nhầm lẫn giữa dục vọng và tình yêu thôi. Thorin hơn hất mọi người đã cho thấy sự kinh tởm và không tin tưởng những tên tiên đáng nguyền rủa đó! Ngài phải ngăn chuyện này tại đây, ngay lúc này! Nghĩ về những gì Vua Thror và Thráin sẽ nói!"

 

 

Bilbo lắc đầu, hiểu ra tại sao Thorin lại chần chừ tuyên bố mối quan hệ với Thranduil lúc trước. Bilbo nhìn Thorin đang cố gắng thật sự rất cố gắng để kiềm cơn giận.

 

 

"Ta sẽ không làm chuyện như thế." Dáin sững sờ lúc đầu; hắn nhìn Thorin trước khi nói tiếp.

 

"Ngài không nghiêm túc đấy chứ! Thorin! Kíli là hoàng tử của Erebor! Đây là một sự sỉ nhục! Ngài không thể nghiêm túc bảo tôi đồng ý với lựa chọn bạn đời của Kíli được!"

 

"Tại sao không?" Dáin dừng lại một chút đến khi hắn đáp.

 

"Vì... Vì... NÓ KHÔNG BÌNH THƯỜNG!" Dáin lắp bắp với gương mặt đỏ.

 

"Phải, vậy ta đoán là khẩu vị kì lạ là đặc trưng của gia đình rồi." Mọi người im lặng, Thranduil đứng gần Bilbo mắt mở to liếc nhìn Dáin, Vua Tiên mang biểu cảm không rõ với chỉ một lông mày nhấc lên. Thorin nhìn nhanh ngài, môi gã cong lên.

 

Trong một lúc, Dáin không hiểu vị tiên đang nói gì. Cho đến khi đôi mắt đen của hắn nhìn thấy vòng cổ Thranduil đang đeo tự hào cùng với một bím tóc đẹp bên phải đầu ngài trang điểm bằng màu xanh và bạc. Màu của Thorin.

 

"Ng...Ngài..." Dáin quay sang Thorin rồi đến Thranduil rồi lại nhìn Thorin. "Ngài... ngài dám..."

 

"Dịu xuống đi, Dáin Ironfoot trước khi ngài làm gì khiến mình hối hận." Thranduil nói, giọng nói mềm như lụa vang khắp căn phòng đầy uy quyền. "Ta không rời một trận chiến để bước vào một trận chiến khác đâu."

 

 

Dáin bắn cho Thranduil cái liếc trước khi quay đi và đóng sầm cánh cửa. Rồi Thranduil quay ánh mắt sang Thorin đang nhìn lại với nụ cười dịu dàng trên môi. Bilbo đột ngột nhận ra giây phút riêng tư, cậu ngập ngừng một chút trước khi nói.

 

 

"Quả là một buổi tranh luận sôi nổi, nhỉ?" Rồi Thorin bật cười phá vỡ sự căng thẳng Dáin tạo ra phút trước.

 

"Cậu có thế nói thế."

 

"Bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra với Dáin? Ngài ấy trông khá thất vọng." Thranduil ngồi xuống, nhìn Thorin tò mò.

 

"Kíli rõ ràng đã công bố cho mọi người về tình cảm dánh cho Đội trưởng của ngài."

 

 

Thranduil mở mắt ngạc nhiên; Thorin tới gần ngài, vuốt ve bím tóc gã tết trên đầu Thranduil.

 

 

"Nó có làm thế? Làm cách nào lại vậy? Nó có đi vòng quanh cố hôn trộm không? Nó có nắm tay nàng ta không? Hay Dáin cuối cùng cũng nhận ra biểu cảm bị bỏ bùa trên mặt cháu trai chàng mỗi khi Tauriel ở gần không?"

 

 

Thranduil có vẻ khá thích thú với tình hình, mặc dù nếu Bilbo trong tình thế của ngài, cậu sẽ không để cập đến thứ gì như biểu cảm bỏ bùa vì đó là thứ Thorin và Thranduil đang có trên mặt lúc này.

 

"Kíli tết màu của nó lên tóc Đội trưởng của ngài."

 

"Ồ." Lần này má Thranduil ửng đỏ một chút; Thorin gật đầu, vuốt ve bím tóc trên đầu Thranduil.

 

"Phải. Ta sẽ nói chuyện với nó rồi ta sẽ hăm dọa Đội trưởng của ngài." Thranduil khịt mũi nhếch môi cười với Thorin.

 

"Như cách con trai ta hăm dọa chàng?"

 

"Tất nhiên! Đó là cách làm đúng duy nhất."

 

 

Thranduil định phản đối nhưng Thorin nhanh chóng ngăn bất kì lời nào ngài định nói bằng một nụ hôn đánh dấu. Rồi Bilbo quay đi và hiểu cuộc nói chuyện về việc cậu rời Erebor có thể chờ.

 

 

 

Hết chương 13.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tận hưởng bình yên sau cơn bão

Nhưng nếu bạn nhắm mắt lại,

Có phải nó gần như

Không thay đổi gì cả?

Và nếu bạn nhắm mắt lại,

Có phải nó gần như

Bạn đã từng ở đây trước kia?

Làm sao tôi có thể lạc quan vì chuyện này đây?

**Pompeii - Bastille**

Ngày tháng thoi đưa và theo đó mùa đông đang chào đón mùa xuân tới. Việc xây dựng lại Thị trấn Bên Hồ và Erebor được tiến hành theo kế hoạch. Thị trấn nhận giúp đỡ từ Thorin, điều mà gã đã từ chối cho họ lúc đầu trước trận chiến và nhanh sau đó những ngôi nhà mới cho những người bị bỏ ngoài đường giữa đêm đông. Trong lúc đó, Erebor đang dần định hình, lần này còn hoành tráng hơn trước. Mọi viên đá, mọi lối đi, mọi cây cột đượcxây lại với hy vọng và niềm tin gầy dựng cho vương quốc người lùn vinh quang mới.

 

Thorin ngồi trên cái ghế dựng tạm trước cái bàn gỗ sồi nhỏ, lò sưởi đang cháy làm ấm căn phòng. Vua trong lòng núi nhìn người lùn trẻ trước mặt, không một lời nào được nói từ khi Kíli vào xưởng và đứng trước bác cậu. Thorin nghiêng đầu với cử chỉ của bàn tay ra hiệu cái ghế trước lò sưởi và rất nhanh gã đến ngồi cùng cháu mình.

 

Cả hai người lùn đều ngồi xuống, Thorin chuyển cho Kíli một cái ly vàng chứa rượu đỏ. Kíli nhận cái ly khẽ cau mày nhìn bác mình lo lắng. Là nói dối nếu cậu nói cậu không cảm thấy lo. Chuyện xảy ra giữa Thorin và Dáin không còn là chuyện gì bí mật nữa, cả hai đều lạnh mặt nhau và chỉ nói chuyện trong những dịp thân mật, gần như chỉ để thăm dò. Kíli biết mình là nguồn gốc xung đột giữa họ nhưng chỉ đến lúc này bác cậu mới tìm cậu nói chuyện riêng.

 

Kíli ngập ngừng, uống một ngụm rượu lớn. Cậu biết những gì mình làm là đi ngược truyền thống; tuy nhiên, cậu cũng biết cậu sẽ chiến đấu với bất cứ ai nếu cần để bảo vệ quyết định của mình.

 

 

"Bác..." Kíli ngừng ngay khi Thorin nhấc một tay lên, Vua quay qua và đôi mắt ghim cháu gã vào ghế.

 

"Bác, cháu..." Kíli bắt đầu nhưng Thorin chỉ lắc đầu.

 

"Cháu phá luật, Kíli." Kíli hạ ánh mắt nhưng cậu không cảm thấy xấu hổ "Cháu đi ngược truyền thống; cháu bỏ qua gia đình mình và dòng họ và người bảo hộ và thách thức không chỉ một mà đến hai vị vua."

 

 

Kíli nhăn mặt cảm thấy sức nặng lời nói của Thorin, cậu mở miệng phản đối nhưng Thorin lại nói.

 

 

"Cháu không chia sẻ cảm giác của mình với ta hay với anh trai cháu." Rồi Thorin bảo đảm Kíli nhìn gã. "Chúng ta có cho cháu lý do nào để cháu không tin tưởng chúng ta trong chuyện này không?"

 

"Không, bác, cháu... bác không bao giờ..." Lần này Kíli thật sự thấy xấu hổ vì cậu hiểu điều Thorin muốn nói. Vấn đề không phải là người cậu chọn mà là sự thật cậu không chia sẻ tình cảm lớn dần của mình với gia đình. Với Thorin người duy nhất chắc chắn có thể hiểu cậu.

 

"Và rồi, Fíli và ta phải tìm ra chuyện cháu hẹn thề và quan hệ của cháu với Đội trưởng Tauriel thông qua những người khác." Thorin dựa ra sau ghế lắc đầu. "Dáin cứng rắn trong chuyện ta phá luật. Để bảo đảm ta sẽ cho cháu kết hôn với một cô gái người lùn."

 

Kíli trông đau lòng một chút, "Bác, cháu xin lỗi."

 

 

Thorin hất đầu lên, nhướng mày trong khi tập trung chú ý lên Kíli.

 

 

"Cháu chưa bao giờ có ý đó! Cháu chỉ... cháu... cháu muốn làm gì đó thực, thứ gì đó như bác và Vua Thranduil."

 

Thorin giữ vẻ vô cảm, "Cháu có yêu nàng không?"

 

 

Câu hỏi bắt ngay lúc Kíli mất cảnh giác; cậu chớp mắt bối rối, mở miệng để trả lời nhưng rồi lại đóng lại. Thorin nhướng mày kiên nhẫn chờ câu trả lời của cháu trai.

 

Kíli xoay đầu để nhìn ngọn lửa và cau mày. Cậu có yêu nàng không? Cậu chắc chắn mình thích mái tóc nàng như ngọn lửa đỏ và đủ dài để cậu có thể nghịch chúng. Chiêm ngưỡng khi nó thả xuống vai nàng và tạo đường nét mềm mại bên dưới lớp mặt nạ chiến binh của nàng. Cậu yêu nụ cười của nàng, mềm mại và dịu dàng với một chút phóng khoáng chỉ có thể thấy trong mắt nàng. Cậu yêu tiếng cười và giọng nói của nàng, sự đam mê trong đó khi nàng kể những câu chuyện và cách nàng cười vì trò đùa của cậu. Cậu có yêu nàng không?

 

 

"Có, cháu yêu nàng." Thorin thấy môi mình cong lên nhìn biểu cảm của cháu trai, bị bỏ bùa và si tình.

 

"Có, thưa bác, cháu yêu nàng." Kíli nói với sự chân thành, rồi cậu cười với bác mình. "Cháu nghĩ... cuối cùng cháu đã hiểu bác, thật khó để cảm nhận hơi ấm và nhìn thấy ánh sáng của tiên mà không phải lòng họ."

 

 

Thorin hất đầu, uống một ngụm; gã nhìn qua Kíli một lúc lâu trước khi mỉm cười dịu dàng.

 

 

"Cháu có nhận ra một khi mẹ cháu đến đây bà ấy sẽ giết cả hai chúng ta không?"

 

 

Nụ cười của Kíli rơi xuống và sự sợ hãi đơn thuần thoáng qua mặt cậu khi cậu nghĩ về chuyện đó; Thorin khịt mũi khi Kíli uống hết ly và nhìn gã bất lực.

 

 

"Ch... cháu phải làm gì bây giờ?"

 

"Đừng nhìn ta, chàng trai. Lẽ ra cháu nên chờ và hỏi đàng hoàng, bây giờ cháu phải giúp Đội trưởng Tauriel đón tiếp mẹ cháu thật nồng nhiệt và thân tình." Rồi Thorin mỉm cười thông cảm với Kíli. "Nếu nó khiến cháu cảm thấy tốt hơn, kể cả khi ta là con trưởng, người thừa kế và là Vua, ta vẫn khá chắc là Dís đập một cú vào đầu ta nếu mẹ cháu thấy Thranduil bên cạnh ta."

 

 

Nó không khiến cậu cảm thấy tốt hơn nhưng Kíli vẫn chia sẻ một nụ cười với bác mình. Từ lúc đó, Thorin bắt đầu hỏi về Tauriel, họ gặp nhau thế nào và làm sao Kíli lại kết thúc bằng việc tết tóc nàng. Thorin cảm thấy vui mừng khi đứa cháu út kể từng giây phút với ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh đầy sức sống, giọng cậu dịu dàng khi nói về nàng tiên.

 

 

 

Thorin không ngạc nhiên gì khi tiên tổ chức một tiệc mừng khác. Lần này là để chào mùa đông và đón mùa xuân theo cùng nó là đoàn người đầu đến từ Ered Luin. Tiên của Mirkwood đã sẵn sàng bắt đầu buổi tiệc như dấu hiệu biện bạch vì thời điểm này có vẻ hoàn hảo với họ.

 

Bilbo cùng với Vua Legolas và Bard quyết định tổ chức ở ngay trung tâm của nơi từng là chiến trường. Người từ Thị trấn Bên Hồ, Tiên của Mirkwood và Người Lùn từ Đồi Sắt và Erebor có mặt trong buổi tiệc. Đêm còn sớm khi thức ăn và rượu chuyền từ tay người này sang người kia; đột nhiên một nhóm tiên nhỏ mang ra một món nhạc cụ khác và âm nhạc lắp đầy đêm.

 

Bàn chính có đoàn người của Thorin, Bard, Thị trưởng của Thị trấn Bên Hồ và Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel và Haldir. Nó là một cái bàn hình chữ nhật lớn đầy thức ăn và rượu và mọi người nói chuyện sôi nổi. Bilbo ngồi ngay bên phải Thorin, cựa quậy trong bộ đồ mới, cậu lầm bầm gì đó trong khi liếc nhìn Thorin người nhếch cười nửa miệng và đang rất cố gắng không nhìn chằm chằm Thranduil.

 

 

"Này! Cậu thôi được không?" Cậu làm tôi phát điên này, chàng trai!" Dwalin càu nhàu với Bilbo, cậu Hobbit càu nhàu lắc đầu.

 

"Tôi thấy mình như gã ngốc trông bộ đồ này. Và tôi cho là mình bị nổi mẩn rồi." Dwalin đảo mắt, bắt chéo tay trong khi dời sự chú ý quay lại chương trình.

 

 

Thranduil nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt xanh của ngài nhìn quanh một chút trước khi dán lên Thorin. Gã nhìn lại, nhướng một bên mày trong khi nhoẻn miệng cười ranh mãnh. Thranduil cảm thấy má nóng dần và môi ngài nở nụ cười đáp lại.

 

 

"Trời ạ, vì tình yêu của đấng Valar!" Legolas nheo mắt với Thorin trước khi chuyển sự chú ý sang cha mình. "Cha! Cha đã hứa hôm nay người sẽ không tham gia vào bất cứ _chuyện gì_ dính đến _Thorin Oakenshield_ mà."

 

 

Legolas thì thầm to tiếng khiến Thorin liếc một cái; Thranduil đã quan sát con trai mình với sự thích thú thầm trong bụng. Legolas bắt chéo tay nhướng một mày và Thranduil cảm thấy ngực ấm áp vì cảnh này. Vua Tiên đời trước không bao giờ nên quên dù cho con trai ngài bây giờ là Vua thì chàng vẫn còn rất trẻ.

 

 

"Ta xin lỗi, Legolas. Ta không có ý làm con buồn."

 

"Phải, Vua của ta, ngài hiểu cha mình luôn có sinh lực của một người đang ở tuổi dậy thì."

 

 

Thranduil mở to mắt cùng với Legolas, cả hai đều hơi đỏ mặt nhìn Haldir.

 

 

"Anh mất trí rồi à, Haldir?" Thranduil kêu lên, liếc nhìn bạn mình, Haldir nhún vai bật cười trong khi vỗ lên lưng Thranduil.

 

"Hòa bình, bạn tôi. Hòa bình." Rồi Haldir hạ ánh mắt xuống cái ly và cau mày. "Tôi không nghĩ đây là ly đầu của tôi."

 

Thranduil khịt mũi cầm cái ly từ tay Haldir và thay nó bằng nước, "Đây, sao anh không uống cái này đi và bắt đầu cư xử như một sứ thần đáng kính mà ta chắc Phu nhân Galadriel tin anh là thế."

 

 

Haldir khịt mũi nhấp một ngụm nước nhỏ trong khi chuyển hướng sang Bard. Thranduil lắc đầu và nhìn khi Legolas nhướng một mày với Haldir với nụ cười thoáng qua trên mặt.

 

 

"Bây giờ thì con hiểu tại sao anh ta lại dừng ở ly thứ tư rồi." Thranduil tặc lưỡi gật đầu.

 

"Phải, một khi anh ta đã say và có thể nghe chúng ta nói, ta sẽ kể cho con nghe làm sao mà anh ta phát hiện ra mình không nên uống quá năm ly rượu dorwinion."

 

 

Legolas cùng cười với cha mình, tận hưởng thời gian ở bên ngài. Vì chàng là Vua, trách nhiệm khiến chàng ra xa khỏi cha mình, làm chàng không thể gặp ngài quá vài phút một ngày. Một lần nữa, Legolas quay sang nhìn Thorin đang nhìn cha mình; gã người lùn mang biểu cảm dịu dàng điểm bằng một nụ cười. Rồi Thorin quay sang tiếp tục nói chuyện với một trong số những người lùn.

 

Khi Legolas xoay đầu lại, chàng thấy Thranduil đang nhìn mình; cha chàng mỉm cười và nó là điều chưa bao giờ ngừng làm Legolas ngạc nhiên. Thranduil vẫn luôn lãnh đạm, nghiêm túc và khá lạnh lùng; nhưng sau lần gặp đầu với Thorin, mọi thứ đã thay đổi. Toàn bộ con người ngài trở nên ấm áp hơn, nụ cười của ngài dễ dàng xuất hiện trên gương mặt và đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh như những vì sao. Tình yêu.

 

 

"Người trông khỏe, thưa Cha." Thranduil hất đầu lên tựa má lên mu bàn tay.

 

"Ta vẫn thấy khỏe..."

 

"Con biết, thỉnh thoảng con thấy bóng tối bao phủ ánh mắt người." Rồi Legolas bồn chồn, mỉm cười khô khốc. "Bóng tối chỉ có Thorin có thể xua đi được."

 

"Chuyện đó làm phiền con đến vậy à? Ta cùng với Thorin?"

 

"Phải. Không." Legolas nhìn cha mình, mắt chàng sáng lên tinh nghịch. "Chỉ cần con không phải gọi gã là cha..."

 

 

Thranduil bật cười và âm thanh khiến mọi người tập trung vào hai người. Thorin mở mắt ngặc nhiên, mắt gã cuộn lại.

 

 

" Legolas , ta nghĩ mình thích xem vẻ mặt của Thorin nếu con gọi chàng như thế." Rồi Thranduil mỉm cười tinh quái cùng với biểu cảm của con trai. "Chúng ta nên thứ nó vào dịp nào đó."

 

Legolas bật cười, "Cha! Người có vẻ tinh quái tối nay."

 

Thranduil khịt mũi uống thêm rượu, "Thật tuyệt khi cảm thấy bình yên kể cả khi chỉ trong phút chốc."

 

Legolas gật đầu, siết chặt tay cha mình. "Con chỉ mừng là người ở đây, thưa Cha. Con vui vì người... người quyết định ở lại."

 

 

Đường nét của Thranduil mềm lại, nắm lấy tay con trai, Legolas tặc lưỡi gật đầu về phái Tauriel đang nở một nụ cười tuyệt đẹp khi nghe chuyện nhảm của chàng người lùn trẻ bên cạnh.

 

 

"Dù vậy, con không khi cảm thấy như mình mất người mà còn người bạn thân của con nữa vào tay một đám người lùn bốc mùi."

 

 

Phần cuối câu nói không có thù hằn nào thay vào đó là nỗi buồn, Legolas nhìn Tauriel bật cười, gò má nàng nóng bừng khi Kíli nắm tay nàng trước mặt dòng họ cậu. Legolas ngẩng cao đầu, thở dài khi cảm thấy cha mình đang vuốt tóc chàng.

 

 

"Con không mất ta, Legolas. Ta vẫn ở đây. Và..." Thranduil nhìn sang Thorin, mỉm cười bẽn lẽn với gã Người Lùn đang chăm chú nhìn mình. "Và ta sẽ ở đây vì con. Mãi mãi."

 

"Con biết."

 

 

Thranduil quan sát con trai một lúc lâu, thỉnh thoảng ngài quên kể cả khi họ sống thọ và con trai ngài bây giờ là Vua; Legolas vẫn còn trẻ tính theo tuổi của Tiên.  Legolas dành những năm cuối nhìn cha mình héo món và đầu hàng trước sầu muộn đến mức chàng suýt mất ngài; Thranduil biết mình không hoàn toàn hồi phục, rằng chỉ cần một chút sơ suất ngài có thể tan biến. Rồi Legolas ngước mắt để nhìn thẳng vào cha mình.

 

 

"Con biết người sẽ ở bên con, Cha. Người đang khỏe, một chút giống cha khi xưa." Legolas nhìn nhanh sang Thorin đang quan sát họ từ xa. Chàng tiên trẻ đưa tay lên chạm vào bím tóc điểm trang mái tóc ngài. "Con cũng tin thứ này hợp hoàn hảo với người, kể cả khi con không thích lựa chọn bạn đời của người."

 

 

Thranduil bật cười và giọng cười của ngài rõ và sống động, khiến một vài người ở đó phải im lặng. Thorin đặc biệt thấy lòng phấn khởi vì âm thanh rõ ràng đến từ Thranduil.

 

 

"Legolas, hứa với ta con sẽ luôn như thế này với Thorin. Nhìn cả hai vật lộn trong sự kì quặc thế này thích thú hơn nhiều." Legolas trông xấu hổ nhưng cực kỳ thích thú.

 

"Người vừa cho phép con quấy rối người lùn của người phải không?" Thranduil mỉm cười dịu dàng, mắt ngài sáng lấp lánh vì những từ đó.

 

_Người Lùn của ta._

 

"Có, ta cho phép con." Lần này là Legolas bật cười và âm thanh khiến Haldir chú ý, anh không thể rời mắt khỏi vị vua trẻ trong màn đêm.

 

 

 

Vào lúc mặt trăng ở đỉnh cao nhất trên bầu trời, hầu hết mọi người đều say khướt.

 

Bilbo nhìn với sự thích thú tăng dần khi Legolas, Kíli, Bard, Tauriel và Haldir tham gia vào một trận đấu cung. Cậu Hobbit cảm thấy có ai vừa mới xuất hiện bên cạnh mình và cậu quay sang nhìn thấy Gandalf đang thư giãn bên cạnh. Phù thủy nhăn mặt với cậu lôi ra một cái túi ống điếu và một ít lá thuốc southfarthing.

 

 

"Làm sao ông có được nó?" Bilbo cầm nó với sự tôn kính.

 

"À, một phù thủy không bao giờ nói ra bí mật của mình." Gandalf nhăn mặt và Bilbo chỉ khịt mũi. Cậu đã đốt ống điếu của mình không bận tâm biết câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của chính mình. Đây là loại lá thuốc tốt nhất cậu có thể có ở xa nhà.

 

 

Họ im lặng một lúc lâu, nhìn những tộc khác nhau hòa lẫn vào nhau trong bữa tiệc. Đôi mắt sắc bén của phù thủy thỉnh thoảng nhìn Thorin; Gandalf đã lo lắng lúc cuộc hành trình bắt đầu. Không lạ gì với ông căn bệnh mê kho báu trong ngọn núi và viên Arkenstone đã nuốt chửng Thrór và Thráin, nó là tham vọng của riêng họ và lòng tham của riêng họ đã khiến họ có kết cục tồi tệ. Họ tự làm mình mờ mắt và lạc lối trong việc khôi phục lại quê nhà. Gandalf không muốn số phận tương tự cho Thorin và vậy nên Bilbo là lựa chọn tốt nhất vào vai trò tên trộm và là người bạn tốt của Vua. Vị phù thủy đã không lầm nhưng ông đã quên mất chuyện quan trọng: Thranduil.

 

Gandalf quan sát cách bóng tối lớn lên bên trong mắt Thorin, cách gã căng thẳng và hình dáng của gã thay đổi trong khi Dáin tiến đến họ, những lời của gã kia có vẻ ảnh hưởng đến Thorin và Gandalf có thể thấy sự điên loạn của cha và ông nội Thorin muốn chiếm lấy linh hồn gã. Là lúc đó Thranduil lén đặt tay lên vai Thorin, gã người lùn sẽ nhìn qua vị tiên và tất cả dấu hiệu điên loạn đều biến mất.

 

 

"Ngài ấy kiểm soát Thorin khá tốt đúng không?" Gandalf nhấc mày nhìn Bilbo.

 

"Đúng thế. Vua Thranduil có vẻ biết cách để làm dịu Thorin."

 

"Tôi mừng vì tôi thực sự đã lo Thorin sẽ trở thành cái gì khi chúng tôi vào ngọn núi." Bilbo run nhẹ. "Đó là cảnh tượng kinh hoàng, điều mà tôi mừng là không lặp lại. Nhưng, Vua Thranduil... ngài ấy có vẻ chạm tới tâm hồn của Thorin."

 

"Bilbo yêu quý, cậu rõ ràng đã thay đổi từ một cậu hobbit nhỏ lúc ta gặp nhau tại Bag End." Bilbo gật đầu, mắt cậu nhìn bầu trời thầm ao ước.

 

"Rằng tôi có. Tôi cảm thấy khác."

 

 

Gandalf tặc lưỡi, mắt quay trở lại với Thorin và Thranduil hiện giờ đang tham gia vào một cuộc đối thoại. Chỉ đến lúc này Gandalf mới nhận ra sự thay đổi ở chính Thranduil. Ngài không nhợt nhạt như vài tuần trước nữa, có ngọn lửa mới bùng cháy trong mắt ngài, ánh sáng quyền quý và tràn đầy sức sống của Eldar bắt đầu sáng lên lần nữa. Ngài trông không mệt mỏi kể cả khi thỉnh thoảng có vẻ như có gánh nặng trên vai ngài, gánh nặng biến mất ngay khi ngài nhìn vào mắt Thorin.

 

Tình huống mới gây tò mò làm sao. Một người lùn và một tiên. Gandalf sẽ không tin nếu ông không tự mình nhìn thấy. Và dù vậy, nhìn qua Thorin và Thranduil ông cho họ là một cặp hoàn hảo.

 

 

"Ông nghĩ họ có bền không?" Bilbo hỏi. "Ý tôi là... tôi tin vẫn còn một chặng đường dài cho họ hoàn toàn lành hẳn nhưng ai biết được? Có thể đây sẽ trở thành công chuyện giống như khúc tình ca của Beren và Lúthien."

 

 

Gandalf ho, sững sờ vì những lời của Biblo, sự thật Bilbo miêu tả mối quan hệ giữa Thorin và Thranduil như gì đó giống với Tiểu thư Lúthien và Chàng Beren khá là... bạo gan.

 

Liệu nó có thể không?

 

Chỉ có thời gian mới trả lời được.

 

 

"Ta thật sự không biết nhưng không phải sẽ hợp hơn khi hai tộc người có câu chuyện hòa lẫn với tình yêu và sự trung thành thay vì lòng tham và bội phản sao?" Gandalf nhướng mày với Bilbo, cậu rõ ràng đã thay đổi tốt hơn từ chuyến đi.

 

 

Tauriel cúi đầu với Thorin, gã cúi đầu chào lại, mắt sáng lên cẩn trọng trong khi chúng quan sát Đội trưởng trẻ tuổi.

 

Đêm lạnh là trời trong; những vì sao chiếu sáng xuống bữa tiệc với trăng treo cao trên trời. Âm thanh tiếng cười và âm nhạc vang khắp khu trại dựng tạm trong khi Tauriel và Thorin đứng ngay bên ngoài vòng ánh sáng. Tauriel nhìn Thorin giữa đầu cao, bình tĩnh hiện trên mặt nàng, biết rõ Thorin đang nhìn mình.

 

 

"Kíli luôn thiếu cẩn trọng." Thorin nói, Tauriel thấy môi mình cong lên quay sang nhìn Vua người lùn. "Nhưng nó luôn chân thành với trái tim."

 

"Thần xin lỗi vì bọn thần không nói gì trước đó, Bệ hạ." Tauriel đối mặt với Vua. "Nó xảy ra..."

 

"Không, đừng giải thích với ta. Kíli đã làm vậy rồi và dù sao thì nàng cũng đã mang bím tóc của nó. Ta hy vọng nàng hiểu nó có nghĩa gì vì ta không cho phép nàng hay bất kỳ ai đùa giỡn với tình cảm của cháu ta."

 

Tauriel lắc đầu. "Đó không phải là ý định của thần, Vua Thorin. Thần thà chết trước khi lừa gạt hay làm tổn thương chàng."

 

 

Thorin gật đầu nhanh, hếch đầu lên để nhìn Thranduil với Kíli ngồi giữa ngài và Legolas.  Chàng người lùn trẻ nhìn từ tiên này sang tiên kia cảm thấy lạc lõng và bối rối. Thorin mỉm cười, lắc đầu trong khi nhìn lên Tauriel đang nhìn cảnh tượng lo lắng.

 

Rồi Tauriel hạ ánh mắt để nhìn biểu cảm của Thorin. Vua người lùn thư giãn, mắt mang ánh sáng hạnh phúc khi chúng tập trung chú ý lên Thranduil. Tauriel luôn tự hỏi khi nàng phát hiện ra mối quan hệ giữa người lùn và tiên, làm sao chuyện đó có thể. Làm sao một tiên và một người lùn có thể yêu nhau; bây giờ nàng đã biết câu trả lời và nàng chỉ có thể hy vọng con đường nàng chọn bằng phẳng hơn con đường mà Vua của nàng đã đi trước đó.

 

 

"Em gái ta, Dís sẽ đến đây trong vài ngày nữa." Thorin nhận xét. "Ta thật sự hy vọng nàng sẵn sàng để đối mặt bà ấy."

 

Tauriel khịt mũi thích thú nhớ lại cuộc nói chuyện nàng có với Kíli và Fíli, "Vâng, Bệ hạ, cả hai người cháu của ngài đã bảo đảm nói với thần mọi thứ thần cần biết về cuộc chạm trán trong tương lai này."

 

 

Thorin nhìn nàng tiên bên cạnh; gã nheo mắt nghĩ xem cháu mình đã nói gì với nàng trước khi lắc đầu. Tauriel nhấc tay chạm lên bím tóc và rồi hạ sự ngượng ngùng cái nhìn chằm chằm tò mò Thorin cho nàng.

 

 

"Ta khá ngạc nhiên với lựa chọn của Kíli; tuy nhiên, ta mừng cho nó và nàng." Thorin nói, cúi đầu nhẹ. "Vậy thì chào mừng vào gia đình, Đội trưởng Tauriel."

 

 

Kíli cau mày uống một ngụm hết ly bia; tình huống này đúng là hiếm gặp. Nhưng lời nhắn của cả cha lẫn con đều cố gắng truyền rõ ràng đến cậu. Nếu cậu dám làm tổn thương Tauriel họ sẽ lột da cậu. Kíli ổn với lời hăm dọa sau khi cậu nói điều tương tự với Thranduil về bác mình. Bây giờ họ đang cùng uống rượu và bia trong một bầu không khí có thể gọi là im lặng đến khó chịu.

 

Kíli nhấc mắt nhìn Tauriel và Thorin đang nói chuyện ở ngoài vùng ánh sáng có thể vươn tới, cậu di chuyển ghế và nhìn khi Thranduil dán chặt mắt lên Thorin.

 

 

"Bây giờ khi tôi nghĩ về nó," Kíli bắt đầu, Legolas và Thranduil đều hướng sự chú ý về cậu. "Tôi được giao nhiệm vụ xây dựng là sảnh Thiết triều. Đây là nhiệm vụ quan trọng với tôi và tôi mừng bác nghĩ tôi đủ lớn để nhận nó."

 

"Vậy thì chúc mừng cậu, Kíli. Ta chắc cậu sẽ làm thật tốt sảnh Thiết triều sẽ trông lộng lẫy hơn trước nhiều lần." Thranduil đáp, tặng Kíli một nụ cười nhẹ. Kíli gật đầu, mỉm cười đáp lại rồi cau mày và nhìn Legolas và Thranduil.

 

"Có chuyện này tôi cần hỏi cả hai ngài nhưng tôi không biết phải nói thế nào."

 

"Chuyện gì vậy?" Legolas tò mò hỏi.

 

"Ừ thì, viên Arkenstone phải ở trên ngai vàng, nhưng tôi đang nghĩ đến một số thay đổi trong thiết kế ngai vàng."

 

 

Bây giờ thì câu này khiến cả cha và con tập trung chú ý lên người lùn trẻ. Legolas đã thấy ngai vàng lúc trước và chàng biết qua trang trí đơn giản của nơi viên Arkenstone được đặt vào. Bất kể thứ gì Kíli chắc chắn Legolas sẽ vui lòng tham gia vào.

 

 

"Nói với ta đi, Kíli vì cậu đã làm ta tò mò rồi" Kíli nhếch miệng cười, ưỡn ngực tự hào; Thranduil che dấu nụ cười của mình trong khi Legolas tiếp tục uống rượu trong ly.

 

"Vì Vua Thranduil sẽ là "vợ" của bác..." Legolas sặc rượu, chàng bắt đầu ho sặc sụa khi Thranduil cố gắng giữ vẻ điềm tĩnh với những gì Kíli nói. Kíli trưng ra bộ mặt ngây thơ hoàn hảo trong khi nhìn lo lắng châm biếm với Legolas vẫn còn ho.

 

"Vua Legolas, ngài không sao chứ?" Legolas ngừng ho, hắng giọng trong khi liếc Kíli.

 

"Cậu vừa nói cái gì?" Legolas hạ giọng, rít trong khi kiểm soát cơn ho. Kíli nhướng mày nhưng lần này cậu không che giấu nụ cười của mình.

 

"Ừ thì, tôi nghĩ vì bác tôi đã tết tóc của Thranduil và ngài đang mang biểu tượng dòng họ của tôi, nên cũng đúng nếu kết luận ngài là v..."

 

"Đừng nói từ đó." Thranduil quan sát cuộc đối thoại với sự thích thú, nụ cười của ngài nganh chóng bị xua đi mất khi Legolas quay sang nhìn chằm chằm ngài.  "Cậu không... Ý ta là... Ta..."

 

"Ngài là tiên thứ hai tôi thấy ấp úng như thế đấy." Kíli nói cảm thấy tự hài lòng, trước khi Legolas có thể trả đũa lại thì Thranduil nói liếc nhìn kiềm con trai mình lại.

 

"Làm ơn, Kíli hãy nói với chúng ta chính xác kế hoạch của cậu cho ngai vàng mới là gì. Ta tin con trai ta không thể chịu bị trêu nhiều hơn trong tối nay nữa." Kíli nhún vai vẫn mỉm cười, miễn nhiễm với cái nhìn của Legolas.

 

"Tôi đang hy vọng ngày có thể để tôi khắc hình dáng vương miện của ngai lên ngai vàng, xung quanh viên Arkenstone, cách đó nó sẽ không chỉ biểu trưng tình bạn mới với Tiên của Mirkwood mà còn kết hợp hai gia đình."

 

 

Kíli cau mày khi nhận ra cả hai tiên đang nhìn cậu với biểu cảm kì lạ. Cậu nghiêng đầu bối rối trước khi ướm hỏi.

 

 

"Tôi làm gì sai à?"

 

"Điều cậu vừa yêu cầu Kíli, là chuyện chưa ai từng làm trước đây. Ít ra cũng không cố gắng kết hợp người lùn và tiên." Thranduil nói. "Cậu có chắc đây là điều cậu muốn làm không?"

 

"Có, tất nhiên! Ngài là gia đình, cả hai ngài." Kíli nhún vai nói. "Thẳng thắn mà nói thì ta cũng chưa từng là người hiểu đúng truyền thống. Và chuyện này có thể chấm dứt bất kể gì đã xảy ra lần đầu Smaug xuất hiện trong thung lũng."

 

 

Thranduil dịu cử chỉ lại cúi đầu, đặt tay phải lên trên ngực, phía trên tim mình.

 

 

"Ta cảm thấy vinh hạnh, Kíli nếu như cậu vinh danh ta và gia đình ta theo cách đó."  Kíli gật đầu chắc chắn cảm thấy ngượng ngập, một đốm đỏ sẫm xuất hiện trên má.

 

"Ta tin điều cậu sắp làm là điên khùng và nhiều người sẽ phản đối." Legolas nói và chàng nahnh chóng bắt chước chuyển động của cha mình và mỉm cười dịu dàng với Kíli. "Nhưng ta cũng thấy vinh dự nếu cậu định làm thế. Nó chắc chắn là bước đầu tiên tiến tới hòa bình giữa hai tộc chúng ta."

 

 

 

Hết chương 14.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís ở đây, Kíli sẵn sàng khiến mẹ và bác tự hào và Thorin cần thời gian riêng tư với Thranduil.

Phải chăng tiếng gọi bóng đêm

Sẽ tan biến

Phải chăng chuyển đi

Sẽ soi sáng ngày

Khi đêm qua đi

Người sẽ vươn lên và tìm thấy ánh dương

**May it Be - Enya**

Thorin từng nghe nói tiên không ngủ. Sự thật là tiên không ngủ như người trần. Họ không nhắm mắt và không cần nhiều hơn một hoặc hai giờ nghỉ. Nghỉ ngơi và tịnh dưỡng thường là điều dễ chịu tiên cần giữ trong cuộc đời của họ.

 

Đây là lý do vì sao Thorin thường có ánh nhìn lo lắng khi Thranduil ngủ bên cạnh gã. Thranduil nhắm mắt, nhịp thở dịu xuống, hình dáng thư giãn mang lại cho ngài vẻ ngoài hấp dẫn. Thranduil nhìn thoát tục; quá xa khỏi gã khiến Thorin không thể không cảm thấy nỗi sợ bám víu vào trái tim. Rồi Thranduil mở mắt, đồng tử xanh với năm tháng viết lên đó và môi ngài sẽ nở một nụ cười tràn ngập hạnh phúc khiến bất kể điều gì khiến Thorin lo sợ đều tan biến.

 

Sau đó, khi gã nói chuyện riêng với Haldir, Thorin hiểu tại sao Thranduil lại chọn nhắm mắt trong khi ngủ.

 

 

_"Ngài ấy không phải là vị tiên lúc trước nữa, Thorin. Sự phai nhạt của ngài vẫn còn, đó không phải là căn bệnh ngài có thể chữa trong một đêm. Nó cần thời gian. Đừng quá lo; những giây phút ấy là niềm vui sướng nhất của ngài ấy."_

 

 

Và vì thế nên bất cứ khi nào gã có thể, bất cứ khi nào trách nhiệm cho phép, Thorin sẽ ngắm Thranduil ngủ trong vòng tay mình. Ngay lúc này đây ngài đang gối đầu lên chân gã, tóc ngài xõa ra cho Thranduil cái nhìn nguyên thủy. Có điều gì đó khiến Thorin bị giằng xé giữa một bên là ham muốn dành cho ngài và một bên là khao khát nhìn ngài ngủ.

 

Kể từ khi Thorin và Thranduil cho nhau một cơ hội mới, mối quan hệ của họ tiến triển rất chậm. Nó không còn cùng đam mê và khát khao không kiểm soát mà họ từng chia sẻ lần đầu nữa. Một mặt, điều đó tốt, nó cho phép họ quan sát và cảm nhận những thứ họ không thể ở lần đầu tiên. Mặt khác... nó khiến Thorin thất vọng. Vua trong lòng núi có khao khát cháy bỏng muốn chạm vào Thranduil để cảm nhận cơ thể của ngài bên dưới mình, để nghe tiếng rên rỉ ngọt ngào của Thranduil, để khiến Thranduil la lên trong đam mê và để mọi người biết Thranduil là của và chỉ gã.

 

Tất nhiên, chuyện này không liên quan gì đến Bard và chuyện anh ta chia sẻ thời gian với Thranduil. Không, không liên quan gì đến lòng ghen tuông của riêng Thorin và tính thích trêu chọc rõ ràng ở Thranduil hết.

 

 

"Chàng đang nghĩ quá nhiều, Bệ hạ." Thorin há hốc miệng nhìn xuống và thấy đôi đồng tử xanh nhìn gã. Thranduil cho Thorin nụ cười nửa miệng, tay ngài vuốt ve mặt gã người lùn.

 

 

Thorin càu nhàu nắm lấy cằm Thranduil và hôn ngài thô bạo. Góc này khá lạ và có một chút bất tiện cho Thorin; dù vậy gã vẫn hôn Thranduil và không dừng cho đến khi gã cần không khí.

 

Đã lâu lắm rồi từ lần cuối Thranduil gọi gã như thế. Và nó vẫn khiến gã phản ứng cùng một cách như xưa. Thranduil nhướng một mày, gò má ngài ửng đỏ và hơi thở nặng nhọc. Thorin cũng không khá hơn; mắt gã tối hơn với một thoáng khao khát trong đó. Di chuyển phía dưới Thranduil, Thorin đặt Vua Tiên lên giường họ đã nằm chung. Thranduil nhắm mắt với miệng vẫn mở, Thorin không để lỡ cơ hội và leo lên trên Thranduil. Tay gã vuốt ve cái cổ mượt mà của Thranduil, môi lướt nhẹ lên làn da ấm.

 

Thranduil nhấc tay lên ôm lấy gáy Thorin, kéo gã xuống để hôn gã lần nữa. Thorin nhếch môi cười trong nụ hôn, gã nhớ điều này.

 

Tuy nhiên, trước khi họ bắt đầu làm chuyện gì khác thì ai đó bước vào phòng. Thranduil ngồi dậy ném Thorin sang bên khiến gã ngã khỏi giường, ngài đỏ mặt, xúc động trong khi Thorin chửi rủa bằng tiếng Khuzdul liếc nhìn kẻ mới đến.

 

Legolas và Bilbo đứng ở cửa, miệng há hốc, vẻ kinh hoàng hiện trên mặt họ. Thranduil hắng giọng cố gắng đứng dậy nhưng quyết định sẽ tốt hơn nếu gã nằm xuống. Thorin bắt chéo tay liếc lại với cùng mức dữ dội mà Legolas đang liếc gã.

 

 

"Ừm...xin lỗi vì... đã xen ngang." Bilbo xin lỗi theo kiểu xã giao. "Nhưng, ừm... Kíli cầnVua Thranduil có mặt và tôi cũng cần nói chuyện với ngài, Thorin."

 

"Và, chuyện đó không thể đợi sao?" Thorin làu bàu Legolas liếc càng dữ dội hơn khi chàng tiến tới.

 

"Có, chuyện đó có thể để sau." Rồi Legolas nhếch miệng cười nhìn Thorin lên xuống. "Mà ta tin là ngài có thể giải quyết bất cứ vấn đề nào mà ngài đang có, thưa _Vua Cha_."

 

 

Thorin sửng sốt và kinh hoàng, ấp úng những từ vô nghĩa cố gắng nói gì đó với Legolas. Thranduil lắc đầu, đứng dậy và nắm lấy con trai mình, dẫn chàng ra khỏi lều.

 

Legolas mang nụ cười trong khi Thranduil giằng xé giữa thích thú và tức giận.

 

Thorin càu nhàu lần nữa hứa sẽ trả thù Legolas, Bilbo đứng gần Thorin, đảo mắt.

 

 

"Tên nhóc con..." Thorin lầm bầm liếc ở chỗ mà Legolas lúc nãy vừa đứng.

 

"Thật sao, Thorin. Ngài mong đợi gì chứ? Ngài ấy thấy ngài và Thranduil đang âu yếm nhau." Thorin quay sang liếc Bilbo người đến lúc này đã miễn nhiễm với nó. "Dù sao thì ngài cũng phải công nhận ngài ấy một chút. Vài tuần trước, Vua Legolas sẽ cho ngài bay đầu nếu dám đụng vào Thranduil."

 

"Cậu thật sự không hiểu đâu, Baggins." Bilbo khịt mũi.

 

"Ồ, tin tôi đi Thorin. Tôi hiểu sự chán nản của ngài." Thorin nhăn mũi nhìn Bilbo, cả hai im lặng một lúc trước khi những lời đó thông vào não Thorin.

 

"C-cậu hiểu?" Thorin hỏi hơi bối rối, Bilbo đảo mắt lần nữa.

 

"Phải. Nhưng tôi không ở đây để nói chuyện với ngài về sự thất vọng... của tôi. Ừm, ít ra cũng không phải là những gì giống vậy."

 

"Tốt, cậu cần gì Bilbo?" Bilbo nhìn Thorin người mà tâm trí rõ ràng vẫn còn ở chỗ Vua Tiên.

 

"Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc mình về Shire."

 

"Cái gì? Tại sao? Cậu không vui với sự sắp xếp của chúng tôi dành cho cậu ở đây à? Có ai nói cậu không được chào đón?

 

 

Thorin nhìn giận dữ với khả năng đó. Gần đây và sau chuyện của Kíli và Tauriel, Dáin rất vui mừng phản đối mọi quyết định Thorin đưa ra. Hắn cũng vui vẻ chỉ trích cách trị vì của gã và Thorin đã phát chán với trò hề của lãnh chúa Iron Hill.

 

 

"Không, không. Không có gì như thế chỉ là tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc để tôi quay về." Bilbo nói khá không thoải mái. "Tôi đã rời Shire hơn một năm và... tôi không bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ ở đây hoặc..."

 

"Tại sao?" Thorin chớp mắt khó hiểu. "Mọi người quý cậu, và hơn một trong số người, tiên và người lùn đã nói cậu là tiếng nói của lý lẽ."

 

"À vâng, tôi không nghi ngờ gì điều đó." Bilbo nói mỉm cười tự kiêu, Thorin cũng cười theo. "Nhưng, ngài hiểu không? Tôi... ừm, tôi không biết nữa. Nhớ nhà, tôi cho là thế. Shire, Hobitton, Bag End vẫn là nhà. Ngài hiểu không?"

 

 

Thorin im lặng một lúc. Tất nhiên gã hiểu tại sao Bilbo muốn trở về. Kể cả ở giữa những cuộc phiêu lưu, Bilbo vẫn là một Hobbit và cậu là Hobbit duy nhất đi thám hiểm bên ngoài biên giới vùng đất của mình. Mặc dù cậu hòa đồng với mọi người nhưng cậu không ở cùng người của tộc mình.

 

 

"Cậu luôn có thể bắt đầu một cộng đồng mới ở đây." Thorin đột nhiên nói, Bilbo há hốc miệng với Thorin và gã có vẻ khá ngạc nhiên với chính mình. "Cậu biết không? Nó không phải là ý kiến tồi, ta cho là chúng ta có thể sắp xếp ở đây và ta biết nhiều người chúng ta sẽ thấy vui sướng nếu nhiều hobbit như cậu, Bilbo Baggins đến đây để dạy cho bọn ta về giá trị của thức ăn, rượu và những bản nhạc và cuộc sống yên tĩnh.

 

 

Bilbo mở miệng rồi lại đóng, cậu nhấc một ngón tay rồi hạ nó xuống và cuối cùng ngồi xuống.

 

 

"Ngài... ngài đang yêu cầu quá nhiều." Cuối cùng cậu nói. "Ý tôi là, kể cả tôi cũng không chắc sẽ đi cùng, tôi không nghĩ sẽ có nhiều người, đó là nếu có, sẽ đến đây và bắt đầu cuộc sống mới."

 

Thorin nhún vai ấn tay lên vai Bilbo, "Ta muốn cậu ở đây cho buổi lễ đăng quang Bilbo. Ta sẽ rất vinh dự nếu có cậu tham dự. Hãy nghĩ về điều ta vừa nói cho đến lúc đó, nếu cuối cùng cậu vẫn muốn đi thì chúng ta sẽ ắp xếp."

 

"Tôi nghĩ... tôi nghĩ tôi có thể làm được." Thorin mỉm cười cúi đầu nhẹ với cậu Hobbit.

 

"Rất rốt, bạn ta. Giờ thì chúng ta đi nào, ta đang nóng lòng muốn làm phiền con trai ta và trả đũa nó đây."

 

 

 

Mùa xuân đã đến; mọi thứ được xếp đặt xung quanh Erebor để đón đoàn người cuối cùng tới từ Ered Luin. Con người, Tiên và Người lùn đều giúp nhau theo cách này hay cách khác. Những bản nhạc cũ về Vua trong lòng núi trở lại cùng những bản nhạc mới được sáng tác không chỉ để vinh danh Vua mà còn vinh danh người giết Rồng và vị anh hùng không ai ngờ đến: Bilbo Baggins.

 

Thời gian chưa bao giờ vui vẻ hơn ở vùng đất phía bắc Rhovanion. Mọi người ăn mừng và quên mất bóng đêm đang lớn dần ở Mirkwood hoặc tương lai bất định.

 

Tuy nhiên, Thranduil không dễ quên. Ngài đã thấy bóng đêm, đã chạm vào nó bằng linh hồn mình và gần như đầu hàng. Sự phai nhạt của ngài khiến ngài nhận thức mọi thứ nếu không thì ngài đã đi mất rồi. Vua Tiên nhìn mình trong gương, chỉnh cái vòng làm từ bạc và vàng; ngài đang mặc món quà của Phu nhân Galadriel. Cái áo dài màu xanh dương hớp hoàn hảo với ngài đi cùng quần tất đen và giày bốt cùng màu, Thannduil đứng kiêu hãnh và nhớ lại những ngày của ngài ở Doriath. Lúc đó ngài không mang dấu vết của năm tháng và đau khổ trong mắt, bóng đêm lẩn khuất trong mắt vàđột nhiên Thranduil cảm thấy yếu người.

 

 

"Ngài ổn chứ, Thranduil?" Thranduil thấy mình được Bard đỡ, anh man bộ mặt lo lắng.

 

"Có, ta ổn." Thranduil cố gắng đứng thẳng dậy nhưng Bard dừng cố gắng của ngài, khiến Thranduil cảm thấy xấu hổ vì sự yếu đuối của bản thân. Bard để vị tiên đến ghế và đặt ngài ở đó.

 

"Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi không có ý..."

 

 

Bard vẫy tay ra hiệu vừa xảy ra. Anh nhận thức rõ mối quan hệ lạ lùng giữa Vua Tiên đời trước và Thorin. Dù vậy, nó không làm sức hút và tò mò dành cho Thranduil mất đi, không kể cả khi Thorin lờ mờ nhận ra tình cảm của Bard và bắt đầu nhìn anh chằm chằm bất cứ khi nào gã có cơ hội.

 

 

"Không, không sao. Ta nghĩ mình nên cảm ơn anh." Thranduil nói, nhấc cằm lên đối diện mắt Bard. "Ta có thể làm gì cho anh không, Bard?"

 

 

Bard nhìn Thranduil dữ dội một hồi; anh biết vị tiên rất xinh đẹp. Chuyện đó anh không nghi ngờ gì nhưng Bard không ngốc và anh đã thấy Vua Tiên đủ gần để biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

 

 

"Tôi đang tìm ngài, Bệ hạ. Tuy nhiên, tôi tin là bây giờ tôi sẽ đi tìm Thorin Oakenshield, tôi tin là ngài cần ngài ấy ở đây."

 

Thranduil đứng dậy, run nhẹ. "Không! Làm ơn. Hôm nay chị gái ngài ấy sẽ đến và ta không muốn ngài ấy lo lắng vô ích."

 

"Tôi không tin là sự lo lắng của ngài ấy dành cho ngài là vô ích." Bard nói, mỉm cười nhẹ với ngài, Thranduil nắm tay Bard với ánh mắt nài xin.

 

"Làm ơn, ta sẽ mau khỏe ngay thôi."

 

 

Bard ngần ngại, mắt nhìn bàn tay của vị tiên rồi đến đôi mắt van nài đó. Anh tự hỏi trong một chốc tại sao Thorin  lại từ chối mọi chuyện vì Thranduil. Ai có thể từ chối ngài đây?

 

 

"Được rồi." Cuối cùng giọng Bard dịu lại. "Để trả lời câu hỏi trước của ngài, Bệ hạ. Con trai ngài cần ngài và tôi đề nghị hộ tống ngài đến. Mọi người đã sẵn sàng."

 

Với sự tự tin của mình, Bard không lắp bắp hay cho thấy mình bị ảnh hưởng bởi Vua Tiên thế nào. Thranduil cúi đầu nhẹ mỉm cười cảm ơn Bard.

 

 

"Cảm ơn, Bard. Ta tin chúng ta nên nhập hội với mọi người ngay."

 

 

Thorin nhìn khi Thranduil ra khỏi lều theo sát phía sau là Bard. Gã người lùn nheo mắt với anh trong khi bước đến chỗ họ. Thranduil cảm thấy mình quay sang nhìn Thorin với nụ cười dịu dàng xuất hiện trên gương mặt thanh tú. Thorin thấy tim mình siết lại đau đớn với cảnh tượng và gã nhũn người vì vị tiên trước mặt.

 

 

"Ngài trông thật uy nghiêm." Thranduil nhướng mày, tay mân mê bên râu của Thorin lên đến tận trên đầu bên trái của gã. Ở đó là bím tóc điểm trang bằng màu xanh lá và bạc, màu Thranduil thích nhất.

 

"Ta biết." Là câu trả lời của gã, Thorin khịt mũi quay sang liếc Bard; anh đột nhiên cảm thấy bồn chồn mỉm cười yếu ớt với Thorin, cúi đầu anh quay vòng và sang trái.

 

 

Thorin nhìn theo Bard cho đến khi anh ra khỏi tầm mắt. Thranduil quan sát Thorin với sự thích thú và trìu mến lớn dần mà ngài không nghĩ mình có thể.

 

 

" _Anh_ _ta_ làm gì trong lều của ngài?"

 

"Anh ta tuyên bố yêu ta đến chết." Thranduil đáp bằng giọng điệu nhàm chán, Thorin xoay vòng thật nhanh khiến gã suýt ngã.

 

"Cái gì?!" Thranduil cảm thấy môi mình cong lên thành nụ cười nhếch.

 

"Chàng ghen à, Thorin?" Thranduil kêu rừ rừ thích thú, cúi xuống sát, gần như lướt môi mình qua môi Thorin.

 

"À, ta... cái gì?" Thranduil bật cười, áp môi trêu nghẹo lên môi Thorin trước khi đứng thẳng lên và đi.

 

"Đi nào, Bệ hạ. Em gái chàng đang chờ chúng ta."

 

 

Thorin đứng đó một vài giây, chết lặng người và hơi xao động. Gã hắng giọng, chỉnh quần áo rồi đi theo sau Thranduil, vẫn cố gắng dọn mớ bòng bong trong đầu. Bất kể cái gì gã đang nghĩ về Bard gã đều quên sạch.

 

 

 

Fíli cười trong khi chỉnh áo choàng và tóc cho em trai.

 

Kíli bồn chồn lo lắng, mắt cậu di chuyển từ nơi Dáin đang nhìn Thorin trừng trừng đến chỗ Tauriel đang đứng. Kíli mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng quay sang anh trai mình đang nhìn cậu trìu mến. Kíli đáp lại nụ cười rồi bắt đầu nghiêm túc.

 

 

"Anh có nghĩ mẹ sẽ chấp nhận nàng không?" Fíli nhún vai cố gắng ủng hộ em trai nhưng đồng thời cũng thực tế.

 

"Anh thật sự không biết, Kee. Mẹ chưa từng biểu lộ sự khinh ghét như bác." Fíli dừng lại và cả hai anh em quay sang nhìn Thorin đang trò chuyện sôi nổi với Thranduil. Cả hai bọn họ trông như chuẩn bị đánh nhau trong khi Bilbo thì trông khá thích thú.

 

"Dù vậy, anh nghĩ chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Mẹ có vẻ sẽ nghiêng sang hướng mắng bác nhiều hơn là em." Fíli nhếch miệng và Kíli đáp lại nụ cười. "Em có hạnh phúc không?"

 

 

Kíli quay đôi mắt xanh sang nhìn Tauriel đang cố gắng rất dữ dội để không cười, bên cạnh nàng là Haldir đang hắng giọng trong khi Legolas có vẻ không thoải mái lắm với sức nặng của vương miện trên đầu. Legolas cứ chỉnh nó hết bên này đến bên kia đến khi Haldir đứng trước mặt chàng, chỉnh nó một lần cho xong. Tauriel có vẻ cực kỳ thích thú với cảnh này và nàng nói gì đó khiến Legolas đỏ mặt và Haldir bật cười.

 

 

"Vâng, có. Em hạnh phúc." Rồi Fíli vỗ lên lưng em trai.

 

"Vậy thì mẹ sẽ mừng cho em. Đừng lo."

 

 

Cả hai anh em đi đến nhập bọn với bác mình, Thorin đang lẩm bẩm với tay bắt chéo và liếc nhìn ở điểm nào đó thật xa. Vua Tiên đới trước cũng không khá hơn; ngài cũng nhìn chằm chằm mặc dù vị tiên trông có phẩm giá và vương giả hơn bác của họ. Kíli nhìn Bilbo dò hỏi người lắc đầu mỉm cười nhẹ.

 

Legolas đứng tự hào trước đoàn sứ giả tiên ở ngay phía sau chàng nơi những người lùn đứng thành nhóm gọn gàng ngay sau Thorin, Dáin và một vài lãnh chúa người lùn khác. Bard, cùng với Thị trưởng và những người còn lại của Thị trấn bên hồ đứng ngay phía sau tiên, Bard thỉnh thoảng lại gửi cho Thranduil những cái nhìn lén lút, phớt lờ cái liếc anh nhận từ Thorin. Đám người đang chào đón đoàn người cuối cùng từ Núi Xanh, cùng với họ là Tiểu thư Dís dẫn đầu đoàn trong suốt hành trình đoàn tụ với gia đình cô và quê nhà cô. Nhưng đó không phải là lý do duy nhất nhiều người đến vậy tập trung tại cổng của Erebor.

 

Thành phố Người Lùn cuối cùng đã xây dựng xong. Có rất nhiều chi tiết cần làm và một vài sảnh cần sửa chữa hoàn toàn; nhưng Sảnh chính, Nhà bếp và Phòng ngai vàng cuối cùng đã xong. Hôm nay mọi người được mời đến bữa tiệc lớn và những người quan trọng của từng tộc được mời tham quan một vòng nhỏ quanh Erebor.

 

Mặt trời lên cao khi đoàn người lùn từ Ered Luin xuất hiện. Họ được chào đón với tiếng tung hô và chúc mừng; âm nhạc bắt đầu và mọi thứ xung quanh mở tiệc. Thorin mỉm cười nhìn cháu trai của gã rướn cổ để tìm mẹ chúng. Thorin nhoẻn miệng cười khi chúng thấy mẹ mình và giống như những gì chúng làm khi chúng còn nhỏ, Fíli và Kíli chạy nhanh đến gặp mẹ, cười khi cả hai ôm lấy người phụ nữ thật chặt đủ để xô ngã cô.

 

 

Dáin khịt mũi và liếc nhìn từ Thorin và Bilbo, "Sao?"

 

"Họ là hoàng tử của Erebor đó sao?"

 

"Ôi thôi, im dùm đi! Họ nhớ mẹ của họ và có vẻ như ngài không nhận ra, Dáin Ironfoot," Bilbo phát biểu với sự mỉa mai rỉ ra từ giọng nói. "Họ suýt mất mạng trong cuộc hành trình."

 

Rồi Bilbo rời đi và Thorin nhếch miệng, "Nói hay lắm, Baggins."

 

Rồi Thorin quay sang Dáin, chĩa một ngón tay vào hắn. "Bất kể ngài không đồng ý điều gì, ngài nên im miệng không thì Dís sẽ dạy cho ngài biết điều mà rõ ràng là mẹ ngài không dạy cho ngài. Và ta cảnh cáo ngài chỉ lần này Dáin, đừng có lộn xộn với gia đình và bạn bè ta vì ngài sẽ không muốn có kẻ thù là ta đâu."

 

 

Bất kể Dáin định nói gì thì hắn dừng ngay khi một trong những cố vấn nắm tay hắn lắc đầu với cái cau mày nghiêm nghị. Gã người lùn lẩm bẩm gì đó với Dáin kẻ chỉ có thể gầm gừ và bắt chéo tay.

 

Thorin đi theo cháu mình và khi gã đã đến đó với trái tim ấm áp khi Dís ôm cả bọn họ vào với nước mắt trên khóe mi. Cả hai anh em nhìn vào mắt nhau và Dís khẽ cảm ơn Thorin.

 

Fíli và Kíli đứng dậy, giúp mẹ họ người vừa ngay lập tức ôm bởi Thorin.

 

 

"Anh làm được rồi, đồ ngốc hay cáu bẳn." Thorin tặc lưỡi kéo Dís vào tay quan sát đôi mắt vui sướng của cô.

 

"Anh đã làm được."

 

 

Dís ôm gã lần nữa, "Cảm ơn, Thorin. Cho mấy đứa con của em, cho mái nhà của chúng ta. Cảm ơn."

 

 

Thorin không nói gì, gã chỉ ôm em gái đáp lại và không để cô đi cho đến khi cô sẵn sàng. Một khi cô đã sẵn sàng, cô bật cười và vẫy tay trái và dụi mắt với tay phải.

 

 

"Vậy, các chàng trai, nói cho tôi biết về chuyến phiêu lưu của ba người đi nào. Tôi muốn nghe mọi người đã trải qua những gì kể từ đó đến nay, kể từ khi rời Ered Luin."

 

 

Thorin, Fíli và Kíli tất cả đều nhìn nhau, cuộc hội thoại trong im lặng chuyền qua giữa họ. Dís quan sát thận trọng, cô biết những cái nhìn này.

 

 

"Được rồi, ba người đã làm gì?" Cô hỏi, đặt tay lên hông, ghim chặt cả ba người xuống tại chỗ.

 

"Ồ, tôi mới bất lịch sự làm sao, xin lỗi nhưng... cô là em gái Thorin?" Dís quay sang ngạc nhiên với người mới đến; Bilbo Baggins trong bộ đồ mới của cậu. Cậu mỉm cười khá quyến rũ với Dís với một tay đặt lên bụng và cúi đầu còn đúng cung cách hơn.

 

"Bilbo Baggins, hân hạnh được phục vụ."

 

Dís chớp mắt và rồi cô cúi đầu đáp lại, "Dís, hân hạnh."

 

 

Thorin gần như thở phào nhẹ nhõm; gã nghiên đầu và nhìn thấy Thranduil đang quan sát gã từ xa. Ngài không phải là người duy nhất nhìn theo hướng này; Thorin cũng có thể thấy Đội trưởng đang nhìn tò mò. Xung quanh họ những tộc khác nhau đang trộn lẫn vào nhau, để Thorin và gia đình gã có thời gian riêng tư.

 

 

"Tôi xin lỗi, cậu Baggins nhưng cậu là một hobbit, đúng không?" Dís hỏi, Bilbo gật đầu bất ngờ hiểu vẻ bối rối ở cô người lùn.

 

"Ồ, tôi là một người trong đoàn của Thorin sau khi ngài ấy thuê tôi với vai trò một tên trộm." Dís nhướng mày khá ấn tượng. "Đây thật sự là một câu chuyện thú vị tôi rất vui được chia sẻ cùng cậu, tất nhiên là nếu cậu thích."

 

Dís tặc lưỡi, "Không nghi ngờ gì cuộc hành trình này là thứ gì đó rất đáng chú ý. Tôi rất thích, cậu Baggins; có lẽ cậu sẽ không quá chai mặt để giấu tôi bất cứ điều gì."

 

 

Lúc này cô chỉ về hướng ba người kia tất cả đều đáp lại với nụ cười đáng ngờ như nhau. Rồi Thorin quay sang và đột ngột Dís nhìn thấy họ lần đầu tiên. Cô có nhiều cảm xúc đối nghịch khi cô thấy đoàn sứ giả tiên. Trong tâm trí cô nhớ sự phản bội, những cái lưng quay đi khi họ cần giúp đỡ nhất. Nhưng cô cũng nhớ sự kiêu ngạo của ông mình, sự cứng đầu của cha và tình yêu Thorin luôn luôn dành cho Vua Tiên. Rồi, mọi thứ đều có lý.

 

Cô quay sang Thorin rồi đến Thranduil rồi quay trở lại Thorin, lúc đó cô mới nhận ra bím tóc mới trên đầu gã, điểm trang bằng màu xanh và bạc khác với thứ Thorin thường mang. Thorin không chờ đợi cú đấm vào tay, cũng như cú cốc đầu. Gã quay sang em gái trong khi xoa những chỗ đau.

 

 

"Tại sao anh làm thế?!" Dís nheo mắt gật đầu hướng về vị Tiên.

 

"Nói với em anh không làm gì ngu ngốc, Thorin." Thorin mở miệng rồi lại đóng vào.

 

"Định nghĩa ngu ngốc đi Mẹ." Fíli nói, Dís liếc con trai người quyết định tốt nhất nên đứng ngoài chuyện này.

 

"Thorin..." Dís bắt đầu nhưng bị dừng bởi cử chỉ của Thorin.

 

"Chúng ta cần nói chuyện, còn lúc này Dís, em chỉ cần biết là anh yêu ngài ấy." Họ liếc nhìn nhau, Dís mặt không cảm xúc một lúc lâu rồi dáng người cô dịu xuống và cô ôm Thorin lần nữa.

 

"Anh là đố ngốc, Anh trai. Dù vậy em vẫn yêu anh và em luôn mong muốn anh được hạnh phúc." Rồi trong giọng nhẹ nhàng. "Em đoán Lãnh chúa Círdan đã đúng; bây giờ em nợ ông ấy một chai rượu dorwinion thật ngon rồi."

 

Thorin tặc lưỡi, "Đến đây. Anh muốn em gặp ngài ấy chính thức lần này."

 

"Chờ đã! Chờ đã!" Kíli bước đến trước dừng họ lại, cậu trông kì lạ với cánh tay giơ ra với đôi mắt nhìn lên bác và mẹ cậu. "Làm ơn đi bác, trước khi... trước khi bác đi đến chỗ tiên cháu... cháu cần phải cho bác và moi người coi cái này."

 

 

Dís nhìn con trai với ánh sáng mới, bộ đồ cùng phục sức của cậu mang đã thay đổi từ lần cậu rời mẹ mình. Cậu cũng có một bím tóc mới, cái này trang trí bằng màu đỏ và đen. Dís quyết định hỏi chuyện này sau vì cô có thể thấy con trai mình cần thời gian này. Dís mỉm cười quay lại với Thorin người có vẻ giằng xé trong chốc lát.

 

 

"Tôi nghĩ Kíli muốn nói đến Phòng Ngai vàng, Thorin." Bilbo nói, mở mắt với người lùn, Thorin nghĩ về chuyện đó trong một giây, gã quay sang Dís rồi Kíli và cuối cùng tất cả đều hợp lý.

 

"Phải rồi! Tất nhiên." Thorin đặt tay lên vai Kíli. "Để chúng ta xem cháu đã làm gì nào, Kíli."

 

"Phòng ngai vàng nghĩa là sao?" Kíli đứng thẳng tự hào với nụ cười tươi trên mặt.

 

"Bác cho con vinh dự là trưởng thi công Phòng ngai vàng." Dís nhìn ấn tượng với Thorin rồi đến Kíli.

 

"Bác con sao?" Dís mỉm cười đến gần đứa con út đập trán vào đầu cậu.  "Con đã khôn lớn rồi, Kíli. Mẹ tự hào về con, đến cho mẹ xem con đã làm gì cho Vương quốc nào."

 

 

Các chúa tể người lùn tất cả theo chân Thorin và gia đình gã vào trong ngọn núi. Tất nhiên những người lùn không phải là người duy nhất được mời để chiêm ngưỡng và thán phục Vương quốc Người Lùn mới. Mọi người ngưỡng mộ công trình vĩ đại của người lùn và những gì họ đã làm trong thời gian ngắn như vậy. Thranduil chỉ cách sau Thorin vài người, mắt ngài xuyên qua vị Vua trong khi gã nói chuyện với người thừa kế Fíli, về những công việc khác nhau trong lò rèn và lối vào chính. Kíli về phần mình chơi đùa với viên đá mẹ cậu đã trao cho cậu. Cậu xoay nó trong lòng bàn tay, thỉnh thoảng ngước nhìn về phía Tauriel.

 

Đây là bài kiểm tra cuối cùng của cậu. Với công trình này cậu sẽ chứng minh với mẹ mình và tất cả ai nghi ngờ tình cảm của cậu hoặc Thorin dành cho tiên, họ đều trung thực với cảm giác của mình. Nhưng Kíli cũng để ý những hậu quả chính trị; cậu biết về Dáin và hắn ta bất đồng thế nào về toàn bộ chuyện này. Cậu biết một số những lãnh chúa có địa vị cao của những vùng đất khác cũng không tán đồng với họ. Kíli cũng biết nhiều người đang chờ Dís nói lời phải trái với Vua và Hoàng tử.

 

 

"Cuối cùng, Phòng ngai vàng." Thorin dừng lại tại đây và quay sang Kíli. Fíli nhăn mặt với em trai gật đầu hướng về cánh cửa.

 

"Ờ, phải rồi. Các ngài, các phu nhân và mọi người ở Dale và Mirkwood." Tại đây Kíli dừng để nhìn Tauriel người cho cậu nụ cười rạng rỡ. Kíli sáng lên và cậu đứng thẳng hết lưng nhìn đám đông lúc này đang nhìn cậu.

 

"Khi tôi mới bắt đầu chuyến hành trình này tôi chỉ tìm kiếm một chuyến phiêu lưu." Nhiều người bật cười, những người lùn trẻ nhất thì hoan hô. "Tất nhiên là tôi muốn giành lại quê hương, mái nhà mà tôi chỉ được nghe kể về cũng là một ưu tiên của tôi."

 

Kíli quay sang bác mình, bước lùi lại cho đến khi tay chạm vào cửa, "Và trong khi tôi có chuyến phiêu lưu và chúng tôi giành lại quê hương tôi cũng học được vài thứ."

 

 

Thorin nhìn cháu mình đầy tự hào, nhấc cằm quan sát khi Kíli, thành viên trẻ tuổi nhất của dòng dõi Durin thu hút khán giả với từ ngữ và chất giọng của mình. Fíli giơ ngón tay cái, ủng hộ em trai trong khi cười rộng.

 

 

"Tôi nhận ra chúng tôi không thể đi xa nếu không có tên trộm và cũng là người bạn thân thiết nhất của chúng tôi, Bilbo. Tôi không thể bắt đầu nói cho mọi người biết là bao nêu lần cậu ấy đã cứu chúng tôi."

 

 

Biblo biết mình đang được nhiều người đang có mặt quan sát, Dís quay sang cậu, khá ấn tượng và cậu chỉ gãi đầu, ngượng ngùng.

 

 

"Tôi học được lòng can đảm và lãnh đạo từ bác và anh trai. Tôi học được tình bạn và lòng trung thành từ đoàn người." Tại đây Kíli dừng lại và mắt cậu tìm thấy mắt của Tauriel lần nữa. "tôi cũng học được... ừm, tôi... tôi không mong chờ để học về cảm xúc và... và tình yêu."

 

 

Kíli có thể cảm thấy làn sóng xấu hổ trong mình nhưng cậu không dừng lại, cậu quay vòng và đẩy mở cửa.

 

 

"Và vì tất cả những điều tôi học được, tôi có thể hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mà bác đã dành cho tôi." Rồi Kíli đứng với cử chỉ tay cậu mời mọi người bước vào.  "Đây là thành quả của những gì tôi đã học được từ cuộc hành trình và nó, hy vọng sẽ là khởi đầu mới cho chúng tôi tại Erebor này."

 

 

Phòng ngai vàng mở rộng trước mặt họ. Nó là căn phòng khổng lồ với những cây cột cao hai bên, tất cả trang trí với tượng của những vị Vua trong lòng núi trước. Kíli chưa từng đoán ra màu sắc chính xác của căn phòng trước đây nhưng vì đây là khởi đầu mới nên cậu thay đổi nó hoàn toàn. Căn phòng mang màu xanh dương và bạc với những mảng trang trí màu xanh lá và vàng.

 

Những cây cột kể về cuộc hành trình, kể về những ai tham gia và những ai quay lưng với họ. Chúng cũng kể bằng ngôn ngữ người lùn sự khổ sở của tộc người Durin trong suốt cuộc tấn công của con Rồng và vẫn còn có chỗ dành cho tương lai.

 

Thorin khá là ấn tượng với công trình. Gã bước chậm và đi đến Ngai vàng nắm ngay cuối căn phòng, nâng lên bệ với hai cái ghế bằng đá thấp hơn ở mỗi bên. Ngai vàng khảm tự hào viên Arkenstone, viên ngọc nhận ánh sáng từ nguồn ẩn và màu sắc còn sáng hơn bao giờ hết.

 

Thorin bước lên vài bậc thang đến Ngai vàng và thở. Viên Arkenstone ở điểm cao nhất của ngai vàng xung quanh nó là hình dạng của vương miện quen thuộc. Vương miệng hình gạc hươu chỉ được đội bởi những người trị vì Mirkwood. Thorin quay sang Kíli người đang nhìn bác mình lo âu, cậu mỉm cười yếu ớt khi cậu bước đến bên cạnh Thorin.

 

 

"Bác luôn khác biệt với màu xanh dương và bạc nên cháu nghĩ là toàn bộ phòng này lên làm để vinh dự điều đó." Kíli nói. "Ngai vàng... ừm, đã đến lúc chuyện giữa hai tộc chúng ta thay đổi. Cháu không biết chuyện gì xảy ra trong quá khứ và nói thẳng thì cháu không quan tâm vì những tranh cã cũ ấy chính là thứ khiến từng người trong chúng ta quay lưng với liên minh, với bạn bè của chúng ta... với người chúng ta yêu."

 

Thorin mỉm cười đặt tay lên gáy Kíli, "Bác rất tự hào về cháu, Kíli."

 

Rồi Thorin quay sang đám đông, tay gã vẫn đặt trên Kíli, "Cháu trai ta đã nói những điều sáng suốt còn lại ở những ai đã trải qua nhiều đau khổ. Ta nhận món quà và thành quả của cháu, Kíli. Cháu không chỉ vinh danh ta, mà còn cả Erebor, tổ tiên và liên minh của chúng ta."

 

 

Kíli cười tươi rói, quay quanh nhìn Tauriel mỉm cười đáp lại và Fíli cười rộng đến mang tai. Mẹ cậu rướm nước mắt và Kíli lập tức đến bên ôm mẹ vào giữ hai lối đi mọi người chúc mừng lên lưng cậu từ nhiều người khác nhau. Tất cả xung quanh họ, người lùn, con người, tiên ngưỡng mộ công trình Phòng Ngai vàng trong khi Thorin mời họ đến sảnh tiệc nơi buổi chiêu đãi diễn ra.

 

Thorin nhìn em gái và Kíli mỉm cười trước khi quay lại. Gã đối diện với các lãnh chúa của bảy gia đình; một vài người trong họ có biểu cảm không thân thiện trong khi một số khác có vẻ ngưỡng mộ Thorin và những người thứa kế của gã. Thorin cảm thấy nỗi sợ len vào trong tim, bóng tối đến gần trái tim gã khi gã nghĩ đến việc đối mặt với những lãnh chúa. Không chỉ là những lời buộc tội của họ mà còn đòi hỏi trả tiền của họ, thứ mà Thorin không cho là công bằng. Không phải với những người quay lưng lại với gã.

 

Rồi, có gì đó thay đổi trong không khí, gã ngửi thấy mùi khu rừng vào giữa hè và hơi ấm thân thuộc bọc gã vào. Gã cảm thấy bàn tay mềm vuốt ve tóc gã và khi gã quay lại thì thấy Thranduil đang nhìn gã. Thorin mỉm cười gật đầu với ngài, Thranduil mỉm cười đáp lại và gật đầu. Thorin quan sát cháu mình nói chuyện với Dís, gần đó là Tauriel chờ đợi trong bóng tối.

 

 

Thorin nắm tay Thranduil, hôn lên khớp tay. "Đến đây, ta nghĩ mình đói rồi."

 

 

Họ để số người lùn còn lại quan sát họ thật kĩ.

 

*******

 

"Mẹ rất tự hào về con, Kíli. Mẹ chưa từng nghĩ sẽ thấy con trưởng thành nhanh vậy." Dís nói, lau nước mắt từ mắt, cô nhìn con trai và đặt tay lên má cậu. "Cứ như mới hôm qua con còn chạy quanh cố gắng đóng giả tiên và trộm cung và tên của họ. Con không còn là trẻ con nữa và mẹ sợ thời điểm một cô gái trẻ nào đó sẽ thu hút sự chú ý của con vì nhiều người sẽ chiến đấu vì danh dự được kết hôn cùng con."

 

 

Kíli thẳng người, nắm tay mẹ, cậu có một gò má ửng đỏ nhưng có ngọn lửa quyết tâm Dís chưa từng thấy trước đó. Đến lúc này mọi người có vẻ đã đi đến buổi tiệc, Fíli ở lại cùng với Legolas, cả hai bọn họ ở khoảng cách an toàn.

 

 

"Mẹ, có chuyện con cần nói với me." Rồi cậu tiếp tục nói gật đầu mình. "Căn phòng này con làm với hy vọng mẹ thấy con đủ khả năng, rằng mẹ tin con xứng đáng..."

 

"Ồ, con trai, con xứng đáng..." Dís nói nhưng Kíli lắc đầu.

 

"Không, mẹ con... Con xứng đáng được chúc phúc cho lựa chọn của con." Dís chớp mắt khó hiểu.

 

"Ý con là sao?" Kíli ấp úng lo lắng duỗi tay ra về phái một người Dís vừa nhận ra.

 

 

Tiến đến họ là một nàng tiên, với mái tóc dài màu đỏ và một bím tóc bên trái. Bím tóc màu vàng và đen, màu của Kíli. Dís quay lại nhìn Kíli đang mỉm cười dịu dàng với nàng tiên, tay cậu nắm chặt lấy tay nàng và cậu người lùn trẻ quay sang mẹ mình.

 

 

"Mẹ, cho phép con giới thiệu với mẹ Tauriel của Mirkwood." Tauriel đứng đó mỉm cười yếu ớt với người phụ nữ người lùn, Dís nheo mắt và sau một lúc lâu trong khi cả Kíli và Tauriel thật sự lo lắng, cuối cùng Dís cốc vào đầu Kíli.

 

"Bác con và ta sẽ có một buổi nói chuyện dài về chuyện quên mất truyền thống." Dís nói, cau mày với Kíli. "Và con và ta cũng sẽ nói chuyện tương tự thế lúc khác, Kíli."

 

Rồi Dís quay sang Tauriel, "Bằng cách nào đó, ta luôn biết đứa con út của ta sẽ kết đôi với một tiên. Nó luôn có vẻ thích thú với dòng dõi của nàng. Nhưng thật sự đi ngược truyền thống và tết tóc nàng và làm tất cả chuyện này để gây ấn tượng với ta và có được sự chúc phúc của ta..."

 

Dís lắc đầu, "Đi cùng ta, Tauriel của Mirkwood, và trong khi đi ta muốn nghe chuyện làm sao mà nàng gặp được mấy chàng trai của ta."

 

 

 

Ngày dài và mệt mỏi.

 

Những từ ngữ và đe dọa lấp đầy họ ở điểm nào đó, hòa bình mỏng manh được dựng nhưng căng thẳng vẫn mãi còn đó. Thời gian là thứ duy nhất quyết định tình huống này sẽ dẫn đến đâu. Thorin chắc chắn về chuyện của Thranduil và Tauriel và trong khi gã có được sự ủng hộ của ba trong số bảy lãnh chúa người lùn, những người còn lại chỉ không chắc, cẩn trọng và cả giận dữ. Tuy nhiên không ai dám nói lên sự không hài lòng của họ công khai.

 

Dáin đã cố, tất nhiên. Hắn đã khiến Thorin phải chú ý đến bố mẹ gã, nguồn gốc và tổ tiên của gã. Dáin đỏi hỏi Thorin nhìn ra lý lẽ và ủng hộ người dân của mình. Thorin đã trả lời bằng cơn tức giận lạnh lùng về việc không ai trong số họ nhớ đến lời thề và máu mủ khi gã yêu cầu họ giúp đỡ lấy lại Erebor. Thorin và đoàn người có quyền với Ngọn núi Cô Đơn, Ngai vàng và phần thưởng.

 

Những người khác cúi xuống xấu hổ và cũng không kém oán giận vì đây là cách nói với họ rằng kho báu sẽ không kết thúc trong hầm của họ. Nói về quyền, cuộc hành trình đã được giành thắng lợi bởi Thorin và chỉ Thorin.

 

Đến cuối, không chỉ tất cả nhìn với cặp mắt dễ chịu sự đoàn kết của tiên và người lùn. Một số còn nguyền rủa việc hoàng tử to gan dám khắc biểu tượng của tiên lên ngai vàng Durin.

 

Nhưng không lời nào trong số đó quan trọng vì vào cuối ngày, vương miện được đặt lên đầu Thorin với viên Arkenstone sáng trên ngai vàng chấp nhận Thorin là người thừa kế xứng đáng.

 

Ba ngày và ba đêm đã qua và từng chút một mọi thứ trở lại nhịp điệu bình thường. Người của Dale cùng Bard dẫn đầu sẵn sàng trở về nhà họ và hoàn thành những chi tiết nhỏ của thành phố mới. Tiên của Mirkwood sẵn sàng quay trở về rừng. Và Người lùn của Erebor đã ở nhà, với vị Vua mới sẵn sàng bắt đầu lần nữa.

 

Trong bóng tối căn phòng của họ, Thorin lướt môi lên làn da mềm của tai Thranduil. Thorin gần đây mới khám phá ra kích thích cặp tai nhọn sẽ khiến Thranduil phát rồ và ham muốn. Vua người lùn tận hượng quyền lực kiến thức này cho gã và gã tận dụng nó hết mức. Thorin ầm ừ khẽ và tim gã nhói đau với nhung nhớ và ham muốn hoang dại khi tiếng rên ngất ngây thoát khỏi miệng Thranduil.

 

Thorin nhếch miệng cười thì thầm tình yêu của gã trong khi tay gã di chuyển xuống làn da trắng của cổ và ngực Thranduil cởi bỏ phần còn lại của áo dài của ngài. Thorin lướt môi lên làn da ấm bên dưới gã. Gã nhắm mắt thưởng thức hơi thở hổn hển nhẹ nhàng thoát khỏi môi người yêu của gã. Những ngón tay chai sần vuốt qua làn da mịn tiến xuống sâu hơn, sâu hơn, Thorin cắn nhẹ làn da của Thranduil ngay dưới tai ngài, thì thầm những lời hứa tinh nghịch vào tai vị Vua Tiên đời trước.

 

Thranduil không thể di chuyển, ngài nằm trên giường, bất lực khao khát giọng nói và những đụng chạm của Thorin. Thorin nhếch môi cười khi tay gã nắm lấy khao khát của Thranduil khiến ngài rên rỉ sâu, cú đẩy ham muốn và những lời cầu xin nhân từ.

 

Thorin nhớ những điều này. Gã nhớ có Thranduil trên giường mình, theo cách gã muốn và bất cứ khi nào gã muốn. Gã nhớ Thranduil quằn quại bên dưới gã, cầu xin gã chạm vào. Thorin vuốt nắn Thranduil, tay gã di chuyển chắc chắn nhưng chậm, trêu đùa Vua Tiên, tận hưởng ảnh hưởng của tay gã và giọng gã lên vị tiên.

 

Trong nhiều giờ họ dành trọn cho nhau. Thranduil chào đón trò chơi và ham muốn của Thorin. Ngài trao mình cho gã người lùn không một giây để Thorin thỏa mãn khát khao. Thranduil không tin mình có khả năng chống lại điều đó, vị tiên biết bất kể thứ gì Thorin muốn từ ngài, gã sẽ có được.

 

Nhiều giờ sau, Thranduil tựa đầu trên ngực Thorin. Khác biệt chiều cao khiến chuyện thật kì lạ khi Thranduil tựa đầu dưới cằm gã người lùn, tay ngài ôm vòng quanh eo gã. Một cẳng chân thanh mảnh gác lên trên chân của Thorin. Thorin đã từng nhận xét họ tạo thành một bức tranh vui nhộn như thế này. Vào lúc đó gã người lùn còn trẻ và nhận xét của gã chỉ kích thích ngọn lửa trong Thranduil khao khát chứng minh Thorin có thể phù hợp. Cuộc đối thoại thường dẫn đến việc Thranduil cưỡi Thorin đến khi gã người lùn đầu hàng.

 

Đó là những ký ức từng người trong họ trân trọng. Giây phút mà họ không biết mình cùng chia sẻ với người kia vào những đêm cô đơn, khi họ nghĩ căm ghét là cảm giác duy nhất giữa họ.

 

Thorin không thể ngủ, gã vén mái tóc bạc qua một bên khỏi mặt vị tiên và quan sát một cách hoang mang hình dáng say ngủ của Thranduil. Một lần nữa, Thorin được nhắc lại những giây phút mà gã ngủ và Vua Tiên sẽ quan sát gã. Vị Vua khiến Thranduil không thoải mái, nhiều hơn khi gã biết Vua Tiên đang thấy ốm và mệt. Tuy nhiên, gã lắc đầu khiến ngài tỉnh dậy.

 

 

"Đã sáng chưa?"

 

"Chưa, vẫn chưa." Thorin rướn người xuống chiếm lấy môi Thranduil, ấn Vua Tiên xuống và hôn ngài nhẹ nhàng.

 

"Bệ hạ, sức chịu đựng của chàng thật đáng nể. Nhưng ta không nghĩ ta có thể tiếp tục hoạt động của chúng ta..." Thorin tặc lưỡi hôn lên trán Thranduil.

 

"Sức chịu đựng của ta còn hơn đáng nể nhưng ý định của ta trong sáng hơn ngài nghĩ." Thranduil mỉm cười buồn ngủ.

 

"Ta không tin." Thranduil xoa hàm râu của gã, nhắm mắt lại một giây. "Nhưng ta không quan tâm vì ta yêu cái đầu quỷ quái của chàng."

 

"Ngủ đi." Thorin thì thầm. "Ta tin mình cần uống hoặc ăn gì đó nhưng ta không có ý định làm phiền kẻ hầu."

 

“Mau quay về nhé." Thranduil lẩm bẩm rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ, phớt lờ cặp mắt lo lắng của Thorin. "Ta không nghĩ mình có thể nghỉ ngơi nếu không có chàng bên cạnh."

 

 

Thorin cau mày với lo lắng không thích việc Thranduil trông mệt mỏi thế nào. Haldir đã đề cập trước đây, anh nói chuyện này là bình thường và Thranduil đang thật sự tốt hơn. Nhưng, với Thorin người không ở đó lần đầu, chuyện này thật là nỗi sợ mới.

 

Gã chắc chắn Thranduil thoải mái trước khi rời khỏi phòng. Sảnh của Erebor yên tĩnh, không khí ấm áp và bóng tối vẫn tràn ngập mặt đất. Ánh sáng của các hành lang được giảm do thiếu phần nối tiếp giữa các lối đi. Thorin có thể đi quanh các sảnh với mắt nhắm và vẫn biết đường đi lối về. Mười lăm phút sau gã đến nhà bếp, tâm trí định tìm phô mai và một vài quả táo trước khi quay trở lại phòng mình.

 

 

"Ồ, chắc hẳn là anh vừa có một tối rất tốt nếu không thì anh đã không đi tìm đồ ăn lúc này." Thorin quay lại sững sốt thấy Dís ngồi trên cái bàn ở xa gần sân sau.

 

"Dís? Em làm gì ở đây?"

 

 

Dís cho anh trai thấy nửa quả táo ăn dở, Thorin mỉm cười và nhanh chóng ngồi cùng cô. Cả hai anh em ngồi đó ăn trong im lặng trong khi quan sát ánh sáng bạc của mặt trăng len lỏi qua khoảng sân thoáng. Dís nhìn anh trai mặc một cái áo dài vải lanh và cái quần rộng, tình trạng mái tóc của gã và hàm râu và cô không thể không nhếch miệng cười.

 

 

"Em thấy anh vừa có một tối rất tốt." Thorin di chuyển trên ghế nhìn sang Dís mong đợi.

 

"Nó cũng ổn." Gã lẩm bẩm khiến Dís bật cười.

 

"Ồ, Thorin làm ơn đi. Trong anh sáng rực và có chút tự mãn, thứ mà anh không thể giấu được." Dís nhìn anh trai ranh mãnh. "Em đoán anh để lại trong phòng mình một vị tiên mệt nhưng thỏa mãn."

 

 

Thorin phồng ngực đặt phần còn lại của quả táo lên bàn. Gã quay sang Dís người nhúc nhích cặp lông mày một cách ra hiệu khiến Thorin bật cười.

 

 

"Ồ, em biết anh có đêm tối, không chỉ em nghe âm thanh từ phòng của anh mà em còn thấy gương mặt anh và của Thranduil ở bữa tiệc." Dís nhận xét lắc đầu. "Mọi người đều thấy và đều quá rõ hai người định làm gì ngay khi cả hai biến mất để lại một người trẻ tuổi xấu hổ phía sau."

 

 

Thorin khịt mũi nhớ lại cái nhìn Legolas gửi cho họ suốt bữa tối. Thorin làm việc bất khả thi để khiến vị Vua trẻ xấu hổ phía sau lưng Thranduil cũng như Legolas tận hưởng giây phút chàng có thể khiến Thorin không thoải mái. Một mối quan hệ kì lạ hình thành giữa họ và Thorin cảm thấy tò mò về chuyện nó sẽ dẫn họ đến đâu.

 

 

"Anh thừa nhận anh có thấy vui khi hành hạ Vua Legolas bằng bất cứ cách nào anh có thể."

 

"Cũng như ngài ta khăng khăng làm tương tự với anh." Rồi Dís nghiêng đầu suy tư. "Ngài ta thích anh và rất yêu mến anh, Thorin. Ngài ta sỉ nhục và hầu như toàn đánh trúng Dáin khi hai đứa em họ yêu quý của chúng ta có những nhận xét không hay về anh."

 

"Ngài ta làm thế sao? Legolas? Con trai Thranduil?" Thorin hỏi với một chút không tin trong giọng, Dís nghiêng đầu tạo âm thanh xác nhận.

 

"Thật là tò mò cách mối quan hệ của tiên Mirkwood đã thay đổi." Dís nhận xét. "Nếu ông còn sống chắc chắn ông sẽ từ anh. Cha... ừm, em thích nghĩ nó khiến ông ấy mất thời gian hiểu và chấp nhận lựa chọn của đời anh."

 

"Còn em?" Dís nhìn Thorin cẩn thận trước khi đứng dậy đi đến cái tủ gần nhất. Cô đổ nước nhẹ vào hai cái ly và rồi trở lại đưa cái ly cho Thorin.

 

"Em đã chấp nhận anh là người đáng thương, cáu bẳn, cay đắng và cô độc." Thorin bắn cho Dís cái liếc nhưng cô không lay động. "Nhưng, kể từ khi anh nói với em về mối quan hệ nồng cháy với Vua Tiên và chuyện xảy ra sau đó... em biết chỉ là vấn đề thời gian đến khi anh lại có được hạnh phúc."

 

"Nó không làm em thấy phiền?"

 

"Không, đã quá lâu rồi kể từ khi em thấy hạnh phúc trong mắt anh, và nụ cười của anh." Dís nhếch miệng. "Anh dễ nói chuyện hơn và đỡ cay đắng và cáu bẳn hơn."

 

"Thật tốt khi biết anh đã thay đổi." Thorin đáp lại. "Anh mừng vì kế hoạch của Dáin dùng em là cách để anh và Kíli thay đổi suy nghĩ của bọn anh không thành công."

 

"Ôi, Thorin, anh và mấy đứa con của em là tất cả những gì em có." Dís nghiêng đầu, giấu đi nước mắt. "Anh không biết em lo thế nào khi anh quyết định bắt đầu cuộc hành trình này. Em lo sợ cho anh, em sợ anh sẽ đánh mất mình vì bệnh tham vàng như ông và cha chúng ta đã từng."

 

 

Thorin nhăn mặt uống từ ly của mình trong khi lắng nghe Dís nói. Gã sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận gã đã thua cám dỗ, không khi gã biết tình yêu gã giữ trong tim cho Thranduil đủ để xua đi căn bệnh tham vàng.

 

 

"Và, khi em nghe Erebor đã khôi phục và em được anh gọi đến, em thấy nhẹ người." Sau đó Dís quay sang đối diện Thorin. "Mấy chàng trai các người ổn và đó là tất cả những gì quan trọng với em. Tuy nhiên..."

 

"Sao?"

 

"Anh biết chuyện sẽ không dễ dàng từ lúc này. Trong khi anh có thể thuyết phục một vài lãnh chúa của bảy vương quốc người lùn không phải tất cả họ đều bị thuyết phục về chuyệm kết hợp với Thranduil."

 

"Hừm, anh biết, anh biết họ nghĩ gì về anh và Kíli." Thorin nói và Dís chỉ gật đầu.

 

"Nhưng, anh biết không chỉ họ mà con một số gia đình có tiếng của Ered Luin và những người gia nhập với chúng ta ở Erebor nữa."

 

"Ý em là sao?"

 

"Một số họ hy vọng con gái mình sẽ kết hôn với Vua và người thừa kế của anh." Dís nhận xét. "Em còn nhận được lời đề nghị kết thân của một vài gia đình nữa. Tưởng tượng xem họ sẽ thất vọng thế nào khi họ thấy anh đã chọn được nữ hoàng."

 

 

Thorin ngẫm nghĩ phát hiện mới này. Trong khi gã từ chối lời cầu hôn từ nhiều Lãnh chúa khi còn ở Ered Luin, những lời cầu hôn đó không nhiều và không nhất quyết. Ai lại muốn một vị Vua thất thủ làm chồng của con gái mình chứ? Thorin cảm thấy tức giận lớn dần, không ai trong số dòng dõi của gã muốn giúp gã trong chuyến hành trình. Không ai muốn giúp họ khi Smaug đến, nhưng ngay khi họ nhìn thấy Thorin lấy lại không chỉ Ngọn núi mà cả danh hiệu và mọi thứ thuộc về dòng dõi Durin thì mọi người muốn ở bên gã.

 

 

"Đạo đức giả." Gã lẩm bẩm với chất độc nhỏ xuống trong giọng nói.

 

"Chính trị thôi, anh trai yêu quý. Bây giờ anh là một trong những Lãnh chúa giàu có nhất trong Bảy Vương quốc." Dís nói.

 

"Kể cả với phần anh chia cho người dân Dale và Mirkwood thì anh vẫn có đủ để khiến Dáin phải cầu xin."

 

Thorin khịt mũi, cong mày nhìn Dís, "Nó rất cám dỗ."

 

"Đừng." Dís mỉm cười nhưng giọng cô chắc như thép. "Anh không muốn trận tranh cãi khác. Đã đủ chúng ta có với Tauriel và Thranduil để thêm dầu vào lửa rồi."

 

"Em đồng ý. Em cũng nghĩ chúng ta nên cẩn thận từ bây giờ." Thorin đứng dậy bước đến em gái và năm tay cô. "Nhiều kẻ khinh thường quyết định của anh, nhiều kẻ hủy hoại sự trị vì của anh và làm việc trong bóng tối. Nó không quan trọng vì anh sẽ đối diện với chúng như con rồng điên loạn nếu họ làm tổn thương trái tim, gia đình và ngọn núi của anh."

 

"Và em sẽ giúp anh và rồi họ sẽ biết không nên gây sự với Dòng dõi Durin."

 

Họ cùng cười rồi Dís bắn cho Thorin nụ cười tinh quái. "Anh nên về lại với tiên của anh đi, anh trai của em. Mang theo một ít thức ăn, em đoán ngài ấy cũng đói ngấu rồi."

 

 

 

Hết chương 15.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Đây không phải kết thúc, chỉ là bắt đầu một chuyến thám hiểm mới.

_Với tiếng thở dài, người quay đi_

_Với trái tim sâu thẳm,_

_Không còn lời gì để trao_

_Người sẽ thấy thế giới đã mãi thay đổi._

_Và những cái cây giờ đây_

_Chuyển từ xanh sang vàng_

_Và mặt trời phai dần_

_Ta ước ta có thể ôm người vào gần hơn._

**Houses of healing - Liv Tyler**

Không có chiến thắng toàn diện khi bạn chiến đấu chống lại bóng đêm.

 

Chiến thắng là giây phút ánh sáng trong cuộc đời những người sinh ra để trị vì và được tin tưởng với sự giàu có và quyền lực. Luôn có nỗi sợ và lòng tham lớn dần trong những trái tim đó, thỉnh thoảng nó là thứ duy nhất họ coi trọng. Người lùn biết điều này, họ cảm thấy nó mỗi khi làm việc trong lòng núi, trong hầm mỏ hoặc những công việc chạm khắc khác. Lòng kiêu hãnh đặt vàohai bàn tay và quyền lực luôn là sự thất bại của họ.

 

Dù vậy, vẫn có danh dự trong hành động của họ, cũng có cả cảm xúc và tình yêu với những ai gần gũi với họ. Thranduil có thể nói ngài đã chứng kiến cả hai: điểm tốt và điểm xấu của người lùn. Ngài nhắm mắt nghĩ về chuyện đó, về tất cả những gì ngài đã thấy và đã trải qua cho đến giờ. Đêm vừa xuống và bữa tối sẽ nhanh chóng được dọn ra; Vua Tiên đứng dậy, cảm thấy cái lạnh của căn phòng chạm vào làn da ướt. Bồn tắm khiến ngài tỉnh táo, đúng thứ ngài cần sau một ngày dài và trái tim nặng trĩu. Ngài nhớ Thorin, ngài nhớ gã vô cùng nhưng Thorin là Vua và trách nhiệm thường khiến gã bận nhiều ngày.

 

Thranduil ra khỏi phòng tắm trong cái áo dài màu trắng bằng vải lanh buộc hờ và chỉ che vừa đủ cơ thể cao và khỏe mạnh bên dưới. Tóc ngài như thác đổ xuống lưng và vẫn ướt, hình dáng ngài thư giãn cho thấy ngài đã thật sự nghỉ ngơi trong căn phòng mới tại Erebor. Ngài ngước đôi mắt xanh lên, đôi mắt lạnh và hằn dấu thời gian dán lên cái hộp trên giường. Vị tiên cảm thấy môi mình cong lên nhưng thay vì tiến đến giường, ngài bước đến tủ áo. Ngài không có nhiều đồ ở đây, một vài bộ được mang đến cho ngài, một vài bộ khác là quà của Thorin. Ngài để tay mình vuốt qua lớp lụa, vải lanh, cotton và chỉ mithril mềm mại; Thranduil căng thẳng nhưng không quay lại khi ngài cảm thấy sự hiện diện quen thuộc trong phòng.

 

 

"Ngài nên mặc bộ màu xanh dương; nó luôn khiến ta phát rồ mỗi khi ta thấy ngài mặc nó."

 

 

Thranduil cau mày vẫn quay lưng về phía Thorin. Đó là một trong những ngày giọng của gã người lùn đen tối và khàn khàn như thể gã vừa ham muốn vừa tức giận. Thranduil biết đây là cuộc chiến không ngừng trong tâm Thorin, nó là thứ gã cố gắng vượt qua để ngăn mình trở thành ông nội gã.

 

Thranduil tự hỏi nếu Thorin cảm thấy vậy vì cuộc thảo luận với một trong những vị quan hay vì đã bốn ngày rồi họ mới gặp nhau.

 

Vua Tiên quay lại và mắt ngài nhìn lên Thorin, gã người lùn bắt chéo tay, đôi mắt xanh sậm của gã gần như tối đen khi nó thoáng qua ham muốn và cơn đói cơ thể của Thranduil.

 

 

"Ta thì thích cái màu bạc hơn." Thranduil nói, kéo dài câu chữ một cách thách thức. "Nó phù hợp với nhu cầu và thêm hiệu ứng vào tính cách của ta."

 

Thorin nhếch miệng, nghiêng đầu nhìn vào mắt Thranduil, "Ta nghĩ lúc này ta chỉ muốn thấy ngài không bận gì ngoài ta ở trên ngài thôi."

 

 

Thranduil run rẩy cảm thấy ham muốn bùng cháy vì giọng nói u tối. Môi ngai khô đi khi Thorin bắt đầu tiến đến thật chậm. Gã người lùn đứng ngay trước mặt ngài, không rời mắt khỏi Thranduil, tay gã lén mò vào trong cái áo, di chuyển nhanh để cởi nó ra hoàn toàn. Những ngón tay vuốt qua điệu nghệ trên làn da tiên, dịu dàng trêu chọc trong khi Thorin hứa hẹn khoái cảm bằng ánh mắt. Một phần trong Thranduil ghét cách cơ thể ngài có vẻ đầu hàng trước Thorin, buông xuôi trước mọi thứ Thorin khao khát. Một phần khác của ngài yêu điều đó và đã sẵn sàng cho đi mọi thứ chỉ cần ngài có thể cảm thấy đôi môi đó yêu ngài mãi mãi.

 

 

"Không phải chúng ta phải ăn tối với bạn bè và gia đình sao?" Thranduil hỏi, giọng run rẩy nhẹ. Thorin cau mày, dừng tay lại.

 

"Bốn ngày rồi, Thranduil." Gã nói và Thranduil nhận ra giọng gã bị tổn thương; Thorin mở miệng để nói lại nhưng lại thôi, gã di chuyển tay đi và Thranduil biết ngay lúc đó có gì đó đã xảy ra.

 

 

Nghiêng đầu, Thranduil nắm tay Thorin. Trong một lúc, Thorin đấu trang cố gắng rút tay ra nhưng Thranduil kéo nó đến ngay ngực ngài. Tim ngài đập nhanh khi ngài di chuyển tay Thorin xuống bụng, thấp hơn cho đến khi Thorin vuốt tay lên vật cương cứng Thranduil mời gọi. Thorin gầm gừ và đẩy Thranduil xuống, không bận tâm phải đặt ngài lên giường. Sàn lạnh và Thranduil thở mạnh trước khi để thoát ra tiếng rên rỉ khi Thorin ngậm ngài vào.

 

Mãi đến thật trễ tối đó khi Thranduil nằm ngửa, thở nặng nhọc. Một lớp mồ hôi mỏng bọc quanh da ngài, ánh sáng đến từ những ngọn nấn trong phòng khiến chúng sáng lấp lánh. Nếu như có ai đó đến gọi họ, kẻ đó sẽ chắc chắn rời đi ngay khi tiến đến căn phòng. Thorin là một người tình đầy ham muốn tối đó và Thranduil phải vật lộn với chính mình chỉ để cuối cùng mới bỏ gã ra được. Vị tiên nhắm mắt trước khi quay lại; Thorin đã ra khỏi phòng tắm, tỉnh người sau những sự kiện của buổi tối.

 

Họ không yêu nhau dịu dàng tối đó, Thranduil vẫn nhức và ngài có thể thấy những dấu trên cơ thể. Sẽ là nói dối nếu nói là ngài không thích nó, nhưng ngài cũng biết Thorin cảm thấy xấu hổ vì khát khao của gã và gã cảm thấy tội lỗi vì những cái dấu gã đã để lại.

 

Đứng dậy, Thranduil mặc cái áo dài vào, bước lại chỗ Thorin một lần nữa. Gã người lùn để người yêu dẫn mình đến cửa sổ nơi cả hai người có thể tận hưởng không khí trong lành buổi tối. Từ nơi này, căn phòng Thorin xây cho ngài, họ có thể nhìn ngắm cảnh đêm và những vì sao sáng lung linh trên trời. Không có trăng nhưng Eärendil đang tỏa sáng rực rỡ phía trên họ.

 

Thranduil đẩy Thorin ngồi xuống, di chuyển sang bên phải để bắt đầu tết lọn tóc như thường lệ. Tay ngài di chuyển chậm nhưng chắc chắn là đang thích thú với công việc không chút vội vã. Thorin nhắm mắt tận hưởng khoảnh khắc khi gã sắp xếp lạ suy nghĩ, nhìn qua, gã thấy một cái dấu gã để lại. Thranduil có dấu răng trên bụng, phần da còn lại không bị đánh dấu của vị tiên nổi đỏ với những dấu hiệu đam mê và chiếm hữu của Thorin.

 

Thranduil quan sát thái độ thay đổi, bàn tay ngài vuốt nhẹ hàm râu của gã người lùn của ngài và Thorin ngước mắt lên. Thranduil nhìn xuống với lo âu sáng trong mắt.

 

 

"Điều gì làm phiền lòng chàng tối nay vậy, Thorin?" Thranduil cuối cùng cũng hỏi mà không cần nhận câu trả lời ngay, Vua Tiên là người kiên nhẫn. Ngài thắt xong, nán lại một chút trước khi ngồi xuống trước Thorin, đưa bên trái đầu ngài cho gã và một lọn tóc để thắt.

 

 

Đây là nghi thức Thorin không bao giờ nghĩ Thranduil lại bằng lòng tham gia vào. Thorin chưa từng giỏi trong việc nói về những vấn đề này, luôn líu lưỡi và mất kiên nhẫn khi gã không thể bày tỏ ý định của mình. Gã chỉ làm điều đó một lần trong khi vẫn đang hồi phục sau trận chiến và Thranduil chỉ mỉm cười vui mừng và cho phép gã. Bây giờ, sau gần tám tháng ở bên cạnh nhau, nó đã trở thành một hoạt động thường ngày thân mật của họ. Đây là khoảng thời gian của họ và không ai hay thứ gì có thể xen ngang. Kể cả khi họ xa nhau, Thorin cũng dành khoảng thời gian tương tự để thắt tóc mình thật vui vẻ, biết rằng ở đâu đó trong Erebor Thranduil cũng đang làm điều tương tự.

 

Nửa tiếng sau và khi Thorin đã thắt xong, gã mới nói. Thranduil quyết định tựa đầu lên chân Thorin, cho gã sự riêng tư khi gã nói ra lo ngại của mình.

 

Ban đầu chuyện là về những quan chức từ những vương quốc khác và của chính gã. Họ nói về vô vàn rắc rối Thorin phải gặp, lương thực và nhu yếu phẩm, công nhân và mỏ. Tiền lương, trẻ sơ sinh, góa phụ... Mọi thứ Thorin được huấn luyện để làm từ khi còn trẻ. Nói chung, thật khó khi Thorin nhận ra một vài lựa chọn cố vấn thân cận nhất của gã bị phản đối.

 

 

"Rồi chàng làm gì?" Thranduil hỏi, lắng nghe với sự quan tâm và hứng thú.

 

"Ta đã tính nguyền rủa họ." Thorin đáp khiến Thranduil nhếch miệng cười. "Nhưng ta quyết định bảo họ là những người đồng hành với ta là những người đáng tin nhất ta có. Ta nhắc họ nhớ khi ta kêu gọi sự giúp đỡ từ những người lùn khác, chỉ có họ đáp lại lời kêu gọi của ta."

 

"Ta sẵn sàng trả tiền để thấy vẻ mặt của bọn họ." Thranduil nói, quay sang Thorin, gã người lùn tặc lưỡi, di chuyển Thranduil sang bên để ngồi xuống cạnh ngài.

 

 

Thranduil nhướng mày khó hiểu nhưng hài lòng với sự thay đổi, nhanh chóng ngài thấy mình nằm trong vòng tay của Thorin, cảm ơn vì hơi ấm gã mang lại.

 

 

"Đó đúng là một cảnh đáng xem. Họ nói lắp bắp và rồi..." Tại đây Thorin lạc giọng không chắc chắn, Thranduil cảm thấy tay mình nhắm chặt quanh gã. "Và lúc đó Orik lên tiếng."

 

 

Lúc này Thorin căng thẳng nhưng Thranduil chờ câu chuyện được kể tiếp. Vua Tiên ngước mắt nhìn Eärendil, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng trong khi tận hưởng sự bầu bạn của Thorin, gã người lùn nói đúng. Bốn ngày. Bốn ngày dài Thorin xa ngài và Thranduil bắt đầu cảm thấy sự vắng mặt của gã. Nhìn sang bên ngài nhìn thấy cái cau mày trên mặt Thorin rồi gã nói tiếp.

 

 

"Orik bắt đầu nói về chuyện đền bù; hắn nói về sự đau khổ của gia đình hắn và nhiều mất mát khác do lòng tham của ông nội ta gây ra." Thorin run rẩy siết chặt nắm tay, ánh mắt gã tối đi vì bóng đêm của căn bệnh bên trong gã.

 

 

Thranduil đặt bàn tay xoa dịu lên trên tay Thorin, rướn tới dụi vào hàm râu và lẩm bẩm nhẹ nhàng những chữ xoa dịu bằng tiếng Tiên. Thorin nhấc cằm nhưng từng chút một gã làm mình dịu lại. Thranduil run nhẹ nghĩ đến chuyện Thorin đã phản ứng thế nào trong phòng hội đồng.

 

 

"Hắn ta nói những lời thiếu kính trọng đến gia đình ta, hắn bảo chúng ta đang bị ô nhục và cách duy nhất lấy lại danh dự và vinh quang cho dòng dõi Durin là trả bằng vàng và một người thừa kế thực sự."

 

Thranduil nghiến răng, lắng nghe với sự quan tâm "Tất nhiên là một người thứa kế thực sự đến từ một trong những đứa con gái của hắn. Hắn đe dọa bằng món nợ máu nếu ta từ chối hắn vì hắn thấy đòi hỏi của mình là chính đáng."

 

 

Im lặng bao trùm quanh họ căng thẳng, Thranduil không di chuyển nhưng rõ ràng là ngài đang cảm thấy lo lắng. Thorin nghiêng đầu, tay gã di chuyển đến bên dưới cằm vị tiên, nhấc đầu Thranduil lên để đặt một nụ hôn dịu dàng lên môi ngài. Thranduil hôn đáp lại và đột nhiên ngài cảm thấy tuyệt vọng cố gắng len lỏi vào trái tim mình. Thorin di chuyển tay xuống cái cổ thanh mảnh và kéo Thranduil lại gần; Thranduil rên rỉ khi Thorin nhấm nháp môi dưới của ngài, kéo một đường ướt át xuống cổ ngài cho đến cái vai trần của ngài.

 

 

"Ch-chàng có không?" Thranduil đột ngột hỏi, Thorin dừng chuyện mình đang làm, ngẩng mặt nhìn vào mắt Thranduil.

 

"Có cái gì?" Thranduil ngần ngại.

 

"Chàng có muốn một đứa con của chính mình không?" Rồi như suy nghĩ tiếp. "Một người thừa kế thực sự."

 

Thorin cau mày, ôm lấy mặt Thranduil trong tay, "Không, ta đã có một người thừa kế xứng đáng, là chính máu mủ của ta. Fíli là cháu trai ta và là người thừa kế đúng nghĩa của Durin. Ta không cần một người vợ hay bất cứ ai cho ta thứ ta đã có."

 

 

Thranduil cảm thấy sự nhẹ nhõm đong đầy trái tim nhưng dù vậy ngài vẫn hạ đôi mắt xanh xuống, né tránh Thorin. Thorin thở dài, đặt hai ngón tay dưới cằm vị tiên, khiến ngài nhìn lên rồi cuối xuống và hôn ngài với tất cả gì gã có, tất cả những gì gã cảm nhận.

 

 

"Ta chỉ cần ngài." Gã thì thầm trên môi, Thranduil nhắm mắt, gật đầu với nụ cười xuất hiện trên môi. "Và ta bảo với Orik ta chấp nhận món nợ máu của hắn vì ta không quan tâm đến việc làm giàu cho một gã khốn như hắn, ta bảo với hắn ta đã cưới ngài cho nên không cần cưới vợ nữa và ta bảo hắn Fíli là người thừa kế của ta cho nên Ngai vàng sẽ mãi mãi là của Dòng dõi Durin."

 

Thranduil tặc lưỡi, dụi vào cổ Thorin, kéo gã người lùn lại gần. "Rồi hắn nói gì sau đó?"

 

"Ta không biết. Vì hắn đã công khai tuyên chiến với ta cho nên hắn không được chào đón ở Erebor nữa." Thorin nhếch môi. "Dwalin không tử tế gì khi anh ta lôi hắn đi. Không ai có hứng tranh cãi về chủ đề đó nữa."

 

 

Thranduil nhìn Thorin, tay ngài mân mê mái tóc và khuôn mặt ngài quan trọng với ngài như không khí để thở. Vua Tiên biết sẽ có khó khăn phía trước, ngài biết Thorin và ngài sẽ phải đối mặt với những chuyện nghiêm trọng trong tương lai gần. Nhưng ngay lúc này, ngay sau đó, không có gì quan trọng nữa.

 

Thorin hôn Thranduil lần nữa và lần nữa, di chuyển xuống cổ ngài cho đến khi mắt gã cuối cùng cũng nhận ra thứ ở đó lúc trước mà gã không thấy. Thorin cau mày và những đầu ngón tay chạm vào dấu hôn nhẹ nhàng khiến vị tiên rùng mình.

 

 

"Ta làm ngài đau." Rồi Thorin nhìn khắp cơ thể trước mặt gã và gã nhận ra cơ thể ngài bị đánh dấu nhiều thế nào.

 

Thranduil cho gã người lùn nụ cười nhỏ. "Chàng không làm điều gì ngược với ý muốn của ta, Thorin."

 

 

Thorin lắc đầu giận dữ.

 

 

"Đừng biện hộ cho hành động của ta." Gã không làm gì ngoài gầm gừ thành tiếng và Thranduil cau mày nhìn lại.

 

"Ta không có. Ta tận hưởng đam mê của chàng và cái này," Thranduil ra hiệu về phía những dấu đỏ trên cơ thể ngài và vết hôn rõ ràng trên cổ. "là dấu hiệu ta thuộc về chàng."

 

 

Thorin hếch cằm mình trong biểu cảm cứng đầu, mắt gã lấp lánh thứ Thranduil vẫn chưa thể nắm bắt. Thranduil rướn tới mở miệng và cắn nhẹ lên ngay cổ Thorin. Gã người lùn rên rỉ lớn trong lúc Thranduil mút và di chuyển môi trên cùng một điểm. Thorin nắm lấy tóc Thranduil, kéo ngài ra, áp môi gã vào môi ngài.

 

 

"Ngài có cái đầu thật là tinh quái, Vua Tiên. Và ta vẫn chưa thỏa mãn cơn khát cơ thể và miệng ngài." Thorin thì thầm, mỉm cười, Thranduil bật cười và phần còn lại của buổi tối họ nằm trong vòng tay nhau, quên hết mọi chuyện trong thế giới quanh mình.

 

 

Có tiếng gõ cửa; Thorin là người đầu tiên tỉnh dậy, ngẩn ngơ lúc đầu khi không thấy hình ảnh màu xanh dương trong phòng mình. Gã nhìn qua và thấy mặt trời len vào từ ban công. Rồi mắt gã nhìn thấy hình dáng xinh đẹp của Thranduil đang ngủ bình yên. Tiếng gõ cửa khẩn cấp hơn; Thorin đứng dậy và mặc quần vào, mở cửa với cái cau mày.

 

 

"Sao?" Một chàng trai trẻ đứng đó, hàm râu của cậu ta chỉ vừa nhú và mặt cậu ửng đó khi thấy chính vị Vua ra mở cửa. Cậu cúi đầu thật thấp và nói câu chào hình thức dành cho Vua.

 

"Thần tạ lỗi, Bệ hạ nh-nhưng... Lệnh bà Dís gửi thần đấn để... để cho gọi v... vợ ngài." Cậu người lùn nói lo lắng cố gắng giữ mắt không nhìn vào căn phòng riêng. "Thần... thần không biết bệ hạ cũng ở đây nhưng... nhưng ngài cũng được cho mời ạ."

 

"Được rồi, nói với em gái ta chúng ta sẽ xuống ngay. Ngươi lui được rồi." Chàng trai cúi đầu lần nữa rồi rời đi.

 

 

Khi Thorin quay lại thì gã thấy Thranduil đang nhếch môi cười, một lông mày nhướng lên và hai dấu hôn ở trên cổ. Thorin lắc đầu ném cái áo cho Thranduil trước khi đi mặc đồ.

 

 

"Chúng ta nên đi không thì em gái ta sẽ tự đến đây và kéo tai chúng ta nếu phải thế." Thranduil bật cười vì hình ảnh đó và Thorin cảm thấy ấm áp từ bên trong vì âm thanh. Nó như một giấc mơ khi nghe thấy tiếng cười của Vua Tiên lại đầy sức sống như thế lần nữa.

 

"Được rồi, Bê hạ. Ta tin chúng ta nên cứu mình khỏi việc mất mặt như thế."

 

 

Thranduil ra khỏi phòng tắm, cảm thấy trẻ lại sau những sự kiện tối qua. Một vài phút sau ngài ra hẳn bên ngoài, mặc trong bộ đồ vải lanh màu xanh dương với cái quần bó cùng màu, nhưng tối hơn cái áo. Mái tóc vàng của ngài đối lập với vòng đội đầu trước trán, bím tóc và vòng cổ dài Thorin tặng ngài.

 

Bộ đồ toát ra sức mạnh và sự tao nhã, Thranduil mặc bộ đồ của ngài với sự tự hào và phẩm giá ngài vẫn có như là một vị Vua. Thorin mặc gì đó đơn giản hơn nhưng cái khiến Thranduil chú ý là cái hộp ngài đã nhìn thấy đêm trước trên giường. Ngài đã quên nó vì những thứ dễ chịu khác ngài đã làm với Thorin cả đêm. Nhưng bây giờ, cái hộp trở lại và sự tò mò của Thranduil được nâng lên lần nữa.

 

 

"Chàng có cái gì ở kia đó?"

 

 

Thorin nhếch miệng không nói gì, thay vào đó gã chỉ đến cái ghế gần đó ngay trước cái gương. Thranduil tò mò và cực kỳ thích thú khi ngài được kể, chưa bao giờ rời mắt khỏi cái hộp.

 

 

"Ở Linden, khi ta không muốn biết bất kỳ điều gì về tiên ta gặp vị tiên kì lạ này. Một vị tiên hay xen vào chuyện người khác và điên rồ tên là Círdan." Thorin không thể không giữ tình cảm ra khỏi giọng nói, vị tiên đã là người bạn tốt của gã. Ngài vẫn thế và Thorin đảm bảo sẽ mời cả ngài đến.

 

 

Thranduil cong mày nhẹ, đó là cử chỉ Thorin không bỏ qua và rất thích thú.

 

 

"Một cuộc hội ngộ thú vị và khác thường ta đoán thế." Thranduil đáp, Thorin nghiêng đầu nhếch môi.

 

"Ngài nghe có vẻ đang ghen."

 

"Ta có nên thế không?" Thranduil đáp trả mạnh hơn ý định của ngài. Thranduil mở mắt ngạc nhiên vì phản ứng của chính mình trong khi Thorin thì có vẻ khá thích thú.

 

"Không, tất nhiên là không. Trái tim ta luôn thuộc về ngài, Vua Tiên." Thorin đáp với sự chân thành trong giọng nhưng Thorin không thể không trêu Thranduil một chút. "Mặc dù, ngài ta có một bộ râu khá đẹp, bây giờ ta mới nghĩ đến chuyện đó."

 

Thranduil nhìn Thorin chằm chằm, cong môi trong khi chuyển sang tư thế giận dữ. "Ngài định đi đâu với cuộc tán gẫu vô ích này? Hay chúng ta nên đi ngay vì Dís đang chờ?"

 

 

Thorin cười khẩy hôn trộm Thranduil đang cố tránh xa gã ra, Thranduil nheo mắt nhưng Thorin không cho ngài tâm trí nào khi gã mở cái hộp. Thranduil thở ra, mắt ngài mở to khi nhìn thấy món trang sức quen thuộc nằm đó. Ngài nhất tay nhưng không thể chạm vào nó, ngài quay mặt sang Thorin đang mỉm cười dịu dàng.

 

 

"Ngài ta đưa cho ta cái vòng cổ bị hỏng để ta sửa lại. Ta nhận vì ngài ta đích thân nhờ." Thorin nói, lôi nó ra và đặt cái hộp lên cái ghế khác. "Mỗi khi ta làm việc với nó ta không thể không nghĩ về ngài. Nghĩ và cái cổ của ngài, hình dáng ngài và sự hiện diện của ngài. Ta dồn tâm trí và cảm xúc vào công việc này."

 

 

Rồi Thorin mở cái vòng di chuyển ra sau Thranduil vẫn còn chết lặng, Thorin đứng đó, để cái vòng cổ treo trước mặt Thranduil trong khi gã thì thầm vào tai ngài.

 

 

"Khi ta đã sửa xong Círdan trao nó cho ta, chỉ đến ta gặp lại ngài ta mới hiểu ra ta phải tặng ngài món quà này."

 

 

Thranduil nhắm mắt, tâm trí đong đầy ký ức về đống lửa ấm, rượu ngon và những bữa tiệc vui vẻ. Ngài nhớ Vua Thingol và Nữ hoàng Melian, hình dáng xinh đẹp và hiền hòa của Lúthien và hình dáng khỏe mạnh, thô rắn của Beren. Thranduil nhớ thời gian ở Doriath và vị công chúa xinh đẹp đã mang món quà này trước đó.

 

Ngài lắc đầu nhưng nhanh chóng dừng lại khi Thorin cài cái vòng cổ quanh cổ ngài. Rồi Thorin dịu dàng xoay ngài lại và Thranduil nhìn thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu.

 

 

"Círdan kể ta nghe câu chuyện về cái vòng. Và sau đó ta hiểu ra nó có ý nghĩa thế nào với ngài và người của ngài." Thorin nhận xét. "Ta đã đọc câu chuyện tình giữa chàng người trần Beren và người con gái của vương quốc Doriath, Lúthien."

 

 

Với bàn tay run rẩy, Thranduil mân mê món trang sức ngập ngừng, mắt ngài nhìn vẻ đẹp và tay nghề thủ công bậc thầy đã trả lại sự lộng lấy cho cái vòng. Vòng cổ bằng vàng trắng và bạc sáng lấp lánh dưới ánh sáng của căn phòng, những viên sapphire và ngọc lục bảo phản chiếu trêu chọc Vua Tiên.

 

 

"Tại sao?" Cuối cùng Thranduil cũng hỏi nhìn Thorin.

 

Thorin nhún vai cảm thấy không đủ, "Ta cũng hỏi bản thân ta cùng câu đó sau khi ta đọc truyện. Tại sao ngài lại cho phép bản thân ăn nằm với một người lùn sau những gì xảy ra cho nhà của ngài?"

 

"Tại sao ngài lại... yêu một tên?" Thorin thở dài. "Ta ghét những câu chuyện; chúng cho ta biết tình cảm của ta vô vọng ra sao. Tình cảm của ta chỉ là từ một phíanhư thế nào.

 

"Nó không phải là tình cảm một phía." Thranduil nói, nhìn lại Thorin.

 

"Hồi đó ta không biết." Rồi Thorin mỉm cười quay lại đứng trước mặt Thranduil lần nữa. Thorin ngưỡng mộ cách Thranduil đeo cái vòng, nó vừa hoàn hảo trên cổ vị tiên và cùng với bộ đồ ngài mặc sáng rực rỡ.

 

"Ta trở nên tức giận và cay đắng vì biết ta không đủ vì chính bản thân ta." Rồi Thorin siết nắm tay. "Và trong bốn ngày qua ta nhớ đến chuyện đó. Về chuyện giữa ta và ngài là không tự nhiên."

 

 

Thranduil hạ ánh mắt cố gắng hiểu những lời Thorin nói. Cuộc đối thoại họ có tối qua trở lại trong tâm trí nhưng Thorin không cho phép Thranduil chìm quá sâu vào đó. Sau đó Thorin nắm lấy cằm Thranduil và ngẩng mặt lên đến khi họ nhìn vào mắt nhau. Thorin mỉm cười rướn người đến hôn Thranduil dịu dàng.

 

 

"Ta đã có người thứa kế xứng đáng rồi, Thranduil." Thorin nói đập trán và trán Thranduil. "Ta không cần một cô gái biến ta thành một vị vua thực sự. Ta đã là một vị Vua thực sự rồi. Điều ta muốn là ở bên cạnh ngài cho đến cuối cùng. Và với chiếc vòng cổ này ta muốn hứa với ngài lòng trung thành, tình yêu vĩnh cửu và cống hiến của ta cho ngài."

 

Một khoảng lặng giữa họ sau đó Thranduil mỉm cười rướn tới gần, "Ta luôn biết, Thorin, chàng dịu dàng và tử tế hơn vẻ ngoài. Những ta lại không biết chàng lại lãng mạn đến vậy."

 

"Đừng quá que..." Thorin bị làm im bằng đôi môi trên môi mình, gã người lùn vòng tay quanh Thranduil và họ chia sẻ nụ hôn thèm khát ngay trước khi đi gặp Dís.

 

 

 

Tiên cuối cùng cũng sẵn sàng rời đi.

 

Chỉ còn một nhóm nhỏ ở lại phía sau gồm đội trưởng cận vệ của Legolas và một nhóm lính nhỏ. Họ đã trì hoãn lâu nhất có thể nhưng Legolas biết việc trở về Mirkwood là không thể tránh được. Cuộc sống trở lại bình thường ở Erebor và Thị trấn bên hồ, giao thương bắt đầu lại và khu mỏ bên trong Erebor cùng với lò rèn đã quay trở lại hoạt động.

 

Nói lời chưa tay chưa bao giờ dễ dàng.

 

Legolas đã học được điều này khi chàng biết cha mình sắp rời chàng để đi đến Vùng đất Vĩnh cửu. Với vị Vua trẻ, chuyện thật khó và chàng đã chiến đấu để giữ cha mình ở lại. Có lẽ Legolas căm ghét Thorin vì gã thành công trong khi chàng thất bại; nhưng chàng cũng biết ơn vì bây giờ cha chàng sẽ ở gần. Không phải với Legolas, nhưng gần.

 

Thranduil đứng tự hào trong bóng tối, môi ngài cong lên thích thú và mắt ngài nhìn quanh cảnh tượng. Họ ra khỏi ngọn núi và đang ở chuồng ngựa nơi ngựa non và ngựa trưởng thành được chăm sóc và huấn luyện. Thranduil đã ở cùng Dís và Bilbo nhập bọn với những người lùn trẻ trong trò chơi của họ. Ngay lúc này họ đang tham gia vào một trò chơi trong đó họ phải ném một quả cầu da chứa đầy nước và cố gắng khiến những người khác ướt. Legolas nhấc cằm, không hiểu trò chơi này có gì vui. Dù vậy, Thranduil vẫn mỉm cười và thế là đủ với chàng.

 

 

"Ta không thấy ngài ấy cười như thế kể từ khi ngài còn là một cậu tiên nhỏ." Legolas quay sang thấy Haldir mỉm cười với cảnh tượng. "Trông ngài ấykhá hơn nhiều."

 

"Phải, ngài ấy đúng là thế." Haldir nhìn sang Legolas, hình dáng anh dịu đi khi nhìn thấy vị vua trẻ.

 

"Trông ngài có vẻ buồn." Legolas lắc đầu, cố gắng mỉm cười.

 

"Ta sẽ nhớ ngài lắm." Chàng thì thầm nhưng nhận ra Haldir hạ mặt giấu cái cau mày.

 

"Nhưng ngài ấy sẽ ở gần ngài." March-warden nói. “Tôi đoán là ngài còn có thể cho cha ngài chỗ để về nếu như họ cãi nhau."

 

 

Legolas tặc lưỡi thích thú với Haldir. Legolas đã thấy ảnh hưởng của trận cãi vã mà Thorin và Thranduil sẽ ra dáng kiêu ngạo và trẻ con hết mức họ có thể. Họ sẽ giận dỗi với gia đình yêu quý của mình cho đến khi một trong hai từ bỏ. Dù vậy, Legolas biết trận cãi vã sẽ phải ghê lắm mới khiến Thranduil quay về Mirkwood.

 

Haldir quan sát khi Legolas thư giãn một chút, hít một hơi sâu thẳng người dậy nói tiếp.

 

 

"Có chuyện ta cần nói với ngài." Legolas nhìn qua Haldir với sự tò mò, vị tiên lớn tuổi hơn trông đột nhiên lo lắng.

 

"Chuyện gì vậy?"

 

"Sau khi tôi hộ tống ngài về Mirkwood, ta sẽ rời đi." Haldir nói cụt ngủn, đột nhiên Legolas cảm thấy lạnh và trống rỗng. Vị Vua trẻ làm vẻ nghiêm túc, ngẩng đầu lên một chút.

 

"Ta biết rồi. Tất nhiên, cha ta đã khỏe và..."

 

 

Haldir quay Legolas về phía anh, vòng tay quanh vai chàng tiên trẻ. Marchwarden nhìn chằm chằm đôi mắt bạc vào đôi mắt xanh của Legolas.

 

 

"Phu nhân Galadriel gửi tôi đến đây với nhiệm vụ cụ thể trong đầu." Haldir nói nghiêm túc, Legolas không thể nhìn sang hướng khác. "Tôi chăm sóc cho bạn tôi và trái tim tôi vui mừng khi thấy ngài vui và đầy sức sống trở lại. Nhưng bây giờ, bóng đen đang làm tối trái tim tôi vì tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ gắn bó với khu rừng này."

 

"Khu rừng?" Legolas lườm mắt hỏi.

 

"Phải! Không!" Haldir cau mày bối rối. "Là ngài! Tôi không bao giờ nghĩ sẽ gắn bó với ngài."

 

"Vậy là anh sẽ đi."

 

 

Haldir muốn hôn chàng để cho chàng thấy điều mình đang cố gắng nói, nhưng anh nhận ra Thranduil đang nhìn chăm chú và anh quyết định tốt nhất nên giải thích mọi chuyện trước khi làm việc đó. Haldir gật đầu trước rồi nhớ câu nói từ Legolas nên lắc đầu. Valar giúp anh vì anh không bao giờ giỏi trong chuyện này.

 

 

"Phải, tôi sẽ đi nhưng..." Tại đây Haldir tiến đến gần. "Nhưng tôi muốn trở lại; tôi muốn có cơ hội tìm hiểu ngài hơn mà không có chuyện buồn vây quanh cha ngài."

 

 

Legolas cong mày và đột nhiên biểu cảm cứng nhắc của chàng giống y như Thranduil khiến Haldir nhoẻn cười.

 

 

"Nó hơn là một chuyện bi kịch thông thường."

 

"Tôi biết." Rồi Haldir tiến đến gần Legolas, biết rõ ý định của mình. Legolas ngẩng mặt và mắt chàng nhìn thấy đôi môi của Haldir rồi đến đôi mắt. "Ngài có cho phép tôi có đặc ân được tìm hiểu ngài kĩ hơn không?"

 

 

Legolas bước đến gần Haldir, sẵn sàng cho canh câu trả lời khi thứ gì đó nằng nặng đập vào sau đầu chàng và nước lạnh ướt đẫm cả lưng. Haldir mở mắt ngạc nhiên nhưng bất kể anh muốn nói gì thì cũng bị cắt ngang bởi một quả bóng khác đập ngay vào đầu.

 

Mọi thứ yên lặng, Legolas quay lại với lửa bùng trong mắt chỉ thấy Tauriel bật cười cùng Kíli bên cạnh. Thranduil cong môi cố gắng nín cười, đôi mắt xanh của ngài nhìn vào đôi mắt bạc của Haldir. Marchwarden hiểu vị Đội trưởng và Hoàng tử trẻ không hành động theo cách riêng của họ.

 

 

"Ta tin, Bệ hạ, là chúng ta được thách thức tham gia trận chiến trẻ con." Legolas gật đầu cộc lốc nhìn Tauriel và khá ngạc nhiên khi Bilbo mỉm cười với chàng và cho vị Vua trẻ quả bóng da đầy nước.

 

"Vậy thì, ta chấp nhận thách đấu." Tauriel mở mắt và bắt đầu chạy với Legolas đuổi theo phía sau.

 

 

Trận chiến trẻ con kéo dài đến gần trưa với một vài tiên và người lùn trẻ nhập bọn. Ở một điểm nào đó, Thranduil cũng tham gia vào trò chơi khi Haldir quyết định kéo ngài vào.

 

Chỉ cho đến khi họ sẵn sàng đi xuống ăn tối thì Haldir mới phát hiện ra thứ trên cổ Thranduil. Marchwarden xanh mặt lúc đầu nhưng mắt anh mở to sững sốt.

 

 

"Cái đó..."

 

"Phải, là nó." Thranduil nói khẽ. Haldir cau mày cố gắng thu thập trí nhớ.

 

"Nhưng, tôi tưởng nó đã thất lạc."

 

"Rõ ràng là Lãnh chúa Círdan giữ nó. Ngài ấy đưa nó cho Thorin..." Haldir cho thấy sự thấu hiểu rồi mỉm cười dịu dàng.

 

"Và Thorin trao nó cho ngài." Thranduil gật đầu cười đáp lại. "Nó trông hợp với ngài."

 

Thranduil đảo mắt vì lời trêu chọc đằng sau đôi mắt bạc ấy, "Đừng có tự mãn với ta, Haldir. Ta vẫn chưa quên chuyện xảy ra giữa anh và con trai ta sáng nay đâu."

 

"Thranduil, ta định nói với ngài..." Haldir giơ tay lên dừng bạn mình nói thêm.

 

"Anh như là anh trai ta, Haldir." Thranduil nói. "Ta đã thấy cách anh nhìn con trai ta những năm qua."

 

"Ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ con trai ngài sẽ làm bùng cháy điều này trong ta." Haldir nói thành thật, anh iểu hiện nó trên mặt sự bối rối anh cảm nhận. Nhưng Thranduil cũng thấy tình cảm ở đó.

 

"Ta không thể nghĩ ra ai sẽ chăm sóc Legolas tốt hơn Haldir." Thranduil vỗ lên vai Haldir khiến Marchwarden mỉm cười. "Tuy nhiên, nếu anh mà làm tổn thương con trai ta ta sẽ giết anh."

 

 

Haldir không thể kiềm được, anh bật cười và Thranduil cười theo. Haldir biết Thranduil đang nói nghiêm túc, nếu anh làm tổn thương Legolas thì không có nơi nào an toàn trong toàn cõi Arda hoặc bên kia biển có thể bảo vệ anh khỏi cơn thịnh nộ của Thranduil. Tuy nhiên, Haldir cũng biết anh sẽ chết trước khi có thể tổn thương Legolas. Và điều này, kiểu đùa cợt này giữa anh và Thranduil mà anh luôn nhớ. Chỉ có niềm vui và thanh thản trong tim Haldir khi nghĩ Thranduil đủ khỏe để đe dọa lại anh.

 

 

"Đừng quá lo lắng, bạn ta. Ta sẽ chết trước khi làm Legolas tổn thương bằng bất cứ cách nào. Ngài có thể tin ta."

 

"Ta biết."

 

 

 

Bilbo quan sát những thứ mới đến trong thung lũng.

 

Cách hai giờ từ Dale và chỉ một giờ từ Erebor nhưng nó có sự bảo vệ và cùng kiểu kiến trúc với Bag End. Cậu cảm thấy ấm lòng với cảnh tượng, cậu nhớ nhà nhưng cậu không thể phủ nhận món quà này khiến cậu có quyết định đúng. Ở lại Rhovanion là một trong những quyết định khó khăn nhất cậu từng có; nhưng Biblo nhận ra cậu đã yêu Erebor và bạn bè của cậu như cậu chưa từng cảm thấy ở Shire. Tất nhiên cậu trở về kịp lúc mọi người bắt đầu đấu giá đồ của cậu và Sackville-Baggins cố trộm mấy cái muỗng bạc. Mọi người đã khá sửng sốt khi Bilbo trở lại lành lặn và lời đồn về cái chết kinh khủng của cậu đã bị nói quá đà.

 

 

"Cậu nghĩ sao, Baggins?" Bilbo quay sang Dís đang nhìn những công nhân đang sơn và trang trí ngôi nhà mới của Bilbo.

 

"Tôi tin, Lệnh bà Dís điều này thật tuyệt diệu. Tôi chưa bao giờ cảm thấy như ở nhà như tôi thấy lúc này." Bilbo mỉm cười và nhìn thấy Saradoc Brandybuck hét ra lệnh bên này bên kia một vài hobbit quyết định đi theo Bilbo ra ngoài Shire.

 

 

Điều đó không làm Bilbo hay Gandalf ngạc nhiên khi một vài người đó là Brandybuck và Took. Hầu hết họ đã từng phiêu lưu ra ngoài Shire đến thị trấn Bree nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên họ đi xa về phía đông. Chuyện này không hề dễ dàng và nó mất hơn hai tháng để họ đến đông đủ. Nhưng một khi họ đã đến, tiệc chào đón ấm áp và với một hobbit, họ bắt đầu làm việc ngay sau khi nghỉ ngơi vừa đủ.

 

 

"Chỉ cần cậu thích." Bilbo quay sang thấy Thorin mỉm cười với cậu, Vua trong lòng núi mới đã thay đổi từ tính cách đen tối và đau buồn đã đến nhà Bilbo hơn một năm trước. Bây giờ Bilbo thấy một người sáng hơn, vui vẻ hơn với một chút dịu dàng bên trong.

 

"Vâng, tôi thích nó. Tôi vẫn không biết phải cảm ơn ngài thế nào vì điều này."

 

"Làm ơn, đây chỉ là một phần nhỏ thứ chúng tôi hứa với cậu và chuyện này chẳng đáng gì so với điều cậu đã làm cho chúng tôi." Thorin vỗ lên lưng Bilbo. "Ta đến vì tối nay chúng ta sẽ tạm biệt tiên và Thranduil yêu cầu ta phải lôi cậu vào lại trong núi nếu cần phải thế."

 

"Tất nhiên, tôi sẽ không để thứ gì cản tôi đâu." Bilbo nói. "Ngoài ra, tôi nhận ra là những cuộc họp mặt gia đình ngài thường kết thúc bằng thứ gì đó rất thú vị với tôi."

 

 

Dís khịt mũi đồng ý với Bilbo. Thorin liếc nhìn cậu Hobbit nhưng Bilbo nhún vai không lay động.

 

 

"Đến đây, Baggins, cho anh trai ta thấy ngôi nhà mới của cậu thế nào rồi."

 

*********

 

Thranduil lắng nghe cẩn thận khi con trai kể cho ngài những gì được làm những ngày qua. Legolas đã né tránh bất cứ chủ đề nào về chuyện chia tay sắp tới và Haldir; Thranduil cho phép mình phút giây bình yên trong khi hỏi xem con trai ngài có cần giúp đỡ phần nào không. Legolas tận dụng ngay cơ hội nói với cha mình và giật ngài ra khỏi tay Thorin từ sáng sớm. Bây giờ, với buổi tối đang đến gần Legolas cảm thấy buồn bã, biết rằng đây sẽ là lần cuối chàng nói chuyện với cha trong khoảng thời gian dài.

 

 

"Họ nói gì đó về lính canh quanh cung điện và ở biên giới của chúng ta." Legolas tiếp tục. "Con tin Tauriel nói đúng về giới hạn với Dol Guldur và con đang nghĩ..."

 

"Không." Cha chàng đáp chắc chắn và đầy uy quyền khiến Legolas quay sang ngạc nhiên. Thranduil di chuyển trên ghế, nghiêng đầu sang bên.

 

"Dol Guldur không còn là mối bận tâm của chúng ta nữa, Legolas." Legolas cau mày.

 

"Nhưng, Cha..."

 

"Hội đồng trắng sẽ giải quyết bất cứ mầm mống âm mưu nào bắt nguồn từ bên trong pháo đài." Một lần nữa Legolas có vẻ ngạc nhiên vì thông tin tiết lộ này, chàng ngồi xuống nhìn cha mình cẩn thận.

 

"Cha muốn con từ bỏ vụ này?" Thranduil giữ im lặng rồi ngài lắc đầu.

 

"Không, nhưng ta không muốn con mạo hiểm không cần thiết." Legolas gật đầu nắm chặt lấy tay cha mình.

 

"Con không làm thế đâu, Cha. Cha đã dạy con rất tốt, hãy để con làm người tự hào."

 

"Con đã làm ta tự hào rồi, Legolas." Legolas mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhưng dáng vẻ Thranduil vẫn nghiêm túc. "Dù vậy, ta vẫn không muốn con hay bất kỳ ai trong chúng ta lùng sục pháo đài đó trừ khi cần thiết."

 

 

Legolas nghĩ về chuyện nó một lúc, chàng biết trong những vấn đề về Dol Guldur và những thứ ác quỷ khác trong thế giới cha chàng biết rõ hơn. Một vài câu chuyện vị Vua trẻ chưa được nghe kể và một vài chuyện chàng đã đọc và đã nghe nói đến. Có gì đó về pháo đài, gì đó mà Thranduil và Gandalf đã bàn bạc riêng và khiến cha chàng mệt mỏi và tổn thương. Legolas đã thấy nó nhưng Thranduil từ chối nói bất cứ gì với chàng, kể cả với Thorin.

 

 

"Được thôi, Cha. Con sẽ làm như cha bảo. Tuy nhiên, con sẽ giám sát nó thật chặt chẽ từ giờ và bảo đảm không thứ quỷ quyệt gì có thể thoát ra từ đó gây hại cho khu rừng."

 

 

Legolas nói với sức mạnh và sự chắc chắn khi chàng thẳng người dậy. Thranduil cho con trai nụ cười nhếch môi nhỏ nhìn thấy thay đổi tinh tế ở chàng. Vua Tiên đời trước biết vương quốc của ngài sẽ an toàn trong tay con trai ngài, một phần trái tim Thranduil mong được theo chàng. Legolas đáp lại cái nhìn của cha bằng sự tò mò, rồi thứ gì đó trong đôi mắt xanh sáng lên và Legolas cúi đầu.

 

 

"Con sẽ nhớ cha lắm." Thranduil đứng dậy và bước về phía con trai, ngài dựng chàng dậy và Thranduil ngưỡng mộ chiều cao của Legolas.

 

 

Thranduil nhìn thấy hình dáng xinh đẹp của gương mặt tiên, đôi mắt xanh của Legolas. Mái tóc dài, màu vàng và dáng đứng mạnh mẽ, mọi thứ ở Legolas đều là tập hợp của cha mẹ chàng. Và dù vậy, chàng vẫn có cái riêng của mình, vẻ ngây thơ và cạnh tranh tự nhiên do chàng là con một. Legolas thích nghĩ chàng sẵn sàng chinh phục thế giới và dù thế chàng vẫn luôn tìm kiếm hướng dẫn từ cha mình; Thranduil biết nếu Oropher còn sống, ngài cũng sẽ làm điều tương tự.

 

 

"Con sẽ là một vị Vua xuất chúng, Legolas." Legolas di chuyển tới và vòng tay quanh cha mình. Thranduil bất ngờ nhưng nhanh chóng ôm con trai vào.

 

 

Legolas ôm cha mình nghĩ đến chuyện đã thay đổi nhiều thế nào trong một cái chớp mắt. Chàng nhớ lần đầu tiên chàng thấy cha mình tàn phai theo thế giới. Tâm trí chàng mang về những khoảng khắc chàng thấy cha mình đau khổ vì tình. Legolas nhớ lại chàng đã nguyền rủa gã người tình ẩn danh đã dám làm tan vỡ trái tim cha chàng thế nào. Và chưa từng bao giờ chàng lại ghét một sinh vật khác như chàng đã ghét Thorin Oakenshield khi chàng biết vai trò của gã trong sự tàn phai của Thranduil.

 

Nhưng Legolas đã học được hai thứ trong khi quan sát cha chàng và Thorin giao tiếp. Điều thứ nhất là Thorin yêu cha chàng trên tất thảy mọi thứ, Legolas đã thấy cách Thorin quan tâm cha chàng, bảo vệ ngài và sẵn sàng trao cả thế giới cho Thranduil nếu cần. Vì chuyện này và vì gã có đủ dũng cảm cố gắng và giành lại được cha chàng, Thorin có được sự kính trọng của Legolas. Điều thứ hai, bất kể khi nào cái chết lạnh lẽo và trái tim tan vỡ cố gắng chạm đến Thranduil, Thorin là người duy nhất có khả năng xua chúng đi. Legolas đã thấy cha chàng hạnh phúc, ánh sáng trong nụ cười bất cứ khi nào Thorin ở bên ngài.

 

Vậy nên Legolas không nghi ngờ gì Thranduil có bên cạnh người có thể xoa dịu tất cả nỗi đau. Và kể cả khi điều đó làm chàng đau, Legolas sẵn sàng nói lời tạm biệt cha mình, biết rằng ngài sẽ được yêu thương và chăm sóc mà không có chút toan tính nào.

 

 

"Con sẽ nhớ cha lắm, Cha."

 

"Ta cũng sẽ nhớ con lắm." Thranduil mỉm cười khẽ rồi kéo con trai vào vòng tay nói tiếp. "Và, ta vẫn sẽ yêu cầu con gửi cho ta rượu Dorwinion."

 

 

Legolas không thể kiềm được tiếng cười, lắc đầu để cho cha chàng vò đầu như cách ngài vẫn làm khi chàng còn nhỏ.

 

 

"Cha định chuốt say Thorin và người của gã à?" Thranduil nhướng mày, ra bộ ngây thơ.

 

"Ta sao? Làm ơn đi, rượu Dorwinion không đủ mạnh với họ đâu. Thranduil nói với một chút vẻ ngây thơ trong giọng; Legolas lắc đầu vì chàng biết rượu đó được làm riêng cho tiên. "Trừ phi ta muốn gây ra cảnh hỗn loạn bên trong lòng núi và khiến những người ta yêu quý nhất say khướt.

 

 

Thranduil lạc giọng với ánh sáng lạ trong mắt. Đó là thứ Legolas chắc chắn không nên hỏi, trừ phi chàng muốn biết thêm thông tin về những hoạt động về đêm của cha chàng và Thorin.

 

 

"Tất nhiên, sẽ rất thú vị khi xem họ có thể uống bao nhiêu thứ rượu thực sự này." Legolas lẩm bẩm với cha chàng, Thranduil tặc lưỡi lắc đầu. "Kiểm tra sức chịu đựng cùa người lùn."

 

"Ồ, tin ta đi, theo một cách nào đó ta đã kiểm tra tính chịu đựng của người lùn rồi." Thranduil đáp, nhếch môi khẽ, Legolas rên rỉ, đảo mắt.

 

"Cha!"

 

 

 

Căn phòng nhỏ so với những căn khác trong lòng núi. Nó thân mật; được trang trí với màu đỏ và nâu cùng lò sưởi lớn. Lửa giúp căn phòng ấm, nhưng cũng có không khí trong lành khiến những người ở đó cảm thấy nghỉ ngơi và thư giãn.

 

Bàn đầy thức ăn và đồ uống: rượu mật ong và bia, rượu và nước, thịt, cơm và trái cây. Cũng có cả bánh và bánh nướng và tất cả những vật phẩm hảo hạng cho các vị khách. Căn phòng có ghế, sôpha và ghế tựa được trang trí. Chỉ có một cụm từ miêu tả căn phòng này, và đó là: như ở nhà.

 

Ở góc tối của căn phòng, gần lối ra vào, Thranduil ngồi bắt chân, đùa với ly rượu vàng. Đôi mắt xanh quét khắp phòng giằng xé giữa vui mừng và không bằng lòng.

 

Bữa tiệc riêng mời tất cả mọi người trong đoàn của Thorin cùng với vợ của Gloin và đứa con trai của anh ta, Gimli. Dís và Bilbo cũng ở đó cùng Legolas, Tauriel và Haldir. Nó thật sự là một bữa tối riêng tư và rất gần gũi mà Thorin và Thranduil cực kỳ thích thú.

 

Nó là cảnh tượng đáng xem, tiên và người lùn ăn và cười đùa, một vài hát và chỉ đơn giản tận hưởng sự bình yên. Legolas không thể giấu sự thích thú và vui mừng; chàng cũng không thể giấu sự tò mò và tình bạn đang phát triển giữa chàng và Kíli và hai người lùn trẻ nhất, Gimli và Ori. Haldir đang trò chuyện cùng Bilbo và Dís trong khi Tauriel có vẻ mê mẩn bởi Kíli, Fíli và Thorin đều nhất quyết trò chuyện với cô.

 

Thranduil tận hưởng buổi tiệc trong bóng tối, không phải vì ngài không muốn tham gia mà vì, ở một lúc nào đó, ngài và Balin đã có buổi nói chuyện hứng thú. Nhưng mọi thứ mở ra trước Thranduil rằng Vua Tiên cảm thấy linh hồn thanh tịnh.

 

Thranduil thấy môi mình cong lên khi đột nhiên cảm thấy sự hiện diện quen thuộc bên cạnh. Cánh tay khỏe vòng quanh ngực ngài và đôi môi quen thuộc nhấp nháp trên tai.

 

 

"Chàng... chàng không nên làm thế." Thranduil nhắm mắt, cố gắng kiềm chế cảm xúc. Thorin nhếch mép cười hướng mắt về phía Kíli đang cố gây ấn tượng với Gimli nhỏ tuổi nhưng rõ ràng là Legolas đã khiến nhóc người lùn chú ý hơn.

 

"Tại sao không? Nó khiến ngài không thoải mái sao, Thranduil?" Thranduil nắm tay quanh cổ tay Thorin, móng tay ấn sâu vào da thịt trong khi Thranduil cố gắng bám vào cảm xúc. Một lần nữa Thorin nhấp cái tai giữa môi, răng lướt khẽ qua.

 

"Chàng... Chàng biết nó khiến ta cảm thấy thế nào." Rồi Thranduil quay đầu sang hôn Thorin thô bạo.

 

"Chàng cư xử như một thiếu niên đến tuổi dậy thì, Thorin. Kiềm chế mình đi."

 

"Ồ, ta không hề nghe lời than phiền nào như thế đêm qua, hoặc đêm trước, hoặc đêm kia."

 

Thranduil tặc lưỡi hôn Thorin lần nữa, "Sáng mai Legolas sẽ đi, hãy để chúng ta tận hưởng thời gian này lâu chút nữa."

 

 

Thorin đảo mắt nhưng Thranduil có thể thấy vẻ mềm mỏng trong đôi mắt ấy. Thranduil nghiêng đầu chuyển tập trung sang cái bàn khi thứ gì đó nặng rơi thịch xuống bên cạnh ngài. Thorin đang ngồi bên trái ngài, một chân trên sôpha, một chên buông thõng.

 

Cả hai im lặng đơn giản tận hưởng khoảnh khắc. Legolas thỉnh thoảng nhìn sang cha mình trước khi quay lại với Haldir, Ori, Gimli và Bilbo. Đến rất khuya,trà được mang đến và bàn được dọn, mọi người ngồi quanh vẫn cười đùa và nói chuyện rôm rả. Ori và Gimli đã ngủ say đâu đó trong khi Kíli để Tauriel nghỉ trên ngực mình trong khi cậu chơi đùa với tóc cô.

 

Dís nói chuyện, kể về một vài chuyến phiêu lưu của cô trong khi quya lại Erebor. Thỉnh thoảng, vợ của Gloin sẽ giúp câu chuyện hoặc những người khác sẽ thêm vào phần phiêu lưu của họ.

 

Nó là khoảnh khắc bình yên giữa thế giới thay đổi.

 

Thranduil có cuộc nói chuyện với Mithrandir vẫn còn trong đầu; ngài biết bóng tối trong khu rừng của mình vẫn còn đó nếu không được giảm đi. Vua Tiên cũng biết căm ghét nung nấu trong trái tim người lùn, nhiều kẻ chống đối Thorin và Kíli trong mối quan hệ lãng mạn của họ với tiên. Nhưng giờ phút này, những gương mặt này, âm thanh tiếng cười và trò chuyện ấm áp cho Thranduil hy vọng. Thứ ngài đã mất từng chút một sau Trận chiến đầu tiên trước khi Thorin thay đổi cuộc đời ngài theo những cách Thranduil chưa từng nghĩ đến.

 

Còn con đường dài trước mặt cho họ và Thranduil quyết định chiến đấu để nắm lấy hạnh phúc. Thorin nhìn Thranduil; mắt gã dịu lại với hình ảnh vị tiên tựa cằm lên tay, nụ cười nhẹ hiện trên môi. Đã bao nhiêu lần gã chơi đùa với ý nghĩ ở bên ngài? Gã đã sợ thế nào khi nhận ra tình cảm dành cho Thranduil sâu đậm thế nào?

 

Thorin chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng chuyện sẽ kết thúc thế này, gã cũng đã không nghĩ chuyện sẽ bắt đầu thế này. Thranduil đã là giấc mơ xa tầm với; Thorin nghĩ về ngài như một người dụ dỗ gã vào vòng tay ngài chỉ để khiến gã cô đơn và tan nát. Họ chắc chắn là những vị vua cứng đầu và mù quáng nhất Trung Địa. Họ có thể cho nó là may mắn hay là điều tốt khi họ có cơ hội để yêu nhau. Và lần này Thorin sẽ làm đúng, gã sẽ bảo đảm Thranduil không bao giờ phai nhạt nữa mà tiếp tục tỏa sáng thế giới với sự hiện hữu của ngài. Lâu cho đến hết cuộc đời Thorin và vượt xa sau khi gã qua đời.

 

Thorin mỉm cười khi gã cảm thấy Thranduil rướn tới, mũi vị tiên dụi vào hàm râu di chuyển lên đến khi môi lướt qua tai gã. Họ nhìn vào mắt nhau và Thorin nhìn thấy sự mỏi mệt trong mắt Thrandui, gã cau mày lo lắng, vuốt khuôn mặt xinh đẹp nhẹ nhàng.

 

 

"Ngài thấy ổn chứ?" Thranduil cong môi vẫn ngạc nhiên vì Thorin dịu dàng và quan tâm đến vậy.

 

"Ta cần chàng ôm ta đêm nay." Thranduil thì thầm. "Mang ta về phòng và chỉ ôm ta thôi."

 

"Ngài..." Thranduil đặt ngón tay lên môi Thorin, lắc đầu.

 

"Ta chỉ mệt thôi; ngày dài và ta tin mình cần chàng tối nay."

 

"Bất cứ gì ngài muốn." Thorin đáp lại, vuốt ve gò má trắng với sự dịu dàng; họ đứng dậy, chào tạm biệt những người có mặt, biết những cái nhếch môi cười và những cái đảo mắt.

 

 

Sau tất cả những gì họ đã trải qua, tất cả những gì họ chịu đựng, họ biết thời gian về phe mình để họ xây dựng cuộc sống và củng cố tình yêu. Cơn bão sắp đến nặng trĩu trong đầu họ nhưng số phận mang họ lại với nhau là có lý do.

 

Thorin làm như Thranduil bảo và ôm ngài thật chặt, tận hưởng cơ thể ấm áp của vị tiên bên mình. Thranduil tựa đầu lên bờ ngực rắn chắc, nghe tiếng tim đập bên dưới; ngài mỉm cười, tay đặt trên vùng bụng cứng.

 

 

"Nhịp đập của chàng... nó xoa dịu ta." Đột nhiên Thranduil nói, Thorin nhíu mày nhìn xuống vị tiên. Gã vuốt ve mái tóc vàng cố gắng tập trung tâm trí vào tình huống. Nhưng Thorin thấy không thể và quyết định bất cứ gì xảy ra là do tình yêu giữa họ và giây phút họ chia sẻ trong phòng riêng.

 

"Ta đoán nó xoa dịu ngài là vì nó đập vì ngài." Thranduil tặc lưỡi gật đầu.

 

"Tốt vì tim ta cũng luôn đập vì chàng. Kể cả khi ta không biết."

 

Nó không là gì ngoài khoảng khắc trong đời họ bà với họ nó là thứ thiêng liêng nhất mà họ chia sẻ. Tình yêu thôi không đủ, nhưng nó là điểm bắt đầu.

 

Thorin và Thranduil sẵn sàng bỏ lại nổi đau phía sau và gầy dựng một tương lai huy hoàng.

 

 

 

Hết.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cách đây 5 tháng mình đã nằm bò lăn trên giường, cuộn trong chăn và đọc không ngừng nghỉ fic này. Đây là fic Thorinduil đầu tiên mình đọc và cũng là fic đầu tiên mình dịch cho cặp này. Mình là người chủ yếu dựa vào cảm xúc cho nên với mình dù câu cú trong fic có dài dòng thế nào nhưng chỉ cần nó gợi được cảm xúc cho mình thì mình sẽ thích nó. The Silent Ballad không chỉ gợi được một cảm xúc mà là rất nhiều và dù đã đọc lại 3 lần mình vẫn thấy vẹn nguyên cảm xúc đầu.
> 
> Hy vọng là mọi người cũng có được khoảng thời gian đọc fic vui vẻ như mình. Cảm ơn Anki_Shai đã cho mình quyền dịch fic, và tất cả mọi người đã tặng kudos cùng comment ủng hộ. :"> Hẹn gặp mọi người trong những fic sau.


End file.
